You Never Know
by Lexxi Jones
Summary: A fanfic about a post-gig encounter with McFly's Harry Judd. **Warning! Gig spoilers and explicit content! Do not read if you are likely to be offended.** Follow me on Twitter for updates and to discuss the story: @Lexxii Jones
1. Chapter 1

You Never Know

Chapter One Anticipation

"Am I too old to go to the McFly gig?" That was my Facebook status the day I found out McFly were coming to the next town. I was amazed at the number of comments that I got! "No! I'll come with you!" that was from Caitlin, an old friend I'd lost contact with. "You're never too old!" from Donna, one of my ex-students and "I'll go! Looove McFly!" from Shannon, a fellow teacher at my school.

Decision made then!

The night of the gig arrived. I made sure I was ready in plenty of time. One of the best things about SuperCity was the opportunity to win a place at a Meet and Greet. When I saw they were doing one in at our gig, I applied, not expecting to win and I nearly fell off my chair when I got the email to say I had been successful!

I must've changed twenty times before I finally decided what to wear! I'd bought a new Zukie t-shirt in the January sale and decided to wear that! "Casual, but cool". I thought there might be a remote chance of pulling at the gig "you never know", I thought to myself, though I figured most of the blokes there would be half my age and/or gay!

I was meeting Caitlin and Shannon at the venue after the Meet and Greet. I was really nervous about actually meeting the band, especially as I knew I'd be considerably older than the other fans there. For some reason, I decided to grab some of my business cards from the bookcase as I left the house and stuffed them into my pocket.

I waited nervously outside the venue, feeling incredibly old with the other sub-twenty-something M&G'ers all giggling waiting for us to be let in. There were ten of us and we were shown into a side room where we waited for the band to come in. Amazingly, when they came in, there were no screams like when they come on stage and I was reassured that everyone else was as nervous as I was.

I had no idea what I was going to say to them, but they were all incredibly normal and easy to talk to. They posed for pictures with us all individually and signed various photos and body parts. When it came to be my turn to meet Harry, I thought I was going to keel over. He smiled and said "Hi" before giving me a massive hug. He posed for a couple of photos with me, holding me really tight in his wonderful muscley arms. He signed my photo and asked me what I did. I told him I was a teacher and part time photographer. "Really?" he said and seemed genuinely interested. "You're a lot better looking than our regular photographer!"

I could feel myself going red. "I've got some business cards here if you fancy a change!" I said.

"Sure! Always good to work with new people." he said, taking one of my cards. He glanced at it briefly before putting it in his back pocket. Then, my turn was over and he politely kissed me on the cheek before saying he hoped I enjoyed the gig. As they all left, I was sure Harry looked at me in particular as they waved and left, but put it down to over excitement!

It was nearly time for early entry, so we were shown out to the SuperCity queue. There was only about thirty of us and I was amazed to find myself right at the front by the barriers.

The gig was simply awesome! I've seen a lot of bands live and McFly did not disappoint! Funny, talented and amazing. They played an incredible mix of old favourites and some awesome new tunes. I found Caitlin and Shannon as we came out of the auditorium and we hit the bar after the gig ears ringing, conversation buzzing about how great the gig had been and discussing our favourite bits. Caitlin was delighted to have had water spat at her by Dougie!

Around midnight, we parted and I went out to my car (the bad thing about living in the sticks taxi fares are a killer!) I plugged in my iPod. Bit of Radio:ACTIVE on the way home, I think.

I'd just reached the outskirts of town when my iPhone rang. A mobile calling, I didn't recognise the number. Normally, I would've ignored it, but I pulled over to answer as I thought it might've been Shannon or Caitlin in trouble. "Hello?"

"Oh, er, hello" said a male voice, well-spoken and sounding slightly nervous. "Is this Alex?"

"Yes " I said, cautiously. "Who's this?"

"Um" he cleared his throat, "Um, this is Harry".

"Harry?" I said, thinking hard. I didn't know any Harrys. "Harry who?"

"Harry Judd" the male voice said.

"What?" the question came out as more of a squeak than a word. "What? It can't be! Who is it really? Is this a wind up?"

"Erm, no" he said. "This actually is Harry". I recognized his voice now.

Oh my god! This wasn't happening! This couldn't be happening!

"You were at the Meet and Greet earlier, weren't you? The photographer? You gave me your card?"

Somehow I recovered the power of speech. "Um, yes, yes I did! Wow! I can't believe you phoned me, or even kept that!"

"Well, I put it my pocket and I've had it all through the gig then it fell out of my jeans when I got changed, plus you stood out you kind of caught my eye among all the teeny boppers!" He sounded more relaxed now, but I still wasn't buying it.

"Look" he said, suddenly taking control "I'd love to have a drink with you talk about the gig you know "

"Uh, OK", I said. "I've just left but " I still couldn't quite believe what was happening.

"Do you live here?"

"No, I live 20 miles away" suddenly for the first time in my life I wished I didn't!

"Well, can you come back? No, actually, there's still a million people here. Can you meet me somewhere? You say where I don't know this town at all!"

"Well" I was thinking on my feet but was still cautious about meeting someone who claimed to be a famous celebrity. "Where are you now?"

"I'm at the Holiday Inn, do you know it?"

I did, but it was still a bit public, either for him if he was for real, or for me if it was a wind-up and I was about to be humiliated!

"How about you sneak out the back and I'll meet you at the crossroads with Coventry Way. It's just around the corner from your hotel and we can meet there".

"Awesome" he said. "How long?"

"Give me twenty minutes and I'll be there".

"Cool, see you soon, Alex".

"Bye, Harry".

I hung up and just sat looking at the phone in my hand for a while. It sounded like him, but part of me just couldn't believe it was actually him. Only one way to find out. "You never know!" I said aloud as I turned the ignition back on and turned the car around.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Expectations

I pulled up to the kerb in Hay Road. As it was now well past midnight, there were few people around. I locked the car and hurried down the road towards the junction. I went around the side up the path towards the crossroads. I saw a figure up ahead of me, half lurking in the shadows. He was wearing a red checked Quiksilver jacket, jeans and a beanie hat. He was tall and looked like he was waiting for someone.

As I got closer, I gasped. It was him! Or if not, it was someone who looked a hell of a lot like him!  
>He turned at the sound of my footsteps and squinted down the path at me. A look of recognition flashed across his face, "Alex?" he said.<br>"Yes" I said, suddenly incredibly nervous, "Harry?" He walked down the path towards me and as his face came into the light of the streetlamp, I recognized him immediately. It was definitely him! Oh My God! Harry Judd! Drummer of McFly! Winner of Strictly Come Dancing! Loved by millions the world over! Waiting on the corner for me! Me!

As we met, he awkwardly put his hand out for me. "Hi, I m Harry, we met earlier!" I could see his eyes were smiling.  
>Laughing, I took his hand and shook it. "I'm Alex. It s lovely to meet you again!" He bent down and kissed the back of my hand looking up at me as he did. I very nearly passed out on the spot.<br>Harry put his arm around me. "So, where shall we go? It's your city". "Let's go back up here" I said, indicating back up the path he had already walked down. "We can go for a stroll along the seafront". I was glad he had his arm around me, else I probably would've collapsed in shock!

We walked back up towards the seafront, just another couple out for a late night walk. With his hat pulled down to his eyes, he was almost unrecognizable. We made small talk as we walked along. We chatted about the gig and the screaming fans. He asked me more about my job. He told me about the tour so far, about the gross and sometimes dangerous things he and the boys still got up to on the tour bus. He told me about his experiences on Strictly, (I told him about my massive girl crush on Aliona; he laughed).

When we had walked the length and breadth of the seafront, we were both starting to get a bit chilly. It was only March! "Would you like to come back to my hotel for a drink?" he asked. Resisting the urge to say "Hell yeah!", I simply replied, "That would be lovely...if you're sure" .  
>He turned to look at me "I'm sure" he said.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Beginnings

We sneaked into the hotel. Luckily, it was now getting on for 2am, so there was just the night porter on duty at the front desk and virtually no-one else around.

We chatted as the lift climbed. Sadly, it wasn't a very long journey; his room was on the third floor! Yes, the irony of that did not escape me and I did comment, to Harry's great delight! "You're really funny, Alex" he said. "I would love to be one of your students!" "I m not quite old enough", I thought to myself but not far off!

Back at his room, Harry crossed to the phone. He hesitated and looked at me, that slightly nervous look on his face again, "We've all given up drinking alcohol do you fancy a cup of tea?" Smiling, I said "Definitely I'm freezing". He lifted the phone and ordered a pot of tea for two.

"You know", he said smiling at me "When I saw you wearing that Zukie t-shirt I thought you were a Dougie fan!"

I walked over to the window and peeked out through the curtains. "You have a balcony!" I exclaimed. "Yes!" he said "And it's an awesome view". He unlocked the door and we stepped outside. As I pointed out various landmarks around the coast to him, my teeth started chattering. He noticed I was cold and slipped off his jacket and put it round my shoulders. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and my tummy started doing backflips again.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Room service with our tea. "Can you get it?" Harry asked "It was some girl earlier who recognized me and I don t really want a fan club hanging around outside". So, he stayed out on the balcony while I answered the door and a young chap brought the tray of tea in, smiled at me and left.

When he had gone, Harry came back in from outside and shut the curtains. He poured milk into two cups and swirled the tea pot. "Sugar?" he asked.  
>"Sweet enough, thanks!" I replied and he grinned at me. My stock answer to that question and although I had only known him for a couple of hours, I felt totally at ease with Harry and like I had known him for years.<p>

We sat on the end of the bed, drinking our tea and laughing about the crap that is on TV at stupid o clock in the morning. At one point, I remembered where I was and who I was with and stopped talking and stared at Harry. "What?" he said, suddenly looking concerned.  
>"Nothing" I replied. "I just can t believe this is happening to me! That I'm sitting drinking tea here with you!"<p>

"Why?" he asked. "I'm just a guy".  
>"Yes", I agreed, "But you also happen to be the drummer in a world famous rock band, Strictly Come Dancing Champion, movie star and pin up for millions of girls around the world, including me!".<br>"So that means I can t get to know new people that seem interesting and I like the look of?" He sighed and looked down into his cup.  
>"I love being in McFly and everything that goes with it, but sometimes I wish I was just an ordinary guy who could do ordinary things". He sighed again and stretched. "Do you want more tea?" Much as I wanted the moment to last forever, the realist in me took over. "No" I said reluctantly. "I should really head home". I stifled a yawn. "I have school in the morning". I looked at my watch. 4am. "Crap!" I said. "Make that in four hours!"<p>

Harry looked disappointed as he stood up. "OK, I guess that's life in the real world! Do you really have to go? I m just getting to know you. You could stay here..." "I'm sorry", I said, really disappointed that our time was over. "I've had an amazing time and I still can t believe this is happening, that this has happened".

I got up and crossed to the door. Harry blocked my way. "I'd really like to see you again, Alex".

Seriously?  
>Suddenly filled with confidence, I faced him square on and placed both hands on his chest. Wow! I looked up at him, "I'd really like to see you again too". We looked into each others eyes and something like a bolt of electricity passed between us. Chemistry? Lust? Who knows?<p>

Next thing I knew, we were kissing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Almost

We kissed tenderly at first. Harry held my wrists so my hands stayed on his chest. I wanted so badly to touch him, to feel his body, but it was clear he was in control.

Releasing my arms, I couldn't help myself and took the opportunity to run my hands over his chest and arms. I could feel his famous muscles and I started to lift his t shirt. I gasped as he helped me slide his t-shirt up and over his head. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned again.

"Nothing" I said, smiling, "They clearly didn't Photoshop you!" remembering "NLtR" . He was smiling as he kissed me again, more passionately this time and as he removed my t-shirt also, we both stood there locked in our embrace.

We kissed with a kind of hungry passion; I just let my instincts control me. It'd been a while since I'd been kissed and a lifetime since it had had this much passion and urgency.

Harry pulled me closer to him and my hands found his back; I gently scratched my nails up and down. He seemed to like this as he kissed me more forcefully. Our breathing was quickening and he tightened his grip around my waist and pulled me towards him. I pulled away slightly and he slowed his kiss, then our lips parted and he looked at me, a slightly questioning look in his eyes.

As I looked deep into those beautiful blue eyes I felt magical shivers running down my spine and tingles that ran all through me. Our hands were caressing each other now, hands finding arms, legs, ass cheeks. I could feel his erection pressing into my thigh as he drew me in closer towards him.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, pulling away from me. "You are an amazing kisser! I am so horny right now!" "Me too!" I whispered, hardly able to form the words I was so caught up in the moment. Harry reached down and undid the belt of my jeans. He wordlessly slipped them down my thighs and dexterously slipped his fingers inside my knickers.

"Oh god!" I gasped as he touched me. I practically came on the spot. He expertly moved his fingers around inside me and it wasn t long before he had me on the edge. Sensing this, he slowed his movements down, teasing me, keeping me wavering. Then, he went in for the kill. Shudders wracked my entire body and animal sounds escaped from my throat that I didn t care if anyone heard.

I pressed myself closer into him and when I had composed myself. I looked up into his eyes and whispered "That was amazing!" He simply smiled and kissed me again. I reached down and moved my hand over the bulge in his trousers and gently squeezed. He let out a low groan and looked up towards the ceiling. "You don't have to..." he started to say, but stopped as I undid his belt and started to unzip his jeans.

I crouched down in front of him as I slid his jeans down his thighs and was faced with his trademark BawBags boxers. He was rock hard and his waistband was straining. I moved my hands along the length of his cock and Harry inhaled sharply through his teeth. I worked my hands up to the waistband and slowly pulled his boxers down. His cock sprang free, rock hard and standing fully to attention. Circumcised, the head was swollen and begging to be licked. I looked up at him and met his eyes straight on as I gently licked the end of his swollen cock. Harry shuddered and inhaled sharply once more.

I sensed his excitement and slowly circled the head of his cock with my tongue as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I varied my movements between slow and gentle and rough and deep. Harry swore under his breath: "Fuck me, you're good!" he said between clenched teeth and I sensed that he was close.

I sped up my movements and Harry's breathing became sharp pants, mingled with grunts. He thrust into my mouth, almost instinctively and I maintained the rhythm until I felt him arch his back and gasp as he came.

I carried on sucking, gently now until he finished and his breathing began to return to normal. I rose from my knees, surreptitiously wiping my mouth on the back of my hand. I turned around to find my discarded t-shirt from the floor, but Harry grabbed me and pulled me towards him. "Jesus, Alex! That was amazing!" he gasped.

We stood wrapped in each others arms for a few minutes, then I reluctantly drew back from him and I looked at my watch; 4.55am. Now I really did have to leave! "I'm sorry" I said, and I meant it "but I really do have to go".

"OK" he said, looking disappointed. "Can I see you again?" I couldn't believe HE was asking ME that question! Not, as I expected: "please don't call the newspapers in the morning or put this on Twitter!"

"You have my number!" I said then I kissed him on the cheek, rearranged my clothing and slipped out of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Harry's POV

I closed the door after Alex left and sat down on the end of the bed. "Wow!" I said out loud. That had been one of the most intense experiences of my life! "What an amazing girl" I thought. I had met (and more) a hell of a lot of fans over the years, but no one had made such an impression on me before. I rubbed my eyes. "I need to talk to Doug".

I reached for the phone and dialled Dougie's room. It seemed to ring forever, then finally: "Hello?" Dougie sounded half asleep.  
>"Dougie! It's Harry! Are you awake?"<br>"I am now!" said Dougie, sarcastically. "Dude! Do you know what time it is?" he'd clearly just looked at the clock.  
>"I know" I said. "I'm sorry but I just had to talk to you"<br>"Wassup?" he said, sounding more awake.  
>"I just met an amazing girl" I said "She's..."<br>"...a groupie?" Dougie interrupted 'd had conversations like this before.

"No!" I started "But she was at the gig tonight?" he said.  
>"Yeeess" I said, cautiously. "She was at the Meet and Greet earlier".<br>"Oh" said Dougie. "The tall blonde one? She was hot, good on you mate! Was she legal?"  
>"No, I mean, I don't know!" I replied "Not her - the dark-haired one in the pink Zukie t shirt".<br>"OK...and?"  
>"She's amazing!" I wanted Dougie to know everything that had happened that evening. "We talked for hours. I feel like I've known her forever"<br>" 'You talked for hours?' " Doug sounded confused "Talked?"  
>"Yes, talked" I replied, "She gave me her card at the Meet and Greet and I called her and asked her to meet me."<br>"Right" Dougie clearly wasn't getting it "and then what?"  
>"We went for a walk on the seafront then she came back here and we had a cup of tea..."<br>Dougie stiffed a laugh. "Tea?"  
>"We were cold!" I replied indignantly.<br>"And then what, you nailed her and now you've got post-sex hysteria?"  
>"No" I said quietly. "We didn't have sex"<br>"Well that's a first!" exclaimed Dougie "Judd the stud failed! Knew it would happen sooner or later!"  
>"It wasn't like that!" I could feel myself getting defensive. I thought Dougie would have understood "She's an amazing girl and I really, really like her"<br>"Look mate, you've been single for a couple of months, you had a big high after an awesome gig and you're desperate to get your end away!" Dougie's attempt at psychology.  
>"She's just another fan - you didn't manage to bed her, get over it and move on! Now I really need to sleep! I'll speak to you later" and with that, he hung up.<p>

"I'll hold you to that" I said to the buzzing phone.

The next morning, there was a knock at my door. "Harry?" called Tom "You in there?"  
>"Yep!" I said "Hang on, give me a minute". I grabbed my boxers and pulled them on.<br>Tom had obviously been up for hours.  
>"Were you asleep?" he asked suspiciously.<br>"Er, yeah, I was" I replied.  
>"Heavy night? We're meant to be staying off the booze, remember? We all agreed?" Tom looked at me accusingly.<br>"I wasn't drinking, I just had a bit of a late night".  
>"Yeah, Dougie said" Tom frowned at me. "Good, was she? Where does she chart in your groupie shag list?"<br>"I didn't sleep with her! We just talked!"  
>"And drank tea!" Dougie appeared behind Tom. "Dude! You look like hell!"<br>"C'mon Harry" Tom said "Get your shit together, we need to ship out of here. We've got to get to the sound check by two".  
>"OK" I said. "I'll be right down"<p>

I closed the door and got my stuff together. Not much to pack, it was mostly still on the bus.

I met the guys by the back door of the hotel. Word of where we were staying had got out and a small crowd had gathered at the front of the hotel so the manager said we could slip out the back if we wanted to avoid the fans. Not something we usually do, but I was actually quite glad of the chance to leave unnoticed today.

As we drove out of town, I started to think again about the events of the night before. Alex had been so lovely, so easy to talk to, a great kisser... Maybe Dougie was right, maybe it was just a one-off. But I knew I really wanted to see her again, and that had never happened with a casual encounter before.  
>Dougie came over and sat next to me. "You all right?" he asked.<br>"Yeah, I guess. Bit tired I suppose."  
>"Well whose fault is that?" he replied. "You've had a really busy few months, with Strictly and now our tour, you need to sleep at night else you won't keep it up til the end!"<br>"Mmm, yeah, yeah, you're right" I replied. It was more than just being tired. I couldn't stop thinking about Alex, I just wanted her to be here right now.

"You're not still thinking about that girl, are you?" he asked. "You are! Aren't you? What's wrong with you? She was just another fan, another notch on your bed post!" he grinned "Or not, as the case may be!"  
>"Look, I didn't sleep with her because I didn't want to, or because I couldn't...it just didn't seem, well, right! I want to get to know her better first".<br>Doug looked at me like I'd just said something completely barmy.  
>"Was she really that great? Really, not just another fan?"<br>"No, she was so much more than that!" I was pleased Dougie finally seemed to be taking me seriously. "She was so easy to talk to, so, so, normal! Not a star-struck giggling fan like I've had before. She was, she was like a girlfriend."  
>"Well" said Dougie. "I haven't heard you say that for a while! Not since..."<br>He didn't finish his sentence. He didn't need to. But it made me think. Was I just missing Izzy? I did miss the coupley "thing". The other guys were all loved up, with Tom and Gi getting married in the summer and the girlfriends all due to come to our gig in London. I wasn't looking forward to that. Being the odd one out.

"Invite her along tonight?" suggested Doug. "She's a local girl, right? If she comes along tonight then you can spend some more time with her after the gig? Get to know her better, see what happens?" he winked at me and slid back over to sit next to Danny.  
>"You're right" I said. "I will".<p>

The gig in the next town was at a tiny venue and the tickets sold out ages ago. I knew Alex had tried and failed to get tickets so she wasn't coming. How could I get her to the gig? Fletch!  
>I went downstairs to find him. He was talking to Dave about the backstage video from the night before.<br>"Harry!" he said when he saw me. "How you doing?"  
>"Yeah, good" I said "Can I talk to you a minute?"<br>"Yeah, sure" he said "We're done here, aren't we Dave?" He nodded and stood up. I slid into his place at the table.  
>"I met someone last night" I started to say. I didn't know quite what to say. Fletch had been with us since the beginning and had experienced first-hand my legendary "woman power" with the fans as the boys called it. How could I make him see this wasn't just another instance of that?<br>Fletch looked at me questioningly. "Who did you meet, Harry?"  
>"Her name is Alex and she was at the Meet and Greet last night". Fletch raised his eyebrows at me, but didn't say anything.<br>"Before you say anything, she isn't just another groupie...there's something about her. I can't stop thinking about her and I really want to see her again before we move out of thr area. Can we get her into the gig tonight?"  
>Fletch looked at me sympathetically. "Give her my work mobile number and tell her to text me when she gets to the gig. I'll see that she gets in." I hadn't expected that! Maybe he was just humouring me?<br>"Thanks Fletch" I said gratefully. "You're a mate"  
>Fletch smiled and started sifting through the pile of paperwork on the table in front of him. I got up and went back upstairs.<br>Tom and Dougie seemed to be dozing, but Danny was still awake. He was watching something on the TV. He glanced up at me when I came back upstairs.  
>"So, Dougie tells us you met a girl last night?" he said. "What's she like?"<br>Even after nine years I couldn't always get Danny. I couldn't tell if he was about to take the piss out of me, be all disapproving of me or if he was genuinely interested. He'd had his fair share of fans over the years, but he was now definitely domesticated with Georgia and he'd been the most gutted of all when I told him Izzy and I had split up.

"She was, just like a normal girl!" I said, not sure where to begin. "She's a huge fan and admitted to being a bit star struck at meeting me, but I just found her so easy to talk to and get one with!"  
>"Sounds more like a mate than anything else!" Danny said, laughing.<br>"Well, yeah, but she's hot, in a kind of understated way. Cool and sophisticated. Confident and didn't try too hard. She was just herself, you know?"  
>"Yeah, I know what you mean" he said. "She was a bit older than some of the others, wasn't she? I mean, not that she looked OLD, she was just, you know, you could tell she was older".<br>I realised I didn't actually know how old she was or what her last name was. "I don't know" I said "I didn't think to ask...didn't seem to matter".  
>Maybe that was why she was more confident and why I found her attractive? An older woman? But she couldn't have been that much older, she didn't look or act it!<br>"You gonna see her again?" Danny asked me.  
>"Yes, we'll, I hope so. I haven't asked her yet. I'm hoping she'll come tonight"<br>Danny sniggered. "About time you did, I'd say! You've been unbearable since..." he stopped mid sentence "...since the beginning of the tour".

I smiled and picked up my phone. I sent Alex a text asking her if she wanted to meet me at the gig tonight. I really hoped she'd reply.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five - Perpetration

I fell into my own bed at 5.45am. I knew my alarm would be going off in half an hour, but I just had to sleep. My short-lived dreams were vivid full of reruns of the passion from the previous few hours. Had it actually been a dream?

I was dimly aware when my clock radio came on, but when I heard Chris Moyles announce it was "McFly Day" and "Star Girl" came on I knew it must be gone eight o clock and I was late!

I flew out of bed and threw on clothes, brushing my teeth as I went. I glanced at myself in the mirror I looked a mess and my mouth looked red stubble rash

The day at school passed in a blur. By the time the end of school came I was virtually voiceless, totally shattered and fed up with having to tell an edited story about how good the McFly gig had been to the many students who asked me if "Mrs Judd" (what some jokingly call me) had a good time. If only they knew the truth!

I had told the same edited version of the previous night s events so many times I had started to believe that was all that had happened after all. I got home, put my totally dead phone on charge, made a cup of tea and collapsed onto the sofa.

I must have fallen asleep because my phone woke me at 8.30pm. Slightly shocked, I recognized the number. Of course I had saved Harry's number, but under a pseudonym. "Hello?" I said, slightly blearily.  
>"Alex? It s Harry. Are you OK? I've been texting you all day!" Suddenly wide awake, I sat up straight. It had been a dream, hadn t it?<p>

"I'm fine! I'm definitely fine!" I said.  
>"Look, we're playing again tonight". I could hear Ivyrise in the background. "We go on in half an hour. Do you fancy coming out here?" I hesitated for a fraction of a second before saying "Definitely! But I don't have a ticket!" I also needed a shower and something to eat as well.<br>"Don't worry about that! Come as soon as you can. We ll be off stage around 10.30pm. I'll text you Fletch's number. Come to the stage door and ring him when you get here and he ll meet you and let you in".  
>"OK" I said, hardly daring to believe what I was hearing. "I'll see you soon".<p>

By 9pm I was showered, changed and heading out the door again. I texted the number Harry had sent me as I parked the car and by the time I got to the door, Fletch was standing outside waiting for me.  
>"You must be Alex!" he said smiling, holding his hand out for me to shake. "Harry hasn't stopped talking about you all day!"<p>

"Oh!" I said, genuinely surprised. I had thought he would have kept our encounter secret. I was suddenly afraid he had been boasting to his mates about his conquest.  
>Fletch led me through a fire escape. I could hear the sound of the screaming crowd and the sound of "Five Colours" getting louder as we made our way through the corridors.<p>

Suddenly, we were at the side of the stage. Fletch opened double doors with curtains behind and the noise was deafening! We were level with the edge of the stage. Tom, Danny and Dougie were up front to my left and almost straight in front of me, I could see Harry sitting slightly higher up, behind his drum kit. My tummy started doing backflips, again. Partly at seeing Harry in action once more, but partly because I was backstage at a McFly gig! What a privilege!

At the end of the song, the stage went dark and the guys all ran off stage. Harry reached me wiping his face with a towel. As he passed me, he glanced in my direction, squinted, then a smile of recognition spread across his face, and he mouthed "Hi!".

The boys had two more songs to play before the end of the gig. Danny went back on alone to sing "Walk in the Sun"; a song that always makes me incredibly emotional. I stood transfixed at the edge of the stage and didn't even notice Harry standing next to me. "Don't tell me you are actually obsessed with Mr Jones after all and you're just using me to get to him!" he whispered in my ear, making me jump.

"No! Well, yes, maybe a little! I love this song and he does it so well". Harry grinned at me and took my hand in his. We stood in silence watching Danny perform. Then it was time for Harry and the others to join Danny for the final song: "Shine a Light". It was another fantastic performance. The crowd loved it, as did I. After they had taken their bows, they all piled offstage. I stood to one side as Fletch congratulated them one by one on the great gig and reminded them they needed to get their things together and head out to the tour bus.

Tom, Danny and Dougie smiled and glanced at me, but barely acknowledged me as they walked past me. They must see so many random people hanging around backstage, I was just another face in the crowd. But as Harry talked to Fletch about the gig, he kept glancing in my direction, clearly anxious to speak to me. They finished their conversation and Harry walked over to me, beaming. "I'm so glad you came!" he said as he kissed me on the cheek and led me away from the wings and out into the corridor. Fletch was right behind us. "Mate, can you take Alex down the corridor while I grab my stuff and I ll meet you out back in a minute?"

I wasn't quite sure what was happening. Surely Harry would shortly be getting on the tour bus with the rest of the guys. Had I really driven all the way out here for ten minutes? Well, it was kind of worth it for the experience, just for the exclusive view of the gig.

I followed Fletch down the corridor to a side room. "Would you like a drink?" he asked, indicating the array of bottles and cans laid out on the table. "No, I'm good thanks" I replied. Moments later, Harry reappeared, wearing a different t-shirt but still looking hot and sweaty. "Cheers mate" he said to Fletch, who smiled and slipped out the door.

"I'm so glad you came!" Harry said again beaming at me. "I wasn't sure I was ever going to see you again".  
>"Me either" I said, laughing at his excitement. "Hey, who's the celebrity here?" I said, teasingly.<p>

"Doesn't matter! Irrelevant!" he said grabbing a bottle of water and downing it.  
>"So, what now?" I asked, expecting him to say he was dashing off to the tour bus.<br>"The boys will have got on the bus by now". He looked away, seemingly slightly ashamed. "I'm afraid I told them all about you, well, almost all about you! I hope you don't mind?" He looked up at me for approval.  
>"Mind?" I said "Why would I mind? You're the one with the girlfriend and reputation".<p>

He looked ashamed again. "Truth is, Izzy and I split up just after the Strictly Tour. Turns out she couldn't cope with my intimate relationship with Aliona after all".  
>"But you were reportedly talking about marriage and babies!" I said, not believing what I was hearing.<br>"It's what I want, eventually, but she's always been too jealous. She decided she can't cope with my fame and all the hoards of screaming fans".

"The others think I m going off the rails again, that you are just another episode in my life, but last night...last night, I really felt a connection with you...I don't know!" He stood up and faced me.  
>"If we hang on here another half hour the crowds will have gone and we can get a taxi back to my hotel, if you want to, that is?" he looked at me hopefully.<p>

"Of course I do!" I said, again, hardly daring to believe this was happening to me, again and hoping I wasn't grinning too much like a Cheshire cat.

When we got back to the hotel, Harry called for room service again. He was starving and ordered sandwiches, burgers and chips.

We chatted and laughed as we ate. He told me about the screw ups each of the band members had made during tonight's gig and all about Dougie's usual comedy interlude, which had been a bit different to the previous night. He talked about all his fellow band mates with great affection, but the greatest was clearly for Dougie.

I couldn't stop myself from thinking lots of thoughts as we talked. There was clearly a mutual physical attraction between us, but I really felt there was something more powerful. I felt safe and comfortable in his presence. Who says a normal person like me can't have a relationship with a celebrity? We're all humans after all! Hang on, Alex! Don't get carried away!

We cleared the plates over to the table and our hands touched as we both went to pick up the same dish. We laughed and I went to move my hand away, but Harry took hold of it and held it between both of his. His hands were large and felt powerful as they clasped mine in a strong but tender grip.

We both leaned towards each other for a kiss. This was different to last night though, not gentle and sweet, but hungry and forceful. After a few minutes, Harry slowly walked me backwards towards the sofa at the side of the room and I leant against the cushions. I pulled him on top of me. I could feel his body pressing hard into mine and he cradled my face with his strong hands as he kissed me.

After the tantalising encounter we had had the night before, I felt hungry for him. I'd never wanted someone so badly. I pulled him to me and kissed him passionately. He met my kiss with equal force but pulled away slightly so that he could grab my jumper and pull it up over my head. He stopped kissing me and looked down at my bare midriff as he removed his own shirt. He smelled warm and sweaty, but it was the nicest smell I had ever smelt. His chest was broad and well-muscled with amazing definition. He was sexy as hell and I could feel myself growing wet at the sight of him.

He drew me near again and kissed me once more. His hands began exploring my back, my stomach my breasts. His hands were warm and it felt so good to have him touching me. I instinctively pressed myself into him, encouraging him to continue, showing him how much I wanted and needed him to touch me. He reached behind my back and deftly undid the clasp of my bra with one hand. He cupped my breasts in both hands and brought one nipple to his mouth and began teasing it with his tongue, tracing circles around its peak and sucking gently.

"Harry...!" I began. He silenced me with another kiss. I had never felt so turned on by such small movements. I could feel my heart beating everywhere.

He gently raised me up from the sofa and we walked over to the bed and laid me down on it. He stood looking down at me, with desire evident in his eyes and in the massive bulge in his jeans. Harry began to slowly undo my jeans, unbuckling the belt, unfastening the zipper, and then pulled them free of my legs. I lay there, exposed, in only my thong.

He removed his own jeans and lay down on top of me and began kissing my neck. Hardly any clothing now separated us and I could feel his hard cock straining and he unconsciously ground his groin into mine. Instinctively, I spread my legs wider, inviting him in, dying to feel the touch of his fingers again.

He rolled slightly onto one side and laid with his head propped up on one arm looking deep into my eyes. His muscles tensed were really impressive. With his free hand, he trailed his fingers across my stomach and teased at the waistband of my panties. I moaned unconsciously as his fingertips skimmed across my flesh and I gasped as he pushed his fingers inside of me and began to move. He kissed me roughly again as he thrust his fingers in and out. Our breathing was hoarse and fast when he suddenly broke off the kiss, then, in one swift movement, pulled my panties to my knees and pulled his own boxers down. He climbed on top of me and I momentarily felt the tip of his hard, wet cock between my legs, then he rubbed his shaft across my pussy, making me writhe in ecstasy at the feeling. He watched me carefully all the time he was doing this. His eyes seemed to have darkened with desire.

He paused momentarily to reach over to his wallet on the bedside table. He extracted a condom and quickly opened it before stretching it along his impressive cock. I wasn t sure for a minute if it would fit, his cock looked so huge.

He straddled me once more with his legs between my fully spread ones. I was completely ready to receive him and he could see this in my eyes as he gazed into them. He leant down over me and kissed me as he deftly manoeuvred his enormous cock inside me.

I gasped slightly as he thrust into me gently at first, slowly in and out, but he gradually built up the depth of penetration and the rhythm became faster. Our bodies completely entwined, from mouths, arms, legs, sweat built up between us as I grabbed Harry s amazing ass and drew my legs up, urging him further inside me, wanting to feel him fully.

I arched my back and Harry buried his face in my neck; his breathing was hoarse and hard. I could feel the animal sounds building in my throat and they came out as small stifled words and sounds. As he pumped into me I could feel my climax building. Harry sensed this and slowed his movements. He knelt up between my legs and pulled me towards him. I cried out involuntarily as my climax rocked me. Harry continued thrusting into me, prolonging my ecstasy and making it more intense.

When it was over, he slowed his rhythm again, teasing this time, almost withdrawing completely and then thrusting his ample length into my once more. The intense look in his eyes, together with the blissful rhythm he had built up was enough to push me over the edge once more.

He leant forwards and thrust twice into me and I arched my back as I felt my muscles convulsing around his shaft once again. He groaned gutturally as he climaxed, arching his hips into mine as I felt his cock pulsating time and time again.

Harry collapsed on top of me and we both lay panting, entwined for several minutes. He rolled off me and removed the condom, discarding it on the floor. He leant over and kissed me, tenderly, gently once again.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed "That was amazing! You felt amazing!"

I couldn t think of words to express what I was feeling. It was the best sex I had ever had. Passionate, deep, frantic, yet a very powerful experience. I smiled at him and hoped I didn t look demented as I think I was still in shock from what had just happened.

He smiled at me and kissed me once more. I knew he understood how I was feeling. Silently, he climbed off the bed and slipped into the bathroom. Moments later I heard the shower running. I crawled up the bed and got under the covers. I must have fallen asleep as the next thing I knew, Harry was climbing in behind me. He was warm and slightly damp from the shower. As he snuggled up to me from behind, he kissed my neck. "Good night sweetheart" he whispered.  
>"Good night Harry" I said, like it was the most normal thing I had ever said.<p>

I had one of the best night s sleep I had had in a long time and I woke naturally at 7am. Saturday, thank God, nowhere I needed to be, no-one to miss me. I sighed and rolled over. I started slightly when I saw him. Harry was still sleeping. I watched him in disbelief. He looked so peaceful, so handsome. I closed my eyes, smiling to myself and still not daring to quite believe what had happened last night.

Harry woke me sometime later with a kiss. "Hungry?" he asked, indicating the spread of breakfast that was now laid out on the table. "Yes!" I replied "Starving!".

As we ate breakfast, we talked about the rest of the McFly tour. The band were not playing a gig that night, but had a prior engagement for a TV show in London. They would be leaving on the tour bus at 2pm, staying in London overnight, then heading off for the next gig on Sunday night.

This is it I thought to myself. This is where it ends. He's off back to London, then onto the next gig, the next town, the next groupie. I tried not to let my thoughts show through as we chatted.

We randomly flicked through channels on the TV. I stopped on the local news there was a brief piece on the two gigs McFly had done in the area on the last two nights. There was some footage from the show last night and some of (most of) the band getting on the tour bus last night. Then, wait was that me and Harry leaving later?

Harry reluctantly let me leave his hotel room around noon and I headed home. He must have sent me a dozen texts on the way home! I replied to his messages and then dozed on the sofa for a while before it was time to go and collect my little boy. Whom I had not even mentioned to Harry.

Then, my life returned to normal, for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - Misfortunes

So, back to my normal life! Single mother, teacher...and not a lot else! Except of course for the almost hourly text messages from Harry! I replied when I could, but mainly they just said "I miss you" or "I wish you were with me right now". I loved getting these messages and would have loved them from anyone, but to be getting them from Harry was just amazing!

Word had got around the school that I had managed to meet Harry after the gig as I had made sure I got some photos of me and him before I left him that morning. I was the focus of a lot of envious visits by female students (and some teachers too) wanting to see the pictures for themselves and ask me questions about him. I shrugged off most of the enquiries; there was no way I was letting on to what had actually happened between us.

I was amazed how my number of followers on Twitter went up once Harry started following me! I was a little hesitant to let him to begin with I d have to curb the "fangirl" tweets I had previously sent on a frequent basis in general and to other Harry fans! He sent me photos from backstage at the gigs, which I used to update my McFly fansite and got lots of questions about where I got them from!

I was loving all the messages from him and he invited me to go up to London to see the gig in Hammersmith which was being filmed for SuperCity fans and possibly for a tour DVD as well. "I'd really love it if you could be there" he said to me during one of our many text conversations. Again, this gig had sold out lightening quick, but Harry told me not to worry, he'd make sure I got in, I just had to get myself to London.

I replied to him that I would have to check if my sister could look after George for me for the weekend, but I was desperate to see him again. "Who's George? Is he your dog?" came back the reply. Oh god, I couldn t believe I hadn t told him about my son. How could I have let someone so important in my life go unmentioned?

I wrote and re-wrote my reply many times before finally simply texting "No, he's my son". I didn't get a reply. I was starting to think the worst of Harry, (baulked at the "baggage", like so many men had done before) when his reply came through. "That's great! Does he want to come to gig too?"

George was only just over two years old so I reckoned he was probably a bit young to go to a gig just yet, though he did love McFly s songs, especially ones where they count to four! So, I replied "He's only a toddler so he's a bit young, but one day I'm sure he will!"

"OK great" he replied "So I get you all to myself then!"

I immediately contacted my sister who was a little surprised I was suddenly disappearing off to London. I told her that my friend had a spare ticket and had invited me to go along. A slight white lie, but I wasn't ready to tell her the truth just yet. Thankfully, she agreed to look after George for the weekend.

It was Easter weekend, so I was on holiday anyway but I couldn't help but wish the days away until I would be heading up to London to see Harry again. I decided to drive up and had booked a hotel near the venue, just in case things didn't work out! I did have some friends in London, some of whom were going to the gig so I contacted them to let them know I was heading up also and arranged to meet them.

I joined my friends in the SuperCity queue around 4pm. I texted Harry to let him know I had arrived and was waiting outside. He texted me almost straight back to say they were just sound-checking and he would arrange for someone to let me in as soon as he could. I kind of felt bad about leaving my friends in the queue, but couldn t wait to see him again.

About an hour later, he texted me again to tell me to go around the back of the venue and find a security guard called Steve who would let me in. I made my excuses to my friends about needing the loo and slipped around the back.

Steve was there waiting and let me in straightaway as I introduced myself. Harry was waiting just inside the door "Alex!" he cried, embracing me in a huge hug and literally sweeping me off my feet. "I'm SO happy to see you!"

I extracted myself from his arms and laughing said to him "It's only been a fortnight, Harry!" "It feels so much longer than that!" he replied, "I missed you so much!" We kissed for a few minutes before he silently led me down a corridor and into a room. It was a small dressing room with a mirror and an untidy work surface covered in hair products and towels. I almost didn't notice Dougie sitting on a sofa in the corner of the room until he said "And you must be Alex!"

I turned at the sound of his voice and slightly shocked, shook his outstretched hand. He looked me up and down before smiling and winking at Harry. "I feel like I already know you 'cos lover boy here won't shut up about you! I m sure I ll see you later!" He affectionately clapped Harry on the shoulder before leaving the room and we were alone once more. Harry locked the door behind him.

I stayed with Harry in the dressing room for about an hour. We talked for a while, but we were mainly kissing and things would have gone further had my phone not started to ring. It was one of my friends outside in the queue wondering where I'd got to and checking I was ok. I told her that I would be back soon. Harry looked at me reproachfully as I hung up. "You're going back outside?" he said.

"Yes, I can't abandon my friends, even for you! Plus it would look a bit suspicious if I were already inside and you need to concentrate before the gig!" "OK" he sighed. "You're right, I could do with practising a bit more on some of the new songs. I'll see you in there in a bit".

I kissed him again and he led me back to the fire exit I had come in through and I went back round and rejoined my friends in the queue. "Where have you been?" they asked me incredulously. "You've been gone forever! We thought you'd had a better offer!" I just smiled and apologised to them.

We waited another hour and then the doors opened and we were let in. To my horror, I suddenly realised I didn't have a ticket! In all the excitement of seeing Harry I had completely forgotten about how I was going to get in. I let out a wail of anguish as the realisation dawned on me! One of my friends heard me behind her and turned around. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I've...I've lost my ticket"! I wailed, frantically coming up with a cover story. "I must have dropped it when I went to the toilets!"

What the fuck was I going to do?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight - Progression

My first thought was to phone Harry. On looking in my bag, my second thought was "Oh for fuck's sake!" My phone was not in my bag. In my, um, excitement, I must've left my phone in Harry's dressing room. Idiot!

My friends had stayed back to find out what was wrong. I told them to go on in without me and I'd retrace my steps to try and find my missing ticket. They didn't want to leave me alone but I persuaded them to go in. Why should they miss out on getting a space at the barrier because I was such an idiot?

I went back around to the back of the venue, but the gate I had gone in through before was now locked and there was no sign of any security guards. Shit! I decided to go back around to the front of the gig in case there were any touts selling tickets. Nope, out of luck there.

I was just starting to despair when I heard someone call "Alex!" I turned around to see Fletch walking towards me. He had my phone in his hand. "Here!" he said, handing the phone to me. "You might be wanting this! You left it in...you left it behind!"

I wanted to hug him on the spot, but I just said "Thanks, you're a lifesaver!". "Why haven't you gone in yet?" he asked me. "I looked inside for you but couldn't see you anywhere!". "I don't have a ticket!" I mumbled. "In my excitement to come up, I didn't manage to get one".

"Come with me!" he said and led me back through the doors he'd just come through. "She's with me" he said to the door staff who just nodded and waved me through. By now, the crowd at the barrier was at least five deep and I couldn't see Heather or Mel anywhere. I turned around to thank Fletch again, but he had gone. I decided I would just have to mingle in at the back and try to get to them if I could. Not easy - McFly fans are very protective of their space!

I did manage to work my way forwards a bit and managed to spot my friends in the crowd. I managed to get a message to them that I had managed to get in and they acknowledged me with a wave and thumbs up. There was still a couple of hours before McFly were due on stage so I decided to try and get as near to the front as I could. I took opportunities to squeeze into gaps when I could and soon found myself nearly there!

I checked my phone and there were three messages from Harry: "I miss you already!" said the first one. Then, "Whereabouts are you standing? I can't see you!" and then finally "Hope Fletch managed to find you and give you your phone back - see you after xxx"

I replied to his last message to say I had got my phone back (obviously) and that I was about three rows back, almost directly in front of Danny. He replied to me almost straight away "Good, I'm glad you got in and you'll have a good view of your crush! xxx"

The first support band, were really good and then Ivyrise came on and played a great set as always. Then, it was time for the main event! The gig was as fab as it had been before and I almost forgot my extra connection to Harry as I watched the boys performed. Part way through a song, Dougie spotted me in the crowd and waved at me, which drew some funny looks from the girls surrounding me!

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket as Danny performed "Walk in the Sun". Harry again: "Wish I was watching this backstage with you again xxx". I just smiled to myself and enjoyed one of my favourite ever songs even more!

At the end of the gig, they all came back onstage to take bows and thank everyone for coming, presumably for the benefit of the cameras filming the concert. As Harry came to the front of the stage to wave, he spotted me and chucked one of his drumsticks directly at me! Surprised as I was, I managed to catch it cleanly, much to everyone else's disappointment. Well, that was another of my life's ambitions fulfilled!

I waited as everyone started to file out of the room so that I could see Heather and Mel. They were raving about how good the gig had been and were squealing about me having caught Harry's drumstick. "One of Harry's actual drumsticks!" squealed Heather. "You're SOOO lucky!" If only she knew the whole truth about me and Harry's drumsticks!

We were all off to Danny's after party which was due to start about an hour after the gig ended, but I really wanted to see Harry. I didn't know if he was going to the party or not. I stopped outside to text him. "Awesome gig! We're outside now! What next? xxx"

He didn't reply straightaway so the three of us decided to go back to the hotel I had booked which was quite close by. I was feeling a bit hot and bothered so I decided to jump in the shower and get changed before we headed out again.

I emerged from the bathroom to questioning looks from Heather and Mel. "Your phone rang while you were in the shower" said Heather. The number came up as "Hector" so we answered it and it was some bloke asking for you. He wants you to call him back about meeting him at the party!"

"Oh!" I said, not really sure what to say. "Yeah, he's a friend. I wasn't sure if he was going or not, so I'll call him back".

I dialled "Hector" and Harry answered almost straightaway. "Alex!" he said. "Your friends were really suspicious of me calling you! They asked if I was called 'Hector'! What's that all about?"  
>"I'll explain later when I see you!" I replied as Heather and Mel were still looking at me funny. "Are you going to the party?"<p>

"Yes definitely!" he replied. "It's the last one and should be a blast! We've got a private room at the back of the club. Let me know when you get there and I'll make sure you get in".  
>"OK" I said. "See you soon".<p>

We headed off to the club where Danny was DJing. It was a bit far to walk so we jumped in a cab. When we got there, our names were all down on the guest list and we went straight in.

Heather and Mel mouthed they were going to the bar, so I asked them to get me a drink as I needed the loo. They were going to start thinking there was something wrong with me! On the way there, I texted Harry and he told me where to go to get to the private room. It was up a flight of stairs and down a corridor. He met me at the end with a huge hug and kiss. "Did you enjoy the gig?" he asked. "Of course! You guys were amazing!" I replied "It should make a great film - Dave is editing the footage right now!" he said.

We went into the room and to my amazement, all the rest of the band were there, just chilling out, along with their girlfriends. This was kind of the bit I had been dreading, I just didn't realise it until that very moment. I'd already met them all of course, but that was before. I doubted they'd remember me.

Dougie got up and came straight over. "Hi!" he said. "Good to see you again!" "Likewise!" I mumbled, suddenly feeling a bit star struck. Tom and Danny came over together. "So you're Alex!" said Danny, completely straight faced and I had no idea if he was pleased to see me or not! "Good to meet you, finally - Harry hasn't stopped going on about you for the last fortnight!" He smiled and held out his hand. I shook it and instantly relaxed; these guys were so used to meeting nervous fans!

"It was a great gig" I said. "I just love 'Walk in the Sun', it was amazing!" "Cheers!" said Danny and turned and headed back over to the other side of the room. Harry was talking to Dougie and I became aware that Tom was looking at me. "Glad you enjoyed the gig!" he said and smiled shortly before walking away.

I wasn't alone for long. Harry soon rejoined me and asked me if I wanted a drink, putting his arm around my shoulder and leading me towards the bar. He seemed completely oblivious to the slightly mixed reception I had received from his best friends.

I stayed and had a couple of drinks. Dougie came over again and chatted to us for a while and introduced me to his girlfriend, Lara, who was tiny and very shy, but lovely. Georgia and Giovanna also came over and introduced themselves. I found them both a bit frosty, very polite, but there was a definite temperature drop. I could understand why, when they had grown used to a different girl in Harry's life for so long.

It wasn't long before I got a text from Mel. "We've lost you again! Where do you keep disappearing off to?" I told Harry I had better go back to them. He looked disappointed, but then said "We're all coming down to mingle in a minute when Danny starts DJing, so if you play your cards right, you might be able to meet me and get your photo taken with me!"

I laughed and kissed him on the cheek before making my way back down to the main club.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine - Performing

I quickly found Heather and Mel, by the bar. Heather handed me my (slightly warm) beer and hissed at me "Where have you been? You've been gone over an hour!"  
>"There was quite a queue for the loo and then I got chatting to some people!" I replied, not completely untruthfully.<p>

"I'm starting to wonder about you!" Heather narrowed her eyes at me. "There's something going on..." she didn't finish her sentence as a voice came over the PA: "Are you ready London?" (much whooping and hollering) "Here he is! Mr Danny Jones!" the room erupted in cheers and screams and we watched as Danny took his place in the DJ booth. "London!" he shouted "Let's paaarrrtttyyy!"

He really was an awesome DJ and played some fantastic tunes, including some "Faithless" remixes that made me feel 17 again! However, I was still waiting for "Hector" to make an appearance. About half an hour into Danny's set, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket (no way I would've heard it!)

It was a text from Harry. "We're coming down in about five minutes. They've made an area by the back bar where it's a bit quieter. We'll be signing autographs and doing photos. Get there now! xxx"

I grabbed Heather and Mel. "C'mon guys! We need to move NOW!" They both looked at me in blank amazement for a second before grabbing their drinks and following me to where I was suddenly dragging them. Hardly anyone else was there yet and we managed to loiter nice and near to the front.

"What's happening?" asked Mel. "Why've you dragged us through here?" I didn't need to reply as at that moment, Tom and Dougie appeared at the doorway to the stairs I had come down earlier. "How did you..." began Heather and then just turned around as the bouncers who had suddenly materialised from nowhere began forcibly forming a queue of the fans who had migrated over at the sight of half of McFly. Harry was nowhere to be seen.

We were about tenth in the queue to meet the band and I was anxiously hoping Harry would appear soon. Then, there he was! He had changed and was now wearing the leather jacket he'd worn at the Wembley rugby match gig I had commented on liking so much. He smiled over at us all and then slipped in next to Dougie.

I felt sorry for the boys as they were jumping up and down like yo-yos for photos with fans. Hardly anyone had anything for them to sign as they hadn't expected them to be there, but photos were taken aplenty.

It got to be our turn, and I let Heather and Mel go ahead of me. I took photos of them, altogether and separately. Then it was my turn. Mel took my camera and motioned for me to move into the boys. Dougie and Tom hammed it up beautifully, asking my name and so on, like they'd never seen me before. Either that or they didn't actually remember me at all! I had some photos with the two of them together. Then, I was face to face with Harry again. He smiled and made some casual small talk. "I remember you!" he said. "You were at the Meet and Greet last weekend!" "Yes, that's right!" I said. "Good to see you again!" he said and smiled and winked at me.

We turned around to pose for a photo. Harry put his arm around my shoulders as he must have done to thousands of fans in the past. Mel took a few shots and then I turned to face Harry. He kissed me on the cheek as he gave me a last hug. "I'll text you when we're leaving" he whispered in my ear and I smiled back at him and moved on as he started to talk to the next fan in line.

"Wow!" exclaimed Heather. "I'm SOOO glad we came to this party now! Let's look at the photos then!". We moved over to a less busy corner of the room and found a table. Heather was looking through the photos on my camera; the wonders of digital photography! She and Mel awwed and ahhed at the photos of them with the boys and then came to the ones of me. Heather scrolled through the photos and stopped to give one particularly close scrutiny. "Harry's got his hand on your bum in this one Alex!" she turned the camera round to show me. "Has he?" I exclaimed in mock horror. "Well I bet he's never done that in a photo before!"

Mel took the camera from Heather to look more closely. "And look at how he's looking at you in this last one!" again, she turned the camera round for me to see. Mel had caught us in mid conversation and there was a definite look of affection in Harry's beautiful blue eyes. I shrugged off the implication. "I think it would be hard to take a bad photo of Harry! You probably just caught him in a good light!"

Danny played for another hour and we drank and danced the time away. Harry, Tom and Dougie mingled for a while longer and then, when Danny's set came to an end, he joined them for some photos, before they all disappeared off for a well-earned rest.

Shortly after, Harry texted me again. "We're leaving shortly" he said. "We're staying at the Novotel but where are you sleeping?"

I had managed to find a cheap self-catering apartment near to the concert venue and had already dumped my bags there before the gig started. I texted him the address and he replied "That looks much less public! Let me know when you get back there and I'll come over xxx"

Hmm, slightly awkward as I had thought Heather and Mel were planning on crashing on the floor. "What are you guys doing now?" I asked innocently. "I'm beat and my feet are killing me!" said Heather. "I told you not to wear heels!" said Mel. "Yeah, I'm pretty knackered too and I have to work tomorrow so I think I'll head home" . Mel lived relatively locally and had offered for me to stay at hers, but I had declined. "Can I come back to yours?" Heather asked Mel. "Yeah sure - you can make sure I get off at the right bus stop!" replied Mel. Sorted! I was going back to my apartment alone!

The girls insisted on seeing me home safely, so accompanied me in the cab to the apartments. "Thanks guys" I said, hugging them goodbye. "It's been too long! We must do this more often!". "Definitely!" they both said together. "I'll speak to you tomorrow Alex, if you still want to do some sightseeing?" Heather and I were going to "do" the sights tomorrow before I headed back home. "Absolutely!" I replied "I'll text you when I wake up". And with that, they headed off and I let myself into the apartment building, texting Harry as I walked up the stairs.

A few minutes later, the entry-phone buzzed and I crossed to answer it. "It's me!" said Harry's voice. "Let me in! I need to see you now!". Laughing, I pressed the door entry button and hung up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten - Revelations

The door clicked shut behind Harry. I opened my mouth and turned to gesture towards the kitchen to ask him if he wanted a drink, but with a single finger he turned my chin in his direction. He silenced me with a kiss. He kissed me deeply, passionately. I could taste beer on his breath and could feel excitement in his embrace.

I felt no hesitation at all as I started to take his jacket off as he began to lift my t-shirt at the same time. In moments, I stood in just my bra and knickers and Harry was just in his boxers.

Effortlessly, he picked me up and carried me to the bed and softly placed his body on top of mine. I turned my head towards him and as I exposed my neck, he opened his mouth and licked me and kissed me. My palms pressed hard against his back, and my fingernails dug lightly into his skin.

Harry reached around behind me and undid my bra, tossing it to the floor. He smoothly rolled my knickers down my legs and at the same time removed his own pants. "I want you so badly" he growled into my neck. He curled his strong fingers around my forearms as I felt his cock inch itself inside me.

"Oh god," I said. My already strained voice came out deep and husky. I pulled Harry down and kissed his mouth, digging my fingers into the flesh of his ass. He pressed hard against me and began fucking me, slowly at first, then increasing in his rhythm.

We ground into each other, sometimes slowly, sometimes deliberately, always with desperate intensity. I heard myself begin to whimper. My legs closed around Harry's body, hugging all of him to me.

When it was over, I looked up at him. I had so many questions, so many things I wanted to say to him. I could tell he felt the same, yet no words passed our lips.  
>Eventually, I spoke. "Oh Jesus, Harry. Holy shit!"<p>

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Well," I said, "if by 'okay' you mean 'the happiest girl in the world,' then yeah, I'm okay!"

"I think I m in love with you!" Harry said suddenly. Then he looked slightly sheepish. "I, I ve never felt like this about anyone before in my life!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven - Harry's POV

I was really pleased when Alex agreed to come up to London for the gig. I really, really missed her! I was surprised myself at how much I missed her. I think Dougie was starting to get a bit fed up with me going on about her, but I just couldn t help myself and he was the only person I had to speak to about her.

I was looking forward to the others meeting her properly, but I wasn t quite sure what the girlfriends were going to say. They had all become really good friends with Izzy over the years and Georgia and Gi especially had been devastated when we broke up and I could tell where their loyalties lay.

But it was my life and I could see and do who and what I pleased. If they didn't like it, tough shit! In fact, when it came to them meeting Alex, they were pleasant and civilised and no-one said or did anything unpleasant. I knew Dougie liked her; she was a down-to-earth girl, just his type and Danny told me afterwards that he thought she seemed nice and was looking forward to getting to know her better. Tom was the only one I was a bit concerned about. He'd been a bit terse when he met her at the after party. For the band member with the most childish sense of humour, he could be a real killjoy sometimes.

I wasn't quite sure how that evening was going to go! I knew we were planning on doing some photos and autographs for fans in the club, which wasn't common knowledge but I felt a bit awkward about having to keep my relationship with Alex hidden. I wasn't sure why it had to be hidden exactly...probably because she was an ordinary person, a fan, not a celebrity or someone already associated with the band.

I hoped that would be about to change though. I knew what I wanted to say to Alex, what I wanted to ask her. I just needed to find the right moment to do it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve Apprehension

I couldn't quite take in what Harry had just said! Had I heard him right? Did he just say he loved me? Again, a fantastic thing to hear from any man, (especially AFTER sex), but from Harry? Wow!

"I, I, I don't know what to say!" I could hear myself sating, and for once I was honestly lost for words. The automatic reaction is to say "I love you too!" but it didn't seem to want to come out of my mouth! What was wrong with me?

"I've never felt like this about anyone before", Harry was saying, but I felt like I was having an out-of-body experience. Why couldn't I verbalise what I felt? I wasn't sure if I loved him back.

"Don't say anything!" said Harry. "Just kiss me like you love me!" and so I did. We lay back down on the bed and just stayed like that, hugging and kissing. There was no need for any words.

Something woke me with a start. I looked around. The room was light and Harry was gone. Had I dreamt it? I must have done; I had so many similar dreams before. Then I looked over and saw a note. My heart fell through the floor.

"Alex" the note started. (At least it didn't say 'Dear Alex') "I think I freaked you out last night and I'm sorry. We have an early start today, so I've headed off. I'm tied up until about 4pm, so I'll call you after that... I really did mean what I said last night. Love, Harry."

I stared at the note in disbelief. It hadn't been a dream then! I needed to talk to someone and fast! I grabbed my phone and dialled Heather's number. I hadn't even looked at the time yet, but a quick glance told me it was gone 9am; perfectly reasonable!

Heather didn't answer the phone. "Damnit!" I said aloud. I really, really needed to talk to her! As I was brushing my teeth, my phone rang. Heather. "Hello!" I said as chirpily as I could muster. "Hey, what's up?" Heather still sounded half asleep. "Nothing much" I replied. "Just wondered if you wanted to grab some breakfast and then head out for some sightseeing?"

"Yeah, sounds good" she replied a little blearily. "What time do you want to meet?"

As soon as possible! I thought to myself. "About half ten?" I suggested. Seemed like a reasonable amount of time for her to get up and dressed and meet me back in Hammersmith.

"Yeah, sure" she replied. "Do you know where the 'Pret a Manger' is?" I did, having walked past it a couple of times between the apartment and the Apollo. "Sure" I said. "See you there!"

I kicked my heels for the next hour, reading and re-reading Harry's note and constantly checking my phone. I kept admonishing myself for not responding more positively to Harry's declaration of love, but if it wasn't what I felt, I had done the right thing. Hadn't I?

When I couldn't sit still any longer I headed out and found the cafe. Heather arrived minutes after me as I was debating what I wanted to eat. Not a lot was the answer. I felt sick and it wasn't a hangover.

Heather looked a bit grey and passed on ordering any food; just a strong Americano with no milk. We made small talk and she sat and watched me pick at my granola and yoghurt before finally asking "What's wrong? You look like you ve just been told you've only got a few hours to live!"

I wasn't quite ready to tell her the full truth, so I decided to make up a scenario. "Say you'd met a really amazing guy, who was fantastic and lovely and sweet and gorgeous and great in bed and who you loved spending time with and he told you that he loved you and you didn't know what to say...?"

Heather was looking at me wide-eyed. "Fucking hell! Is that what's happened? No wonder you're looking a bit down-trodden!" "I'm NOT saying that's what's happened; it's a hypothetical situation!" I retorted indignantly. Maybe it had all come out a bit too easily. "Just say that's what's happened..."

"Well, if he's as great as you say, I'd say you were off your fucking head not to tell him you loved him too!" Heather replied. Great! Exactly what I didn t want to hear!

"So...say if you didn't tell him you loved him too and then the next morning he'd gone and left you a note telling you he'll call you later..." I replied cautiously.

Heather's eyes opened even wider; "Last night!" she exclaimed "This happened to you last night! Didn't it? Didn't it?" she repeated when she saw I was about to brush it off. "With, what was he called... 'Hector'! I'm guessing that's not his real name...who is it? Harry Judd?" she began to laugh. I could feel my cheeks colouring.

"It's not, is it?" she hissed at me. "No, no of course not!" I said "Don't be daft! Think I'd have any hesitation in telling HIM I loved him?" I tried to make light of the situation which had suddenly become a bit too close to the truth for comfort!

"Well then" she began, thinking as she spoke. "'Hector'" (she made the hooked fingers for quotation marks in mid-air) "'Hector' tells you he loves you...before or after you had sex...?" "After" I replied. "Oh, ok, he probably meant it then!" Heather summed things up. "If a man tells you he loves you before you have sex, he s just trying to get in your knickers! Afterwards, he probably means it, or you are the best shag he's ever had and he's on a slow come-down!" This was NOT helping.

"So, what would you do...if you found yourself in that situation?" I asked, desperately trying to get some sensible help. "So, you woke up this morning and he'd gone?" Heather asked. "Yep!" I agreed "And he'd left a note." "Ooh, let's see!" said Heather. Now, I'd anticipated this and I wasn't about to hand over a note signed "Harry", so I cunningly photographed it with my phone, but had cleverly edited out the signature! Smart thinking!

I showed Heather my phone. She read the note carefully, before frowning and asking "Who's 'we'? 'We have an early start'? Who's 'we'?" "Um, him and the guys he works with, I think" I replied, completely honestly.

"Well, he says he'll call you when he finishes work and he meant what he said! So where's the problem? Oh..." she said, remembering the rest of what I'd told her. "You didn't tell him you loved him back! Why ever not?"

"I'm not entirely sure!" I replied and I still wasn't. "I was a bit taken aback 'cos I've only known him for a couple of weeks and I didn t expect him to say that to me!"

"So, where did you meet him?" Heather asked. This was going to start getting awkward. I had two choices here, I could be semi-truthful or make up a complete story. "At the first McFly gig!" I was going with semi-honesty then. "We, we just sort of got chatting and hit it off!" at least that bit was completely true.

"And you've seen him how many times since then?" "Twice!" I replied. "Twice!" Heather replied, eyebrows shooting skywards. "Only twice and he's already told you he loves you? I know you have a reputation for being good at giving..." she stopped "...for being lovely, but bloody hell, Alex! That's got to be some kind of miracle!"

"I know!" I replied "and I think that's why I didn't tell him I loved him back! It seems too soon to be saying that!" "So, do you love him?" Heather asked. This was the obvious question I had already tried to answer. "I don't know!" I replied. "What IS love?" Deep! "I fancy the pants off him and he is lovely and friendly and warm and generous and really easy to talk to...but love? I'm just not sure if it's love I feel or just 'lust-plus'!"

"Well then, I think that s what you should tell him! I don't blame you for being cautious...you didn't half get your heart stomped on by that bastard you made a baby with!" nicely put, thank you Heather!

Maybe that's what it was? Maybe I was being cautious because of my past? But, as a wise (probably woman) once said "Don't let the hurt of the past stand in the way of the happiness of the future". "I'll be OK" I reminded myself.

I knew what I had to do. When Harry phoned me (if he phoned me) I would tell him that I was definitely falling in love with him, but that my sensible side was forcing me to be more cautious. He'd just come out of a relationship too so the last thing we both needed was to rush into something too quickly and get hurt again. Right?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen - Resolution

Heather and I discussed where we were going to go first and decided to head for the Tower of London first. I was aware that I kept checking both the time and my phone as we travelled there, but at least there was plenty to see and do to keep my mind off things.

After an enjoyable couple of hours we left and decided to go and find something to eat as we were both starving by then. We had a burger in the Wetherspoons nearby and I checked the time and my phone again. Heather clocked what I was doing. "Will you stop checking your phone!" she exclaimed. "'Hector' said he would call you and I'm sure he will! Concentrate on me!". I'm sorry" I said. "I really want him to phone and I don't want to miss his call! "Sounds like you do love him if you ask me!" she commented.

Did I? I was still going over this time and time again in my head. What was love anyway? I missed him and I thought about him a lot and looked forward to seeing him again - did that mean I was in love?

After lunch, we decided to head to the British Museum - one of my favourite places - to have a look at the new Egyptian exhibition. It was nearly 2pm by the time we got there and I knew the next two hours would pass very quickly in there.

It was just before 4pm when we left the museum and as we walked down the steps at the front of the building, my phone rang. I checked the display: "Hector"!

"Hello" I said, answering it quickly, but not too quickly. "Alex!" said a now familiar voice. "It's Harry! How are you? Have you had a good day?". Yes thanks" I replied. "I've been doing some sightseeing with my friend Heather" who was lurking very close by, clearly eavesdropping on my conversation.

"That's good" he said. "Can I see you tonight? I'd really like to talk to you. I, I kind of feel like I've messed up! Like I owe you an apology?" You've got nothing to apologise for Ha..." Whoops! Nearly! "I'd love to see you too!"

"OK, great" he said. "Shall I come to your apartment again? We could order a pizza or something?". Great!" I said. "What time?" "As soon as possible!" said Harry. "About six? "Perfect" I replied. "See you then!" With that, I hung up.

Heather came closer. "Well that sounded like it went well?" she commented. "Although it did sound rather like you were arranging to meet a friend, rather than a lover! I had to agree with her there - but I did feel like I was friends with Harry, as well as everything else that had happened between us.

I guessed Heather was going to be keen to meet "Hector" and there's no way that was going to happen! "What are your plans now?" I asked her. She took the hint. "I'm going home to have a shower and an early night! I don't want to cramp your style with 'Hector'!"

We hugged goodbye when we reached the tube station as she would be going in the opposite direction to me. "Text me in the morning and tell me how it goes?" she made me promise.

I reached my apartment and quickly jumped in the shower and got changed. Just before six, the door phone buzzer sounded. I answered it to Harry's voice and let him in. As I opened the door he slid in quickly and shut it behind him. He kissed me straight away, taking my breath away. Wow! He really did know how to get me going!  
>He crossed to the window and peered out the edge of the curtain. "I thought I had been spotted by someone on my way here. There was a group of girls who were staring at me and watching me walk down the road". "One of the disadvantages of being so famous" I commented. "It's ok though, I don't seem to have been followed". He turned back to face me. "You look stunning!" he said. Did I really? I had run out of changes of clothes so I was just wearing black jeans and a t shirt. My hair was still slightly damp from the shower and I had only put on a small amount of make-up.<p>

I didn't really know what to say, so I just smiled and crossed the room. I reached up and put my arms around his neck and gazed into his beautiful blue eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but I silenced him with a kiss. I'm not sure exactly how long we kissed for, but time seemed to stand still. Perhaps this was love after all?

Finally, he spoke. "I'm sorry about last night. I think I may have said the wrong thing, but I meant what I said". "You didn't say the wrong thing at all" I replied. "You just caught me a bit off guard and I wasn't expecting to hear you say you loved me and I'm sorry I didn't tell you I loved you too - it's a bit sudden and it's been a long time since anyone said it to me, so I'm a bit out of practice! He looked pleased at what I'd just said. "I think I could easily fall in love with you" I continued. "Just let's take it slowly? "Absolutely!" he replied. "We have all the time in the world!"

We sat down on the bed in my tiny apartment and chatted about what we had both been up to that day. He'd been to a photo shoot and had been interviewed by a couple of magazines about the tour. He was interested to hear what Heather and I had been up to during the day.

We chatted for a while longer, then ordered a pizza and sat and cuddled on my bed, watching the limited range of channels on the TV. All the time I thought things through. Part of me still couldn't believe this was happening to me! It was amazing enough to have met someone who wanted to see me and spend time with me, let alone it being Harry Judd!

After another wild and wonderful night, Harry and I parted in the early morning. Him to head off to the next show which was up country and me to head back home. I didn t know when we would see each other again, but it already felt like a lifetime.

As we parted, Harry turned to me and said "I do love you, you know! I'm sorry if that freaks you out, but I believe in honesty and that's honestly how I feel!" he kissed me and turned to leave. "Harry!" I said as he made his way down the steps. He turned. "I, I think I love you too!" it had only just dawned on me as the realisation of how long it was likely to be before I saw him again hit me.

I did love him!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen - Promises

Harry ran back up the steps and hugged me. We kissed deeply for what felt like hours. Then, when he finally broke away from me, he had a huge smile on his face.

"I'm so glad!" he exclaimed. "I thought I was going a bit mental and you didn't have feelings for me at all!"

"Of course I have feelings for you, Harry! I've fancied and admired you for YEARS! But meeting you at last has been totally unreal for me and for it to have gone this far is just beyond my wildest dreams! I feel like I am living in a dream world and I m going to wake up any minute and be very disappointed!"

Harry actually blushed slightly. "Yeah, I forget that you re a McFly fan rather than someone who I ve met outside of the band! I've met so many thousands of fans over the years but you re the first one I instantly connected with and wanted to see again!"

My turn to blush. Wow! What an incredible thing to say! If I wasn't sure already, I would have been now...he had me: hook, line and sinker!

Suddenly, I felt sad. "I don't want you to go!" I cried, almost in tears. I also became aware that we were standing on the front steps of the apartment building having this deep and meaningful conversation! "I don't want to go either, but I have to! And so do you! Different though they are, we both have commitments, families, jobs that have to take priority". Sensible Harry!

"Anyhow, we only have another week of gigs left and then I ve only got a few commitments in my diary. We can see each other soon, I promise!" he smiled at me and moved closer to kiss me again. As he did so, his phone started to ring. He fished it out of his back pocket. "It's Tom!" he said guiltily. "Checking up on me!" He answered it: "Hi mate...yep, I'm on my way back now!...No, really I am!...I'll be there in ten minutes!...Yes I will!...Don't you dare go without me!...Bye"! He turned back to me "Tom says Dougie's suggesting they replace me with a drum machine again!" he joked. He kissed me once more and then walked backwards down the steps.

"Call me when you get home?" he said. "I don't like to think of you driving all that way in that ancient car of yours." "How rude!" I replied. "I love my car; we go everywhere together!" "Yes, but it's so old!" he replied. "It's never let me down yet!" I said, hoping it wouldn't today.

Harry reluctantly started to walk back across the yard of the apartment block. "Call me when you get home...I love you!" he said again. "I will! I promise! I love you too!" I said - that felt good! He walked backwards down the street looking at me for as long as he could and then he disappeared around the corner.

I sat down on the steps and hugged my knees. My brain was struggling to process everything! Having been single for over two years, you could count the number of dates I'd had in that time on one hand and now in the last fortnight, I'd met McFly, finally seen them live three times, had a number of intimate encounters with my nine-year crush who had now told me he loves me! Woah! No wonder I had a headache!

I packed up my stuff, checked out and headed to my car. I had quite a long drive back home and was keen to get started. I'd just put my key in the ignition when my phone beeped. I checked the display. A text from Harry! "I miss you already! Drive safely. Love you xxx"

"Aww, how sweet." I smiled to myself.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen - Excitement

As promised, I duly phoned Harry when I arrived home. He didn't answer and I didn't like to leave a message on his voicemail, so I sent him a text. "Just to let you know I've arrived home. Miss you loads xxx"

I put George to bed after lovely cuddles and a bath and sat down on the sofa to chill out after an amazing weekend. I was shattered but it had been sooo worth it. I checked my phone. No reply. I knew he didn't have a show tonight and started to wonder why Harry hadn't replied to me yet. I tried to put it out of my mind.

After a couple of hours of watching crap on TV, I decided to go to bed. Harry still hadn't replied to me by the time I was ready to get into bed. I couldn't believe how disappointed I was and I really felt like crying, but told myself there must be a good reason why he hadn't replied.

I woke the next morning to George shouting "Mum!" and went in to see him. I got him dressed and took him downstairs. I settled him with some breakfast and went back upstairs to get myself ready. I checked my phone. Still nothing. Wondering if there was something wrong with it, I turned it off and back on again. When it finally rebooted, there was still nothing.

I dropped George off at the childminders and drove to work. I had a busy day and didn't get many opportunities to check my phone, but each time I did, I was disappointed. The end of the day came and still I had heard nothing from Harry. I was really starting to question everything that had happened in the last couple of days and kept replaying our last conversation over and over in my mind. Had he been kidding? It really didn't seem like it. Maybe it had all been a dream after all...

I was just packing my things away when my phone beeped. I looked at it; a number I didn't recognise. I opened the text: "Alex, this is Harry! I'm using Dougie's phone cos I managed to drop mine down the toilet and kill it! I'm so sorry I didn't reply to you sooner and I'm glad you got home okay. I'll call you after the show tonight if that's OK. I miss you and love you xxx"

The relief I felt was unimaginable! I also fangirled slightly at now having Dougie's phone number as well! Ha ha ha!

I replied back as casually as I could: "Hi, sorry to hear about your phone! I'm fine and I'll speak to you later xxx"

I went and picked George up and then we went home. I played with him til dinnertime, then tucked him up in bed. Eight o'clock! The McFly set wouldn't even have started yet! I still had another three hours at least until Harry was likely to phone me. "Get a grip!" I told myself. "It won't last!"

I did my best to keep myself busy over the next three hours. I watched some TV, did some reading, did a bit of work, but caught myself glancing at the clock and checking my phone more often than I should have been doing! I had it bad, but I had learnt from bitter experience not to get my hopes up in the early stages of relationships and I had serious doubts about whether this was actually going to go anywhere, despite our mutual declarations of love.

Then, about 10.45, my phone rang. It was Dougie's number! "Hello?" I said. "Alex! It's Harry!" a familiar voice said. "Hi, how did the show go?" - trying to keep it casual again! "It was great!" Harry said. "We've literally just come offstage - I haven't even had a shower yet, but I just wanted to phone you!"

"Aww, well I'm glad it went well and it's lovely to hear from you!" I replied. "We'll be getting on the bus in a minute to go back to the hotel, so I'll call you again when I get there. Is that OK?" I hesitated slightly as it was likely to be quite late by then. "Yeah, that's fine" I said. Can't say no to Harry phoning me, even if it would be past my bedtime!

"Great, I'll talk to you later! Love you!" "Love you too!" I replied and hung up. I decided to head off to bed straightaway so I was ready for when he called.

It was getting on for midnight when Harry called again. "Hi" he said "I'm sorry it's late. I know you have to be up early in the morning". "That's ok" I said. "Anything for you!" "I just wanted to hear your voice again" he said. "I miss you so much! I can't believe how much I miss you! I wish you were here with me right now so I could hold you and kiss you and..." "Harry!" I interrupted him before he said too much and got me going again!

"I know!" I replied. "I wish I was with you too!" "One day soon" he said "One day, we will be together. All of the time!" "Promises promises!" I said, teasing. "No! I really mean it!" he replied indignantly. "I'm totally serious! I really, really love you and I want to spend as much time as I can with you!"

I wasn't really sure whether that was possible...given that we lived four hours apart and I was just an ordinary person and he was a world-famous rock star. Long distance relationships were difficult at the best of times...

"You still there?" he asked as I had gone quiet. "Yes, yeah, I'm still here! I was just thinking..." "About me?" he asked. "Yes...and the practicalities of us having a relationship!" "Well don't!" Harry said. "I'll make it happen. WE'LL make it happen...if that's what you want...?" "Of course it's what I want!" I replied. "It's just...it'll be difficult...trying to continue with our lives...trying to keep it secret!"

"Why do we have to keep it a secret?" he replied. "I've done that before and it was horrendous! I want to be with you and I don't care who knows!"

"Yes, but with my job, it's kind of like being a celebrity!" I replied. "Students are like paparazzi - they follow your every move and know what's going on and rumours spread around the school like wildfire!" "Yeah, I guess" he replied. "But you don't have to keep your job, you know! Pack it in and move to London...come and live with me..." This was a difficult proposition to refuse, but I was fiercely independent and had made changes to my life for men before which hadn't worked out. Who was to say this would be any different? What was I thinking? This was HARRY JUDD for fuck's sake! I couldn't pass up an offer like that!

"I'd love to!" I replied. "But it's not just me I've got to think about - there's George and my dog and my family...I'd be leaving a lot behind..." this wasn't the way I thought this conversation was going to go. I thought it was going to be a bit of phone sex before bed, not a deep and potentially life-changing conversation about my future!

"Well, we can talk about it all the next time we see each other." he replied, sensing I think that he was trying to move things along too quickly for my liking. "Which will be when?" he added. "In a fortnight, the tour will be over...Can't believe it's gone so quickly!" Harry's turn to go quiet this time.

Suddenly he said "Come to Tom's wedding with me!" "What!" I exclaimed. "Really? Do you think that's a good idea? The place will be crawling with press and there will be no hope of keeping our relationship secret then!"

"They won't be allowed free access. The photos they take will be carefully planned and controlled" he reassured me. "So, if you still want it to be a secret, then it can be".

I still couldn't believe he'd just invited me to Tom and Gi's wedding! Every McFly fan's dream come true! It was only about five weeks away, but I hoped I'd be seeing Harry before then.

"OK!" I squeaked. "That would be amazing!" "Great!" he said. "But it's not for ages yet...I have to see you before then". "Well, I'll check my diary and see if I can fit you in beforehand!" I joked. "Well if you have a spare weekend, let me know...if it's not too much trouble!" Something else we had in common...our wry sense of humour.

I started to yawn. "I gotta sleep now Harry, I'm knackered and I've got to be up early again tomorrow". OK he said and sounded disappointed. "I'm still wired from the gig! There's no way I'm sleeping yet!"

"Sorry" I said and felt bad. "I'm sure you'll find some way to entertain yourself before bed!" "Yes I will!" he replied. "I'll be thinking of you and remembering what you feel like!" He was in danger of getting me going again.

"That's a lovely thought for me to go to sleep with!" I replied. I liked knowing he would be thinking about me while he was alone in his hotel room. "Good night, Alex" he said. "Sleep well and I'll speak to you tomorrow". "Good night, Harry". I said. "I love you". "I love you too" he replied and hung up.

I set the alarm on my phone and smiling, switched off my light and slept.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen - Pleasures

I duly checked my diary the following morning as I ate my breakfast. I had nothing really firm planned for the next few weekends so I hoped it might be possible for Harry and me to meet up.

Then I spotted a mid-week training course that I was going on in London in a couple of week's time. I had planned to go up and back in a day, but I could go up the day before and spend the evening with Harry...if he was free.

It was early, so I knew he would likely still be asleep, so I just made a note of the dates and resolved to text him when I got a break later during the day. They had another show this evening, so I knew he would be on the road around lunchtime and should be able to reply when he d checked his own diary.

He replied to my text almost straightaway and said: "Yeah! Definitely can do any or preferably all of those dates and a big yes to the overnighter! ;) xxx"

Excellent! After lunch my students asked me what I was looking so happy about and some of my colleagues had already commented that I seemed much happier recently. Again, I just shrugged it off and put it down to having had an enjoyable weekend in London...if only they knew the truth!

The first of our planned weekends soon arrived and Harry had requested I bring George with me as he wanted to meet him. Just as I was getting George ready to leave, the doorbell rang. A man stood at the door in a black shirt with a BMW logo on it. "Alexandra Jones?" he asked. "Yeees...", I replied cautiously, wondering what was going on. He held up a key. "I've been requested to deliver this to you this morning". He pointed to the road outside the house where a brand new black BMW X5 was parked. "What?" I exclaimed. "There must be some mistake..." "No mistake!" He smiled and thrust the key towards me. "You have a mystery beneficiary!" Harry...?

"Would you like me to show you around the controls of the car?" "Uhm, yeah, sure!" I replied. "Let me just get my son". I picked George up and followed the man out to the car. The man spent a few minutes showing me where the lights and wipers and so on were and then said "Enjoy!" "Wait!" I said "What about insurance?" "All taken care of!" he replied and then walked over to where another car was waiting, got in and drove off.

I was just belting George into his car seat when my phone rang. Harry. "Good morning lovely" he said. I could tell he was smiling from the tone of his voice. "How are you today?" "I'm fine...if a little surprised!" I replied. "Do you like it?" he asked. "Uhm, yes, I love it!" I replied. "I knew it was from you straight away!"

"I just thought it was about time you had a decent car! I know how much you love yours, but if you re driving a long way with George, you need something safer". He said. Sensible Harry again.

"But Harry, it's too much!" I said. "I can't possibly accept it..." "But nothing!" he said. "I want you to have the car, as a gift from me and I'll be deeply offended if you don't accept it". "OK" I said, "But I'll have to make it up to you, somehow!" I didn't want to be a kept woman, no matter who was keeping me!

"I'll hold you to that!" he said laughing. "See you in a couple of hours, love you!" We were meeting at a country park that was about midway between us and should be private and secluded. It was a lovely sunny day and I was looking forward to seeing Harry, though I was a bit worried about him meeting George.

I parked the car in the virtually empty car park and was just texting Harry to say we had arrived when a knock on the window made me jump. It was Harry! He was wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap, but I knew it was him. I leapt out of the car and flung my arms around him. I had missed him so much and was so pleased to see him. We kissed for a couple of minutes and then I heard George shouting "Mummy!" from the back of the car. Whoops!

I went around and got him out of his car seat. This was it! I was very nervous about how these two boys would react to each other. I needn't have worried. As I walked around the back of the car, carrying George in my arms, he spotted him, pointed and shouted "Harry!" just like he does at the pictures I have of Harry on my bedroom wall! Slightly embarrassing!

Harry laughed at George knowing his name and walked towards us. "Hello George!" he said. George put his arms out towards Harry. "Up!" he said. Harry took him in his arms like he had been doing it all his life and said "Hello mate! You're a lucky little man having such a gorgeous mum!" George has always been an affectionate little boy and cuddled into Harry. I couldn't believe the reaction, from either of them. It was beyond my wildest dreams. Feeling totally happy at leaving George with Harry, I grabbed my bag from the car and locked it. I looked over at Harry cuddling George and talking quietly to him, my heart felt like it was going to burst with love. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. Had I finally found not only a partner, but a new daddy as well?

George wanted to walk, so we both held his hands as we wandered slowly down the gravel path to the main area of the country park. The grounds of a large mansion house were free to walk around and there weren t many people there. We walked around for about an hour, chatting about this and that. We reached a large open area with a lake. George suddenly let go of both of our hands and ran off, chasing a butterfly. I shouted "George!" in alarm and Harry darted after him and grabbed him around the waist. "Come here, you little monkey!" he said and they both laughed as Harry tickled him.

We completed a circuit around the grounds and then decided to go to the little tea shop for a cup of tea. George was quite tired from all the walking and running around, so we were glad of the chance to sit down and rest for a while. George perked up after having something to eat so we took him over to the little playground and he entertained himself on the slide and swings.

Harry and I sat on a bench and talked quietly. He slipped his hand into mine and looked at me. "Have you thought about whether you're coming to Tom's wedding?" I had thought of little else since he asked me! "Yes!" I replied. "And if you're sure it won't be difficult or awkward, I'd really like to go!" "Awesome!" he said. "It'll be great!"

We chatted for a while longer, and then George came back over to us. I held my arms out to him to pick him up, but he shook his head and went to Harry instead. We looked at each other and Harry picked him up and put him on his knee. "I think you meet with his approval!" I said. "I'm glad!" replied Harry. "You and me, mate...we're gonna have such fun!" Harry was a natural with him and any fears I'd had about whether they'd get on and whether Harry would accept my "baggage" had been completely allayed.

All too soon it was time to leave. George was looking tired and I knew he'd sleep in the car on the way home. We wandered slowly back to the car park. I settled George into his car seat; he was already close to nodding off. I shut the door and turned to Harry. He embraced me and kissed me deeply. "I've been wanting to do that for hours!" he said. "But I didn't like to in front of George!" He kissed me again.

My tummy started doing those odd little backflips again. I'm a firm believer in listening to your gut and it was certainly giving me some serious advice! "So, you're coming up to London next Wednesday?" he asked.

"Yes". I replied. "I'm catching the train straight after school on Tuesday and should arrive around half past six. I haven't booked a hotel yet though, so I ll have to tell you where I'm staying later."

"Don't bother!" Harry replied. "Come and stay at mine!" "OK" I said. That would be pretty awesome! "You're arriving at Paddington, right?" he asked. "Yes" I replied. "Have you got a pen and a piece of paper?" he asked me. I fished a pencil and a scrap of paper out of my bag. He took them from me and wrote something down. "This is my address. Get in a taxi and get them to take you there. I should be home, but if I'm not, I'll leave a key somewhere and text you to tell you where it is".

OK, so now I had Harry's mobile, Fletch's mobile, Dougie's mobile and Harry's address! Not bad going! I took the piece of paper from him and put it in a zipped pocket in my bag. Needed to make sure that stayed nice and safe!

I peered through the window at George. He was virtually asleep. "We'd better go" I said, reluctantly. "OK" said Harry. "I've had a lovely day it s really nice to do something normal for a change!" "Yes, and not be recognised and followed around!" I added.

He kissed me again and opened the car door for me. I climbed into the luxurious leather seat. "I can't thank you enough for the car!" I said. "I'm not really sure how I m going to explain my sudden upgrade but..." "Soon enough you won't have to..." he said. He kissed me again and closed the door. I started the engine and wound the window down. He leant in through the window and looked at George. "He's almost asleep! Tired little boy!" he commented, with a look of affection in his beautiful blue eyes. My heart felt like it was going to burst again and a tear escaped from my eye and rolled down my cheek. Harry wiped it away with his thumb. "Why are you crying?" he asked. "Because you're so perfect and lovely and nice and George loves you and I'm so happy and lucky and I still can't believe any of this is happening!" Everything I had been thinking came out in a rush and a muddle. Harry laughed softly. "Start believing, Alex! It is happening! I feel the same way happier and luckier than I ve felt for years!" He leant in further and kissed me again. "I'll see you next week" he said as he withdrew his head from the car.

He watched as I reversed out of the parking space and waved to me until I couldn't see him anymore.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen - Harry's POV

I watched Alex drive out of the car park and waved until I couldn't see her any more. Once again, I'd really enjoyed spending the day with her and although I'd been really nervous about meeting George, it had gone really well.

I smiled as I climbed into my car and started the engine. I felt alive! I felt like a real person again! So much of my time was spent in carefully planned meetings, being shielded from "real" people by bouncers and security guards and hiding and lurking around, trying hard not to be spotted. I loved being in McFly - it was my world and I never wanted it to change, but it was so nice to be able to be normal for a change.

I thought about Alex a lot on the way home. She really was an amazing girl! She worked hard, incredibly hard, much harder than I did! She had two jobs to make sure that her little boy could have everything he wanted and needed and yet she was happy, funny, lovely to be around and to top it all off - gorgeous!

When I got home a couple of hours later, I put the kettle on and checked my phone. No message from Alex yet. Maybe she had to stop on the way home for George or something. I took my tea through to the living room and sat on the sofa. It seemed massive and I suddenly felt a pang of loneliness. I looked around at the room - it was filled with memories from the past five years of living here. Some bad, but mostly good. But there were gaps on the wall where photos had once been...

Suddenly I regretted moving away from the rest of the band. I had always felt a bit of an outsider. I always joked "I'm just the fucking drummer" but sometimes it felt like there was an enormous cavern between me and the rest of the guys. They were all multi-talented; playing guitar, piano and singing and able to write songs. I played the piano and trumpet a bit, but drumming was what I was best at, and my singing left a lot to be desired, as I had embarrassingly been forced to demonstrate! I prided myself on being good at everything I tried, but I couldn't help feel untalented next to Tom, Danny and Dougie.

And I'd been rather forced to isolate myself by moving to a different part of London. I knew the other three hung out together much more often than they let on or included me in. Our time apart with me being on Strictly and then the Strictly tour hadn't helped and although at least one band member had come to nearly every TV show to support me, I felt my time away from the band hadn't helped the yawning chasm. They'd been able to go away on writing trips without me and had joked about not needing a drummer and replacing me with a computer, which I knew was a joke, but it was still a bit hurtful to know that they had even considered it.

My phone rang, startling me away from my deep thoughts. It was Alex. I answered it straight away. "Hi!" she said brightly. "Just to let you know we are home safely".  
>"Great!" I replied. "Thanks for phoning to tell me". She must have picked up that I was feeling a bit low as she asked, "Is everything all right, Harry? You seem a bit quiet?"<br>"I'm fine" I replied "I loved seeing you today and meeting George and now I'm home on my own, I'm feeling a bit lonely"  
>"Aww" she said. "I would have thought you'd be glad of the peace and quiet!"<br>"Yeah!" I agreed, forcing myself to sound more cheerful than I felt. "It'll be nice before tomorrow!"

Tomorrow, I was seeing the other guys. We had a busy day planned, of working on the new songs that we'd performed on the tour in preparation for recording the album over the summer. This was very exciting and the reception the songs had got on the tour had been mind-blowing. We were also going to be discussing Tom's wedding and exactly how the practicalities of him having three best men was actually going to work. Again, I felt a bit left out here, as a lot of the planning had already been done while I was otherwise engaged.

Tom had always got on best with Danny; they'd known each other the longest, but had a strong connection with Dougie too. As far as I knew, the best man's main duties were to make sure the rings (x2) didn't get lost and dance with the chief bridesmaid (Georgia, Danny's girlfriend) so as far as I could see, Tom only really needed two best men at the most.

"Harry!" Alex jolted me back to reality again. "You still there? You've gone very quiet again!"  
>"Yes, yes I'm still here" I replied "I can't believe how tired I am after today - we didn't walk that far!"<br>"No" Alex laughed, "but you were carrying a couple of stone of toddler a lot of the way, and running around after him quite a lot - and you've had a very busy few months!"  
>Maybe she was right, maybe I was a bit tired and that's why I was over thinking everything.<br>"I might go and have a shower and chill out for a bit, I think" I said.  
>"Good idea" she replied. "I'm going to give George a bath and then put him to bed. He slept all the way home, but he's still tired!"<p>

We said goodbye and I put my phone down and just looked at it for a while. Then, I channel hopped for a while until I found something mindless to watch for a while, then I went to bed, alone and missing Alex.

The next day, I met the rest of the guys over at Tom's house. Gi was also there, as obviously, it was her wedding too and although I think she trusted us to be reasonably sensible, she wanted a hand in the planning too.

Tom had been working on his speech for months and he told us he thought it was nearly ready. Gi would not be allowed to see it, so she made herself scarce while Tom read it to us, making a few extra corrections as he went along. Tom really does have a way with words and his speech was like listening to poetry. I think we all had a tear in our eye when he had finished. We all made a few suggestions and Tom made notes about what we'd said and said he'd work on it some more.

Talk then turned to his stag night. Goody - the fun part! Obviously, our status meant we wouldn't just be doing a drunken pub crawl around the pubs of London. Well, we could, but I'm not sure Tom would make it to the wedding on time. We talked about some of the rumours that had been flying around, like the gallons of sour cream and bathtubs and also discussed "The Hangover", a film we'd all really enjoyed.

Tom told us what Gi's plans were. "The four of them, their mothers, some sisters, Carrie and some other friends are all going to a luxurious spa in Scotland for the weekend".

"The four of them'?" I asked. "Yes" Tom replied, "Gi, Georgia, Lara and" he hesitated "Izzy".  
>"Izzy's Gi's friend" Dougie said gently. "Of course she'll be included."<br>"Right" I said. "Fine" This could be awkward.

We carried on chatting about possible plans, before deciding we were hungry and it was time for lunch. After we'd eaten we decamped to Tom's studio and listened back to some of the recordings of the new songs that had been made during the tour.

We discussed some improvements and tweaks and tried out quite a few different variations. The day flew by and before we knew it, it was six o'clock gone and the guys' thoughts started to turn to their evening plans. Danny and Dougie disappeared off back to their houses, but I hung about. I wanted to talk to Tom alone.

"Everything all right, Harry?" Tom was perceptive and I'd noticed him looking at me quite a few times during the day. "Look, I'm sorry if it's a problem Izzy being at my wedding, but she's one of Gi's best friends so there's no way she's not coming. Anyhow, it's not even common knowledge you guys have split up yet! I'll speak to her about the photos for the magazine, as you'll need to be with her for that".

"Why will I?" I exclaimed angrily. "We're not together anymore and it's about time that fact was made public. We've remained on good terms and I have no objection to her being at your wedding, but I'm not posing for photos with her and pretending we're still together for the benefit of the cameras!"

Tom looked a bit taken aback at my outburst. "Well, ok then. I can understand how you feel...to be honest, I'd feel the same, but Gi's worried the press with concentrate on the story of you and Izzy not being together any more, rather than on our wedding."

"Look, I understand that. Maybe I should get Fletch to issue a press release or something before the wedding so it's out there before the wedding." Tom frowned.  
>"Maybe" he said, but didn't seem sure. "I'll speak to him in the morning and see what he reckons would be the best thing to do. It could go either way - it'll either overshadow things, or work in our favour 'Harry Judd - back in the market!" he smiled and laughed and looked at me, expecting me to do the same.<p>

"I'm not 'back on the market'" I said. "I'm seeing someone."  
>"Oh yeah, Alex, wasn't it?" he was quite dismissive. "She seemed like a nice girl. I didn't realise you were 'seeing' her seriously."<br>"I am" I replied. "I love her and I want to be with her and I want her to come to the wedding .  
>"Harry" Tom looked at me, deadly serious. "This is my wedding day! Nothing, and I mean nothing, is going to ruin it! If you can promise me there won't be a scene, Alex can come, but if you think things could turn difficult, she needs to stay away".<p>

"OK fine" I replied, trying to control my temper. "I'll speak to Izzy tomorrow and check she's ok with it and then make a decision after".  
>"That's a good idea". Tom placed his hand on my arm affectionately. "It's a difficult situation, Harry and I really feel for you. I just want everyone to be as happy as Gi and I are!"<br>"I know mate" I replied, my anger evaporating. "and you know I'd never do anything to spoil your day, but I really want to share it with Alex."  
>Tom smiled at me. "I think it's about time I met this lovely lady properly for myself!"<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen – Knowing

It was only a couple of days until I'd be seeing Harry again, but those days passed so slowly, it was almost unbelievable! I'm not one to wish my life away, but talk about clock watching!

Tuesday finally came and luckily it was a very busy day so very soon it was the end of the day. I left school and drove to the train station and got on the train. I'd brought a book to read, but I was pretty tired so ended up nodding off for most of the journey. I woke up (luckily) as we passed Reading, and knew it wouldn't be long before I arrived. I sent a text to Harry "Just gone through Reading. Should be arriving at Padd in next hour or so. Can't wait to see you! xxx"

I didn't get a reply, but I hadn't really expected to. Harry had told me on the phone last night that he and the guys were having a day together to plan important things like recording their new album and Tom's wedding, and also "'cos they missed seeing each other", (awww), so I expected he would be busy.

A few minutes later my phone buzzed in my pocket. It was Heather.

"Hey you! Just seen your Facebook status! How come you didn't tell me you were coming up to London again? Wanna meet up for dinner? x"

I did, but I wanted to meet Harry more!

"Hiya – sorry I didn't tell you but I wasn't planning on coming up tonight, but decided to at the last minute and sorry also, I already have plans tonight...soon? x"

Heather replied almost straightaway. "Plans? Do tell? Someone more important than me? xx" Erm, yes actually!

"Can't go into details" I replied. "But yes, I'm meeting someone and I will tell you everything as soon as I can x"

"Ooh, I'm intrigued!" came back Heather's reply. "Can't wait to hear all about him ;o) Go girl! Xxx"

As we pulled into Paddington station, I got my stuff together and got off the train. I headed to the taxi rank and gave the driver Harry's address. "That's a fair way at this time of night, love!" he said. "Gonna cost you a bit!"

"That's ok" I said. Harry had already told me he'd take care of the taxi fare. He didn't exactly splash his cash about, but he'd made it pretty obvious he had no money worries.

The driver wasn't kidding! The taxi ride took 45 minutes. Of course I had no idea where I was going, not being from London, so I couldn't let Harry know I was nearly there until we pulled into his road. The driver pulled up outside the house. I rang Harry, hoping he was home. "I'm here!" I said.

"Hang on, I'll come out!" he came out onto the doorstep, gave me a wad of cash and I went and paid the driver.

He came out to carry my bag for me (no need really, it was only small, but I appreciated the gentlemanly gesture) he put his arm around my shoulders and hugged me to him, kissing the top of my head affectionately. "It's great to see you!" he said, smiling down at me.

"It's great to see you too! I'm really excited to see your house!" I said.

He stopped and looked at me. "Oh god, you're not going to 'fangirl' about being in my house, are you? You've been in my pants – nothing could be better than that, surely?"

I laughed at him. "I promise to try and control myself!" I stretched and rubbed my neck. "God, I'm stiff from that train! Bloody uncomfortable seats! This is why I love my car!"

Harry's house was lovely. It was pretty big, but not overly ornate or fussy. It was clear it had been a couple's house as there were little female touches here and there – or maybe had that come from Harry himself, I wondered!

I took my coat off and he hung it on the rack by the door. We left my bag in the hall and went into his living room. There was a massive flat screen TV and surround sound system in one corner (complete with ubiquitous X-Box) and the most enormous sofa I've ever seen in my life! It looked really comfy.

I was still taking it all in when Harry silently came into the room behind me and put his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck which sent delightful shivers down my spine. I moved my head to one side to give him better access and he started to press himself against me. His hands were curling around the front of my body and started to slide all over my breasts and across my stomach.

He deftly undid the buttons of my blouse and then my bra and dropped them to the floor. He then put both hands on my waist and twirled me around so I was facing him. He helped me remove his t-shirt and smiling at me, kissed me deeply. I put my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly to me.

Harry slid his hands down my arms and unbuttoned my skirt and it too dropped to the floor. He gently walked me backwards towards the enormous sofa and eased me down onto it, encouraging me to lie on my stomach, with my arms under my head. He obviously took note of what I had said about being stiff as his hands wrapped around the top of my shoulders; his thumbs pressed firmly but gently underneath the tendons of my neck; he got the spot exactly right and I let out a sigh of contentment and pleasure.

"Is that good?" he asked.

"Mmm, yeah, too right!" I said.

"Don't go anywhere!" he said and sprang to his feet and disappeared out of the room. I looked around to see where he had gone, and then he reappeared moments later with a bottle of body lotion. "Ryan says you should always use oil or lotion when massaging!" he said.

I smiled and settled myself back down. I had given a lot of massages in the past, but had received them only rarely. This certainly would be a special treat.

He placed his hands back onto my shoulders, and his fingers and palms continue to explore, and inch by inch they moved slowly down my back. He expertly massaged me all the way down my spine to the small of my back, just above the waistband of my panties. The pleasure I felt at his touch was unimaginable and for quite some time, I enjoyed the sensation of his strong but gentle hands exploring my back, moving around in circles, and gliding up the sides of my body, sometimes just barely caressing the sides of my breasts.

Eventually, the caressing stopped and he began kissing my neck again. He gently rolled me over onto my back. He smiled and gazed into my eyes before leaning in and kissing me with a kiss that melted me completed. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close.

Harry disentangled himself from my grasp and slowly kissed his way down my body. His touch sent waves of pleasure throughout my body. He sensed this and touched me lightly, in a more teasing way.

Finally I couldn't stand it any longer! I reached down, ran my fingers through his hair, and pulled him where I wanted him. He touched me with his tongue ever so lightly, and I gasped at the feeling.

I didn't realise how turned on I was, but a wave of pleasure hit me almost immediately. Instinctively, I raised my hips and thrust towards Harry, urging him on. He brought me to the edge time and time again and sent me over the cliff more times than I could count. Eventually, I cried out "Harry! Stop! Please! I want to feel you inside me!"

Smiling, he looked up and me and moved his body until his eyes were level with mine. He kissed me deeply and gently manoeuvred his enormous cock inside me. I shuddered as he entered and he slowly started to move, still kissing me deeply at the same time.

For quite some time, we moved slowly, breathing deeply and in unison, our bodies entwined. This wasn't just sex; this was more, a deeper connection. We truly were making love.

He started to breathe more harshly and I could tell that he was close. Again, I lifted my hips and instantly shifted his angle of entry. The new sensations were too much for either of us and he grunted "Fuck, I'm going to come!"

"So am I" I cried and we both groaned together as Harry came deep inside me.

We lay on the sofa for a while, bodies entwined and then Harry slowed rolled away from me. I sat up and Harry grabbed the fleecy throw that was spread across the sofa and gently draped it around my shoulders. "I suggest we continue this upstairs" he said quietly, kissing me again.

"I'd really like a shower!" I said. I felt dirty from travelling and could do with freshening up.

Harry took me by the hand and led me upstairs. I couldn't really take it all in and it wasn't really the time to ask for the Cribs tour, but it seemed as lovely upstairs as down. We reached Harry's bedroom and he pushed the door open and went into the en-suite bathroom. The shower was massive and he switched it on and checked the temperature. "I'll get you a towel" he said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen – Opposites

I stepped under the flow of water, closed my eyes and just let it run down my body, washing away the tiredness and the grime of the day, thinking all the time about what had just happened. I didn't hear Harry open the cubicle door as he silently stepped in beside me. I felt arms encircle my body and opened my eyes in shock to find him standing naked within the waters stream.

He reached behind him and took hold of a bottle of shower gel. He put some onto his hands and spread the lather over my chest, letting his hands slide over the contours of my shoulders, down to my breasts that stood firm and glistening. His hands wandered over the rounded curves travelling over my rib cage and back up to my nipples which were hard and erect. He motioned for me to turn around. He gently soaped my back working the lather all over my body; down my arms and my legs.

Without warning he grabbed my hips and encouraged me to bend forward slightly. I braced myself with my hands against the shower wall as he thrust in with his cock once more, which felt just as large and hard as it had been only minutes before. Harry took me deeply, hard and fast, holding me in place with his strong hands. Again and again he pounded into me as the water cascaded over our bodies. I could feel his pleasure mounting with each hard thrust.

As suddenly as he had started, he stopped and turned me round to face him again. "I feel dirty!" he said. "I need to be clean too!" Smiling, he handed me the shower gel. I ran my hands over his toned chest using, circling his nipples, causing him to draw in his breath sharply. I dragged my nails lightly, making lines in the lather, down over his taut stomach and then bent down to soap his thighs.

I brushed lightly against his balls, accidentally at first, but upon noting the reaction it got, did so more frequently, teasing him as I realised what he really wanted. I ignored his groans and continued to soap his legs down to his toes.

"Turn around," I said, and he obliged. I was enjoying being in command. I straightened up to soap his back. Using both hands I massaged each toned butt cheek, before moving on down the back of his legs. I looked up and said "Turn around" once again. Already on one knee, I took his cock gently in one hand and lightly coated it with soap working up and down, enclosing the shaft with one hand and using the other to soap his balls, squeezing them as I did so. Looking up I could see he had thrown his head back as he enjoyed the sensation of my hand and the slipperiness of the soap on his hardened member. Gripping the shaft hard I began to work back and forth faster and faster, feeling the skin slippery beneath my hand.

I heard him groan as the multiple feelings coursed through him. Abruptly, I stopped, causing him to curse under his breath, I got up and used my hand to direct the water and wash the lather from his body. I bent quickly to taste his cock with my lips and tongue to make sure that no residue of soap remained. I gently flicked my tongue over the end, and Harry gasped and gripped the back of my head. I worked down the shaft around the ridge and with nibbles and sucks moved back to the tip.

I knew that by flicking my tongue over the very tip and sucking just the very end it would ignite him further. Harry groaned loudly pushed and my head with his hands so that I was forced to open my lips so that he could fuck my mouth. Although he thrust back and forth gently, his cock was so large; I almost gagged as he hit the back of my throat pulling back against my hard suck with each stroke. I could feel his excitement growing once more; he withdrew, and gently encouraged me over onto my knees and came to kneel behind me.

Without any hesitation he plunged into me with his rock hard member, holding me close to him. He continued to slam into me, making me cry out with pleasure at the feeling of his cock inside me whilst water splashed over my back. The almost animal-like grunts and groans he was making as he thrust in deeper and harder with each stroke were exciting me even more.

I pushed back into him knowing that he must be near to climaxing again, and willing him to shoot his load. I felt the hot sensation inside as he came, the groan of satisfaction from his lips and he continued to pump as each wave shot through his body. Then, he slowed to final gentle thrusts as the sensation subsided.

We stayed there letting the water cascade over our spent bodies, and as the last of the wonderful feelings ebbed away Harry leant forward and kissed me with such tenderness before leaving the shower. I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, to see Harry offering a towel for me to wrap myself in. We left together and walked to the bedroom to lie on the bed. Wet and exhausted, I laid there relaxing in his arms, and sighed in contentment.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty – Contentment

Harry woke me with a kiss the following morning. "Good morning sweetheart" he said. "Sleep well?"

"Yes I did!" I said, smiling back at him. How was he always so chirpy in the morning?

"What time do you have to be at your course?" he asked, placing a cup of tea on the table next to the bed.

"It starts at 9.30, so I need to be there a bit before that" I replied.

"Cool" he said. "It's only just gone 7 so there's plenty of time for you to get there". He sat down on the bed next to me.

I sat up in bed, suddenly realising I was naked. I pulled the duvet up under my arms and felt a bit self-conscious. I reached for my tea and sipped it. My brain was still trying to process everything.

I was aware that he was watching me. I don't feel at my best first thing in the morning. "What?" I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Oh nothing" he replied. "I was just imagining waking up next to you every morning!"

"That could be a bit tricky!" I said, wishing it wasn't.

"Mmm, I know" he sighed. "I was just thinking, I'm not sure when I'm going to see you again after today" he looked sad.

"Soon" I said. "It's only a couple of weeks until Tom's wedding"

"Tom!" he said suddenly. "He wants to meet you, I mean, I know he's already met you, but he wants to meet you properly".

Tom Fletcher wants to meet ME? Surely it should be the other way around?

"OK!" I said. "When?"

"As soon as possible" Harry replied. "What time will your course finish today?"

I frowned, "About 4, I think"

"And what time is your train home?"

"I've got an open return, so any time, but I would aim to catch one about half five".

"What if you didn't go back until tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Erm, well that could pose a problem with me not being at school!"

"OK" I could see Harry was thinking about this a lot. "What if I drive you home later tonight?"

"Why? What do you have in mind?"

"We could go round to Tom and Gi's for dinner tonight - you could meet them properly then".

"Erm" I said again. "OK, I guess that would be ok, but as for you driving me home; it's an awfully long way, you know!"

"That doesn't matter" he replied. "I'd get to spend some more time with you and see where you live too!"

"Well it's nothing like as nice as your house!" I replied, thinking of the rented two bedroom terraced house George and I lived in.

"I'm sure it's lovely" Harry replied.

"OK," I said. "I'll need to phone my sister to check she's ok to look after George for a bit longer."

"She'll say yes, won't she?"

"I'm sure she will" I replied.

I finished my tea and then Harry went and fetched my bag from where I had abandoned it downstairs the night before so I could get dressed. It took a fair while for me to get dressed as Harry had other things in mind, but eventually I was ready to go.

I had no idea how I was going to get to the hotel in central London where my course was taking place, so I asked Harry.

"I'll drop you out there" he said. "I can go and see my mate Ben, he lives near there". I quite liked having my own personal taxi service with such a fit driver and nice car!

Harry quickly sent Ben a text while I got my coat and bag and then we headed out to his car.

As we drove, I sent my sister a text. "Hope George slept OK for you last night" I wrote. "Unless you've got any major objections I won't be back 'til a bit later than I originally said tonight - something's come up - is that OK? xxx"

She didn't reply straightway, but when she did, she was her usual judgemental self. "G slept fine. I suppose that will be OK. What time do you reckon you will be back?"

"Likely to be around midnight or just gone" I replied.

"OK" she wrote back. "What's going on?"

The question I had been dreading. "Can't really say at the moment" I replied. "But it's something good and as soon as I can tell you, I will, I promise xxx"

"OK" she replied. "You'd better! x"

Harry and I chatted about this and that as we drove along, listening to music as we went. I was pleased his taste was as eclectic as mine was.

We finally arrived at the hotel. As we pulled up outside, he leant over to me and kissed me. "Text me when you know what time you will finish and I'll come back and pick you up"

"OK" I replied. "I probably won't know or be able to ask until the lunch break". I grabbed my bag from the back of the car. "You can leave that if you want to" Harry said. "Just take what you need for the meeting; you can get your bag later".

He wound his window down and peered around carefully before leaning out to give me a kiss goodbye. Risky in a public place! "Have a good day" he said and drove off.

My course was interesting and useful, but I couldn't really concentrate as I was thinking about our evening plans. I would be having dinner at Tom and Gi's house! I'd get to see all the geeky cool stuff Tom has in his house and meet his cats! "Stop fangirling" I reprimanded myself, but couldn't help smiling secretly at how cool it would be!

At the lunch break I asked the tutor what time he expected the course to finish and then texted Harry to tell him I should be finished around 4pm.

He replied straight away. "Cool. Pick you up from where I dropped you? xxx"

Four o'clock came and I waited outside. Right on time, I saw Harry driving up the road. I opened the door and climbed into the passenger's seat. "Hiya!" said a voice from the back. Danny was sitting there! "Er, hello!" I said, nervously.

"How you doing?" he asked.

"Fine thanks" I replied. "How are you?"

"I'm good" he said, leaning forwards. "I've been checking out the studio where we're going to record the new album over the summer and Harry was passing and as you're going to Tom's, he said he'd give me a lift!"

I'm crap at small talk and I was feeling very star struck at Danny being in the car, but he didn't seem to notice as he and Harry chatted cheerfully about the studio, interspersed with Danny asking me random questions about myself. I soon realised how privileged I was to be listening in on their conversation about their plans for the new album. They talked about some of the new songs, Danny had some demo versions on his phone which he played for me and asked my opinion! I already knew and loved "Touch the Rain" and "Red", having heard them on the tour and the versions he played were slightly different to how they'd sounded live, but just as awesome.

Before long, we arrived at Tom's house. I suddenly felt incredibly nervous. Harry and Danny chatted in the road for a few minutes, then Danny waved to me cheerily and headed off down the road to his house and Harry opened the gate to Tom's house. "Shall we?"

I stepped through the gate and walked up the short path to the side of the house. Harry tried the handle; it was unlocked. "Tom?" he called leaning in through the door. "You in here?"

A female voice answered. "Yes Harry, come on in! We're in the kitchen!" it was Giovanna.

Harry led the way through to the kitchen and I saw Tom and Gi sitting at the kitchen table. All three of their cats were lying on the table on various newspapers, books and laptops.

"Hi!" said Tom smiling and standing up. "Alex! How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks" I replied, feeling like a complete wally at how nervous I felt. Tom walked over to me and gave me a hug. "It's really nice to see you again" he was beaming away at me.

I looked at Gi, who smiled and held out her hand. "I've heard so much about you, Alex" she said. "I'm really looking forward to getting to know you better!" I felt like I was meeting royalty. I resisted the urge to curtsey!

"Thanks!" I said, looking around me. "Your house is lovely!"

"This room is" said Gi, laughing. "I'm sure you'll change your mind when Tom shows you around later!"

"Do you like Star Wars?" Tom asked suddenly.

"Yes I do as a matter of fact" I replied. "I'm a big fan!"

"Awesome!" he said, sweeping his hair out of his eyes. "I'll show you my stuff!" he was like a little kid.

"Later, Tom!" said Harry. "Poor Alex has been bored to death all day! I'm sure she wants a cup of tea!" I was gasping as it happened.

"Yes please!" I said to Harry, and then as he walked over to the kettle, I said to Tom. "I've been looking forward to seeing all your cool stuff!" He grinned at me.

We chatted as we drank our tea and stroked the cats, who were enjoying all the attention. Tom asked Harry about the studio and Gi and I chatted about everything and anything. She was lovely, really easy to talk to and friendly. After how she'd been with me at the after party, I had been worried she wouldn't, but she really put me at ease and soon we were talking about all sorts of things, like we'd been friends for ages.

We suddenly became aware that Tom and Harry had gone quiet and were both looking at us. "Look at them chin wagging!" said Tom, and he looked really pleased.

"Can't get a word in edge ways!" said Harry and smiled at me. "I'm getting hungry" he said.

"You're always hungry!" laughed Gi. "I swear you should weigh twenty stone, the amount you eat!"

"Ah!" said Harry. "I'm good at burning off calories!" he said and winked at me. We all laughed. "In the gym!" Harry said, in mock protest.

Gi got up and went to start making dinner. "Is pasta with chicken ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah, lovely" I replied. "Do you want some help?" I was a terrible cook, but it would have felt rude not to offer.

"That would be great!" she replied.

Tom looked at Harry. "FIFA?" he said.

"Yeah!" said Harry and they both left the room.

As we cooked, Gi continued to ask me questions. She delved a bit deeper than she had when the boys were there.

"So you met Harry at a Meet and Greet?" she said.

"Yes, that's right" I replied.

"You must have made a good first impression!" she commented. "They meet so many fans who hope to form a relationship with one or other of them; I don't know how they stand it!"

"Comes with the job, I guess" I replied. "I think Harry was interested I was a photographer and it just went from there..."

Soon, dinner was ready and Gi went to call the boys back through to eat.

I stood alone in the kitchen and looked around me. I seriously needed to pinch myself or something as I was still having a lot of trouble getting my head around the fact that this was actually happening. I wasn't dreaming it, I wasn't going mental. This was real.

After dinner, Harry and Gi cleared the table and Tom proudly showed me round the house and all his "cool stuff" then we sat and chatted for a bit longer. Then I yawned. Although I tried to stifle it, Harry noticed and said "Right, I think we had better be hitting the road"; he'd already explained he was driving me home.

I hugged Tom and Gi goodbye. "It's been lovely to finally meet you properly" said Gi. "I've got a feeling we're going to be seeing a lot more of you!"

They both walked out to the car with us. Tom and Harry were a few paces ahead of us and although they were talking quietly, I could just hear what they were saying.

"Did you speak to Izzy?" Tom asked Harry.

"Yes, I phoned her today" Harry replied. "I explained the situation and although she was a bit taken aback, she said she was fine with it. I haven't spoken to Fletch yet, but I suspect he'll just say to say nothing and all will sort itself out eventually".

"OK then" Tom replied and looked relieved. "That's good then. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, at some point!" Harry replied.

We climbed into the car and drove off.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One – Revelations

It was the early hours of the morning when we pulled into the train station car park where I had left my car. It was raining and I didn't want to get out of Harry's lovely warm car into my cold, empty one.

Harry sensed my reluctance as we sat talking quietly in the car park. "I won't see you again until the weekend of Tom's wedding now, will I?" he asked me.

"No" I said, trying hard not to burst into tears. I just wanted to be with him all the time. "I just can't get away between now and then".

He leant over and kissed me gently, tenderly. "I just want to be with you all the time". He said, echoing my thoughts perfectly.

"I know" I said and a tear escaped and rolled down my cheek. "I can't believe I've found someone I love so much and we live so far apart". My earlier doubts about my feelings had completely disappeared. I was now certain that I loved Harry and he had proven to me that he felt the same way about me and this wasn't just some stupid fling or lust. This was love. Pure and simple.

As I went to get out of the car, I turned back to Harry. "You can't drive back now" I said. "You won't get home until stupid o'clock. Come back to mine and stay the night, then you can leave in the morning".

"OK" he replied without a moment's hesitation. "You lead the way!"

Happy again, I jumped out of his car and unlocked mine. I got in and drove the twenty minutes back to my house. The house was in darkness and I guessed that Sarah, my sister, had either fallen asleep on the sofa, or had gone to bed.

I pulled up outside the house and got out. Harry parked a little further up the road. I went up to his car and said "I'll need to get rid of my sister. Wait here and I'll come back when she's gone".

"OK" he said. "Don't be long – I can't wait to be in bed with you!"

I smiled and turned and walked back to the house. I unlocked the front door and went in as quietly as I could. As predicted, Sarah had fallen asleep on the sofa in front of the TV.

She woke up as I opened the door and looked up with a jump. "Oh!" she said. "It's you! What time is it?"

"Nearly 1am" I replied, looking up at the clock on the wall, next to my McFly calendar.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming back at all!" she said. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

I hesitated. Should I tell her? She would keep it a secret...I felt indecisive. "Erm, bit awkward, but I've kind of met someone who lives in London and wanted to meet his friends tonight, so I went for dinner there instead of coming straight home". Perfectly truthful.

"Ah, I see" she eyed me suspiciously. "Are you going to tell me who this person is? I presume it's a man?"

"Of course it's a man!" I replied indignantly. "I can't tell you who he is...yet..." I stopped mid-sentence as the door was opening behind me. Harry was coming in through the door.

"Err, ok, it turns out I CAN tell you who he is...Sarah, this is Harry".

I thought Sarah's lower jaw was going to fall off, her mouth was open that wide! She gawped at Harry and looked backwards and forwards between me and Harry in total disbelief.

She's not lost for words very often, but this was one of those times.

"Ha, Ha, Harry?" she said, clearly very confused and taken aback.

"Yes," Harry said, walking towards her. "I'm really glad you were able to look after George for Alex tonight and it's totally my fault you've had to stay up so late. I'm really sorry, but I wanted Tom to meet Alex properly before the wedding."

"The wedding?" Sarah squeaked. "You're going to Tom's wedding?" Sarah liked McFly too, not as much as I did, but the gravity of being invited to the wedding of the year did not escape her.

"Yes" said Harry, taking my hand, "Alex is my 'plus one'".

"Oh my God!" said Sarah. "Oh my God!"

"You CANNOT breathe a WORD of this to ANYONE!" I said, very firmly. Sarah was not one for gossiping, but I wanted to make it absolutely clear that this event was not to leave this room.

"Oh, I won't say anything!" she promised. She suddenly remembered what we had been talking about before Harry appeared. "I'd better be going". I hugged her.

"Thanks again for looking after George tonight" I said. "I hope he's been no trouble?"

"An angel, as always" she said, picking up her coat from the sofa. She hesitated and looked at Harry again, still with a look of total disbelief on her face. "It was, um, nice to meet you, Harry" she said quietly and looked at me and shook her head slightly. "What are you like?" she said and left.

I locked the door behind her and turned to Harry. "I think it's bedtime!" I said.

"Fantastic idea!" he replied. "Lead the way!"

I switched off the TV and we walked upstairs. "Crap!" I thought. "He's going to see the pictures I have of him on my bedroom wall!" There was no chance of taking them down, so I was just going to have to take the consequences.

I peeped in on George as I always did before going to bed. He was sleeping deeply and peacefully. I adjusted his duvet slightly and closed the door. Harry was loitering in the corridor outside his room. I pointed down the hall to my bedroom door. "That's my room" I whispered. He walked down the hall and pushed the door open and switched on the light.

"Ha ha!" he said quietly. "I like your fan wall!" I had a multitude of photos of him, some I'd taken myself at the gigs and some, of him in various states of undress, had been sourced and printed.

I could feel myself colouring. "I put those up before I had the real thing to look at!"

"You can do more than look at me now!" he said grabbing me round the waist and pulling me towards him. I could feel a hard lump in his trousers. Was this boy ever not aroused?

I kissed him briefly, and then realised my bedroom curtains were wide open. My neighbours were unlikely to be out in the street at this time of the morning, but I didn't want to take that risk!

We kissed and undressed each other, having to be quiet because George was so nearby and I didn't want to wake him. Partly because I didn't want to wake him, but mainly because I didn't want us to be interrupted.

We fell into bed, kissing all the time and Harry pulled the covers up over us. I surreptitiously discarded my slightly-less-than-sexy pyjamas on the floor. There would be no need for them tonight! I felt a sudden rush of pleasure at the fact I had a man in MY bed! It had been a very long time since that had happened!

We made love, slowly and quietly, but it was intense and passionate. In my terraced house, I knew we had to be quiet as the walls were paper-thin, not like in Harry's lovely big detached house.

We fell asleep, wrapped in each others' arms. I woke suddenly a couple of hours later. My tired and happy brain luckily reminded me I needed to set an alarm to get up for school in the morning. I slid back into bed, and Harry put his arms around me again. As we spooned and fell asleep, I smiled happily to myself. "Life is good". I thought. "I am so lucky".

A few short hours later, my alarm woke me. Minutes later, George started to make noise in his room, but I knew he would murmur for a while before he was ready to get up, so I climbed out of bed and jumped in the shower. I could hear George starting to make more noise but he went quiet again as I turned the water off.

I went back into my room; expecting to see Harry still asleep, but he wasn't there. Just as I was starting to doubt my sanity and recollection of the previous night, I heard George giggle and Harry laugh – he was in George's room!

I pushed the door open and went in. Harry had got George out of his cot and was sitting on the floor with him, playing "peepo" with his stuffed animals. George was giggling like a lunatic at the funny noises Harry was making the animals make as they peeped round the sides of his cot at him.

"I hope you don't mind" Harry said, "but I knew you were in the shower and I could hear him making noise."

"Of course I don't mind!" I said and my heart swelled with love as I watched them playing together.

"You go and get dressed, we're good here, aren't we mate?"

"Yeah" said George and I slipped off to get dressed. I reappeared a few minutes later. Harry said "I'll go and put the kettle on, shall I?"

"Thanks" I said. "I'll get him dressed".

A few minutes later, we joined Harry downstairs. He had a cup of tea waiting for me and as I settled George into his highchair and switched the TV on to CBeebies, he came up behind me and kissed my neck.

"You're an amazing woman!" he said. "You work in a really hard job, you're a fantastic mother to a gorgeous little boy and you're all mine!"

I turned and smiled up at him, "I'm afraid you'll have to share me with another man as well" I said, laughing. George looked at us both and said "Daddy!"

Harry and I both laughed. "You play your cards right, little man, and you never know!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

When we were ready to leave, I stood in my living room, wrapped in Harry's arms and trying very hard not to cry. I knew it would be nearly three weeks before I saw him again and that would be at Tom's wedding! I was also trying very hard not to think about what he had just said to George about playing his cards right. What had he meant by that exactly?

Harry kissed me deeply and said "I'm going to miss you so much!" again, he echoed exactly what I was thinking. "I'm going to miss you too!" I said, "But the time will go fast as you'll have loads to do for the wedding and I've got a really busy time coming up at school"

"Yeah, I know" he said "And I'll phone you every night, but it won't be the same as being with you!"

We kissed goodbye again and I finally tore myself away from his embrace. I collected George and out his coat on. "Say goodbye to Harry!" I told him. "Bye bye" said George and put his arms out to Harry for a hug. Hugs done, we said goodbye. Harry got into his car and George and I into mine.

I dropped George off at the child minder and headed into school. I checked my phone when I got to my desk and there was a text from Sarah. "Walk me through what happened last night? Think I was half asleep! But that guy looked just like Harry Judd! x"

How did I reply to that?

"He looked like Harry Judd 'cos he was Harry Judd!" I replied.

"Really?" came back her reply. "How the fuck did you manage that? I don't believe it - you must be having me on! x"

"No it's for real!" I replied. "I can hardly believe it myself but come over tonight and I'll tell you everything!" Well, nearly everything!

The day passed really slowly. The highlight being a text from Harry mid-afternoon to tell me he'd got home safely and he missed me. "Rub salt in the wound, why not?" I thought. I missed him dreadfully.

That evening, Sarah came round after I had out George to bed and I told her almost the whole story, leaving out some of the more sordid details.

She listened to me in silence, mouth open most of the time. Then, when I'd finished, she slowly shook her head in disbelief, lost for words. "I know what you're thinking" I told her. "I can hardly believe it either and it's actually happening to me!"

Just then, my phone rang. It was Harry. "It's him!" I told Sarah before answering the phone.

Our conversation wasn't long enough for my liking, as Harry knew Sarah was there and didn't want to interrupt us. "Have you told her everything?" he asked. I laughed.

"Nearly everything!"

"Ah, kept it clean have you?" he chuckled. "Left out the x-rated parts?"

"Yes" I replied. "I'll leave those parts to her imagination!"

My evenings for the next two weeks were very similar. Come home, put George to bed, watch TV, do some school work, talk on the phone to Harry, go to bed alone, missing him.

Soon though, it was Friday again and that evening I was due to drive up to the country estate where Tom and Gi's wedding was taking place. As usual, Sarah obliged to look after George for the weekend for me. "Don't worry about what time you get back on Sunday" she said.

It took me four hours to drive up and I arrived a little after eight o'clock. As I pulled into the car park, I looked at the other cars parked there. I spotted Harry's BMW and Danny's Range Rover. There were a number of other cars, but I didn't know what cars Tom or Dougie currently had and I thought it unlikely any of the other girlfriends would be there as they were all on bridesmaid duties and would be with Gi.

I phoned Harry as I turned off the ignition and he answered almost immediately. "I just saw you pull into the car park" he said. "We're all in the bar - hang about, I'll come out!" he hung up and as I climbed out of the car, I saw him appear at the door. He virtually sprinted across the car park towards me and took me in his arms, kissing me forcefully. I could smell beer on his breath and I could tell he was a little bit pissed.

I laughed at his enthusiasm to see me but felt the same way back. "Who's here?" I asked.

"Well, me, obviously, Tom, Dougie and Danny, Fletch, Tommy, our tour manager and a few other people you haven't met yet! Georgia and Lara are staying with Giovanna tonight, so they're not here".

It seemed like quite a male-dominated gathering and I suddenly worried I was going to be out of place or be crashing a second stag party.

As I stood in Harry's arms, my phone beeped with a text. Expecting it to be Sarah, I looked at it straight away. It was from Gi! "Alex, if you're staying at the house tonight, could you keep an eye on Tom and make sure he doesn't get up to any mischief? See you tomorrow! xxx"

I replied back to her. "Don't worry - I'll keep the boys in line! So looking forward to seeing you tomorrow! x"

"Who was that?" asked Harry, picking my bag up from the floor where it had fallen when he grabbed me.

"It was Gi" I replied. "She wants me to make sure you don't get Tom into trouble tonight!"

"Me?" Harry replied, in mock indigence. "What a thing to say! Tom's the prankster!"

We went inside the house - a very posh country estate hotel that Tom had booked the whole of for the weekend for the use of the wedding party. I had expected to have my own room, but Harry took me straight upstairs and into his suite, which was absolutely amazing! It was huge, with its own lounge area, mini bar and massive en-suite bathroom. There was also a balcony, which Harry insisted on showing me. It was a lovely evening and still light outside, so I could appreciate the view across the grounds, which was lovely.

I stood and gazed out at the vista in front of me. There was a wooded area off to one side and a large lake with various birds flying around. "There's Canadian Geese nesting in the island in the middle of the pond" Harry told me. "We can take a walk out to see them in the morning". He was standing behind me, with his arms around my waist, holding me tightly. I turned around to face him and kissed him gently. "I missed you so much" I told him.

"I missed you too" he replied, returning my kiss with a little less tenderness. I could feel the familiar bulge in his trousers.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Harry groaned, "Who's that? Just as things were about to get interesting!"

He crossed the room to answer the door. Dougie and Danny were standing there. They burst into the room and pushed past Harry. They had clearly both been drinking as they grabbed me and hugged me. "We're so glad you're here!" exclaimed Danny. "Are you coming down to the bar for a drink?"

I looked at Harry. "I'd love to. You coming, Harry?"

I didn't hear his reply, but I'm fairly sure it was laced with innuendo. Dougie and Danny linked arms with me and walked me out of the room and down to the stairs. It took us a few attempts to get down the stairs, the three of us together with only one pair of fully-functioning legs!

We reached the bar and I could see Tom sitting alone at a table off to one side. He looked petrified and a bit green. His drink stood on the table in front of him and looked untouched. He brightened as he saw and heard us all arrive in the bar and stood up to greet me. He gave me a big hug and said "I'm really glad you could come Alex. It's lovely that you're here!"

"I feel privileged!" I replied. "Thank you so much for inviting me!"

"Well, you're part of the family now!" he said and I instantly relaxed. "What a lovely thing to say", I thought to myself.

Danny and Dougie came over and joined us, carrying a large tray of drinks. "We weren't sure what you'd want to drink Alex, so we got a selection!"

I laughed and helped myself to a bottle of beer, then looked around for Harry. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Harry?" I asked, taking a swig of beer.

"No idea!" said Danny and sat down next to Tom. He clapped him on the shoulder. "C'mon mate!" he said cheerily. "You're getting married tomorrow, not executed! Drink up! Enjoy yourself!"

Tom smiled wryly and sipped his drink. Dougie sat down the other side of him and they started singing "I'm getting married in the morning!" Tom joined in half-heartedly.

I looked around for Harry again and then saw him coming in through the door. He had a slightly concerned look on his face, but it evaporated when he saw me standing there. Coming over to me and putting his arm around my shoulders, he guided me to a sofa next to the table where the rest of the boys were onto their second chorus.

He sat down and pulled me down so I was half sitting, half lying on him. I snuggled into him and kissed him.

"Whoooo" shouted Danny. "Harry and Alex sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Harry laughed at him and gave him the middle finger while he carried on kissing me. He was enjoying a bit of ribbing, I could tell.

I felt something soft hit me on the back of the head. I stopped kissing Harry and turned around to see what it was. Dougie had clearly just thrown a cushion at me. "Get a room!" he said in mock disgust.

"We've got one!" I replied, "But I have no intention of going there, yet - we need to celebrate Tom's last night of being a single man!"

I had thought it would be a bit weird being the only girlfriend there, but as most of my friends were make anyway, I felt happy fitting in with the lads.

We drank and chatted and laughed for many hours. I was pleased at how welcoming the rest of the guys were to me. Fletch and Tommy departed before we were all ready to and we stayed in the bar until nearly midnight.

I did keep an eye on what was going on, but the guys all behaved themselves perfectly. There was no spiking of Tom's drinks, nothing that could jeopardise his big day tomorrow. We just had a really good time and most of the banter and insults were directed at Harry and me and our increasingly passionate kissing.

"I think it's about time you and Harry disappeared!" said Danny. "You're starting to make me feel a bit sick!"

"You're starting to make me feel a bit horny!" said Dougie and we all laughed.

"And on that note, I think we had better make our escape!" I said, standing up and pulling Harry to his feet. He had drunk a fair bit and was a bit unsteady on his feet, but I think he was putting it on a bit.

The others all stood up too and we made our way out of the bar, saying goodnight and thanks to the bar staff. I think we were a bit rowdier than their normal class of clientele and they looked a bit relieved that we were leaving.

We stood and chatted at the bottom of the stairs for a few minutes and then I said "C'mon Harry! Bed time!" and started to lead him up the stairs by the hand. Our exit was accompanied by wolf whistles and shouts of "Sleep well!" and "Don't wear him out too much Alex!"

"Have you been telling them about us?" I asked Harry in mock indignation.

"Of course I have!" he replied. "We're as close as brothers! Of course I've told them all about you, especially about how good you are at sucking me off."

We'd reached our door by this time and Harry pushed me up against it and started kissing me with much more passion than he had done downstairs. I returned his kiss, hungrily. I had really, really missed him!

Harry delved in his back pocket for the room key. He handed it to me and I put it in the slot and the door clicked open.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

The door closed behind us and Harry slammed me roughly up against it holding my arms out to the sides to keep me from touching him. We fell on each other with our lust. The kissing and not-very-subtle public groping on the sofa downstairs, mixed with the alcohol we had both drunk had fuelled our passion and we were both incredibly turned on.

Wordlessly, we ripped each other's clothes off, kissing deeply all the time, our breathing getting faster and faster. I had missed Harry so much and I could tell he felt the same way. "I've been wanting to fuck you all evening!" gasped Harry. "It was torture having to be polite and try to keep from taking you there on the sofa in front of everyone!"

"That would not have been a good idea!" I replied. "You were pushing your luck a couple of times when you thought no-one was looking! You could have got us all thrown out!"

Soon, we both stood naked in the doorway. Although I already knew it was, Harry's cock felt huge, and because he was taller then me, I could feel his entire length as he pressed against me. I wrapped one of my hands around his cock and swiftly added the second. I stepped sideways and turned around, causing Harry to stumble backwards against the door. His cock felt hot and so hard and I wanted nothing more than to feel him inside me, but anticipation is everything, so I dropped to my knees.

I looked up at him flirtily, shaking my hair out of the way. "So you told them I'm good at sucking your cock did you?" I asked him. "Did you tell them I was this good?" and without warning I took his entire cock into my mouth, fiercely fighting the urge to gag as he slid partway down my throat.

"Fuuuuck!" he groaned and grabbed hold of my head. The alcohol in his system had dulled the manners he normally showed towards me and I could see the animal instincts taking over as he roughly forced my head back and forth along his cock.

Soon, I could taste the pre-cum beginning to seep out of him so I let him have another couple of thrusts before I disengaged from him and stood up again. I gazed into his beautiful blue eyes and he looked intensely back at me.

I kissed him hard, causing him to step backwards until he was up against the door.

I manoeuvred him down, poking his member between my thighs, still kissing him the whole time and sucking his tongue and lips. I clamped my thighs around his cock, then rocked back and forth so my pussy could spread its wetness over his rigid length. Then I reached for his shoulder to help prop myself up. He grabbed my ass with both hands and lifted me, hungry for the same goal. I suddenly found myself lifted almost completely off my feet and then at last, the head of his huge, pulsing penis was inside of my body.

We switched positions and this time it was me with my back to the door. Harry is quite a bit taller than me, so he was having to bend his knees to thrust into me and almost lifting me off my feet with each stroke. I knew he wouldn't be able to sustain the effort for long, despite being one of the fittest people I knew and his stamina was legendary.

The raw passion with which we fucked and the amount of noise we were making was turning me on so much, that it wasn't long before I could feel wonderful sensations growing in my body. "Harry!" I gasped "I'm going to come!"

"Then come!" he replied breathlessly and trusted into me again with renewed passion. Sure enough, moments later, I was rocked by a powerful orgasm that caused my whole body to shake and I cried out in ecstasy, not caring if anyone heard.

Harry slowed down a little when it was over and kissed me more gently. "I love you so much, Alex" he said to me, looking deep into my eyes.

"I love you too" I replied, "More than you will ever know"

We both smiled and kissed again. Harry lifted me once more and carried me over to the bed, still with his cock inside me, and laid me down gently.

This short break seemed to give him a second wind of energy and he renewed thrusting. I could feel his excitement building as he thrust into me harder than before. He growled into our kiss and then threw his head back and shouted "Oh God! Yes!"

I felt him come inside me so forcefully and both this sensation and Harry's complete disregard for who might hear him pushed me over the edge once more and deep, deep into orgasm.

Harry collapsed down on top of me and we both lay there for a while, panting and gasping for breath. My head was spinning, partly from the alcohol and partly from lack of oxygen, but I felt amazing. Eventually, Harry kissed me tenderly and withdrew his still hard cock from me and rolled over onto his back and laid prone on the bed, breathing hard.

I regained my composure before I tried to move but still felt very unsteady on my wobbly legs when I walked across the room to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and tested the temperature of the water. I climbed in and quickly washed away the sweat and mixture of our bodily fluids before drying myself off and returning to the bedroom.

Harry had passed out on the bed where he had laid and as he was far to big and heavy for me to try and move, I fetched a blanket from the shelf and gently placed it over him. I kissed his still sweaty forehead and looked at him for a while, feeling an odd mixture of love, lust and pride towards this wonderful man who was all mine.

I climbed into bed and slept immediately; my dream a mixture of the passion we had just created randomly interspersed with Dougie throwing a variety of things at Harry and I to try and stop us from fucking in the doorway of his bedroom.

I woke what seemed like hours later, but the room was still in darkness. Harry had not moved from where he had fallen asleep earlier and suddenly panicked for his welfare, I checked on him. He was snoring drunkenly and reassured he was ok, I went back to sleep again and did not wake again until a frantic knocking on the door startled me from my sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four – Crisis

I leapt out of bed at the sound of the knocking on the door. I had no idea what time it was or who was knocking at the door so frantically, but it sounded like they wanted to get hold of us fairly urgently.

I grabbed another blanket from the shelf and wrapped it round me. Harry was still spark out on the bed where he had fallen asleep the night before.

I opened the door. It was Danny, he had his hand raised to knock on the door again, but stopped in mid-air as I opened the door. He looked like hell! "Alex!" he cried. "Where's Harry?"

"He's still asleep..." I started to say. Danny pushed past me and went over to the bed. "HARRY!" he shouted, right next to his ear. "Wake up, man! I need you!"

"Whu..." said Harry, blearily, squinting up at Danny.

"You gotta get up! Tom's missing!"

"What!" said Harry, sitting bolt upright on the bed, nearly head-butting Danny. "What do you mean, missing?"

"I mean...missing!" said Danny. "As in...gone! He's not in his room!"

"Maybe he's already gone down for breakfast?" I suggested, trying to calm Danny down.

"Nah! I already checked! No-one's seen him!" replied Danny. "I've tried calling him, but his phone must be switched off!"

"Where's Dougie?" asked Harry.

"He's...still asleep...I guess!" said Danny slowly. "I haven't checked...I just came straight here!"

"Well then, let's go see if Tom is with Dougie!" I said. Harry grabbed his jeans and pulled them on. I had no clothes handy that were easy to put on, as my bag was still in the car, so I just re-wrapped the blanket around me.

We all marched down the corridor to Dougie's room. Harry knocked on the door. No reply. He knocked again. Still no reply. He knocked for a third time and called "Doug! You in there?" He tried the door handle. Locked.

We all looked at each. "Dougie and Tom must be together somewhere..." I started to say. Harry banged on the door more loudly and shouted "Doug! Open up!"

"Coming!" shouted a voice cheerily from inside the room. Dougie answered the door, toothbrush in his mouth. "Morning Harry!" he said brightly. "What a lovely day for a wedding!" He stopped as he saw us all standing there. "What's going on?" he asked, confused, looking from Danny – wringing his hands, to Harry – shirtless, to me – wrapped in a blanket.

"Are you some kind of group strip-a-gram or something?"

"Dougie! Tom's missing! Have you seen him?" said Danny, urgently.

"Missing?" said Dougie. "I haven't seen him since last night! Maybe he's already gone down to breakfast?"

"We already checked!" replied Danny. "Where the fuck can he be?"

"Have you tried phoning him?" asked Dougie.

"'Course I have!" replied Danny, incredulously. "That was the first thing I did when I didn't get a reply from his room!"

"Try tweeting him?" grinned Dougie.

"Dougie!" reprimanded Harry. "This is SERIOUS!"

"Sorry!" said Dougie. "Maybe he's just in a deep sleep? Try calling the phone in his room?"

"Good idea!" said Danny, pushing past Dougie and picking up the phone by his bed. He dialled Tom's room extension and looked at us hopefully. As the seconds passed, I could hear the phone ringing on the other end.

Danny let it ring a full minute before he hung up. "No reply" he said, looking over at us. "What do we do now?"

We all looked at each other. Then everyone looked at me.

"What should we do, Alex?" asked Danny.

"I don't know!" I said exasperated. "He's YOUR friend! You know him way better than I do! Where is he likely to be?"

"If I were Tom, on the morning of my wedding, where would I go...?" Dougie looked thoughtful.

"Nowhere that's near here!" said Harry.

"Right!" I said. These boys were hopeless in a crisis! "Someone go down to Reception and get them to come up here and open the door! Maybe he's passed out after last night, or he could have slipped and hurt himself in the shower, or, or...anything!"

Danny disappeared off down the stairs and reappeared a few minutes later with the Receptionist. She raised her eyebrows slightly at the sight we presented to her, but didn't say anything.

She unlocked Tom's door and slowly opened it. Danny knocked on the door. "Tom! Tom! You in here mate?" he pushed the door open. Tom's bed was made up and looked like it had not been slept in. Danny went into the bathroom. "He's not here!" he said.

Dougie opened the wardrobe. Apart from Tom's clothes, it was empty. He looked slightly sheepishly at us. "Just checking!" he said. Even for Tom, this would have been a fairly serious prank.

The receptionist waited outside the room for us to come back out and locked it again. "You might check the dining room, the games room, the Sports facilities or the grounds for your friend." She suggested, before turning on her heel and marching back off down the stairs.

"We need to get dressed" I said, indicating Harry and I. "So, you guys either wait here, or go down and get breakfast and we can decide what we're going to do...or hope Tom turns up in the meantime".

"OK" said Danny, looking relieved we had a partial plan. He squinted at Harry and pointed an accusing finger. "Be quick! No funny business!"

"As if!" said Harry, grinning.

We headed back down the corridor to our room. Harry shut the door and turned to face me. He smiled at me standing in front of him in just a blanket. "Maybe you should just stay like that?" he grinned.

I felt like hell and was pretty sure I probably looked the same. I was doing okay until someone (Danny, I think) suggested Tequila Slammers!

"Well, unless you go down to my car for me and get my bag, I'll have to!" I said.

"OK" said Harry. "Wouldn't want you to upstage the bride!"

"Unless we find Tom, there won't be a bride!" I reminded him.

"Yeah, right" he said, suddenly looking serious again. "I wonder where he is?"

He quickly got dressed and then took my car keys and headed out to get my bag. I took advantage of the few minutes he was gone to jump in the shower again. I felt a bit better when I got out and dressed quickly in jeans and a tee shirt when Harry came back with my bag. I hoped there would be time for me to get changed before the wedding later. If there was going to be a wedding...

We joined Danny and Dougie downstairs. They were both eating toast and drinking coffee. They looked up as we entered the room. "That was quick!" said Dougie.

Harry grinned at him, but didn't say anything. He took a piece of toast from the huge pile on the table and buttered it.

"So, he hasn't turned up?" he asked.

"No" said Danny. He looked like he was about to cry. "I keep phoning him every minute or so, but his phone is still switched off."

"OK" said Dougie. "Maybe we should split up and go look for him?"

I suddenly had a thought. "Is his car still in the car park?"

"Don't know!" said Harry. "I should have looked when I went out to get your bag!" He went to the window and peered out.

"Yes! He said. "Tom's car is still there!"

"OK then" I said. "So he can't have gone far!"

"Let's ask at Reception if they can let

We finished our toast quickly and left the restaurant. Danny and Dougie had already searched all the public areas inside the hotel, so that just left the grounds...all 300 acres of it! I wasn't sure these townies realised just how much land that was! Not to mention the fact that some of it was woodland, some was a golf courses and then there was the lake...

I was starting to wonder whether we should call the Police. Or contact Giovanna or Tom's parents. Harry roused me from my thoughts. "Where do you think we should start?"

I frowned and thought carefully. "Let's go and get some golf buggies; we can search more quickly then".

"Good idea!" said Danny. We headed over to the golf course. Once we had explained our predicament to the sceptical-looking assistant (maybe he had seen the video for "Obviously"?) he handed over the keys to a couple of buggies.

We headed off in opposite directions. Harry and I headed towards the woods, Danny and Dougie towards the tennis courts and lake. We had agreed to contact each other the minute we found him, or meet back at the golf course in an hour.

Across the open land, it was quite easy to see there was no sign of Tom, but as we approached the edge of the wooded area, it was clear we weren't going to be able to go in using the buggy and we'd have to look on foot.

We parked the buggy at the edge of the woods and headed in. Luckily, it seemed to be well-maintained; not the bramble-infested forests I was used to negotiating back home!

"Tom!" shouted Harry. I joined in.

"Tom! Where are you?"

There was no reply except for the echo of our own voices.

Luckily, the woods were large, but not wide and we soon emerged on the other side of them into another open area. We quickly scanned the area. I noticed a hilly, rocky area that looked like some kind of cairn or something. It was quite far off, but there seemed to be someone sitting on the top!

Harry and I looked at each other and both started to run over to the rocky outcrop. As we got closer, Harry shouted "Tom!"

The figure turned and looked at us. It was unmistakably Tom! We'd found him!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Harry reached Tom first. "Tom!" Where have you been?" He exclaimed. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"I've been right here" said Tom quietly. He looked really downcast and his eyes were red, like he had been crying.

Harry clocked how upset Tom looked and affectionately put an arm around his shoulders. "Shit mate! You're freezing!" he took off his jacket and put it around Tom. He was still wearing the same clothes he had been the night before.

"How long have you been out here?" asked Harry.

"Dunno" replied Tom. "But I saw the sun come up"

It was now nearly nine o'clock, I quickly calculated Tom must've been out here for six hours at least.

"What's up?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure!" replied Tom. "Today is my wedding day and I...I'm happy and excited about it, but I'm not at the same time! I'm not sure what I feel! I think I'm going mental!"

"Tell me about it?" said Harry gently.

Tom put his head in his hands and didn't speak for a while. "I love Giovanna with all my heart and I really, really want to marry her, but for some reason, I just feel weird about it"

"Is there someone else?" asked Harry.

"No! Of course there isn't!" replied Tom, indignantly. "I've just been, you know, doing some thinking about what getting married actually means!"

"I don't see what would change?" said Harry. "I mean, you and Gi have happily been together for years and have lived together for most of them. What difference does it make if you're married or not?"

"That's what I thought!" replied Tom. "I suppose I just wanted to do the right thing and marriage seemed like the obvious next step. I suppose I thought the rest of you guys would be following along behind me pretty soon, but Dougie and Lara don't really seem like the marrying kind, Danny and Georgia are perfectly happy as they are, and you...I really thought you'd be next, but then..." his voice tailed off as he remembered I was there too. He glanced at me. I looked away.

I turned away from them, trying to give them some privacy. Tom clearly needed a heart-to-heart with Harry and someone had to let Danny and Dougie know that we had found Tom.

Dougie answered almost immediately. "Alex! Give us some good news!"

"OK" I replied. "We've found him!"

"Seriously?" Dougie sounded over-joyed. I heard him repeat to Danny what I'd just said and then Danny swearing and laughing hysterically in the background.

"Great! Where was he?"

"The other side of the forest" I replied.

"Is he OK?" Dougie asked. "Is he coming back?"

"Erm, I'm not really sure yet. He's talking to Harry at the moment"

Dougie groaned. "Oh great!" he said sarcastically. "That'll really help him feel better! You've got to get him back here!"

"OK" I said. "I'll do my best"

I turned back to Harry and Tom, who were still deep in conversation. I hovered nearby, not wanting to intrude, but wanting to tell Harry that I'd told Dougie and Danny that Tom was safe and that we needed to get him back to the house as soon as we could.

"Alex" Tom called me over. "What do you reckon?"

Awkward!

"Well" I said. I wasn't really much of a believer in marriage. Why do two people who love each other need a piece of paper to make it formal? Or maybe I didn't like the idea of being that committed to someone? But that wasn't what Tom needed to hear right now.

"I've never been married" I started. "But I was in a very serious relationship that was almost like being married."

"So, if you had been married, do you think you or your fiancée would have had doubts?" Tom asked me.

"Yes! Of course!" I replied without really thinking. Harry was looking at me strangely; clearly worried about what I was about to say.

"Getting married means making promises to each other, about what you will and won't do. It means sharing everything - money, decisions, and taking the rough with the smooth. When you're just in a serious relationship, at the back of your mind you know that at any moment, hard as it might be, you can just get up and leave. When you're married, you can't do that - you're legally committed to someone. I have a lot of friends, male and female, who have got married in the last few years and every single one of them had doubts in the time leading up to the big day."

I hesitated and looked at Tom and Harry. They were both listening intently to me and I wasn't sure whether what I was saying was helping or not.

"What did they worry about?" Tom asked.

"They worried because they realised that they are taking on responsibilities that are life-changing. Show me someone who doesn't get cold feet, and I'll show you someone who is not as serious about their vows as they should be!"

Tom smiled at me. "So these doubts I'm feeling are just because my brain is realising what my heart is saying at last?"

"Kind of, I guess" I said. "It's perfectly natural to have doubts about anything that is permanent - like getting a tattoo, or having a baby! Both of which I've done and had massive doubts right up to the last minute, but I wouldn't change either for the world!"

Tom smiled more broadly at me. He stood up and jumped down off the rocks. He gave me a big hug. "Thank you, Alex" he said. "You've helped me make sense of the jumble of thoughts in my mind! My doubts don't mean I don't want to get married, it's just my rational side winning for a change!"

"Right!" he said, looking around. "Where the fuck are we?"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six – The Big Day

We got Tom back to the house. He didn't say much on the way back, but his general demeanour seemed better. He now just looked like a man who was nervous about his wedding, rather than one who was filled with doubt and conflict.

Danny and Dougie were there waiting for us and they hugged Tom and greeted him like they hadn't seen him for months. Tom brushed off their questions about where he'd been and what he'd been doing with some casual responses and then said "Right, I'd best go and get married then!"

Dougie walked with him back into the house and accompanied him up to his room. "To help him get ready" he said.

Danny called after them "I'll be up in a minute!" He turned to me. "Thanks, Alex, for helping Tom. You really made a difference." He smiled at me and hugged me gently. "Best go and get ready, mate" he said to Harry, grasping his arm. "Back down here by eleven!" he said, smiling and winking. He turned and followed Tom and Dougie into the house.

Harry watched them go and then turned to me. "That was really good, what you said to Tom" he said. "Did you mean what you said or were you just trying to make him feel better?"

I thought for a minute. "I'm not a massive believer in marriage" I said cautiously. "But I meant what I said".

Harry smiled and hugged me, then took me by the hand. "Come on" he said. "We've got an hour and a half to get ready".

Back at our room, I could tell straight away it was going to take us the full ninety minutes to get ready. No sooner had the door closed, than Harry was kissing me. He was gentle and slow and I returned his kisses hungrily. Harry pulled away from me slightly and whispered. "Gently. Today is about love".

He pulled me close for a deep kiss. I melted into his arms, moulding my body against his. I pressed my hips into his as I ran my fingers through your hair, wanting to feel even closer to him. I ran my hands over his shoulders, across his back and down to his ass.

Harry slowly began to remove my t-shirt and then helped me to remove his. Once naked we moved over to the bed and climbed into it. Harry pulled me close for a few soft and gentle kisses, softly caressing my breasts, and running his hands over my face. His kisses started to become more passionate and I responded to them eagerly wanting to feel his hands all over my body. I pressed my body into his wanting to feel more of him, silently begging for his touch.

Harry responded to my silent request by taking one of my nipples into his mouth. At the same time, he ran one of his hands along my side, down my back and over my ass pressing my body even tighter into his. The feel of his hands caressing my body felt wonderful and I moaned with the sensations he was causing. He continued to run his hands and lips over my entire body, not missing a single spot. Finally, he slid back up and gave me kiss on the lips, running his fingers through my hair.

I reached down and start to run my fingers down his toned stomach before finding my prize, his rock hard cock. I wrapped my fingers around it and ran my hand up and down the length of it. I knew he was enjoying this when I heard him whisper, "Oh yes."

Next I rolled Harry over onto his back so I could take his cock into my mouth. First I licked it from top to bottom then in and around his balls. Harry let out a gentle moan as I slipped my lips over the top of his cock and slid it deep into my mouth, sucking it in and out hard and then soft. I continued to do this until he pulled me up and told me to ride him, which I was more than happy to do.

Slowly I slid my leg over his hips and raised myself up and over your cock, my wet pussy eagerly waiting to feel his cock inside of it. I slowly lowered myself down his hard shaft, loving the feeling.

He felt so good, I didn't ever want it to end, but as I began to move faster, Harry began to thrust his hips upward, matching my rhythm causing me to come quickly.

Before I could catch my breath he flipped me over and pushed my legs back up and over his shoulders and entered me in one smooth, wet motion. He started pumping hard and fast, in and out. Harder and faster, "Oh yes, fuck me baby, fuck me hard" I heard myself say. Soon his pounding brought him to the release he desired and he came deep into my pussy.

We lay down feeling tired and content and I could easily have fallen asleep there in Harry's arms, but I knew we had a big day ahead and we needed to get ready. As though he read my mind, Harry whispered to me. "That was amazing and I could just lie here with you all day, but we have to get ready. I can't be late". He kissed me and slipped off to the bathroom. I heard the shower running and laid back on the bed and dozed for a while.

Harry came out of the shower and started to get dressed into his traditional morning suit. I went off to the bathroom and had a quick shower myself. When I returned to the bedroom, Harry was completely dressed and was doing his hair in the mirror. "Wow!" I said stopping dead in my tracks. I just couldn't help myself. He looked amazing! I loved him casual, but Harry in a suit...fuck me! He grinned at me.

"I'm just going to go and check on the others" Harry said and kissed me before going out of the room. I made sure the door was locked and then I got my dress from its case and slipped it on. I didn't often wear dresses and had spent ages deciding what to wear as I wanted to look good, but feel comfortable at the same time.

The dress I had chosen was a simple summery dress. Mainly blue with paler blue and yellow flowers. It sat just above my knee and was quite close fitting, but still looked classy enough for a wedding. I had a blue jacket to go with it and a nice pair of blue heeled sandals.

I was straightening my hair and doing my makeup when I heard Harry try the door handle. He knocked. "Alex? Let me in?" I went to the door and turned the key. Harry came in. He let out a whistle when he saw me. "Oh my God!" he exclaimed. "You look stunning!"

"Thank you!" I replied. "I feel a bit odd in a dress, but jeans aren't really appropriate for a wedding!"

He crossed the room and kissed me on the cheek (I turned my face away as I didn't want him to smudge my lipstick!). "You should wear dresses more often, you look amazing!" I smiled back at him.

When we were both ready, we headed downstairs. Danny and Dougie were standing in the lobby of the house. Dougie was fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt and Danny was pulling at his collar. They both looked very handsome, but, like me, were more used to wearing less formal clothing and I could tell they felt a bit uncomfortable.

As we walked down the stairs, they both looked up at us. Harry had insisted we both walked down together, me with my hand through his arm. He was well-trained in making an entrance from his time on Strictly and I half expected to hear a voice announcing him!

Danny and Dougie turned as they heard us walk down the stairs. Dougie smiled and Danny almost gawped, then realising he had his mouth open, shut it with a snap. "You guys look fantastic!" he said. "We feel like a pair of hill-billys in monkey suits!"

"You look great!" I said. "I like it when men look smart." They both smiled back at me.

"It's nearly eleven o'clock!" said Tom, coming into the lobby. "Oh, Harry, Alex – you're here! Great". Had he expected us to go AWOL? "Mum and Dad are already here and everyone else should start arriving any minute". As he said this, some people walked through the door. Ushers were already positioned on the doors of the house and the wedding host was showing the first guests through into the ballroom, where the ceremony was going to take place.

"We'd better go through to wait" he said, indicating the doors to the ballroom. Suddenly, I felt a bit out of place. "Where will I sit?" I hissed to Harry.

"Groom's side" he said. "I always go on from Tom's side, so you'll be just behind me!"

"OK" I said feeling reassured.

We went into the room, which looked absolutely stunning. Pale pink and blue balloons hung from the ceiling and the windows were draped in sumptuous red velvet, as were the chairs laid out in rows. A simple table stood at one end of the room, with two enormous flower displays positioned to either side. A red carpet ran down the space between the rows of chairs, forming the aisle.

As we walked down the aisle, Harry turned and looked down at me. I still had my hand through his arm, holding onto his elbow and my stomach leapt a little as I looked back at him. Is that what it would feel like? For the first time in my life, I felt as though maybe I would like to get married.

Harry motioned to a seat on the second row and suggested that was where I would sit. The first row was obviously where the best men, bridesmaids and immediate family of the bride and groom would sit, so I had quite a privileged position to be so close to the front.

Tom's parents and Gi's mum were already there. Tom and Gi's sisters were both bridesmaids and Gi's brother stood talking to them. They all greeted Harry, Danny and Dougie with hugs and kisses and then Harry took my hand and went over to Tom's parents. "This is Alex" he said, "Alex, this is Bob and Debbie, Tom's parents"

"I'm really pleased to meet you" said Tom's mum. "Harry's told us lots about you. You're a teacher, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, that's right" I replied. "Secondary: Media Studies and English".

"Wonderful" she said. "I expect we'll get a chance to speak to you properly later".

I smiled and nodded, then turned as Harry introduced me to Kim, Gi's mum and her brother Mario junior.

There was a photographer there also, presumably from OK! Magazine, who was talking to Fletch and Tom, McFly's "official" photographer as well. Fletch acknowledged me with a wave and Harry said "Stay here a minute" and went over to talk to him. They looked over at me a couple of times, so I was fairly sure they were talking about me and how to make sure I didn't appear in any of the official photos.

The room was starting to fill up with guests and the ushers were asking people to take their seats. Tom, Harry, Danny and Dougie sat down on seats on the right hand side of the room, with Tom's parents. Gi's mum and her brother sat the other side.

After about fifteen minutes, the seats were nearly all full and the ushers closed the doors. About five minutes later, they opened them again and a voice said "Will you please stand!" Then, music started to be played and I knew that meant Gi was on her way!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven - Unity

Tom and the rest of the boys almost leapt to their feet and although I knew they had rehearsed this a million times, they had all separately confided that they were nervous about forgetting what was supposed to happen and when. "I'm used to having a set list to look at!" Danny had said.

Harry turned to me and smiled and then nodded towards the back of the room. I turned to see Gi walking down the aisle, arm in arm with her Dad, Mario. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her off-white silk dress. It was a beautiful dress, detailed, but not frilly or over-the-top.

Behind her, Carrie and Giorgina, Tom and Gi's sisters, led the bridesmaids. They both looked beautiful too in their pink bridesmaids dresses. Just behind them came Georgia and (my heart sank slightly) Izzy, followed by Lara, who was holding the hand of a little flower girl.

As the procession neared the front of the hall, Tom cautiously peered over his left shoulder. He turned back and looked at Danny who was standing to his right and grinned. Danny looked round and smiled broadly, then Dougie did the same. Harry looked over his right shoulder, not at the approaching procession, but at me! He winked at me and mouthed "I love you" I smiled back and could feel myself colouring.

The girls reached the front of the hall and in a well-choreographed movement, everyone except for Tom and Gi sat down. My heart sank further to see Izzy take a seat between Harry and Dougie, but I tried to put it out of my mind. He'd literally just told me he loved me!

Everyone paid attention as the Registrar started the proceedings. It was a simple ceremony, but very moving, especially when they reached their vows. Gi's were beautiful and from the heart, but Tom's were something else. I had always admired his way with words as a lyricist, but he came across more as a poet when he read his. Many people were wiping their eyes at the end, me included.

Then came the moment when the Registrar asked if anyone present knew of a legal reason why Tom and Gi could not be married. There was a deathly silence. My heart always stops at that moment, just in case anyone dares speak up! Finally, it was time for exchanging of rings. I already knew from Harry that Danny had Tom's ring and Dougie had Gi's. The registrar asked them to step forward and place the rings on the cushion that she held in her hands.

Danny stepped forward confidently and placed Tom's ring on the cushion. Dougie stood too, but then looked slightly worried, turning to mild panic as he patted his pockets. Tom started to fidget slightly as he watched Dougie going through his pockets. Eventually, Dougie found it, deep in his trouser pocket. With a slightly bashful smile, he placed it on the cushion. "Had you going!" he said quietly to Tom who pulled a face at him.

The Registrar asked Tom and Gi to join hands and they exchanged rings. Finally, he said "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride". The hall erupted with clapping, cheers and whooping as we all stood to congratulate Mr and Mrs Fletcher.

Music started to play again and the Registrar indicated to Tom and Gi that they needed to sign the wedding register, so they moved off to a table to one side of the room. The photographer took a range of photos as they posed "signing" the register. When he was happy, they stood up and returned to the front of the hall.

Dougie, Danny and Harry moved forward to hug Tom and kiss Giovanna and then Georgia, Lara and Izzy did the same. They were all smiling and shaking each other's hands. Danny looked nearly as happy as Tom. Then it was time for the wedding party to leave the hall. Tom and Gi went first, hand in hand, followed by Carrie, Giorgina and the little flower girl, Danny and Georgia, Dougie and Lara and finally Harry and Izzy. The last pair were the only ones not to be holding hands and Izzy looked straight ahead. Harry turned to look at me as they passed my row and winked. A couple of people sitting near me turned to look at me, questioning looks on their faces. I just smiled back.

Next, the photographs would be taken outside the house. Luckily, it was a beautiful day and the setting couldn't have been more perfect. The photographer and his assistant snapped away, taking a variety of shots of Tom and Gi, with their families, with the bridesmaids and with the best men. Gi had arrived in a lovely Rolls Royce Silver Phantom and they took a lot of photos in and around the car. I stood awkwardly to one side, watching what was going on, along with the other guests who weren't important enough to be in these photos.

About half an hour later and after reviewing his shots, the photographer announced he had finished and he and his assistant disappeared back inside and most of the guests followed them. Harry came over to me and gave me a big hug. "Thank goodness that's over!" he said. "I'm fucking starving!"

We all filed back into the house and were directed to the dining room for the Wedding Breakfast. Tom and Gi were there to greet everyone and they both gave me a big hug and I felt welcome again. Harry had already told me that the best men and "their" bridesmaids would be sitting at a table together, but he had arranged for me to sit with Carrie and Giorgina at the next table. So although we wouldn't be sitting together, at least we would be quite near to each other.

The room was decorated in the same style as the ballroom had been, very tasteful and not over-fussy, but very beautiful. There were more huge displays of flowers either side of the top table and I watched as Tom and Gi and their parents took their places at the top table. There wasn't room for three best men there also, as tradition would normally dictate, hence the reason for a specific best men and bridesmaids table nearby.

Harry glanced at the tables near the front and pointed to where my name card was, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and went to take his place. I sat down, next to Carrie, who smiled at me and we started chatting straight away. "You're Alex, aren't you?" she said.

"Yes, that's right" I replied.

"Tom's told me all about you!" she replied. "He says you and Harry make a wonderful couple!"

I smiled, not really sure what to say. "Thanks" I replied. "Did you enjoy the ceremony?" changing the subject.

"Yes!" she said. "It was wonderful! So beautiful!" we chatted away for quite a while as the guests all took their places. Then, Tom and Gi came to take their places at the table. Everyone stood and applauded them.

The Wedding Breakfast was lovely, really good food, but not too fancy or rich. I really enjoyed sitting with Carrie and Giorgina. They were really friendly and made me feel very welcome. Harry was sitting next to Izzy, to my left, facing in the opposite direction to me and he kept glancing my way, catching my eye and smiling. He seemed to be enjoying himself, but he seemed quite reserved. A couple of times I was deep in conversation with Carrie and she nudged me and pointed at Harry. I turned around and he smiled at me. He seemed keen to "stay in touch" even though we weren't sitting together.

The wine flowed freely and by the end of the meal, I was feeling a bit drunk. I knew there would be a slight break before cutting the cake and the speeches started, so I excused myself and disappeared off to the loo. When I emerged from the ladies, Harry was there waiting for me. He took me by the hand and bundled me back down the corridor and into the games room. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "We need to get back!"

"I needed to see you!" he said. He seemed a bit tipsy. He kissed me and then said "It's driving me mental not being able to sit with you and having to conform to fucking convention".

"Well, it's not for much longer!" I said. "We'll have the speeches in a minute and then everyone will be free to mingle until the reception later on".

"Yeah, you're right" he said, kissing me again. He pulled me close to him, holding me close and said cheekily, "There's a pool table over there!"

I laughed as I could tell from the bulge in his trousers exactly what he had in mind, "Not now, naughty boy!" I said teasingly. "We'll miss the cake!"

"Spoil sport!" he replied. "I'd much rather eat you than cake!"

I kissed him again and said, "Likewise, but we'd better get back before we're missed". I took him by the hand and led him out of the room.

We walked down the corridor back to the dining room. "We hadn't better go back in together!" I said.

"Why not?" replied Harry. "Everyone who matters knows that we are together!"

Through the closed doors, I could hear the low buzz of everyone talking, and the clink of cutlery and glassware as the tables were being cleared. Harry pushed the doors open. "After you" he said, being a gentleman.

"Thank you!" I replied and slipped through. Some people turned to look as we walked in. We went back to our places, just in time for the wedding host to announce the cutting of the cake. He invited the guests to come forward and take photos if they wanted to and then Tom and Gi went over and posed for more photos with the cake.

While this was happening, servers brought glasses of champagne around to all the tables and then as Tom and Gi returned to their seats, Gi's dad stood up and tapped his glass with his knife. He called everyone to attention and proposed a toast to the bride and groom. We all stood up and joined him in his toast. He gave a short speech, thanking everyone for coming and told some funny stories about Gi's childhood, which included some funny photos and ended by saying how pleased he was that his little girl had married Tom.

Tom was next and predictably, his speech was very funny, but touching at the same time. He mainly talked about his and Gi's time together and how they had shared so much already, but still had so much to look forward to. He ended by also thanking everyone for coming and handed over to Danny.

Danny had obviously known Tom for the longest and it had fallen to him to deliver the best man's speech. He looked very nervous as he stood up and cleared his throat. He talked about how he and Tom had met and the time they spent working on getting McFly up and running. He talked about auditioning Dougie and Harry ("they were the best of a bad bunch" he joked) and he talked about the band's achievements and their hopes for the future. He then talked about Gi and how well she fitted in with the group and how supportive she had been of Tom and the rest of the band. He finished by hinting at all the hard work they still had to do, recording their new album, touring the States and how he hoped Tom would come back from his honeymoon relaxed and raring to go.

We all applauded and toasted once more and Danny sat down, looking mightily relieved. Dougie and Harry both hugged him and chatted to him briefly. Harry then stopped a passing waitress and relieved her of the bottles of champagne she was carrying on her tray. He refilled everyone's glasses at his table and then came over to refill mine, Carrie's and Giorgina's. I was definitely feeling more than a little tipsy by now, but I was at a wedding, so "What the hell!" I thought to myself.

The formalities over, the host of the day suggested everyone return to the ballroom, or avail themselves of the house's facilities and grounds. "Let's go for a walk" suggested Harry and I followed him out of the room.

We headed outside and went around to the side of the house. We found a stone bench under a large oak tree. It was a beautiful afternoon and the shade from the tree was quite welcome. Harry refilled my glass once more and then, setting the bottle down on the floor next to him, pulled me close to him. "Did you enjoy that?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied. "It was a lovely ceremony and the food was great".

"I thought you hated weddings?" he asked me.

"I don't hate weddings!" I replied indignantly. "I love them, but I just don't see the point for me personally – except for an excuse for a party and to get loved ones together".

"Oh right" he replied and kissed me. "You look absolutely gorgeous in that dress".

"So you said earlier" I replied, laughing at him. He pulled me closer and patted his lap.

"Sit on me?" he said. I hesitated. He seemed a bit drunk and I was a bit worried where this could lead. Luckily, we were quite out of the way, but any one of the guests could walk past at any moment.

"What the hell!" I though and hitching my dress up, I straddled and kissed him. There was already a bulge in his trousers and I could feel it growing larger and harder as we kissed. I felt quite uninhibited, thanks to the champagne and a bit naughty so I gently ground into him. "Fuuuck" he moaned. "I really want you now!"

"I want you too" I whispered to him, breathily and stood up briefly and removed my knickers. It was so easy for him to slip his cock into my waiting pussy as I sat back down on his lap. Although we were careful to hide what we were really doing, I bet it would have been obvious to anyone watching. I slowly moved up and down, his rock hard cock deep inside me.

The possibility of being discovered any minute was a massive turn on and it didn't take long for me to bring myself to a shuddering climax. I managed to muffle my moans of pleasure and Harry watching me trying to control myself was too much for him and he came deep inside me. We sat, locked together, kissing gently for a few minutes and then we heard approaching voices.

I swiftly climbed off Harry and he did his trousers back up and picked up his champagne glass. I sat on the grass, concealing my knickers in my bag. We pretended to be admiring the view as a party of four assorted aunts and uncles walked past us. We acknowledged them with a smile and they carried on past us. "I need to go and clean up" I said quietly to Harry. "I don't want to go back inside with your cum rolling down my thighs! It's not that kind of party!"

"Not yet!" grinned Harry.

Gravity had done its bit on the grass and I extracted a tissue from my bag and did my best to clean up the rest. Replacing my knickers, Harry and I then walked hand in hand back to the house. "I'm going to get some more champagne!" said Harry as I disappeared off to the toilets.

I glanced at myself in the mirror. I looked a bit flushed and dishevelled, so I did my best to fix my makeup and ran my fingers through my hair. Just then, Georgia walked in. "Alex! Hi!" she said. "I haven't had much of a chance to talk to you yet!"

I smiled at her and said "That was lovely, wasn't it?"

"Yes" she agreed. "What a lovely day". She sighed and smiled. "I wonder who will be next?"

"Oh, you and Danny for sure" I replied. "You're such a great couple".

"Thanks" she replied. "Not sure Danny-boy is ready for marriage yet!" she disappeared off into the toilet and I took once more glance in the mirror before heading back out to join Harry.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

We mingled for a while with the rest of the guests from the wedding. Everyone was having a lovely time and the drink was still flowing freely. I was still feeling quite drunk from what I had already had with the Wedding Breakfast and Harry stayed by my side the entire time we were mingling with the other guests.

I glanced around the room occasionally and could see Tom and Gi separately speaking to different groups of people. Tom came over to speak to us first. He didn't spend long with us as obviously as one of the best men, Tom had spent quite a long time with Harry already. Tom was really friendly towards me and seemed incredibly happy. I was really pleased that the nerves that had driven him to disappear only hours before seemed to have completely gone. Secretly, I felt responsible for helping him with this, but knew it was something that never needed to be spoken about again.

Gi came and spoke to us for quite a long time. We chatted about "girlie wedding stuff" mainly, much to Harry's obvious boredom and he wandered off to chat to Dougie and Danny. "I'm glad he's gone!" said Gi. "How are things going between the two of you? To begin with, Harry wouldn't shut up about you and was talking about you all the time, but just recently, he doesn't seem to talk about you so much. Is everything ok?"

"I think so!" I said, suddenly feeling a bit paranoid. I hadn't noticed any change in his behaviour, but then again, we hadn't spent that much time together recently.

"Oh that's ok!" said Gi. "I just wanted to make sure. You make such a lovely couple and I'm so glad you could come today"".

"Well thank you for allowing me to come!" I replied. "I wasn't sure if things were going to be a bit, um, awkward..."

"Because Izzy's here?" asked Gi. "She's been my friend for a long time and her being a bridesmaid was arranged long before she and Harry ran into...difficulties".

I hoped Gi didn't think I had expected her to be told not to come on my behalf!

"No, it's fine. I completely understand" I replied. "I wouldn't have expected anything different at all. I'm still the outsider here!"

"No you're not!" replied Gi. "You fit in perfectly! I'm really looking forward to getting to know you better in the coming weeks!" she gave me a hug and then said apologetically "I suppose I had better go and carry on mingling!" she disappeared off to speak to some of the other guests.

Seeing that I was alone again, Harry returned to my side. He put his arms around my shoulders and gave me a squeeze. "All right, sexy?" he whispered in my ear. He was definitely still a bit drunk from lunchtime!

"I'm fine" I replied, turning my head and kissing him.

"You and Gi were talking about me!" he said.

"Yes we were!" I replied.

"What did you say then?" he asked.

"I couldn't possibly tell you that!" I replied, teasingly.

"I hope you were telling her all the smutty details!" he replied and moved my hand down to his crotch area. Was he human? It was just impossible how he was so horny all the time!

"Not yet!" I said, teasing him by gently squeezing the rapidly hardening bulge in his trousers. "I'll wait until I actually have something smutty to tell her!"

"Wha..?" he started and looked at me, confusion in his eyes. "Oh! I get it! You're being sarcastic!"

I smiled back at him. He kissed me and growled into my neck. "I'll give you some smut for everyone to talk about right now if you want!"

I was just about to reply when he lifted his head and looked over my shoulder. "Mum! Dad! You're here!" he let go of me and walked swiftly over to where his parents had just entered the room.

He shook his dad by the hand and gave him and hug and kissed his mum on the cheek. Then he turned to me and beckoned for me to join them. "Mum, Dad, I'd like you to meet Alex!"

I laughed quietly to myself at the complete change in his demeanour from just seconds before. The bad boy behaving himself in front of his parents! I wonder if they knew what he was really like...Probably.

I smiled slightly awkwardly at Harry's parents as I shook Chris' hand. "Pleased to meet you, Alex" he said.

Harry's mum, Emma also offered me her hand. "It's lovely to finally meet you, Alex" she said and smiled at me warmly. "Harry has told us so much about you!"

Harry seemed to have told everyone all about me, but I hadn't been able to tell anyone about him...yet.

We stood and chatted for quite a while I looked around me. There seemed to be many more people in the room than had been at the ceremony and I guessed that the guests for the evening reception had begun to arrive, though I had no idea of the actual time.

Before too much longer, servers began bringing in large silver plates with buffet food on and started laying them on the huge tables at the side of the room. The gentle background music that had been playing started to change and I realised that the evening entertainment must be about to begin.

The wedding host called for everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen! May I present to you: Mr and Mrs Fletcher!"

Everyone applauded as Tom and Gi walked across to the front of the hall where the dance floor area was. The familiar introduction to "All About You" started to play as they embraced each other and started their first dance as husband and wife. A bit of a predictable choice of song for their first dance perhaps, but very fitting.

Everyone "ahhed" as they danced slowly and then Gi and Tom's parents joined them on the dance floor, followed by Danny and Georgia and Dougie and Lara. I looked at Harry; was he about to dance with Izzy and follow convention expected?

He turned to me and I was expecting him to apologise, but instead, to my enormous surprise, he bowed slightly and said "May I have this dance?"

"Of course!" I replied and took his hand as he led me to the dance floor.

I put my hands around his neck as he gently placed his on my waist and held me close as we slowly danced with the others.

Gi caught my eye and smiled at me. I rested my head on Harry's chest as he held me close. I was so happy and felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

The rest of the evening passed rather uneventfully. I wasn't really hungry after the huge Wedding Breakfast, but picked at a few bits from the buffet. The drink was flowing freely, with a free bar for the wedding guests, which Harry took great advantage of. I couldn't believe how much he could put away without becoming comatose, but he just stayed "nicely drunk".

We were sitting down at one of the tables, chatting to Tom's sister Carrie when suddenly, Harry said "Where've the others gone?"

I looked around the room. He was right, Tom, Gi, Danny, Georgia, Dougie and Lara were nowhere to be seen. I couldn't see Izzy anywhere either, but I'd noticed she was missing quite a while ago.

Harry seemed quite concerned that the others had all disappeared, that he was missing out on something, or being excluded. I knew he had a bit of a chip on his shoulder about being left out of things.

I laid a hand on his arm, "I'm sure they're around somewhere" I tried to be reassuring. He opened his mouth to answer me, but then I heard the doors open noisily as Danny, clearly a little worse for wear, flung the doors to the room and strode into the room, wearing Georgia's bridesmaid's dress!

It obviously didn't fit him very well, but he had squeezed into it as best he could. Everyone was laughing at him jumping around in the dress, then Dougie walked in wearing Lara's dress. As she was tiny, it fitted him even worse! Then, the icing on the cake - Tom in Giovanna's wedding gown!

Then, in walked the bridesmaids! They looked pretty good in the best men suits, although they were far too big for them! Dougie decided he wanted to try and get his clothes back off Lara and stripped down to his boxers. She shrieked and ran away from him as he tried to get her to take his clothes off. The reception crowd were mainly shouting with laughter, but there were a few people looking on disapprovingly! Everyone calmed down after a while and the six of them disappeared back off, presumably to get changed back into their own clothes.

After a while, they came back and the atmosphere had calmed down. I knew Danny was planning on playing a DJ set a bit later on and when he returned, now dressed in normal clothes, he went over to the DJ booth to get set up and ready.

It was now approaching midnight and some of the older guests and those with young children had disappeared off home. The room was still quite full of people laughing, talking, drinking and dancing. Harry and I were sitting on a sofa at the side of the room by ourselves. Various people came and went to chat to us (mainly Harry) and I think most were curious as to why Harry was sitting with me and not Izzy - who I still hadn't seen for a while. Not that I was looking out for her though.

Danny took to the microphone and started his set. I loved when he played as he was an awesome DJ but I was just so tired, I couldn't find the energy to get to my feet. Harry asked me if I wanted to go and dance and I told him I would join him in a bit. He kissed me and went off to dance with Dougie and Tom.

I was just starting to wonder whether anyone would notice if I had a little nap, when I caught sight of movement out of the corner of my eye and someone sat down on the sofa next to me. It was Izzy!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

I immediately woke up and said "Err, hi!" What the hell was about to happen?

"Hi" she said and smiled at me. She really was incredibly pretty. "Alex, do you mind if I talk to you?"

"Erm, no, of course not" I replied though really I couldn't think of anything I would rather do less right then.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy for you and Harry and although I'm obviously gutted about what happened between us, there's no hard feelings. Harry and I have talked about it and we've decided to stay friends but I just wanted you to know that although I'm still going to be around, I'm not going to try and cause any problems for you two".

"Err, ok" I replied, a bit hesitantly. "That's good to know". God, this was so awkward.

"It's my fault we broke up" she said, looking down at the ground. "I put too much pressure on him to take the next step with our relationship - I knew he wasn't ready, and I shouldn't have tried to force him"

Why was she telling ME this? I didn't actually want to know. Harry had already said the same to me, but not in so many words and I was happy with that. I didn't need to know the ins and outs of why their relationship ended, but I was glad for her reassurance that she wasn't going to make life difficult for us. I had been on the receiving end of a vexed ex before and it was not a pleasant experience.

"Uh OK" I said again, then "Look, Izzy, I kind of feel awkward about this whole situation and I'm sure it will get easier, but if it helps at all, I know exactly how you feel but..." at this point, Harry rejoined me.

"Ladies!" he said, looking a bit anxious. "Everything all right?"

"Yes fine!" said Izzy standing up. "Just saying hi!" She walked off to join some other guests on the other side of the room.

"You OK?" asked Harry, kissing me on the cheek as he watched Izzy disappear off.

"Umm, yeah" I replied, watching Harry watch Izzy. "That was a bit, erm, weird!"

"What did she say to you?" he asked. Should I tell him or not?

"She just basically said she was happy for us" – partial truth.

"Oh...good" said Harry. "I thought she might have been being difficult!"

"No, not at all" I replied.

I was saved from having to discuss it any more by the Wedding Host announcing that Tom and Gi were leaving and the traditional "bouquet toss" was about to take place.

The last time I had been at a wedding where that had happened, my ex had asked me to hold his drink while he "re-tied his shoelace", so I had both hands full and was unable to attempt to catch it! Not that I was particularly bothered anyhow!

"C'mon" said Harry, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. "Let's go say goodbye!"

We went out into the lobby; Gi was standing halfway up the main staircase, bouquet in hand. There was quite a crowd gathered at the bottom of the stairs, in anticipation.

Harry and I stood to one side. Gi shouted "Ready ladies?" then she turned to face away from us all.

Everyone gave her a countdown, "Three...two...one!" then she threw the bouquet over her right shoulder.

It was a reflex action for me to catch it to save it from hitting me square in the face! I was very tired and still quite drunk, so the sudden movement caused me to lose my balance and I started to fall backwards.

Luckily, Harry was standing right behind me and caught me as I fell. "Woah girl! Steady on! You all right?"

I looked up at him and then around at everyone else. They were all looking at us, clapping and cheering. In the confusion and my embarrassment about nearly hitting the deck, I'd forgotten that I'd caught the bouquet!

I could feel my cheeks reddening as Harry put me back on my feet. He kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear "Good reactions! Great save!"

"Well done Alex!" shouted Gi and she ran down the stairs and embraced me. I looked at everyone who was standing applauding me for catching the bouquet. Gi turned to leave, but as she did, she put a hand on Harry's arm: "No pressure, Harry!" she winked at him and walked away.

We all went out the front of the house to wave the happy couple off on their honeymoon. I already knew they weren't leaving for a couple of days, but they were heading home for some peace and quiet after all the excitement.

We all threw confetti and rice over Tom and Gi as they walked out to their car. Tom's mini was resplendent with ribbons tied all over it, tin cans tied to the bumper and "Just Married" written in silly string on the rear window.

Harry stood with him arm around my shoulders as we waved them off. It was approaching one o'clock in the morning and I wasn't sure I was going to be able to keep my eyes open much longer.

He turned to look at me. "You look shattered!" he said.

"I am!" I replied, stifling a yawn. "Take me to bed, Mr Judd!"

He grinned at me, "With pleasure, Miss Jones!" and with that we linked arms and walked up the staircase back to our room.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty - The Morning After the Night Before

I woke early on Sunday morning. In our drunkenness and keenness to get to bed, we had forgotten to close the curtains, so the sun was streaming in through the window. I tried to sit up. My head swam, so I lay back down again. I looked over at Harry. He was still fast asleep. I smiled to myself and rolled over. What an amazing weekend! I had such a great time and still wanted to pinch myself every time I thought about the fact that Harry and I were together. It still seemed like a dream come true. Probably because it was!

I was woken again a little while later. Harry put his arm round me and pulled me close to him. "Good morning gorgeous" he said into my neck. "How are you today?"

"Not sure" I replied. "I haven't dared move yet!"

"I know what you mean!" he replied. "Feeling a bit delicate this morning myself! Still..." he yawned. "It was all worth it! What an amazing day!"

I smiled again and hugged his arm that was draped over my chest. He pulled me closer and I could feel his morning glory pressing against my bum. Maybe I was still a bit drunk, but I was feeling naughty and I grinned to myself as I gently pressed my bum harder against his semi-erect cock and started to rock my hips. I could feel him starting to harden and I heard him moan a little with the motion of my butt on his cock.

Harry moved his hand to cup my breast, and started to kiss the nape of my neck and then moved his kisses up my neck, still stroking my breasts. I let out a little moan as he breathed into my ear, and he let go of my breast and moved his hand down my front, caressing my tummy and slid his hand between my legs.

I moved my thigh a little to give him access as he slipped his fingers further in. I hadn't realised how turned on I was already and I felt Harry's cock respond to my wetness as he pressed it against me, now rock hard. Harry continued to kiss my neck and shoulder, making me moan more and open my legs further. I raised my knee so that he could slide his fingers into my dripping pussy.

I rolled onto my back, lying next to him as his hand continued its exploration of my hot, wet pussy. Harry leant up on one arm and took one of my nipples into his mouth, sucking on it and swirling his tongue around the sensitive tip, making me writhe with ecstasy.

I suddenly couldn't take it anymore and I turned towards Harry and grabbed his head, bringing his lips to mine. We kissed deeply and hungrily and I reached down and started to stroke his cock, marvelling again at how big he was when he was erect.

I got up and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist as I reached down and guided his cock into me. I lowered myself slowly onto his huge penis, taking him all the way in. My head still felt a bit swimmy, so I stayed that way for a little while, gently grinding, feeling Harry's huge cock fill me up to the point where it hurt just a little. Pleasure and pain mixed in. He put his hands on my ass as I start to ride him, slowly at first, and he began to meet my downward motions with an upward thrust.

Caught up in the moment, I started to ride him harder, moaning, seeing his face watching me, seeing the look of desire in his beautiful blue eyes. I began to pound him, his hips pounding my pussy with the same urgency as I started a long, slow orgasm. I could feel my pussy contracting as I started to cum, and this sensation pushed Harry over the edge and he started to cum inside me, deep and pounding me still.

Harry sat up and grabbed my back, biting into my neck as my breasts pressed against his chest. I wrapped my legs around him, my nails scraping up his back as we climaxed together, me calling his name loudly as he emptied his load into me.

As our orgasms subsided, we stayed like that for a little while, breathing hard. Harry's neck-biting turned into nibbles and kisses as I trailed my fingers up and down his back, and on his arms. Our breathing regains some kind of normality, and I leant back and look at him.

"Well good morning, sexy man" I said, my voice husky.

"It certainly is with a wakeup call like that" Harry replied as he smiled and leant in to kiss me. "I think I'm in need of a nice hot shower now."

"Only if I can join you" I say with a naughty grin.

"Come on then, you dirty girl."

After we got out the shower, I felt much better. My stomach was growling and I was starting to feel a bit sick. I had no idea what time it was, but was aware breakfast was only being served until 10am and at some point today I would have to go back home...

We joined Danny, Georgia, Dougie and Lara at a table in the restaurant. No-one was talking much and everyone looked a little worse-for-wear. Lara was nibbling a piece of toast and barely acknowledged us joining the table. Danny looked up as we sat down and wordlessly placed the pot of coffee in front of Harry.

Georgia looked at me and smiled. "I never said 'well done' to you Alex, for catching Gi's bouquet last night!"

The bouquet! I'd forgotten all about it! "Yeah, it was a lucky catch, I think!" I replied.

"You talking about you or me?" asked Harry. "You so nearly ended up on your arse!"

"Good job you were standing right behind me then!" I said, kissing him.

"Oh for goodness sakes!" exclaimed Dougie. "Don't you two ever stop? You're like fucking rabbits!"

Everyone laughed at Dougie and he looked round at us all. "What?" he said. "You were all thinking it? I can't believe Harry's finally met his match in Alex!" Everyone except me laughed, Harry grinned broadly and then went back to eating toast and drinking coffee.

I was confused. What did Dougie mean by that? I put it out of my mind.

After breakfast, Harry and I went back up to our room to collect our belongings and take them out to the car. Some staff from the hotel were loading Tom and Gi's wedding presents up into a people carrier. There were masses of gifts! Some small, some large, some very strange-looking!

We went back to the Reception desk to hand in our keys. I looked at my watch; 11 o'clock. Harry saw me looking at the time. "When do you have to leave?" he asked quietly.

"Not yet" I replied. "Shall we go for a walk?"

Harry smiled and took my hand. We headed out towards the lake. It was May and a beautiful sunny morning. I was relieved and slightly surprised that I didn't feel more hungover, and the fresh air was doing wonders for clearing my head.

We walked in silence for a while and then as we approached the lake, Harry said "Oh look, there's the Canada Geese!" he pointed towards an island in the middle of the lake where a pair were nesting. I couldn't see any signets though.

We stood arm in arm, watching the geese swimming around the lake. Then Harry sighed. "This is just too perfect! I'd love to live in a place like this!"

"Well, maybe one day, when you become a successful musician..." I began jokingly.

"No danger of that!" he replied. "'I'm just the fucking drummer', remember?" We both laughed. I still couldn't believe how well Harry and I got on. I had spent years searching for a man like Harry and now here I was, with the real thing. It was simply unbelievable.

In the distance, I heard the clock chime twelve o'clock. "Wow!" I said. "That's got to be one of the shortest hours ever!"

"Time flies..." Harry began. He turned to face me, a serious look in his eyes. "You know how much I love you, don't you?"

I felt a little worried. "Yeees" I said, wondering what he was about to say. "You've made that perfectly clear!"

"Good" he said. "Just checking. I wouldn't want you to go home uncertain!"

What was it with people being cryptic today? Or was I having a thick day?

We headed back to the car park. Slowly. I knew I had a four hour drive home, back to reality. Again.

Harry opened the door to my car and I climbed in. He came around the side of the door and stood as close to me as he could. Luckily, my car being an SUV, I was up at his hip height, so it wasn't an awkward position for him to be in.

"So, when am I going to see you again?" he asked.

"I'm not sure" I replied. "We've got silly season approaching now, with tons of coursework to mark and exams to get our students ready for, so it could be a bit tricky".

Harry looked disappointed. "Oh" he said. "Well, I've got a fair bit of downtime now, with Tom and Gi off on their honeymoon, and I think the others are going off on a holiday too."

"Go with them?" I suggested.

"Yeah, I'd feel right at home!" he replied sarcastically. "The extra prick at the orgy! No thanks!"

"Well, just chill out then...go and visit some friends, family, play golf..."

"Yeah" he replied and smiled. "That's a good plan. I've lots of people I haven't seen for too long"

"There you go then" I said, pleased he seemed happier. "And I will make plans to see you very soon"

"You better!" he said and leant in to kiss me. "I want to see you very soon, but I'll talk to you before then".

"Yes" I said, closing the door and winding the window down. "I'll speak to you very soon. I promise!"

"OK" he said. "I'll hold you to that"

I waved as I drove out of the car park. I actually had no idea when I was going to see Harry again. Little did I know it was going to be sooner than I could have imagined.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One – Defamation

Coffee? Check! Red pen? Check! Brain in gear? Err, no actually!

As I sat at my desk on eight o'clock on Monday morning, I was having one of those "Anywhere but Here" moments. I couldn't believe that only a few hours previously I had been lying in bed with Harry at Tom and Gi's wedding.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked my colleague Joanne. I hadn't heard her come into the office.

I laughed. "You'd get change!" I said. "Really not with it today!"

"Good weekend?" she asked, helping herself to coffee. "You were at a wedding, weren't you?"

"Yeah, that's right, my friend Tom got married" Keep it simple.

"Did you have a nice time?" she asked.

"Fantastic!" I said. Groom went missing. Far too much alcohol consumed. Groom and bride swapped clothes. Lots of sex with world-famous drummer... There was so much I wanted to tell her, but couldn't!

"Good" she said, smiling at me. "About time you had some fun!" Just then the bell rang for the first lesson of the day. I stood and gathered my things.

My classroom was just down the corridor and I unlocked the door and let the class in. We were continuing with a coursework project, so after I had explained to the students what I wanted them to do, they all got on with it and I went around the room checking they all knew what to do.

I was just explaining the task to a student who had missed the last lesson, when there was a knock at the door. I looked up and saw two of my Year 11 girls. They were favourite students of mine as we shared a love of McFly and spent much time talking about things which were not entirely work-related! I beckoned to them to come in and went over to speak to them.

"Err, Miss, can we show you something?" Lucy was holding something in her hand. It looked like a magazine.

"What is it?" I asked.

Lucy opened the magazine and showed me a page. There was a short article about Tom and Gi's wedding with a couple of snaps of some of the less famous guests arriving and leaving.

"IZZIT ALL OVER FOR HARRY?" The caption on a photo in the side bar caught my attention. Beneath the heading was a very blurry photo of two people sitting on a bench. Well, one of the people was sitting on the bench. The other was, erm, sitting on the person sitting on the bench. I gasped slightly. It was me and Harry! The photo was very blurry and I had my head turned away from the camera, but it was unmistakably from mine and Harry's "session" outside at the wedding.

"We thought you'd like to see this photo, Miss" said Jodie, the other student. "It looks like Harry has been being a naughty boy!" she was laughing. Jodie was the student who had first jokingly started calling me "Mrs Judd" as she knew how much I liked Harry.

"You came out of your lesson to show me this?" I turned on the girls, slightly angrier than I meant to be.

They looked slightly taken aback. "Err, yeah" said Lucy. "It's only Social Studies, so we're not doing anything! We told our teacher we had to give you some coursework!"

"We thought you'd want to see the photo!" said Jodie again.

They didn't realise it was me!

I softened slightly. "Sorry girls, didn't mean to snap, but Mrs Hyams is being very hot on students being out of class without good reason at the moment!"

"That's OK Miss, we wouldn't get you into trouble!"

Little did they know!

"You can keep the magazine if you like, Miss" said Jodie. "We bought two copies when we saw the photo!"

Lucy was looking at the photo again, more closely. "Whoever she is, she's enjoying herself!" she said. She looked at me. "Looks a bit like you, actually Miss! Shame you can't see her face!" she paused. "Didn't you go to a wedding this weekend?"

"Yes, I did" I replied and I could feel myself colouring. "But sadly it wasn't this one! Now you'd better get back to your class!"

I scooted the girls out of my class and buried the magazine under a pile of papers on my desk.

The rest of the lesson passed uneventfully, but I just couldn't get the photo out of my head. I knew it had been risky for us to have had sex in the open air, but I had been sure there wasn't anyone around to see us. Clearly there had been.

The bell rang and I took advantage of the five minute changeover time between lessons to look again at the photo in the magazine. You definitely couldn't see my face, but it was clearly Harry. I wondered who had taken the photo. It had been taken from quite a distance and it was very blurry so had probably been taken on a phone camera. It could have been anyone!

I was still thinking about the photo and wondering whether anyone could recognise me from it when my next class started to arrive. I settled them in and had just taken the register when there was another knock at the door. What was going on today?

I looked up at the door. Heidi, the head teacher's PA was standing there. She gestured for me to go outside the classroom. "Turn to page five and start re-reading the text we covered last lesson, please?" I said to the class. "I'll be back in just one minute".

I joined Heidi outside the class. "Hey, what's up?" I smiled at her.

She looked grim faced. "Rachel wants to see you".

"Why?" I asked. Rachel was the aforementioned Mrs Hyams, the headteacher.

"I have no idea!" replied Heidi. "But she was quite insistent you come immediately."

"I can't leave my class!" I replied. "Can't it wait 'til lunchtime?"

"Apparently not" replied Heidi. "She's arranging for a cover teacher to take your lessons"

"Lessons?" I exclaimed. "How long does she want to see me for?"

"I don't know" Heidi said again. "Perhaps you'd better just get your things and come with me?" She was being friendly, but quite firm.

"Get my..." I started to panic slightly. "Get my things?" I repeated.

"Yes" said Heidi and nodded, lips set in a firm line.

I went back into the classroom and got my bag. "Uhm, carry on reading that passage, folks. Then move on to answering the questions on page six. Mr Freeman will be along shortly. I have to nip out for a bit". The students began to murmur slightly. I collected some papers, including the magazine from my desk and left the classroom.

I followed Heidi to the headteacher's office in silence. What the hell was going on? What had happened? I couldn't believe she was demanding to see me like this – it couldn't be for something good.

Heidi knocked on the head's door and then opened it. "Rachel, Alex is here"

"Ah, good" said the head. "Miss Jones, please come in and take a seat".

Miss Jones? the Head and I were very friendly and on first-name terms. I don't think she'd ever called me "Miss Jones" before when students weren't present. I went in and sat down. Jon Dearing, one of the deputy heads, was also there. Heidi stood at the back of the room.

"Do you know why I've asked you to come in here, Miss Jones" asked the head, looking at me sternly. Again with the "Miss Jones"!

"I, I have no idea!" I replied. I was starting to wonder if this was something to do with THAT photo.

"Have you seen this?" she asked, sliding something across the table to me. It was a copy of the article on Tom and Gi's wedding from the magazine Lucy and Jodie had showed me.

She didn't wait for me to reply. "Two students were looking at it and giggling when I went to visit Miss Peters' class during lesson one this morning. I took it from them and asked them why they were giggling. They said they thought the female in the picture was you".

I looked up at her. I didn't know what to say. Should I deny all knowledge? Should I come clean? What was about to happen?

"Is it you, Miss Jones?"

I looked at Rachel. I felt like a naughty school girl. I nodded slowly, tears in my eyes. "Yes" I mumbled.

"And, who is that you are...with?"

"That's Harry" I replied.

"And he is...?" she asked

Where did I start? "My, my boyfriend!" I replied.

"But he's a celebrity, isn't he? This was a celebrity wedding?"

"Yes he is" I replied. "He's in McFly. He's the drummer"

"He won Strictly Come Dancing last series!" interjected Jon Dearing.

"Right" said Rachel. "Quite the celebrity then!" there was no humour in her voice. "And would you like to explain to me exactly what you and this 'Harry' are doing in this photo?"

I just looked at her. The tears started to roll down my cheeks. Heidi offered me a tissue.

"Are you doing what it looks like you are doing, Miss Jones?" Rachel asked again, sternly.

I couldn't speak. I just nodded, tears still streaming down my cheeks.

"Are you confirming that you have been photographed having sex in a public place and that this photo has been published in a national publication?" Rachel spelled it out.

Again, I just nodded.

Rachel said, "Let the record show that Miss Jones has indicated an affirmative response to my question".

Fuck's sake! Was I on trial? I hadn't noticed before, but Heidi was transcribing the conversation on her notepad.

"Therefore, Miss Jones", Rachel continued "I have no alternative but to suspend you from duty with immediate effect, pending an investigation into your behaviour!"

"What exactly is she being 'charged' with?" Jon Dearing appeared to be on my side.

"She is not being 'charged' with anything, Jon" retorted Rachel. "This is not a criminal investigation! Miss Jones is being suspended on the grounds of gross professional misconduct. That is to say: behaving in an unprofessional manner and setting a poor example to students!"

I suddenly remembered something my first ever teaching mentor had said to me. "Being a teacher is like being a celebrity! Students are your paparazzi and they will be interested in your every move! You are never, ever 'off duty' and your every move will be scrutinised and analysed. Protect yourself by behaving professionally at ALL times; you never know who is watching you".

I had always tried my best to follow this, but thought I could let my hair down at a private gathering. My judgement had been clouded by the amount of alcohol I had consumed and the passion I felt for Harry.

Harry! I wondered if he had seen the article yet?

I became aware that Rachel was speaking again. "...charged with indecent exposure, except there's nothing to see" she appeared to be referring again to a possible criminal case. "So, Mr Dearing, would you please escort Miss Jones off the premises. Miss Jones, you are hereby given formal notice of your suspension from duty on the grounds of gross professional misconduct on full pay, pending an investigation into the matter, the date of the hearing will be set and you will be informed".

I stood as Jon held the door open for me. We walked silently down the corridor and out of the main entrance to the school. Luckily it was still lesson time so there weren't many students around to witness my departure. Jon walked me to my car and as I climbed in, he leant in and said "Don't blame you, Alex, he's pretty gorgeous!" OK, so now I knew why Mr Dearing wasn't married!

I turned on the ignition and drove out of the car park. All I could think was "Phone Harry".


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Jon had told me I had to leave the school premises immediately so I drove out of the school gates and a short distance down the road before I pulled over, grabbed my phone and dialled Harry's number.

He didn't answer.

Dismayed, I put my phone on the passenger's seat and burst into tears. What was I going to do? I just been suspended, was probably about to lose my job and I had no one I could talk to. Sarah knew about me and Harry and that I'd gone to Tom's wedding, but she had always been massively disapproving of me anyway, some of the things I had got up to in my earlier life, so if I told her I'd been photographed having sex with Harry outdoors, she would be most likely to react badly.

I was just starting to despair when my phone rang. I glanced at the display: "Hector calling" it said! I wiped my eyes on the back of my hand and grabbed my phone.

"Hi hun" Harry said, cheerily. "Sorry, we were rehearsing. What's up? Shouldn't you be at school? Not that I'm not glad to hear from you!"

"I've been suspended!" I sobbed. "I've been sent home from work!"

"What!" Harry exclaimed. "Why? What's happened?"

"There's a photo of us in a magazine, together, outside, on the bench, after the ceremony..."

"Oh?" said Harry and then "Ohhh..." as he realised what I was saying. "Oh, oh dear! But there was no one around to see us!"

"Well someone saw us!" I replied. "And took a photo and sent it into a gossip magazine!"

"Oh God!" said Harry. He went silent for a moment and then said. "Where are you now?"

"Just outside school. Harry, I don't know what to do! What am I going to do?"

"Where's George?" he asked.

"At the childminder's" I replied, still sobbing.

"What time do you have to pick him up?"

"By five" I replied. The time was now nearly eleven o'clock.

"Go home!" he said. "I'm coming down to see you!"

My heart soared! Normally, I would have been delighted at the news, but under the circumstances...

"Really?" I said.

"Yes, really" he said firmly. "Go home, put the kettle on, put the telly on and I'll be with you as soon as I can".

"OK" I said, glad he was coming down, but sorry to interrupt his rehearsal. "I'll go home".

"Don't worry". He said. "Everything will be OK. I love you".

"I love you too" I replied.

I hung up and switched the engine back on. I'm not sure how I got home; I just drove on autopilot. I went in, and, as instructed, I made a cup of tea and put the TV on. It felt really weird being home during the day and the house felt quiet and empty.

I must have fallen asleep as the next thing I knew a knock at the door startled me awake. I got up and answered it - it was Harry!

I fell into his arms and he gently manoeuvred me back inside and we stood holding each other tight in my living room for a few minutes. I felt comforted and safe in his embrace, but the tears came again too easily.

He kissed me gently and then said "Tell me what happened".

I relayed the story of my students showing me the magazine and then précised what the head teacher had said to me.

Harry listened to me in silence, interrupting me occasionally to ask for more details here and there. When I'd finished, he said "have you got a copy of the photo?"

I fished out the magazine Lucy and Jodie had given me and showed him the picture.

He studied it closely and then said "It's very blurry. It must have been taken on a mobile phone from the side of the house.". He looked at me. "You can definitely tell it's me 'cos you can see my face, but you'd struggle to recognise you from that angle".

"My students suspected it was me..." I began.

"Did you admit to the head that it was you?"

"I didn't say it was me, but I nodded when she asked me..."

"Shame" he said. "'Plausible deniability'. You could have just said it wasn't you. I can't believe they took the suspicions of a couple of students seriously!"

I looked at the clock; it was nearly half past three. Harry must have driven straight here without stopping.

My thoughts turned to George. I'd have to go and collect him in an hour or so. Harry must've read my mind as he said "We've got about an hour before you have to pick George up, haven't we?"

"Yes" I replied. I wasn't really in the mood...

"OK then", he said. "I'm going to call a friend of mine. He's an employment lawyer and he'll be able to give you some advice.

Oh, ok. He wasn't suggesting what I thought - this time!

Harry made the call to his friend. He briefly explained the situation and then handed the phone to me. "James wants to speak to you about it; get the full story".

James was very well-spoken. He was a childhood friend of Harry's and apparently a bloody good lawyer in London. I really hoped I wasn't going to need a lawyer, but it was really good to get his opinion. While I spoke to James, Harry photographed the picture from the magazine on his phone and sent it to James so he could see it for himself.

James agreed with Harry, that I shouldn't have admitted the female in the photo was me as it put me in a difficult position that it was difficult to turn back from. James explained I could deny that Harry and I had been having sex as the photo was not clear enough to tell the full details. I told James that the head teacher has asked me if we were having sex and I had said nodded. James was sure that this could be retracted as I could say had been taken aback by the allegations and had not been given a chance to respond to the questions, nor had I had a representative present at the meeting with me.

We ended the conversation with James asking me to let him know when I received notification of the hearing and to send him copies of any letters I received from the school about the "incident".

I thanked him and hung up. "He's great, isn't he?" grinned Harry. "He does all our contracts for us and he's negotiated some great deals for us in the past".

"What now?" I asked. I was feeling very tired and quite overwhelmed by the day's events and although I felt better having spoken to James, I was very worried about what the future held. What if I lost my job? Where would George and I live? What would I do for money? Would I get benefits?

Harry could tell I was worrying and he slid over to sit closer to me on the sofa. "Don't worry, honey, everything will be OK".

He kissed me gently on the cheek and put his arm around me, holding me close to him.

I looked up at him "I don't know what I'll do if I lose my job! Teaching's all I'm good at!"

"No it's not!" he said. "You're a very talented photographer - you should get back into doing that instead, fuck teaching!"

I had been trying to break back into photography - all teachers have an "escape plan" - and they're lying if they say they haven't! I'd done a couple of weddings and some portrait sessions for friends but it hadn't really taken off as I hadn't had time.

I looked up at the clock.

"I need to go and collect George"

"And then where are you going?" asked Harry.

"I thought I'd go round to see Mum and Dad - I'll have to tell them I've been suspended, but I've got no idea what I'm going to tell them - certainly not the truth!"

"You don't have to tell them the real reason - there's lots of reasons for being suspended" Harry said. "What if you downloaded a piece of software that accidentally introduced a virus onto the school network? Would that count?"

I looked at him in amazement - for a technophobe it was a brilliant suggestion!

"Or tweeting during lessons?" he continued.

"Would depend who I was tweeting..." I started to say.

"Me!" he exclaimed. "Tell them you were tweeting me and got caught! This is all my fault anyway, so I don't mind coming off as the villain here!"

I wasn't sure I wanted to present Harry to my parents as the cause of my suspension, but it seemed a suitable compromise on a reason. If I were to be dismissed I could eventually come clean if necessary.

"Anyhow" he said, standing up and pulling me to my feet. "We need to go and fetch George!"

"We?" I asked. "You coming too?"

"Yes" he replied, kissing me. "I need to compete with the main man in your life, and I want to see him again!"

"OK" I said and we left and got into Harry's car.

Harry stayed in the car when I went into collect George. I opened the back door and started to put him into the car seat. "Look who's here, George!" I said to him, hoping he wouldn't cry.

"Harry!" shouted George and put his arms out to hug him.

"Looks like someone's pleased to see me!" said Harry smiling. "Hello mate, how are you doing? Shall we go and see your Granny and Grandad?"

"Yeah!" said George.

"Er, really?" I asked.

"Yeah, why not?" replied Harry. "You've met my parents!" he had a point.

It was only a short drive to Mum and Dad's house. They still lived on the farm where I had grown up and it was a fantastic place for George to play with lots of outside space and plenty of animals to chase, poke and feed. He really loved being there.

We pulled up in the yard and I got out. Dash and Domino, the sheepdogs rushed over to greet me as I got out of the car.

"Hello?" I called as I got George out of the car. "Anyone around?"

"In the cowshed!" Dad shouted from one of the barns.

We all headed over to the cowshed where Dad was feeding the calves and checking the supplies. I put George down on the ground and he ran to hug his beloved Grandad.

"Hello little man!" said Dad, crouching down and ruffling his hair. "Grandad's a bit dirty so he can't pick you up at the moment!"

George turned away from him and ran to the doorway of the barn and straight into Harry's arms. Harry picked him up. Dad stood up at the sight of the strange man approaching with his grandson in his arms.

"Dad" I said, "This is Harry. Harry, this is my dad, Jack". Harry strode forward, holding his hand out to my dad.

"Pleased to meet you sir" he said.

Dad hesitated slightly as his hands were dirty. He wiped his hand on his overalls and shook Harry's outstretched one. "So you're who's been whisking my daughter off to all these places then" he said seriously, but I could see his eyes were smiling.

"That's me!" replied Harry.

Just them, Mum walked into the cowshed. "Whose car is that in the yard, Jack?" she asked and then saw me "Alex! Lovely to see you" she said, giving me a hug. "Where's George?"

"Ganny!" said George and Mum turned to see Harry still holding George in his arms.

"Oh, er, hello" she said. I could see a strange look in her eyes as she looked at Harry, it was like: "I recognise you, but, I'm not quite sure why?"

"Mum" I said "this is Harry. Harry, this is my mum, Pamela"

They shook hands and mum took George from Harry. She turned to me, a questioning look in her eyes. "Harry? As in..."

"Harry Judd, drummer from McFly. Yes Mum." I replied like it was the most normal thing in the world. I was starting to get used to it, but I still got a thrill from thinking he was my boyfriend!

"Oh" said Mum, rendered a bit speechless. "Oh. How did, how...". It was not like Mum to be tongue tied, but she had developed a bit of a soft spot for Harry after years of my fangirling and Strictly Come Dancing.

"Well," she said finally. "Come in and have a cup of tea!"

"I've got something to tell you, actually" I said, not sure where to start.

I could guess all the possibilities that were now going through Mum's mind!

"Oh, what's that?" she asked, trying to sound only mildly interested.

"I've um, been suspended from work."

"What!" exclaimed Dad. "Why?"

"It's my fault" said Harry before I could reply. "Alex came to our singer Tom's wedding this weekend and I sent her a message about their honeymoon while she was at school and she got caught replying to me".

"Oh" said Mum. "And they suspended you for that?"

"Yes" I said, looking at Harry gratefully. "They take using mobile phones in class very seriously at our school, you know!"

"Well, I suppose it's good that they apply the same rules to the teachers as they do to the students" said Mum "but suspended? That's a pretty extreme reaction!"

I couldn't quite tell whether she believed our story or not, but luckily she was a bit star struck by Harry's presence and didn't question it.

And that was that!

Over a cup of tea, mum asked Harry all sorts of questions. How did we meet? What was it like being in a band? What was being in Strictly like? And many, many more!

I fed George his dinner while we chatted and it all seemed so natural and normal. Harry seemed totally at ease with my parents and they were able to look past the celebrity label and see the normal guy their daughter was clearly very smitten with.

"Does Sarah know you're seeing Harry?" asked Mum.

"Yes" I replied, "but she was sworn to secrecy!"

It was getting near to George's bedtime, so I said, "We'd better be heading home"

Harry stopped me as I began to stand up. "Jack, Pamela, I've got a favour to ask you"

I looked at him, what was this now?

"Alex is pretty upset by what's happened, more so than she's letting on and I think she needs some time away. I've got a plan to take her away for a few days, help take her mind off things, so do you think it might be possible for you to look after George for us, so I can make this happen?"

I looked at Harry in surprise. He hadn't mentioned this to me at all.

"Yes, of course!" said Mum straight away. "That would be lovely for us and you could do with a break, love"

"Thank you!" I said, looking at Mum and Dad who were both smiling at me.

"When do you plan to leave?" asked Dad.

"Either tomorrow or the next day", said Harry. "I haven't completely finalised everything yet".

"OK" said Mum. "Well, give us a call in the morning and we can sort something out".

With that, we left and went back to my house. I put George to bed and came back downstairs to join Harry on the sofa.

"Any takeaways in this town?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said. "The pub does pizzas and burgers"

"Great" he said and I went to fetch the menu.

After dinner, I cleared away the debris and sat back down on the sofa next to Harry, who put his arm around me and cuddled me into him. It felt like the most natural thing in the world!

"So" I said. "Where are you taking me then?"

"That" he said. "Is a complete surprise, but you're going to love it!"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three - Harry's POV

We were in the middle of running through the bass lines and drum tracks for recording "Red" when my phone rang. With Tom on honeymoon, we three were left to our own devices and hadn't really achieved very much so far, but I was quite glad of the interruption. I didn't manage to answer the phone straightaway because I didn't hear it, but when I checked the display, I was pleasantly surprised to see Alex's name.

"Guys!" I called across to Danny and Dougie. "Can we take five, I need to call Alex back?"

"Sure!" said Dougie and he and Danny disappeared off to get coffee.

"Hi hun" I said. "Sorry, we were rehearsing. What's up? Shouldn't you be at school? Not that I'm not glad to hear from you!"

Alex was crying: "I've been suspended!" she sobbed. "I've been sent home from work!"

"What!" I couldn't believe what she was saying. "Why? What's happened?"

"There's a photo of us in a magazine, together, outside, on the bench, after the ceremony..."

"Oh?" I said, not understanding at first what she was on about and then "Ohhh..." as I realised what Alex was saying. "Oh, oh dear! But there was no one around to see us!"

"Well someone saw us!" she replied. "And took a photo and sent it into a gossip magazine!"

"Oh God!" I said. My mind was racing about all sorts of things - who had taken the photo? What did it show? "Where are you now?"

"Just outside school. Harry, I don't know what to do! What am I going to do?"

"Where's George?" I asked.

"At the childminder's" she replied, still sobbing.

"What time do you have to pick him up?"

"By five" she said. I looked at my watch. The time was now nearly eleven o'clock but we had only been rehearsing for an hour so far. My first thought was to go to Alex and comfort her. Dougie and Danny would understand.

"Go home!" I said. "I'm coming down to see you!"

"Really?" Alex said.

"Yes, really" I said firmly. "Go home, put the kettle on, put the telly on and I'll be with you as soon as I can".

"OK" she said, sounding a bit happier. "I'll go home".

"Don't worry". I said. "Everything will be OK. I love you".

"I love you too" she replied.

I hung up and looked thoughtfully at my phone. Danny and Dougie came back into the room. "You all right, mate?" Dougie asked, seeing the concerned look on my face.

"Er yeah" I replied. "Alex has been suspended from school!"

"Fuck no!" said Danny "What the hell for?"

"Some crappy magazine printed a fuzzy photo of me and her at Tom's wedding and her head teacher saw it and suspended her"

"They suspended her for that?" Dougie asked incredulously.

"Well, we weren't just sitting together..."

"Well, what were you..." said Danny then as he realised. "Oh! You dirty boy!". He laughed and punched me on the arm.

"It's not funny, Danny!" I said. "Alex is in serious trouble! She could lose her job!"

"Oh right!" said Danny. "No, you're right, that's not funny!" but he still grinned at me.

"So what is she gonna do?" asked Dougie.

"Dunno yet" I said. "I need to go and see her - that's ok, isn't it, guys?"

"Yeah sure" said Dougie laughing, "Danny brought the drum machine! Take as long as you need!"

"Oi!" I said, taking a swipe at the back of his head. "I won't be gone for long!"

"Take all the time you need, mate" said Danny. "I think we could all do with a break - I'm still knackered from the tour!"

"That's not a bad idea!" I said. I could take Alex away somewhere for the weekend, and I knew just the place!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Three

I smiled to myself as I sat snuggling up to Harry on the sofa. We both had drinks in our hands but had hardly touched them. The TV was on, but neither of us was really watching it.

My head was tucked into Harry's shoulder; one hand cradling my drink while the other skimmed from his chest to his thigh to his fingers. I must have made a noise or something, because he tipped his head down and asked "What?"

Drowsily I looked up at him, contentedly with a smile. As his eyes met mine, I felt an aching hunger. I felt like I'd never be able to get enough of him...but I didn't want to, so it was ok.

Reaching over to set his glass down, Harry turned, slipped his hand into my hair and pulled my face to his, giving me the most gentle of kisses, the softest of sighs escaping as our lips met. Slowly, gently, the kiss deepened.

I was aware I still had my drink in my hand and I whimpered slightly in concern, and Harry laughed as he realised I was somewhat struggling as I was so focused on him and involved in our kisses. Shaking his head at me, he set my drink down, and as he leant back I was suddenly possessed by an urge. I pushed Harry against the arm of the sofa, sliding against him, straddling one leg and sliding my hands up under his shirt.

Unconsciously I began to moan at the feel of his body under my hands. His hands merely rested on my hips, letting me take control - for now. I slowly undid the buttons on his shirt and spread it open. Harry put his head back, and I rested my body back onto his chest so we could share soft, gentle kisses again. Harry gripped the bottom of my top and lifted it up over my head.

With my cheek against his forehead, I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of him. I ran my fingers through his hair, my nails massaging his scalp. Making contented noises, he nuzzled into my breast, rubbing his scruffy beard against my skin, causing my nipples to harden. Taking that as a sign of encouragement, he started to plant kisses all along my breasts. His path traced circles that spiral out to envelope my cleavage.

Taking a handful of his hair, I lightly tugged his head back so I could look into his eyes; beautiful blue and lustful. With one final nip, he moved forward and kissed me deeply. Harry's hands roamed my body while our tongues danced between his mouth and mine. His hands found their way back to my long black hair. As we broke our kiss I grabbed my chance to pay him back for all the lovely teasing he'd just done to me.

I unbuckled his belt and undid the button and zipper of Harry's jeans, lifted his hips and pulled them down. Licking, kissing, stroking, sucking, I became consumed with the need to please him. Aside from the fact that his cock was already at full attention, I could feel him guiding me with his hands wrapped through my hair. I knew what it was he wanted.

Settling myself between his legs, I gently took hold of him. Using just the tip of my tongue, I made small flicking motions along his shaft. Every inch or so I backtracked and soothe the freshly fired nerves by running the flat of my tongue over the recently teased sections of skin. Repeating this pattern, I worked my way towards the tip of his cock. Once there I slipped him into my mouth, working slowly at first. As I continued moving up and down his length, Harry took over the rhythm and, with a firm hand, forced himself deeper into my throat. Just after I managed to swallow the entire length of his cock, Harry pulled my head back with a harsh tug.

"Over," he growled gruffly.

Sliding out from between his thighs, I repositioned myself so that I was on my back next to where Harry was sitting. His lips met mine with a force that melted into a gentle, all-consuming passion. "Your turn," he said. And with that, he slipped down off the sofa onto his knees.

Starting at the inside of my thighs, he alternated between tickling me with his stubble and planting fluttering, barely-there kisses across my skin. His touch was electrifying.

Wrapping an arm around my leg and over my hip, he spread my legs wide. A tentative lick sent a shiver up my spine, and then he was on me. Soon, we could both feel my climax mounting, so with a final kiss and a devilish nip that nearly sent me over the edge, he slid back up the length of my body. As our lips met yet again, I felt him enter me with a palpable sense of urgency.

I brought my knees up, my back arched, forcing my hips hard against his thrusts. Knowing that he was about to reach his peak, I willed myself to let go. And as my body tensed and my nerves rang out in ecstasy, I felt him come inside of me, filling me completely.

He rested his head against my neck, breathing heavily. Slipping my fingers through his hair, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him to me. Lying against each other, we tried to catch our breath.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

You know that split second when you wake up and everything seems perfect; and then you remember? Yeah. That's what happened to me the following day. I looked over at Harry, who was still asleep, and wondered. Was this meant to be? If hadn't met him, if I hadn't gone to the wedding, if he hadn't got me drunk, if I hadn't "sat on his lap" outside, I would be heading off to work this morning rather than likely just about to lose my job.

I went through to see George, who was calling for me, and got him up and took him downstairs for breakfast. I brooded about my questions as I boiled the kettle and ate my cereal. I heard the stairs creak as Harry came downstairs. He was just in his boxers and the sight of him standing topless in my kitchen made me choke on my coffee a little. Actually, I could quite get used to seeing that sight every morning! Superficial? Me?

"Morning honey" he yawned as he kissed me on the cheek ruffled George's hair. "All right, little dude?" he said to him. I couldn't believe how good he was with him. A rare breed, men who are good with young children, especially when they're not even theirs!

"What you got for breakfast then?" he asked me.

"The usual..toast, cereal, porridge. What would you like?"

Harry helped himself to some Weetabix while I made him a coffee and we sat at the kitchen table eating in silence. After a while, Harry said "I need to confirm the times, but I think our flight from Heathrow is going to be at 12.30 tomorrow."

"OK" I said. He still hadn't told me where we were going. "I'll give mum a ring in a bit and then I need to pack...are you going to tell me where we're going so I know what to pack?"

"Nope" he said smiling. "Just pack everything – dresses, jumpers, t-shirts, shorts, bikini! Who knows what the weather will be like!"

"You're either being cryptic, or we're going to Scotland or somewhere!" I said, jokingly.

"Bit further afield than Scotland!" he replied.

I had a sudden realisation. "I don't actually own a bikini!"

"OK" Harry said slowly. "I think I can sort that!" He got up and left the table. I could hear him talking to someone on his phone in the living room. I cleared the breakfast things away and put the dishwasher on.

While Harry was gone, I rang Mum. She was still more than happy to look after George, but when she asked how long for, I had to confess I didn't know. Harry had said "for the weekend", but as tomorrow was only Wednesday, that was a pretty extended weekend in my book!

Harry came back through as I finished on the phone to Mum. "Sorted!" he said. "But we need to get back to London as soon as possible!"

I packed a bag of clothes for George and put him in the car. We dropped him at Mum's and I suddenly felt a pang. I had been away from him plenty of times before, but this would certainly be for the longest time. I was going to miss him terribly.

We got back to London just after lunch. I wasn't really that familiar with London, but I could tell we weren't going to Harry's house. As we pulled into the road that Tom, Danny and Dougie all lived on it started becoming a bit more familiar. Tom and Gi were still on their honeymoon, so I knew we weren't going to see them. Harry parked the car in the road and rang someone on his phone.

"Hiya mate! We're here! Is she ready to go?"

She?

"OK cool. See ya in a minute!" Harry hung up. He grinned at me. "You're going shopping with an expert!"

A couple of minutes later, the gate opened and Danny and Georgia walked through it. They got into the back of the car.

"Hiya!" said Danny. Georgia smiled at me.

"We're going to have some fun!" she said.

We set off, driving through London, first the outskirts and then I started to recognise landmarks. Finally, Harry drove into an underground car park. We parked up in a bay and all got out. He gave the keys to his car to a valet and we headed off towards a green door. It said "Harrods" on it.

I looked at Harry in amazement. "You're taking me shopping in Harrods?" I said.

"Correction. Georgia is taking you shopping in Harrods! Danny and I are going to look at the toys!"

I wasn't entirely sure my teacher's salary was going to stretch to buying much more than a carrier bag, but I couldn't back out now!

We split on the stairs, Harry and Danny headed down to the electronics department and Georgia and I headed up to the women's wear floor. She linked arms with me. "Ooh!" she said. "This is going to be so much fun! I love shopping!"

"Me too!" I said, trying to be enthusiastic. I hate shopping!

Georgia was like a kid in a sweet shop! We wandered around the racks and racks of beautiful clothes and she "Ooohed" and "Aaahed" over tops and dresses and skirts and belts. I felt drawn to the t shirts and jeans, but she dragged me away. "Harry gave me strict instructions to only let you buy girlie clothes!"

She picked dresses and tops and skirts off various racks and piled them into my arms. Then she dragged me off to a changing room. "Go on then!" she said, motioning to the changing room. "Go and put them on!"

The first dress I tried was a flowery, summery number. It was lovely, but I was convinced it looked better on the mannequin than on me. I hate wearing dresses. My legs look horrendous!

I emerged nervously from the changing room. "Wow!" said Georgia. "Give us a twirl?"

I obligingly span around slowly. "You look fantastic! That dress really flatters your shape!"

I smiled. She was good at saying the right thing!

"And the next!" she said.

After about half an hour of trying on clothes, the "Yes" pile was much bigger than the "No" pile.

"We'll take these!" said Georgia to the assistant who smiled and put the assortment of clothes onto a side rack, awaiting our return.

"Now" said Georgia. "Swimwear time!" and she dragged me off to the bikinis and swimming costumes.

I hadn't worn bikinis much before, except maybe a top with some shorts when it was REALLY hot, and I certainly hadn't worn that little in public since having George.

She poo-poohed my protests about not suiting a bikini and preferring an all-in-one. So, following Georgia's advice, I decided upon a couple of different bikinis and these were added to the large pile of outfits and shoes already put back for me.

After adding a few accessories, Georgia smiled and me and said "I think we're done shopping!"

I hesitated slightly but dutifully followed Georgia and the assistant carrying all my clothes to the cash desk. The assistant rang through all the purchases and another put them into shiny bags. She smiled sweetly and said "That will be £1423.56". Georgia didn't bat an eyelid at the amount, while I tried hard not to collapse on the floor. She handed over a black credit card, entered the PIN when prompted and accepted the card back from the assistant.

I was still reeling slightly, but Georgia got out of her phone. "Hi honey" she said. "We're done. Where are you?" She listened to the reply and then said, "Uh, OK, we'll head upstairs and meet you there in a bit. Love you!" She turned to me; "the boys are not quite finished...playing! Let's head down to the Coffee House on the third floor".

"My" purchases would be sent down to the car when we had finished. I was in a bit of a daze as I followed Georgia to the lift. We got ourselves a table and ordered coffee and cake from the huge selection of different types and settled down. I felt shattered and I couldn't quite believe the day I'd had. It was kind of surreal!

Georgia sipped her coffee and looked at me. "Are you OK, Alex?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess!" I said. I felt a bit weird having spent a day shopping with Georgia when I was suspended from work. I was stopped mid-thought by Danny and Harry arriving. They joined us at our table.

Although we were in Harrods, I couldn't believe how "normal" everything was. There weren't many customers in the coffee shop, but I would have expected someone to have recognised Georgia while we were shopping, or for Harry and Danny to have been followed by a trail of screaming fans, but it was like they were completely anonymous.

"Hello ladies!" said Danny, rubbing his hands together eagerly. "Need more coffee or cake?"

"No – we've only just ordered, so I think we're fine" said Georgia. "What are you going to have?"

"Americano and chocolate brownie!" said Danny straightaway; they'd obviously been here a few times before.

Harry said he'd have the same and Danny called the waitress over and ordered their drinks and cakes. We sat and drank our coffee, chatting about the day. Harry talked in great detail about the TVs and other electronic toys he and Danny had played with and asked me about the clothes I'd bought. Georgia filled in the gaps and embellished lots of detail where I didn't quite describe things to her liking.

When we had finished, Harry paid for the drinks and we headed back to the lift and down to the car park. When we got there, a valet went off and got Harry's car and then all my purchases were loaded into the boot. All 15 bags of them! This was a far cry from Primark!

We drove back to Danny and Georgia's and dropped them off. Georgia kissed me on the cheek and said "Have a fabulous time honey – I want to hear all about it when you get back".

Danny clapped Harry on the shoulder and said "Have a good one, mate". He winked at me and said "Enjoy, Alex". Then he shut the door and Harry and I were alone.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

We were up early next morning so I could pack all my new clothes into the lovely new luggage that "I" had also bought at Harrods the previous day. We headed to the airport and entered the Terminal building.

I had adopted the incognito celebrity "sunglasses indoors" look, but as we walked through the building, no one was looking at me. A few people nudged their companions and pointed to Harry and a couple of braver fans came up to him and asked him if they could have his autograph and take pictures with him. I skulked in the background, feeling slightly jealous, but aware that this was something I was going to have to get used to. Harry was very obliging, as always and after a few minutes, he made his excuses and returned to me and we continued down to the check in desk.

Harry handed over our passports and tickets to the check-in assistant. He barely gave a second glance to Harry as he asked the standard questions about packing the suitcases ourselves. I looked up at the destination board above the check in desk to see where we were going. It said "Nice – Cote d'Azur" – south of France – nice!

I smiled and hugged Harry's arm as we waited to go through security and then as we walked down to the Executive Lounge to await the flight, he turned to me and said, "So, now you know where we're going!"

"Yes" I replied excitedly. "I spent a fair few summer holidays in the South of France as a child, so I know how lovely it is down there!"

"Good", he said, kissing me, "I knew you'd love it".

After a short time, our flight was called and we boarded the plane. I suddenly felt slightly nervous. I had flown within Britain many times before, but had never been on a jumbo jet or on a flight lasting longer than an hour!

We were in First Class and I was amazed at how luxurious the cabin was and how much space we had. We settled into our seats as the stewardess checked if we needed anything. As the plane taxied down the runway, Harry squeezed my hand. "I hate flying!" he confessed.

"I don't know if I do...yet!" I replied.

"Well, we can be scared together then if you do too!" he replied.

After a short while, the captain announced we could remove our seatbelts. Harry looked over his shoulder towards the back of the cabin. "What do you reckon then, time to join the Mile High Club?"

"No!" I said, playfully punching him on the arm. "I'm in enough trouble as it is!"

He grinned at me and said "I was only joking...maybe on the way back?"

The flight only took two hours and before I knew it, we were touching down in Nice. We got off the plane and waited for our luggage. As we made our way out of Arrivals I was hit by a blast of warm air! It was only late May, but it was already pretty warm.

Harry turned to me and said "I'll find a taxi" and he headed off towards the taxi rank. I saw him lean into the car and speak to the driver. He then beckoned me over and I joined him in the back of the cab. I had no idea whereabouts we were going, and just looked out of the window at the glorious scenery. We headed along the coastal road out of the airport and soon the built-up area gave way to less densely-populated mountainous landscape. It was clear we were heading out of the city. I looked questioningly at Harry, but he just smiled at me and said "You'll see!"

Then, about twenty minutes later, I saw it: a signpost that simply said "Bienvenue a Monaco". This time when I turned to Harry, I was gawping. "But...it's...we...but..." was all that came out of my mouth.

He laughed at me. "Yes, Monaco. I know how much you've always wanted to come here".

"But...but...it" I still couldn't manage it!

"The Monaco Grand Prix this weekend?" Harry completed my sentence for me. "Yes, I know! Why do you think we are here?"

"But...but...how?" I should have just shut up really on reflection.

"I pulled a few strings, you know, with some mates".

I couldn't believe it! I had been a massive F1 fan all my life, but I hadn't even been to the British Grand Prix before, let alone Monaco! And we were going to be here for the weekend!

I sat in a stunned silence for the rest of the journey. Then, we pulled up outside The Hotel de Paris. It was in Casino Square! Out of the window of the taxi I could see final preparations for the weekend's race happening as bollards were being put in place and road markings being painted over.

I tried to pull myself together as we walked into the hotel. Harry walked up to the check in desk while I trailed slightly behind him, looking all around me in wonder at the architecture and massive domed ceiling. I had never seen such a spectacular place!

"Harry Judd" he said to the check in clerk when she asked his name. She smiled shortly at him. I expect he was probably the least-famous famous person she had ever had stay at the hotel before. He signed some paperwork and she handed over the keys.

We were shown to the lift by a bellboy, who pushed a trolley with our luggage on it, which had been unloaded for us. The bellboy didn't speak to us in the lift on the way up, he just occasionally smiled. He showed us to our room and then Harry gave him a tip, he shut the doors and left.

Harry locked the door behind him, put the keys on the side table and glanced around the room. Or should I say "rooms"?

"This is all right isn't it!" he said, turning to me.

I was still standing frozen in the doorway and hadn't moved yet! Of all the unbelievable things that had happened to me over the past few months, this was the biggest.

Harry laughed at me standing gawping at my surroundings.

"Come and have a look at the view!" he said, taking my hand and dragging me over to the French doors leading out to the balcony.

The balcony over looked the harbour and I could see part of the track through Casino Square where the Formula One cars would be driving during the race.

For once, I forgot I was terrified of heights and gasped in awe at the amazing view.

Harry stood behind me, with his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck tenderly and said quietly "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" I said, tears in my eyes. "I love it! I can't believe we're here! At all! Let alone this weekend!"

I turned to look at him, and the tears escaped from my eyes and rolled down my face. Harry gently wiped them away with his thumbs and then kissed me tenderly.

"You deserve this, Alex. I love you with all my heart and I want you to be happy!"

I wasn't sure if it was even possible for me to love him any more than I already did, but my heart surged and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

We decided to go for a walk around the town before having something to eat as we were both stiff from travelling. I also took the opportunity to phone Mum and tell her where I was and check up on my little man, who was fine, and not missing me at all. "You enjoy yourself, love" said Mum. "Everything's fine here".

As Harry and I strolled hand in hand around the streets of Monaco in the late afternoon sunshine I honestly thought I could not be any happier than I was right then. Any thoughts about losing my job were buried at the back of my mind and I couldn't imagine anything mattering, except for being with Harry.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

The following morning, we woke to bright sunshine. Harry had arranged for our breakfast to be brought up to the suite and we sat out on the balcony to eat it. I ate in near silence, marvelling at the wonderful view and pinching myself to check I wasn't actually dreaming.

Harry was watching me closely. "What?" I said, smiling at him.

"Nothing" he said. "I was just thinking about how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to have found you!"

He really did know how to make my heart melt. I leant across the table and kissed him. "I'll never grow tired of hearing you say that!" I replied. "I still can't believe that I'm with you and that any of this is actually happening to me!"

"Why not?" he said. "OK, this right now is a bit of an unusual situation to be in, but we're just a normal couple who love each other. I'm just glad you came along to that Meet and Greet and gave me your card, else we would never have met!"

"So am I!" I replied. "So tell me" I said, "when you first met me, what did you think? Was I just another groupie?"

"I spotted you as soon as you came into the room and I watched you talking to the others. You came to me last".

"That's 'cos I had to get my nerve first, by talking to them first!" I said laughing.

"Why?" he asked. "Am I intimidating?"

"No!" I replied. "But when you've fancied and admired someone from afar as much as I have over you, it takes a bit of courage to remain composed when you actually come face to face with them!"

I had always been rubbish at talking to blokes I fancied. I always stumbled over my words and blushed like crazy. I remembered how nervous I'd been before the M&G – I almost didn't go as I thought I'd make a fool of myself in front of Harry. I could cope with being a bit star struck around the other three, but as I had felt so strongly about Harry for so long, I had been very worried about how I would react. Luckily, I had the diversion of my business cards to save me!

Harry coloured slightly. "I'm used to screaming girlies or those who just say 'oh my god' when they talk to me, but you were different; calm and composed and really interesting to talk to. Not to mention stunningly gorgeous!"

I smiled at him and we finished our breakfast.

Thursday was the day for the first practice at the Monaco Grand Prix and we would have a fantastic view from our balcony. The first session started at 10 o'clock and we decided just to lounge around in the suite until it started. When the session started, just a few cars came out on track to begin with, but I was amazed at how loud they were as they roared past the hotel.

Harry was completely in the dark about Formula One and kept asking me lots of questions about the various cars, teams and drivers. I was really pleased to be able to discuss something I felt so passionately about with someone new to the sport, and enjoyed showing off my knowledge to Harry!

The session came to an end all too soon, but the second session was due to start just after lunch. We decided to head out into the town for some lunch. We found a lovely street cafe and ordered sandwiches. I looked at Harry as he sat leant back in his chair observing the scenery. I could tell he was enjoying being incognito and being allowed to enjoy some relaxation time without being harassed constantly. Monaco was the country of the rich and famous and compared to some of the movie stars and rock stars we had seen (and both fan-girled over), Harry was a small fry!

After lunch we headed back to the hotel room to watch the second practice session. Afterwards, we talked about what to do next. We decided to go for a walk down to the harbour to admire the yachts moored there. As we strolled through the town, Harry turned to me and said "I could get used to this, you know!"

"Used to what?" I asked. "Living in Monaco? I think you'll need to sell another few million records before you can afford to move here!"

"Well, yeah, it would be nice" he replied. "But I was talking about being alone with you without being pestered constantly. I quite like not being famous!"

I hoped he wasn't about to announce he was quitting the band!

"It is very peaceful" I replied. "But if it weren't for those fans who 'pester' you wouldn't be here right now!"

"True" he agreed. "I don't resent my fame; and I love my fans, but it's nice to be out of the public eye for a change".

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

It turned out Harry knew quite a lot about yachts and he took his turn to show off his knowledge to me. I just thought they all looked pretty impressive and very expensive. As we walked along, we came across a sign advertising yachts for hire.

"Hey!" said Harry, turning to me. "That would be perfect! Do you fancy going out on the yacht on Saturday?"

"Sure" I said, secretly hoping it wouldn't clash with the qualifying session! "That would be brilliant!"

"We could do a bit of snorkelling and sunbathing out on deck!"

He went over to speak to the skipper and arranged to hire the yacht all day on Saturday. "Damnit!" I thought, but then reprimanded myself. I was here to enjoy myself with Harry, not to watch the racing!

There was no Formula One taking place on Friday, though there was the Porsche Supercup and the first GP2 race to enjoy. Harry had booked us places at "Les Thermes Marins" Spa and we enjoyed a day of pampering and massage and lunch on their sun terrace. It was early evening when we got back to the hotel, and Harry said to me, "Time to get dressed up hun! We're going to the Casino tonight!"

I was glad Georgia had persuaded me to buy a posh dress and the little black number we had chosen would be perfect for the evening. I headed off into the bedroom to get ready. When I emerged, Harry was tying a bowtie in the mirror. I stopped in my tracks. I never would get over seeing him in a suit. He just made it look effortlessly amazing. Harry saw me emerge in the mirror's reflection and whistled. He spun round and said "Wow! You look gorgeous!"

I smiled and said "You have Georgia to thank for that – she chose the dress for me!"

"Well" he said, crossing the room and kissing me. "I will certainly be thanking her when I next see her!"

I looked Harry up and down once again. "What do you think?" he asked me.

"Daniel Craig has nothing on you! You totally rock the Bond-look!"

Harry grinned at me. "Does that make you Miss Moneypenny then?"

"Not sure" I replied. "They've never actually got it together, have they?"

"Maybe we can change that tonight?" he replied, winking at me and extending his arm, "shall we?"

I took hold of his arm and we headed towards the lift and out to the Casino. Because of the racing, the frontage of the building was rather obscured by protective fencing, which was a shame, but once we got inside, I was amazed by the glitz and glamour, not just from the people there, but also from the actual interior of the building itself. The outside of the Casino was swarming with people. Some obviously tourists, snapping photos of the building, some were dressed up and were heading inside.

We went and ordered drinks at the bar (Martinis, of course!) and stood watching what was going on around us. The high-rollers were easy to pick out, and we indulged in a little bit of celeb-spotting. Some of the F1 drivers were there, whom I pointed out to Harry, and we saw some popstars and movie stars. Mostly, the patrons were just "ordinary" tourists, there for the sightseeing.

I had only ever been to a casino once before, on a drunken night out with a couple of friends of mine so I had absolutely no idea about any of the games on offer, but Harry decided we should have a go, "When in Rome!" he said.

He bought some chips and we headed to the Roulette table first. He decided to play it safe to begin with, by just betting on either red or black and he had mixed results. After a little while we moved to a space on the Blackjack table. Although completely against my feminist principles, I was quite enjoying standing behind my man as he played, clapping when he did well and comforting him when he lost.

After about an hour, we went to the Restaurant de Paris, which was just next door, as Harry had reserved us a table. We had a very enjoyable meal and were able to continue celeb spotting during the meal.

After dinner, we went for a walk around part of the track, as we were right near to the famous Lowes hairpin, so we walked around this, then down and through the tunnel, out to the bus stop chicane. Harry took lots of photos of me standing in the various famous places and we stopped a couple of passing sightseers and asked them to take some pictures of both of us together.

Soon, it was getting late and we headed back to the hotel. I was feeling very light headed after one too-many Martinis and we kissed passionately in the lift on the way back up to our room. I was feeling very turned on, and had done ever since I first saw Harry in his suit earlier in the evening. We arrived on our floor and half-walked, half-stumbled along the corridor as we tried to continue kissing as we made our way to our room. Harry was walking backwards and bumped into a small table with a vase on it.

"Shit!" he exclaimed and spun around and just managed to catch the vase before it hit the floor. I giggled as he set it back on the table. He took me by the hand and led me back down the rest of the corridor.

Back in the safety of our suite, Harry held me tight in his arms I responded to his kisses eagerly, our tongues entwining, our bodies pressed tightly together. Harry was clearly keen to act out the James Bond scenario as he broke away from me and crossed to the mini bar and turned, raising one eyebrow at me. "Martini?" he asked, holding up the bottle. I felt as though I probably already had enough already, but I couldn't help but indulge him.

"Please." I replied. "Shaken, not stirred!"

Harry looked around for a cocktail shaker, but when he couldn't find one, he simply poured the Martini into a tall glass and swirled it around a bit, before handing the glass to me with a flourish.

"Your drink...Miss...?"

Laughing, I flirtily played along with him, "Jones." I held my hand out to him. "And you are...?"

He took my hand and kissed the back of it, looking up playfully at me as he did so. "The name's Judd...Harry Judd!"

I laughed again and moved in closer to kiss him, pushing him up against the wall and squeezing the obvious bulge in his trousers. "Tell me, Mr Judd. Do you have a License to Kill, or are you just pleased to see me?"

Harry winked at me and then reached behind me and gently undid the zip on the back of my dress and suddenly I stood before him naked, my strappy sandals the only garment I still wore.

He took my drink from me and pushed me gently backwards towards the sofa and I relaxed back against the cushions and closed my eyes in bliss as Harry kissed his way up my legs. As he reached the sweet spot, I heard myself say "Oh yes, Harry, kiss me there...please." He obligingly did so, but I felt the need for more mutual satisfaction. I pulled Harry to me and kissed him. "I want you inside me now," I murmured and Harry looked at me as I smiled at him. "I need your cock hard inside me..."

Harry quickly rose to his feet, unzipping his trousers and sitting on the sofa next to where I was lying. He pulled me onto his lap. As we kissed deeply, Harry's hands started massaging my breasts and nipples while I stroked his erect cock. Soon neither of us could stand it any longer and I rose slightly and slowly slid down onto Harry's erection. It felt so good as I impaled myself onto his hardness and I sighed deeply at how satisfied he made me feel. I kissed him again and began to move slowly up and down. Harry's hands were on my hips as we stared into each other's eyes.

The feel of his hands on my skin was blissful and I wanted this moment to last forever, but our breathing quickly became more rapid and I could feel the wonderful feelings starting to build within me. I wanted us to both come together again and timed my movements to match Harry's thrusts. From the look on his face I knew he would soon be shooting his load deep within me and I leaned forward and kissed him hard, our tongues matching the frantic thrusts of our bodies.

"Oh, Harry...I can't...stop," I gasped as the first wave of my climax hit me full force. I closed my eyes as my body shuddered with the intensity and I felt Harry tense up as well, pulling my body down hard onto his cock. With a groan he erupted and we clung to each other as the pleasure ebbed and flowed.

After what seemed like a long time, we broke apart and smiled at each other, the satisfaction evident on our faces. "Well Mr Judd" I said teasingly. "Nobody Does it Better!"

Harry groaned and kissed me. "Trust you!" he said and with that he carried me to the bedroom where I slept deeply, dreaming of spies and glamour and James Bond. 


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

We headed down to the Marina early on Saturday morning. We boarded the yacht Harry had hired for the day and slowly cruised along the coast. It was great to view Monte Carlo from the water, then the skipper headed out to sea a little way. After a short while, he moored the boat and the hostess who was also on board waited on us with drinks and snacks.

We swam and snorkelled in the beautiful clear water and also did a fair bit of mucking about. The sun was rising in the sky and it was starting to get quite warm, so we decided to get back on board and dry off while we sunbathed.

The skipper and the hostess got into a small inflatable dinghy with an outboard motor and headed the short distance back to shore, leaving us alone. We could still see land from where we were moored, but there was no-one around. The peace and quiet and beauty of the situation were quite breathtaking.

I must have fallen asleep in the sun as the next thing I knew; Harry was gently shaking my arm.

"Alex? Wake up, the sun's moved round and you're getting sunburnt!"

"Oh.." I said blearily, opening my eyes and looking at my reddening shoulders. I stood up and Harry moved my lounger for me back into the shade. I sat back down and yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Would you like a drink?" Harry asked me from the galley.

"Yes please – apple juice!" I replied and he disappeared off to get some for me.

A flock of seagulls suddenly took off from the sea and I looked around to see what they were making a noise about. I could see a small dorsal fin just breaking the water and then a dolphin broke the surface of the sea and dived back under again.

I'd never seen dolphins in the wild before and I was mesmerised watching them play about in the waves. I grabbed my camera and snapped some pictures.

Harry and I sat side by side on my sun lounger sipping our drinks and watching until the dolphins eventually got bored and disappeared off to play somewhere else. I was only half paying attention as I was so transfixed by the dolphins, but became aware that Harry had stood up and moved away from me slightly.

"Alex...?" he said. I turned to look at him. He was crouching on the deck at my feet. I thought he had dropped something on the floor at first. Then I saw that he was holding something in his hand.

It was a ring in a box.

I widened my eyes at him. "Harry..." I began to say.

"Shhh" he said gently. "Alex, I know we haven't known each other that long, but you have become my world, my best friend and I know you are the one for me. Please, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife so that I know we will always be together? Please?"

He looked at me, the sun sparkling off the azure water and reflecting in his beautiful blue eyes. They had a slightly pleading look...proper puppy dog eyes...how could I resist? But marriage...?

I clapped my hands to my face, "Oh my god!" I whispered. The ring was exquisite. "Oh my god!"

"Well" he said, hesitantly. "What do you say?"

I flew to him, dropped to my knees and embraced him. "Yes!" I cried. "Yes! A thousand times yes! Of course I will!"

Harry kissed me deeply. "Yes? Yes! You've just made me the happiest man alive!" he cried and stood with his fists raised to the sky. "She said yes!" he shouted. A seagull that had just landed on the prow of the yacht looked at him in disgust and flew off, squawking.

He lifted me to my feet and slipped the ring onto my finger. It fitted perfectly. Harry kissed me again. We smiled through our kiss. "You said yes!" he repeated, slight disbelief in his voice.

"Yes I believe I did!" I replied, laughing at his excitement.

"I've got to phone Danny!" he said, grabbing his phone. "Danny, mate, it's Harry!" he listened for a minute and then shouted. "She said yes!" He listened again, frowning, "No, seriously, she did..." then, "He wants to speak to you, he doesn't believe me!"

Laughing, I took the phone from Harry. "Hi Danny! Yes, I said yes"

"Wahoooo!" shouted Danny down the phone. "Nice one! Do you like the ring? I helped Harry choose it!" he said proudly.

"I love it" I replied. "Now get off the phone, I want to kiss my fiancé!"

"Party time when you two get home!" said Danny. "Georgia sends her love!"

I hung up and handed the phone back to Harry. "So Danny knew about this, did he?" I asked him accusingly.

"Yes" he replied. "He helped me choose the ring in Harrods the other day while you were shopping with Georgia"

I held up my hand and looked at the ring in wonder. "You chose well...it's beautiful" I said looking at in wonder, admiring how it sparkled in the Mediterranean sunshine.

"It's not as beautiful as you" he said, cheesily. "Hey, we gotta get a picture of this!" He held his phone out at arm's length and pulled me to him. "Put your hand on my shoulder so we can see your ring". We smiled as he took the picture. "That's going on Twitter!" he said.

I wasn't sure about that, but there was no way I was going to be able stop him. He cursed while he tried to attach the image to his Tweet, but he managed it eventually.

I had left my phone in the cabin, but I went to get it. "I need to phone my mum!" I said. No way was she finding out about this from Twitter!

When I got off the phone from my mum, who was delighted, I phoned my sister as well, who was also really pleased. I then went onto Twitter so I could save the photo for myself.

"You should Tweet it too!" he said. "Make it official!" I laughed to myself about how funny that sounded.

I was caught up in the moment, so I did. "Yes, this is actually me! The proud fiancée of mcflyharry"

My mentions went absolutely crazy within seconds of me posting the image. Very few people actually knew about me and Harry and the number of hate Tweets I got was amazing.

Harry had his notifications turned off, but he went through some of the messages. Of course, there were congratulations messages from Tom, Dougie and Danny, but we also got private text messages from all of the guys and most of their other halves.

Some of my Twitter friends who knew me better sent congratulations messages and some sent messages of disbelief. I gave up trying to read and reply to all the messages after a while.

I sighed and laid my phone down on the bench next to me. Harry looked up from his phone and smiled at me. "You OK?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied, smiling back at him and looking down at the beautiful ring on my finger. "I'm more than OK – I'm engaged!"

I stood up and walked over to the side of the boat. I leant on the railings and looked out to sea where the dolphins had been earlier. "I wish this day could last forever" I sighed to the ocean.

Standing up off the sun lounger, Harry stepped up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders then slowly raked his fingers down my back just lightly enough for me to feel it. His hands stopped at my hips and tightened their grip as he pressed his body against mine and leaned down, kissing my shoulder softly. "It never has to" he whispered.

I closed my eyes, holding the railings of the boat as I tilted my head and neck to one side. Taking me by the wrist Harry pulled me around to face him as he backed up to the sun lounger, then smiled as he sat and pulled me to him. He released my wrist as I stopped in front of him and reached down to my ankles with both hands. His fingers slid under my sarong then stopped just above my knees as he looked up to me and pulled on my legs, urging me to straddle him.

I obliged willingly, and moved one hand up, as I traced the well-defined muscles of his arms until I reached the bulge of his shoulder, where I allowed my hand to rest. Wrapping both arms around his neck, I leant in to press my lips against his in a kiss.

Harry returned my kiss slowly, but the light kiss soon evolved into a passionate one as his hands slid from my thighs to my hips. I shifted further forward on his lap, pressing against him excitedly. Harry closed his eyes and inhaled sharply as I kissed across his cheek and towards his ear. He kissed my chest and his hands slid to my backside.

I involuntarily arched my back at the feel of his warm lips on my chest and I felt a sudden ache to have him inside me once again. I could feel his cock growing harder as I lightly pressed against it and it made my heart beat faster. I braced my knees against the sun lounger and rocked my hips forwards and backwards, rubbing against his length.

Harry moaned as he felt me rubbing myself on him, his cock growing even harder as he felt me getting wetter. He tilted his hips up slightly just enough to let the head of it penetrate my lips and then withdrew. He looked up into my eyes; his smile had left his face and in its place an expression of seriousness, while his eyes reflected the lust within.

Once again, he tilted his hips and pushed the head of his cock past my lips, then holding me firmly around the waist he pulled down, making me slowly lower myself on his length. His mouth opened slightly as he inhaled deeply at the feel of me grinding on him, rubbing his cock around inside me.

I paused a moment, enjoying the sensation of having him entirely inside me, then I began a rhythmic lifting and settling. Harry leaned forward slightly, sliding his hands around behind me and down onto my ass. He sensed the tell tale signs that I was already nearing orgasm, and began to match the motion of my hips with his own, his cock sliding around inside of me, filling me completely.

I closed my eyes and threw my head back and moaned in ecstasy as it finally came. Harry thrust in time with the grinding motion of our hips, the rocking motion of the boat on the waves only adding to the sensations. He clenched his eyes shut as his breathing became laboured and I felt him swelling inside of me. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the small of my back and holding me tightly. His chest pushed against mine, bending me backwards slightly over his arms as he moaned loudly and a moment later, his orgasm exploded inside me. He held me tightly to him as his cock pumped me full.

I flung my arms loosely around his neck to keep from falling backwards and tucked my chin down to nuzzle my cheek against the top of his head. No words passed between us.

So, that was my Saturday! Funnily enough, I didn't much care about missing the GP Qualifying, but knew the race would be enjoyable.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

As we didn't have grandstand seats (sold out) we decided that we would watch the race from the hotel balcony. We already knew we would have an excellent view of the cars going through Casino Square and from there on down to the tight Mirabeau corner just before the infamous hairpin.

There were a number of support races before the main event and we just lazed around in the suite, occasionally popping out onto the balcony to have a look. As the start of the race drew near, we heard the sound of the engines firing up in the distant pit lane and settled down on the balcony to watch the race.

The cars trickled past on their out lap on their way to the grid. They were only coasting around, but still seemed to be going very fast. After about half an hour, we heard a big cheer go up from the grandstands and we knew that the installation lap must be underway.

We watched as the cars made their way around, weaving to warm up their tyres and then after what seemed like an eternity, they finally left the grid. We could see what was happening on the big screen just across the Square from the hotel and immediately there was an incident involving a number of cars.

The Safety Car came out almost straight away so allow the mess to be cleared up and it was amazing to see how the driver had to fling the car around the track, whereas the F1 cars looked like they were just pootling around!

The race was fairly sedate afterwards; a few exciting overtaking manoeuvres but not as much action as in some races I had watched over the years. Fairly near the end of the race it started to spot with rain and I thought this might have livened things up a bit, but it was too little too late.

After the race was over, I felt quite deflated. My favourite driver and team had not done as well as I had hoped and I was also aware that today was our last day in this magical paradise and tomorrow we would be flying home to reality. I knew from the messages I had received from my mum that everything was fine back home, but the shadow of my suspension and possible (probable?) dismissal was hanging over me.

I stood up, sighed and stretched. Harry looked up at me. "You ok hun?" he asked me, looking concerned.

"Yeah" I said, smiling at him. "I'm fine! That was amazing! This is amazing!" I gestured around at the scenery and the hotel. "I still can't believe I'm here!"

Harry stood and crossed to me. He put his arms around my waist and kissed me gently. "Believe it!" he said. "We're here – you've now been to a Grand Prix and you have nothing in the world to worry about!"

I smiled up at him. I knew he was trying to make me feel better, but I just couldn't shake off the sense of foreboding that I felt about going home. But I wasn't going to let it show. This gesture had been so meaningful and his proposal so romantic and heartfelt, there was no way I was going to let my worrying spoil it.

It was getting on for five o'clock by the time all the after-show was finished and Harry's thoughts turned towards our plans for the evening. The weather had taken a turn for the worse so romantic strolls down by the water were probably out of the question.

Harry had clearly done some research into what there was to do in Monaco as he suggested we walked down to the Fairmont Hotel and went up to their seventh floor bar and restaurant to take in the views and some lovely food.

I decided to go and have a shower first and then when I came out, Harry produced an amazing dress for me to wear. It wasn't one I had bought in Harrod's with Georgia, so I wasn't sure exactly where it had come from, but it fitted perfectly and it must have looked good as when I turned around, Harry was looking at me with his mouth open.

"You look amazing!" he said. "If I hadn't already, I'd ask you to marry me on the spot!"

I laughed at him, "Better hope I don't get a better offer then!" I joked. He looked worried. "I'm joking" I said, kissing him. "I'm all yours".

He pulled me to him and growled at me "You better believe it!". I wasn't really feeling in the mood, so I laughed and pushed him away from me. "You need to go and make yourself look beautiful, lover boy!" I said, kissing him softly. Harry returned my kiss with a little more force, but I turned my head away and said firmly, "I'm not going out with you if you don't make as much effort as I have!"

He looked at me sulkily and sloped off to have a shower and I went and sat on the balcony to watch the re-run of the race.

My thoughts wandered all over the place as I sat staring at the big screen, not concentrating on what it was showing at all. Would there be a letter summoning me to a hearing when I got home? Would I have to explain what had happened? Would Harry be dragged into everything? Could it damage his reputation, or that of McFly? That just didn't bear thinking about!

Harry appeared on the balcony beside me. I turned and looked up at him and my breath caught in my throat. He was wearing suit trousers, a white shirt and a black bow tie and was struggling with his cuff links. I rose to my feet and took his hands in mine and helped him fasten them. He held both my hands in his large, strong ones and kissed me softly. "Will I do?" he asked me.

"Yes" I replied casually. "You'll do just nicely". No way was I letting on how gorgeous he looked! I followed him back into our room and helped him on with his jacket. "Let's take a photo" he said. "To remember our last night".

We walked the short distance to the Fairmont and Harry gave his name to the Maitre D. He showed us to our table. I suffer badly from vertigo and couldn't quite bring myself to go right to the edge, but the view over Monte Carlo and out to sea was just breathtaking. We stood for a while, admiring the view until the waiter brought menus and the wine list.

We sat and studied the menus. My French is pretty good, and I was able to translate most of the dishes. We ordered when the waiter returned and he wordlessly took the menus from us. I sighed and looked out at the view again. Harry took both my hands in his again and I turned to look at him.

"What you thinking about honey?" he asked me. "You've been distracted all day. Is everything all right?"

"I'm sorry" I replied. "I've been trying to put everything out of my mind, but I just keep thinking about the fact that we will be going back to reality tomorrow and there's a lot for me to face when we return".

"I know" he said. "I've been thinking about it a lot as well". He paused and then asked, "What would you be if you weren't a teacher?"

"That's easy" I replied, "I'd be a photographer, but I tried that when I first left Uni and it didn't work out as the income wasn't reliable enough".

"What if money wasn't an issue?" Harry asked.

"How do you mean?" I replied, puzzled.

"Well," he hesitated. "I'm not suggesting you become a kept woman, but you're with me now and I earn enough money to support all three of us, easily".

"Three...?" I began and then realised he was talking about George.

"I've seen your work" he continued "and you're incredibly talented, you just haven't had your big break yet. I might be able to help with that!"

I knew he was treading carefully as he knew how funny I was about being independent. I had never allowed myself to be reliant on someone else for money and yet, if I was to become his wife, that was a realistic prospect.

"What if I helped you get photographic work?" he suggested. "I have a lot of contacts in the industry and I'm sure once you have had the chance to build up your portfolio, people will be falling over themselves to have you photograph them!"

"That's really sweet, Harry" I said, touched by his offer. "But to be honest, I'm less worried about losing my job and more about the effect the whole case could have on you - on your reputation and that of the band".

"Fuck it!" he said quietly. "That's not important! We didn't do anything illegal! Well, not that was captured on camera anyway! Any publicity will be sensationalised anyway and anything can be denied, diverted or altered."

I felt reassured by what he was saying. I knew my future was secure with Harry and I would never have to work another day in my life if I didn't want to and the prospect of having the opportunity to pursue my first choice of career for real excited me greatly.

The waiter appeared with our food and we ate in silence for a while. I smiled at Harry. "You really are one of the nicest people I've ever met!" I said to him. "I feel so much better now!"

He smiled back at me, "Good, I'm glad! I don't like to see you sad or worried. McFly have lots of projects coming up that we will need photography for, so you can start with us and we'll see where that takes you!"

We had a very enjoyable meal and plenty of good wine. The view from the rooftop restaurant got better and better as the sun went down and it was such a romantic location. Harry had made me feel better and like I had nothing to worry about in the world. I slipped my shoes off under the table and during desert, playfully slid one of my feet up and down his shin.

Harry smiled at me through his desert. I took this a sign he liked what I was doing and I moved my foot a little higher up his leg and towards his thigh. I let my foot rest there for a moment and he casually spread his legs apart slightly to allow me to place my foot in between his thighs. Not being the tallest person in the world, I was having to stretch quite a way to reach and I was glad the table wasn't any larger.

As I softly moved my foot up and down Harry's thigh, the feeling of his toned muscles was turning me on and this was heightened by the public setting and the large amount of wine I had already consumed. As my toes brushed his groin, Harry inhaled sharply and nearly choked on his sorbet. I could feel him starting to get hard from my efforts so far. He smiled at me and whispered quietly across the table "I think we should continue this back at the hotel!" I smiled and nodded in agreement.

We finished our drinks and deserts quickly and Harry motioned to the waiter to bring the bill. He paid and we left and took the lift down to the ground floor. It was only a short journey down, but we exchanged passionate kisses until the moment the doors opened.

The fresh air of the spring evening hit me we emerged onto the street and my head began to swim and I wobbled in my heels. Harry caught me, but he was a little unsteady himself and we both collapsed in a heap on the pavement. I giggled as i looked up at him. Behind us, the doorman tutted and I looked over to see him looking disapprovingly at us. "Come on" said Harry, scrambling to his feet. He out his hands out to help me up and I fell into his arms. He kissed me deeply until the doorman loudly cleared his throat. Taking this as a sign he wanted us to leave, we laughed and then started to stumble our way back the short distance to our hotel, stopping to kiss on the way.

We managed to compose ourselves long enough to cross the hotel lobby, as the desk clerk nodded in response to Harry's cheery wave. We went into the lift. At this time of night, there was no assistant to operate the lift so we were alone. As soon as the doors closed behind us, Harry pushed me roughly back against the wall of the lift.

"I want you now!" he growled at me, kissing me deeply.

I returned his kiss with as much passion. "I want you too!" I replied. I reached behind him and pressed the button for the third floor. The lift lurched and we began to climb. Harry continued to kiss me, rubbing his hands all over my body, gripping my ass tightly and pulling me towards him. He pressed one of his legs in between mine and I could feel he was already fully hard. The sensation made me feel even more turned on and I reached down and squeezed his bulge gently. He groaned slightly and kissed me more deeply.

Suddenly, I realised that the lift was still moving. The journey to the third floor normally only took a few seconds. I looked at the floor indicator; it was still going up, past the third floor and on to the seventh, eight, ninth.

Maybe I hadn't pressed the button hard enough, so I tried again. It had no effect, the lift continued to climb. Tenth, eleventh and then stopped. I waited for the lift doors to open, but they didn't.

"Harry!" I said, disentangling myself from his embrace. "We've missed our floor!"

"I hadn't noticed!" he replied and looked up at the display. He pressed the button marked 3, nothing happened. Then he tried the "open doors" button. Still nothing.

"I think it's broken!" I said and reached for the alarm button. Harry grabbed my wrist and stopped me. "No!" he said. "Leave it!"

He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me towards him. He inched my tight skirt up my thighs and began to rub the bulge of his cock over my groin. I could see exactly where this was going and i didn't care! The sensible part of my brain shouted "Cameras!" at me, but i wasn't listening.

I reached down to undo his trousers and then reached into his pants and grasped his cock. I slid my hand up and down his cock while trying to unzip the rest of his trousers at the same time.

Harry had worked my skirt up to my hips. Harry slid his hand from my hip and down my knickers. I gasped as he rubbed me gently and could feel myself growing wetter rapidly. He reached behind me with his other hand and slowly undid the zip of my dress. He grasped my breast and began to rub my nipple. I took a sudden intake of breath as the door opened. We both turned to face the opening, to be greeted with a brick wall. The lift was stuck between floors.

By now, i had Harry's cock in my hands. Much as i loved rubbing it and sucking it, i really needed it inside me, right now. I lifted one of my legs and wrapped it around Harry's muscular thigh, "Fill me, NOW" I whispered.

Pulling my skirt up, he slid his cock along my wet pussy, the head brushed against my clit. Teasing me, he rubbed his cock back and forth, coating it with my juices.

"NOW!" I ordered, wrapping my leg tighter around his thigh in an effort to force him into me.

"Allow me" he replied and took my hands in his, he forced me to turn around. I placed my hands against the mirror on the wall of the lift and watched Harry as he pressed the head of his cock between my lips. I stuck my bum out and ground my pussy against him. Harry nibbled my earlobe as he slowly thrust just the head of his cock between my lips.

I could take it no longer and i thrust back against him and he slid fully into me. Rotating my hips, I kept him moving within me. He stretched me well. I could feel his cock filling me completely.

Lifting his hand from mine he slid them both up to my breasts, releasing them from my bra. He roughly squeezed them and i cried out in pleasure. "Oh, God, Yes...Harry!"

He moved one hand to my clitoris and started rubbing. "Oh, Harry...fuuuuuuuuuck" I moaned. I started to climax. The combination of the dodgy situation, his hand on my clit, his cock filling me and brushing against my g-spot meant i'd never felt this stimulated. "Oooooooooooooooooohhhh, yes, yes, yes,"

I orgasmed violently, my pussy pulsing around his cock. "This is fucking unreal" Harry panted. "I'm going to cum!"

He grunted and threw his head back as he climaxed and his juices coated my insides. The feeling of him cumming inside me pushed me over the edge again. I felt like i couldn't stop. One of his arms reached across my breasts; playing with my nipples in turn. His other hand was still playing with my clitoris. His still hard cock was buried deep inside me. I moved the angle of my body to press his cock against my g-spot.

As I did the lift doors closed and the lift began to move downwards. My body shook and i groaned. With one more massive climactic shudder I felt like I was going to pass out. Harry was still buried inside me, both of us leaning against the wall. He was in effect the only reason I hadn't collapsed to the floor.

Harry held me to him, my body was still shuddering. The lift continued to move slowly downwards and I glanced up at the floor indicator. Harry reluctantly withdrew from me, and we rearranged our clothing. As we arrived back on the third floor, the doors opened and we held hands as we walked back to our room.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

We got up on Monday and slowly packed our stuff up. We'd only been there a few days, but the suite had begun to feel like home and we had made ourselves very comfortable.  
>Harry had our breakfast delivered up to the room and we enjoyed our final morning sitting out on the balcony in the first rays of the sunshine. We checked out and ordered a taxi to take us back to Nice airport.<p>

After an uneventful journey back to the airport and flight home, we touched down at Heathrow. After making our way through arrivals, we emerged out of baggage reclaim. As we approached the doors, Harry turned to me and said "Ready?"  
>"For what?" I asked and then turned in alarm as we were met by a barrage of camera flashes from the photographers and excited screams from the fans that were waiting for us.<br>Harry smiled and waved and we stood together and posed for some photos. Everyone wanted to see my ring, so I obligingly posed holding it out for them all to see. After a few minutes, we escaped and made our way back to the car park where Harry's car was waiting.

We drove straight back to Mum and Dad's where an ecstatic George was waiting for me and flew into my arms. I smothered him with kisses until he pushed me away and then turned to hug mum and dad. They were delighted to see us and congratulated us both. Dad shook Harry warmly by the hand, which I was really pleased to see.  
>Despite the relaxing and enjoyable weekend away from my responsibilities, I felt shattered. It was already late afternoon and so I decided to take George almost straight home, feed him, bath him and put him to bed. Harry, of course, came with us.<p>

As they waved us off, Mum leant in and spoke to me through the window. "We'll have to have an engagement party!" she said, and Harry agreed with her.  
>"Yes, definitely! We'll sort something out soon!"<p>

As I opened the front door, I could tell there were several letters waiting on the doormat. I stooped to pick them up and sorted through them. There was the one I was dreading: the one with the school postmark. Harry saw me looking at it.  
>"Don't open it now, honey." he said. "Wait until little man is in bed eh?"<br>"OK" I agreed.

Once George was settled and asleep in bed, I ventured back downstairs. Harry was waiting for me in the kitchen with a cup of tea. "Sit down" he said to me, smiling gently.  
>I knew this letter would just be the date of the hearing but it could have contained my death warrant for the sense of dread I felt on opening it.<p>

Slowly, I slit open the envelope and pulled out the letter. It was very short. It just contained details of the date and time of the hearing meeting, which would be on Thursday. That was only four days away!

Harry moved to read the letter over my shoulder. "Thursday" he said, grim-faced and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He dialled a number, paused while it rang and then spoke. "James! It's Harry. How are you?" He passed a few pleasantries with James and then told him the details of the meeting. When he hung up, he turned to me.  
>"James and I will be there with you in the meeting".<br>I was so relieved. I flew to him and threw my arms around his neck. "Thank you!" I said gratefully. "That will be so brilliant"  
>"James wants to come down on Wednesday, to go through some details. Make sure everyone gives the same facts"<br>"Get our stories straight?" I said jokingly.  
>"Something like that!" Harry replied. "At the end of the day, what's the worst that could happen?"<br>"Well" I said slowly, thinking. "They could obviously dismiss me, they could withdraw my qualified teacher status and make it very difficult for me to get another job as I would have to give details of any disciplinary action on future job applications".  
>"Right" replied Harry. "James' job is to ensure that none of those things happen, but if the worst comes to the worst, at least you know your future is secure!"<br>I smiled at him. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Harry" I said.  
>"Not have sex outdoors and be photographed?" he replied laughing.<p>

I scanned the letter and printed a copy of it for Harry to take back to London with him to show James the following day. I didn't sleep much that night, not for any enjoyable reasons, as I was thinking too much about what could happen. I knew Harry had assured me that my future was safe, but I just couldn't rely on that. I needed to know that I could still provide for me and my son, should the worst happen.

The following morning, Harry left after breakfast. I stood with George in my arms at the end of the driveway and we both waved until Harry's car had gone out of sight. I couldn't stop the tears that began to flow down my cheeks. They were there because I missed Harry already and also because I was scared for the future. George turned to me and tried to wipe my tears away. He gave me a hug and said "Mummy sad!" "Harry gone!" "See soon!"  
>"Yes baby" I said, smiling through my tears. "We will see him again soon.<p>

As promised, Harry and James returned on Wednesday. They had booked into a local hotel as I didn't have enough room to accommodate both of them in my tiny house. James was keen to meet up to go through the details, so I dropped George round to mum's and then met them for lunch.  
>James stood and shook my hand when I arrived. He and Harry had been looking at menus and we ordered sandwiches and coffee. As we ate, James asked me and Harry questions about what had happened. He had a copy of the photo and article from the magazine.<br>"No other photos have come to light" said James. This was reassuring. He also told us that he had a look and couldn't find any from any other sources.  
>"So, that either means there are no more photos, or whoever took this one" he indicated the magazine with his knife "felt they had done enough damage".<br>"I'd love to know who actually took it and whether the same person sent it to the magazine!" I said.

Harry and James looked at each other. "Everyone at the wedding was either family, or close friends." said James. "I doubt anyone who was very close to either bride or groom would risk damage being done to McFly through the publication of such an image. It's likely to be someone who either didn't really deserve to be there, such as a boy or girlfriend of an invitee or someone with a grudge.

Harry and I looked at each other this time. I didn't want to say it, but there was someone who had an axe to grind over mine and Harry's relationship. But it just didn't seem possible. Why would she? What could she possibly hope to gain by doing so? Neither of us said anything, but I could tell by the expression on Harry's face that he was thinking the same as me.

James was oblivious to the unspoken words between us as he continued. "Fact is, we will probably never know who was actually responsible for taking and leaking the photo, but it's largely irrelevant as the damage has been done.  
>"The photo is blurry and although it's easy to tell it's Harry as he is facing the camera, it's less easy to recognise you, Alex.<br>"However", he hesitated slightly before continuing. "The fact that you admitted it IS you puts you in a slightly difficult situation. Had you denied it was you, we could have easily made this all go away".  
>I coloured slightly and didn't know what to say. Harry stepped in. "Honesty is the best policy, Alex" he said, squeezing my hand.<br>"So" James continued. "What we have to argue is that there is no, ahem, *hard* evidence that any wrongdoing was being committed. In the photo, you just appear to be sitting on Harry's lap.  
>"I've had the photo blown up and scrutinised carefully and there is no way to tell that anything different was actually happening".<br>I blushed again at the thought of our love making being blown up and scrutinised under a microscope.

"Again, because Alex admitted when asked that you were actually having sex, it does make things a bit tricky.". He looked up at me. "But" he continued "you were placed under a lot of pressure, being put on the spot like that and we will argue that you had not been given a fair opportunity to look at the photo carefully yourself and that you felt pressurised into agreeing with the head teacher's version of events".  
>I nodded in agreement. "I was very surprised at being dragged out of class and suddenly given the third degree about a blurry snapshot that I had not really looked at closely".<br>"Precisely!" said James "and that is exactly what you must say when they ask you about it in the hearing. Although Harry and I will be there, it is not a criminal investigation, just a disciplinary hearing, and you will be doing most of the talking, Alex".

I was pleased they would both be there, but already felt the pressure of being questioned about the event. "If I feel I need to, I will speak up" said James. "If I feel they are victimising you or asking inappropriate questions, I will tell you not to answer, so make sure you pause before answering each question".  
>I left Harry and James at the hotel and went back to mum's to collect George. Mum asked me a few questions about what would happen the next day. I had to remember the lie I'd told her about the reason I had been suspended. "It seems like such a lot of fuss over such a little thing!" she commented. If only she knew the truth.<p>

I hardly slept again that night. The hearing wasn't until 4pm, to make sure no students remained in school. I drove back to the hotel to meet James and Harry and as we drove along, James went over a few details again. "Just try to relax and act naturally" he said. Easy for him to say!

The actual hearing was quite low-key. The head teacher, Rachel Hyams was there , obviously, together with Jon Dearing and Heidi, who was transcribing the session again. The head looked a little taken aback to see Harry and James with me, both in their sharp suits and Heidi couldn't stop staring at Harry all the way through. I'm sure Jon winked at me as they sat down. We had shared many Monday break times back in December discussing Harry's performances on Strictly and I knew he was a big fan. I tried to lighten my mood by imagining him asking Harry for his autograph after it was all over.

"Miss Jones" said Rachel, rousing me from my daydream. "You understand why you have been called here today?"  
>"Yes" I replied.<br>"For the record" said Rachel, nodding at Heidi to indicate she needed to stop staring at Harry and start transcribing what was being said. "For the record, you are currently suspended from your position due to a compromising photograph of you being published in a national magazine. This suspension has been brought due to the photograph showing you in an unfavourable position and for bringing the school and the teaching profession into disrepute".  
>Before I could even pause before answering, James cleared his throat. "If I could just say something, Mrs Hyams..."<p>

"Of course" replied Rachel.  
>"Has it been proven the photo does indeed show Miss Jones and can you describe the manner in which it is 'compromising'?"<br>Slightly taken aback, Rachel replied "When originally questioned, Miss Jones confirmed the photograph was of her and" she hesitated "Mr Judd and that it was taken while they were having sex in a public place".

James continued, using his best lawyer voice. "Miss Jones has told me that she was placed under a lot of stress when the photo was originally presented to her and may not have been given sufficient opportunity to examine it to determine when and where it was taken."  
>"Do you have anything to say about this, Miss Jones?" Rachel turned to me.<br>"Indeed I do" I replied. "I can confirm the photograph in question IS myself and Mr Judd at our friends Mr and Mrs Fletcher's recent wedding, but as Mr * says, I have not been able to establish exactly when it was taken".  
>"But you admitted that you were having sex!" retorted Mrs Hyams.<br>"I'm now not sure that we were as we were at the venue for quite some time and this image could have been taken at a number of times during the day".  
>"But at some point during the day, you did have sex with Mr Judd in a public place?"<br>She was quite insistent about this and I was starting to wonder why she was so keen to confirm we had sex in public!

James voiced my thoughts, "How is it relevant if Miss Jones and Mr Judd had sex 'at some point during the day?' That, surely, is their business and of no consequence to this hearing?"  
>"Well" began Rachel but James wasn't finished.<br>"And" he continued and turned to address Harry and myself. "Did the wedding take place on private property, as in 'at a location not accessible to the general public'?"  
>"Yes" said Harry, speaking for the first time. "The property is privately owned and hired out for special occasions. The general public cannot just visit it".<br>"And was attendance by invitation only?"  
>"Yes again" replied Harry. "Due to our 'celebrity status', the guest list was carefully controlled and door staff were employed to ensure only invited guests were permitted access to the venue".<br>"So" said James, "the photograph was taken on private property, therefore I respectfully request that your 'charge' of Miss Jones 'being photographed in a public place with a celebrity' be removed".

"Very well" said Rachel. "But the image still appears to show Miss Jones and Mr Judd in a compromising position and this has been published in a national magazine, which many students and members of the public have access to. This brings the Miss Jones, the school and the teaching profession into disrepute".  
>"My name is not mentioned anywhere in the article and it's quite hard to identify me in the image, as my back is to the camera" I retorted, defiantly. "Had I not admitted it was me, you would find it difficult to confirm for sure that it was me".<p>

"Except that some students first brought the image to my attention as they suspected it was you" said Rachel. "And in addition, it has now been publicly confirmed that you and Mr Judd are now 'an item'". She produced a copy of Monday's paper, with a photo of me and Harry taken at Heathrow. She wasn't finished: "You also both 'tweeted' a photo of the two of you, announcing your engagement, did you not?"  
>"Sorry" I said, confused "Is it a crime to be engaged now?"<br>"Don't be sarcastic, Miss Jones" replied Rachel harshly. "The fact that you have publicly declared you are together makes it easy to recognise you in the photo."  
>"OK fair enough" said James. "But nowhere in the original article is Miss Jones mentioned by name, nor is the fact that she is a teacher or the name of the school where she works".<br>"But these facts have now been confirmed by association!" exclaimed Rachel. "The fact that Miss Jones and Mr Judd have confirmed they are together means that it is easy for anyone to deduce who he is with in the photo and make an assumption about what they are doing all too easily"

Rachel had given us our trump card. "'Assumption'!" I said, triumphantly. "People ASSUME we were having sex, where in actual fact, we were just enjoying a quiet moment together away from the crowds in the fresh air".

"As Miss Jones says" James continued my point, "there is no evidence that any indiscretion was committed by the couple. Therefore, all this image shows is a couple who, at the time, were seeing each other discreetly, so as not to bring anyone's reputation into disrepute. Whoever made this image public was clearly trying to damage one or other of the couple's reputation by trying to give the secret away. The fact that they have now both gone public with their relationship renders any wrongdoing this image might show null and void as it is only now they have gone public that it is possible to confirm who the female in the image is!"

Rachel looked stunned. You could not fault James' reasoning. He was good! Heidi was still busily scribbling away, transcribing what had just been said, but I could see a smile forming on her lips. Jon had his hand over his mouth and I could tell he was trying not to smile as well.

Eventually, Rachel spoke. "Very well. On this occasion, I am prepared to concede that the image does not directly show any wrong doing by Miss Jones and the disciplinary action will be rescinded and records will show that no wrong doing was found. You are hereby reinstated to your post at once and the terms and conditions of your employment remain unchanged".

I looked at Harry and smiled. He smiled back at me and squeezed my hand. But Rachel was not finished. "However, the school have grave misgivings over whether Miss Jones' employment should continue now that she has publicly admitted a relationship with someone who holds celebrity status".  
>"On what grounds?" I exclaimed, indignantly. "You can't sack me because of who I am engaged to!". Harry laid a hand on my arm, to calm me and prevent me flying to my feet.<br>"On the grounds that your intimate association with Mr Judd could prove detrimental to the purpose of the school, that is, teaching and learning". * was smiling and I could see she was enjoying having found a second reason to try and sack me.

"Since your engagement was announced, we have been inundated with phone calls from journalists asking about you and photographers at the gates, wanting to get a picture of you, with or without Mr Judd. That kind of media attention is just not welcome at a school and if this is the net effect of your continued employment, then it is just not tenable".  
>I didn't know what to say! I thought we had just won, and now here was a second attack. Luckily, James was on hand.<p>

"Mrs Hyams, may I remind you that this hearing was originally called to discuss the photograph. That matter has now been resolved. You cannot now bring new 'charges' without providing written details and convening a new hearing".

"I agree" replied Rachel. Had she been anticipating this turn of events? She certainly seemed very prepared for it. She slid an envelope across the table to me. "This serves as written notice of your suspension from duty on full pay, effective immediately, for a period of not less than one month, while the governors investigate the situation. You will be informed of the date of the formal hearing in writing, in due course". She looked smug as she smiled coldly. "That concludes the procedures of this disciplinary hearing. You will receive a transcript of the meeting next week". She nodded to Heidi who stopped writing.

"Thank you for coming in, Miss Jones" said Rachel, standing and holding out her hand for me to shake. I ignored it and turned and stormed out of the room. Harry followed me immediately and James a few moments later. "Here" he said, proferring the envelope to me. "You'll need this".

"Oh, what's the point?" I exclaimed, exasperated. "She's always had it in for me! They're just looking for a reason to sack me now! Maybe I should just resign and save them the trouble?"  
>"No!" said Harry. "No! You mustn't! Then they win!"<br>"Harry is right" said James. "We'll continue to the hearing. This isn't over".

We walked slowly back to the car. Harry turned to me and said "I'm so sorry".  
>"What for?" I replied, puzzled. "If it wasn't for you and James, I wouldn't have a job right now!"<br>"If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened" he replied sadly.  
>I turned to face him, put my arms around his waist and gazed up into his beautiful blue eyes. "I would rather have no job and still have you than anything else in the world!" I kissed him softly. "I love you and you are the most important thing in my life right now".<br>James cleared his throat. "Sorry folks, but I need to get back to London tonight and we don't want to give them any more ammunition!"

We climbed into the car. As we drove along, James spoke about the new charges. "I'm not sure if anything like this has ever happened before; trying to dismiss someone because of who they are in a relationship with! I'm convinced it comes under discrimination".  
>I could see if from the school's perspective though. It was a hard enough job trying to get kids to focus on their work at the best of times, let alone when they were being taught by someone who was engaged to a world famous celebrity! I just knew that even if I kept my job, it would be very difficult to continue as I had before.<p>

Harry dropped me off at Mum's so I could collect George and my car. As I climbed out of the car he said to me "I'll call you tonight, honey. We've got some planning to do for some photo shoots, not to mention engagement parties!" I kissed him through the window and said to him "Thank you for being there today"  
>"I'm not sure I helped, but your colleagues seemed to find it quite amusing that I was there!" he was referring of course to the way Heidi and Jon were eyeballing him the entire time!<p>

I looked round to James "and thanks to you James, at least the first case has been dismissed - that was a very worrying time!"  
>"That's OK" he replied. "Anything for a mate! And I now have some very interesting research to do" he smiled and looked happy.<p>

I waved as they drove away and then turned with a sigh to go into the farmhouse to relay the outcome to Mum and Dad.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

The next few days passed quietly and very slowly. I spoke to Harry on the phone at least twice a day and we had numerous text messages but I missed him dreadfully. It was lovely to have some unexpected time at home with George but I found myself feeling very lost with no job to focus my efforts on.

Two days after he returned to London, Harry phoned me during the day. "Hello lovely" he said brightly when I answered the phone. "Are you busy?"  
>"Not especially, no" I replied. I had just been having lunch with George and sorting out some washing.<br>"Good" he said. "How do you fancy coming up to London to do that photoshoot we talked about?"  
>"Really?!" I squeaked. "Are you serious?!"<br>"Definitely!" he replied, laughing at my excitement. "I discussed it with the guys and they've seen your work and they're really keen for you to do the front cover!"  
>"Wow!" I said, almost speechless. "That's fantastic! I've got loads of ideas for what we could do. Would it be in a studio or on location?"<br>"How about both?" he replied. "If you can come up for a few days, we can clear our schedules and do a studio day followed by a little field trip somewhere?"  
>"Sounds fantastic!" I replied. I could hardly believe my luck! All my years of struggling for a big break in my photography, and this could finally be it!<br>"So when can you come up? The end of this week and the weekend works well for us, but we can fit around you."

I thought for a moment. "George is due to go to his father's this weekend, so I can see if he would like to have him for a couple of extra days and come up tomorrow?"  
>"Great" said Harry, and it was his turn to sound excited. "I've really missed you and we can spend the evening together tomorrow and then start work on Friday?"<br>"Perfect." I said. We said our goodbyes and I hung up and immediately rang George's father to make the arrangements.

George's father came and collected him early the following morning. He was excited to see his son for a few extra days and they happily went off together. I watched them drive off, waving until they were out of sight and then turned and went back into the house to pack.

I looked critically at my camera equipment. It had always served me pretty well, but I knew if was a bit out of date and probably not up to the standard of the band's usual professional photographers. I put the thought out of my mind as I was sure my talent and creativity would make up for the shortcomings in my megapixels.

I loaded my stuff into the back of my car and texted Harry to let him know I was leaving. He replied almost straightaway to say he was looking forward to seeing me and for me to drive safely.

I knew the way to London pretty well now, having completed the drive on a fairly regular basis and was pleased I managed to drive straight to Harry's house without even needing to use the sat nav!

He was waiting for me at the door as I drove onto the driveway and sprinted across to me and swept me off my feet into a huge hug as I climbed out of the car. Laughing, I disentangled myself from his embrace. "Harry! It's only been three days!"  
>"I know" he replied, studying me closely, "but it feels like forever".<br>He carried my bags into the house. As he set them down, he looked at my camera bag. "Is that your camera gear? Show me?" he asked.  
>"OK" I replied and opened the bag. It suddenly all looked a bit pathetic; my single camera body and selection of two lenses.<p>

Harry looked at me. "Do you have everything you need for the photoshoot or do you need some extra kit?""Well" I replied slowly. "This stuff is all a bit out of date now, but it's always served me well and I'm sure I can manage to get some good shots with such superb subject material!"  
>Harry smiled at me, "we usually scrub up reasonably well, well most of us!" He hesitated. "If you would like some extra gear, we could go shopping to get you some updated stuff?"<p>

I could tell he was treading carefully so as not to hurt my feelings about my equipment as he knew how sensitive I was about being independent and him spending his money on me.

I regarded the lens I was holding in my hand. I had dreamed of buying at least one newer body for a couple of years and a better lens would enable me to get a better range of shots... I looked up at him and smiled. "That would be lovely", I said quietly. "If you think it's a good idea?"  
>"Yes" he replied, gently taking the lens from me and placing it back in the bag as he took my hands in his and pulled me close to him. "Yes I do think it would be a good idea".<p>

A few hours later we were back at Harry's house, having spent a disgusting amount of money on two new professional level camera bodies, three new lenses, a new tripod and an array of lights. Harry also insisted we bought a new laptop so that we could view the images straightaway once they had been taken. I think the sales person in the camera shop thought all his birthdays and Christmases had come at once!

We were due to join the rest of the band and their girlfriends at Tom and Gi's house for dinner later, so I didn't really have time to play with my new toys much, but I knew that I was going to need to have a quick experiment with them before embarking on such an important assignment. I wanted to make sure that I at least looked like I knew what I was doing!

After a pleasant evening in the company of people who had stopped being stars and had started being my friends, we went back to Harry's house. "I regret moving away from the rest of the guys". Harry said sadly as we pulled into his driveway. "It seemed like a good idea at the time, but..."  
>"You should keep an eye out for a property nearby" I said.<br>"I have been..." he replied. I took that to mean there hadn't been any.

Harry put the kettle on while I took all my new photography gear out of its boxes and put the batteries on to charge. Harry joined me sitting on the rug in his living room and put my tea on the table next to me. He kissed me gently on the forehead. "You pleased?" he said, indicating the array of equipment that now littered his rug.  
>"Very!" I said, turning to him. "This is a dream come true for me!"<br>"Good" he said, smiling again and settling in so he was sitting behind me, with me between his legs as I continued to examine my new gadgets.

We chatted about things; my ideas for the photoshoot, with Harry suggesting some silly possibilities for poses and telling me funny stories from previous photoshoots. Neither of us mentioned my suspension from my job or the future and it was really nice to just sit and chat with him.

I finished setting up all the equipment and made to stand up to go and retrieve the batteries that had stopped flashing, indicating they were fully charged. "Where do you think you're going?!" asked Harry, playfully, grabbing my arm and pulling me back down on top of him.

I laughed as he restrained me from getting up and I struggled as he pinned my arms down and we rolled around on the floor. I didn't care about getting the batteries any more, but it was fun to pretend I did and have Harry stop me.

Suddenly, he was on top of me, staring down into my eyes with his own beautiful blue pools. I could just lose myself in those eyes. He had his hands on my wrists and was straddling my waist. I couldn't move, even if I had wanted to. Breathing heavily, he leant down and kissed me softly, then more firmly, moving on to a kiss which betrayed exactly how much he had missed me. He rested his body lightly down on top of me and the bulge of his erection dug into my thigh.  
>"I missed you so much!" he said, finally releasing me from the kiss.<br>"I can tell!" I said, smiling. "I missed you just as much"

He kissed me again and let go of my wrists and slid his hands down my body. Without looking at what he was doing, he deftly undid my belt and then the button and zip of my jeans. I lifted my hips from the floor to help him as he slid them and my knickers down my thighs. I kicked them off. The sheepskin rug felt lovely under my naked backside. Harry moved away from me slightly as he knelt up and started to unbuckle his own belt.

I put my hands on his and he stopped. "Allow me!" I said and continued to unbuckle and remove his belt and then slowly undid the buttons on his fly. I never took my eyes off him as I did this and he watched me intently as I looked up at him, towering above me. I slid his jeans and boxers down his thighs and his erection sprang free. Given my perspective, it looked huge and I had to wiggle slightly so that I could take him into my mouth. Harry drew his breath in sharply as I took his entire length and he closed his eyes and threw his head back, placing his hands on the back of my head.

I sucked him as he knelt before me, clearly enjoying the sensations, then I stopped and knelt up in front of him, my eyes were level with the middle of his chest and I grasped the bottom of his t shirt and he obligingly lifted his arms do I could remove it. I ran my fingers over his chest and arms, greedily taking in his well-defined muscles. Fingers became hands and soon I was touching him all over, chest, arms, back. The others may laugh about his commitment to the gym, but it was well worth all the effort in my opinion.

Harry reached around behind me and undid my bra strap through my t-shirt and then motioned for me to lift my arms so he could remove my shirt as well. We knelt there, both completely naked, drinking in the sight of each other. There was no doubt in my mind, I loved this man, this gorgeous man who was to be my husband, with all my heart and I could tell from the look in his eyes that he felt the same way about me.

Without warning, Harry kissed me again and soon his tongue was in my mouth and his hands were grasping the back of my head. He gently pushed me back down onto the rug and continued kissing me, while his hands moved to explore my breasts, making me gasp at the feeling of his touch. He moved his hands lower and soon was brushing his fingers lightly across my stomach, tickling, but in a way that made me squirm, not giggle.

His hands continued lower and were soon moving up and down my thighs, firmly at first and then more gently as he moved to my inner thighs where the skin was more sensitive. As he finished an upward stroke towards the top of my thigh, his fingers began to linger longer and longer until he began to edge his fingers closer towards my lips. I was crying out for him to touch me and when he finally did, I thought I was going to come there and then. "Oh Harry!" I cried out. "Fuck me now! Please!"

Obligingly, he slid his entire length into me in one swift thrust and I groaned as I felt him enter and fill me completely. He moved slowly to begin with, his hands continuing to explore my body as we kissed. His thrusting began to get faster and I involuntarily raised my hips to meet his thrusts, increasing the friction and the pleasurable sensations. I could feel him starting to tense up as he began to approach his climax. "I. Love. You. So. Much." he gasped, punctuating each word with a deep, hard thrust. Soon, he had me teetering on the edge of the precipice. "Harry!" I cried. "Oh Harry!" I simply couldn't manage anything more and the room began to spin as he sent me spinning over the edge and I cried out as he too reached his climax and I felt him explode inside me.

I was very aware of how wonderful the rug felt underneath me and as I regained my senses I wriggled to enjoy the feeling more. Harry lay panting on my chest. He kissed me again, more tenderly this time and I could see and taste the sweat dripping off his brow. Wordlessly, he withdrew from me and stood up, holding his hand out for me to help me to my feet. He led me by the hand up to the bathroom, where we shared a glorious shower before sinking into Harry's wonderfully comfortable bed.

I sighed as I fell into a blissful and contented sleep, wrapped in the arms of the man who meant the whole world to me. "I am so lucky" I thought to myself. "I never want this to end".


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

I awoke before the alarm went off. I looked over at Harry who was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful lying there, and so young. I lay watching him for a few minutes, enjoying the chance to study his features. He began to stir and opened his eyes. "Good morning, beautiful." he said, smiling. He leant up on one arm and regarded me. "You been awake long?"  
>"Long enough" I said, colouring slightly.<br>He kissed me and smiled. "Excited about today?"  
>"Yes, very!" I said. "This is my big break, I've been waiting for this a very long time!" Truth was, I was very excited, but was also terrified! I wasn't a big fan of studio photography and posing formal shots, I was much more at home with candid and action shots.<p>

We got up and went downstairs for breakfast. I was feeling a bit sick and I wasn't sure if it was from hunger or nerves. I picked at some toast and drank tea. Harry watched me carefully. "You are excited, aren't you?" he commented.  
>"Yeah" I said, laughing. "Very excited!"<p>

We packed my kit into Harry's car and drove into central London to the studio the boys had hired for the day. It wasn't huge, but it had a full set of lights and a variety of backgrounds to choose from. We had discussed what the boys were looking for from their cover shot the night before. They wanted to keep it simple, just a plain posed portrait of the four of them and I had studied old photos of the four of them to see the sort of arrangements they had used before,

I wanted to be sure to meet their expectations, but I also hoped to capture their personalities in the shoot. Their stylist, Melissa was there to sort out their hair and makeup and each of them had brought a variety of outfits to wear.

We started off casually, with all of them dressed simply in T-shirts and jeans, but each with their own personal touches, hats, bandanas and wristbands. I noticed Tom and Dougie were the main purveyors of accessories, whereas Danny and Harry tended to steer clear of the extras.  
>We tried a variety of shots, some sitting, some standing, some mixed and then we took a break while they went off to get changed and I had a chance to review what we had got so far.<p>

I was pretty pleased with most of the shots. There were a few standout images, but then again, it was almost impossible to take a bad shot of these four gorgeous guys! I noticed the shots where Harry and Dougie were standing next to each other looked the most natural, but I was aware that they looked quite stiff and formal in most of the pictures.  
>I resolved to do my best to put them more at ease. I was a little surprised as they were so much more experienced than I was at these photo sessions, but I realised it was probably my nervousness and anxiety that they were all picking up on.<p>

As I was resetting the equipment, they all came back in. Harry looked over my shoulder at the laptop screen. "Got some good ones?" he asked and I could sense the anxiety in his voice and demeanour. After all, it was he who had persuaded the rest of the band to have me do the shoot and he must feel the pressure for me to perform as well as the photographers they had worked with in the past.

"Yeah" I said, smiling up at him. "I have, but I think we'll get some more good ones now". I turned around to look at him properly, he was wearing THAT leather jacket. He knew how much I loved him in that jacket and I was going to have to focus hard not to be distracted by how hot he looked in it and what it did to me.  
>"Right!" I said, taking charge as they guys were mucking about on the backdrop. "We're going to try some different things this time". They all stopped and listened as I directed them to stand in different configurations. I felt happier taking charge as it was preventing me from ogling Harry too much. He was watching me as I manoeuvred my models into the poses I wanted from them, sometimes having to physically arrange their limbs. In one of the shots, Harry was the last to be positioned, and I could see as I approached him, a smile in his eyes. He pretended to be uncooperative and difficult as I shifted his shoulders and hips and directed him to position his feet. He grasped my waist as I placed my hands on his upper arms and narrowed his eyes at me. "You're being very assertive, Miss Jones" he said quietly.<br>"Yes Harry" I said, sighing in mock exasperation. "Time is money!"  
>"Oi you two!" said Danny. "We haven't got all day!"<br>"Yeah Harry, stop flirting with the staff!" said Dougie.  
>"Watch it, you!" I said, pointing my light meter at him and narrowing my eyes.<br>"Oooh!" said Dougie, pretending to be scared.  
>This was much better! I was able to relax much more and this in turn transferred to the guys as they were much more cooperative and the images from this second session turned out much more natural.<p>

We stopped for lunch and as we were eating, Fletch arrived and we chatted to him about how the morning had gone. "So, where are you going for the location shoot?" he asked.  
>I looked at Harry as I didn't actually know.<br>"Scotland!" said Harry. "We're going Loch Ness monster hunting!"  
>"Awesome!" said Tom and Danny and Dougie agreed with him.<p>

I'd never been to Scotland and I was very excited about visiting Loch Ness. The photo opportunities there would be amazing, with such stunning scenery and some seriously silly diversions to create a wealth of candid shots. Even better, we would be there for two days, so hopefully, one of them should be half decent weather - not sure them huddled under umbrellas or togged up in waterproofs would quite present the look they were after!

We finished up in the afternoon in the studio with a few quirky poses, including them lying on the floor and rolling around and then the time was up. We packed up the kit and said goodbye to the studio staff. The guys were keen to see the results from the day, but I was keen to look through the images first and edit them down. We arranged to meet up at Tom's house early the following morning to fly to Scotland.

Back at Harry's house, we ordered takeaway and while we waited for it to arrive, he opened a bottle of wine and I plugged in my new laptop to review the images from the day. As I was flicking through them, there were a few good shots from the first session, the ones from the rest of the day were much better. With four subjects, the number of useable images was limited, as there were some when not all of them were looking at the camera, had their eyes open or were gurning.

My personal preference was for one of the shots where Harry was wearing his leather jacket and had a serious look on his face, his smouldering eyes looking straight down the lens and appeared to be burning into my soul. I knew it would be a popular image with the legions of Harry fans, but it was a bit self-indulgent!

Harry joined me looking through the images. I had cut them down to around a dozen shots that I was most pleased with and he flicked through them, laughing at some of them. He picked a couple that he said were really good; my favourite image was among them, but he picked it because he said I had captured Dougie really well. Would I ever understand the relationship those two had? Maybe when I read the autobiography...


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

The following morning, we headed to the airport to catch an early flight to Inverness. The short flight passed quickly and without event and we met Fletch and Melissa, who were already there. We got into the hire car that was waiting for us.

As we drove along, the scenery gradually became more rural. Buildings gave way to fields and before too long we could see hills, which became higher and then we began to drive alongside small lochs. We followed the signs to the log cabin park where we were staying.

The girl behind the reception desk looked bored and was examining her fingernails. She looked up suddenly and looked startled as she saw the seven of us walking in. Danny and Tom were at the front with Fletch. Fletch took care of the checking in. The girl behind the counter alternated between gawping in stunned silence and wittering away. Harry smiled at me. He was obviously amused by her confusion. "We're probably the most exciting thing that's happened around here for months!" he whispered to me.

Fletch took the keys and handed them to us. Tom and Danny were sharing a cabin, Melissa had one of her own, as did Fletch. The normal procedure was for Tom and Danny to share and for Harry and Dougie to do so also. This just left me. I hadn't been allocated a cabin. Melissa looked at me: "You can share with me if you like, Alex?"  
>"Not likely!" said Harry, before I could reply for myself. "I'm not sharing her with you!"<br>"I'll come in with you Melissa!" joked Dougie.  
>"No thanks! I'd rather share with Fletch!" she retorted. Fletch looked away and was trying not to grin.<br>Was there something going on there?

Dougie said, "tell you what, I'll just bunk in with Harry and Alex!" he winked at me.  
>"No way!" I said, echoing Harry earlier "I'm not sharing him with you anymore Dougie!"<br>"It's ok" Tom sighed, "we'll just take another cabin please" he said to the girl behind the counter.

The poor girl looked flustered again "We've only got four in that block - someone would have to go into a different area..."  
>"Alex is with me. The rest of you can sort it out amongst yourself!" Harry spoke decisively and sounded a bit pissed off.<p>

We headed off to the block of cabins. It was lovely, in the middle of a forest clearing with a separate kitchen and dining cabin, as well as a barbecue area with tables and chairs.  
>We dumped our stuff in our cabins and then had a quick lunch when we discussed our plans. The weather wasn't great, to my disappointment. But overcast was often better than direct sunlight for flattering portraits.<br>"Where do you want to go first, Alex?" Fletch asked me.  
>I had done quite a lot of research on the area when I found out where we were going. There were lots of potential scenic locations nearby, but I knew Tom was itching to get to Loch Ness and go monster hunting. I glanced across at him and caught his hopeful eye.<br>"I think we should head straight to Loch Ness, get on a boat and go out Nessie hunting!"  
>Tom clapped his hands together in glee - he was such a child sometimes!<br>"Ok great" said Fletch.

We all disappeared off to grab stuff. All my camera gear was still in the boot of our hire car so I didn't need much else, but Harry wanted to get changed.  
>"Red checked hoodie or leather jacket?" he asked, holding both up and winking at me.<br>"Take both!" I said, crossing to him and putting my arms around his neck. "It's just a shame it's not warm enough for you to wear something sleeveless" I whispered flirtily in his ear and kissed him on the cheek.  
>I tried to turn away from him, but he grabbed me by the arm. "You only love me for my body!" he said, pretending to be offended. "I'm not a piece of meat, you know!"<br>"Yes you are!" I retorted, playfully squeezing his bum, "prime beefcake!" I wriggled out of his grasp and skipped out of the door and down the steps. Harry dashed after me, threatening to trip me up. I squealed and danced out of his way.

The rest of the group were already gathered waiting for us. When they saw and heard us approaching, I ran to hide behind the first available person, which just so happened to be Danny, who shouted "Hey! Don't involve me in your foreplay!"  
>Tom tutted and rolled his eyes. Dougie grinned at me. "C'mon Harry, we need her in one piece and preferably not too horny!"<br>It was Fletch's turn to tut as he said: "Shall we?" indicating the car.  
>I peeped out from behind Danny at Harry who was grinning his head off at me. "This isn't over!" he said, pointing a finger at me in a stern warning.<br>"I'm scared!" I said, pretending to shiver. This was fun!

After a short drive, we found ourselves on the shore of Loch Ness. I was a bit disappointed to see it was quite commercialised with local boat owners cashing in on the hoards of tourists wanting to go Nessie hunting. I supposed we were amongst them. We drove until we found the boat hire place we had booked with and parked up. Fletch got out and went to speak to the boat owner. After a few minutes he returned and said "We're all set, let's go!"

We congregated on the pontoon and listened while the owner, who was stereotypically Scottish, right down to the red hair, wild beard and broad accent, went through a safety briefing with us. There was no need for us to wear life jackets, as it was quite a large boat. Normally, it would take twenty people and was more like a mini-ferry than the sort of boat I had been expecting, but we had booked it out for just ourselves.

We climbed aboard and settled down on the benches around the edges. I looked over at Harry, who smiled at me. I knew he was thinking the same as me, "A bit different to the last boat we were on!" he said and I grinned back at him, remembering the happy times in Monaco.

The skipper cast off and we slowly moved out onto the Loch. I had my camera ready and started snapping away, taking pictures of the pilot, the boys and the scenery. This was much more my style, taking candid snaps. Dougie and Tom were definitely the most excited and they listened closely to the legends that the skipper was retailing us with. He took us to some of the spots where reported sightings of Nessie had taken place and pointed out some landmarks.

Danny still looked very distracted and although I was getting some lovely moody shots of him, I would have preferred him to look as though he was enjoying himself. He was leaning on the side of the boat, looking out over the loch. I stopped taking photos and went over and stood next to him. "Hey" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. He seemed startled by my touch. "You all right?"  
>"Yeah" he said, turning around to face me and trying to laugh off his reaction. "I'm fine." he hesitated, seeing I wasn't satisfied with his response and expected more. "I'm not great on boats; I get a bit sea sick!"<br>"Ah!" I replied. "How much do you reckon I'd get for footage of you throwing up over the side of the boat?!"  
>"Loads!" he replied, grinning. "But you're not going to get any!"<br>Happy with his explanation, I started taking photos again and this time got some lovely shots of him looking out to sea.

After an hour or so of cruising around the loch, we returned to shore. Tom seemed genuinely disappointed that we had not spied Nessie, but it was time for us to move on. We got back in the car and drove a short way to some castle ruins that I had spotted on the way in. The skies were starting to darken and I was keen to get some outdoor posed shots before the weather closed in.

I felt much more confident directing the guys into various poses in and amongst the ruins and in between shots, Melissa busied herself styling their windswept hair and applying powder here and there. I did some group shots of them in various different configurations and then some individual ones.

All too soon it was getting darker and was time to head off. We just made it back to the cars before the heavens opened and we drove back to the cabins. Harry and I went back to "our" cabin. Dougie jokingly tried to follow us and protested strongly when Harry firmly shut the door in his face. We laughed for a while at him pulling silly sad faces through the window and then he got bored of the game and wandered off.

I had booted up my MacBook and was busy downloading the images from the day. Harry came and stood behind where I was bending over the computer screen. He positioned himself directly behind me and put his hands on my waist. "Now this is a good view!" he said and I wiggled my bum against his groin.  
>"Naughty!" he said and gently smacked my bum. "You're a big tease, Alex!"<br>I turned around and looked at him. "I'm only a tease if I deny you!"  
>"Not me I'm talking about!" Harry said cryptically and moved to peer at the laptop screen.<p>

Embarrassingly, I had just started on the memory card containing the individual shots from the castle ruins and as the images downloaded, it became clear there were about three times as many shots of Harry as any of the others. He chuckled softly and kissed my hair. "Seems like a good job we bought as many memory cards as we did!"  
>I blushed slightly and turned to look at him. "Had it been sunny, we would have run out of memory cards!"<br>I straightened up to face him and ran my hands lightly over his arms. They were shrouded in his jumper, but his muscles were still well-defined even through the layers of material. His comment earlier, although I knew he was only joking, had been bothering me all day. I kissed him gently and said: "You know how much I love you, don't you?"  
>"Yes, of course" he said, returning my kiss and looking at me quizzically. "What's brought this on?"<br>"Just what you said earlier, about you being a piece of meat! I don't just love you for your body, or because you're famous? I love you because you are you!"  
>"I know." he said, smiling. "I was only joking!"<br>"Good" I replied, smiling back and feeling reassured. "I just want to be with you forever!"

Harry kissed me deeply, but gently as he caressed my back. I pushed my body into his and ran my hands over his chest and lifted the hem of his jumper. I glanced at his chest, then cast my eyes upwards to meet his. I turned and walked towards the bed removing my own jumper as I went. I felt his hands on my shoulders, sliding down my arms. Goosebumps rose on my skin at the feel of his hands on me. I laid down on my back, beckoning for Harry to join me. He removed his jeans and crawled up the bed towards me. I rolled over to face him and kissed him hungrily. He returned my kisses, his tongue exploring my mouth as he slid his hands behind me and unhooked my bra. Then, without breaking our kiss, he reached down and undid my jeans. He had to move to remove them and my knickers, sliding them down my legs. Then, he crawled back up me, kissing my skin as he went. I moaned as he kissed me gently where I was most sensitive.

His hands slid up to my breasts, cupping them, slightly pinching my nipples. My back arched at his touch, pushing my breasts into his hands. I out to him and gently grabbed his throbbing cock. I raised my hips and guided him to my entrance. I leaned forward again and kissed him hard, sliding my tongue into his mouth. Harry thrust into me in response, his eyes on mine the entire time. He grabbed my hips as he moved faster into me, my hips meeting the thrusts of his. This was deep, passionate love, not just sex anymore. Harry's movements became more urgent as he thrust into me as deep as he could. His eyes never left mine as I moaned as my orgasm hit me hard and almost at the same time I felt him throb pulse inside me. I arched my back further and my hips bucked against him.

As we lay side by side, recovering our breathing, Harry was gently rubbing my back again.  
>"Move in with me?" he said softly.<br>"What?" I replied, not quite getting what he meant.  
>"Move in with me. Now. As soon as we get back!"<br>I hesitated. I knew we would obviously live together once we were married, but that was a way away yet. I had my own place back home, not to mention a small boy and family to think about. And my job. If I still had one to go back to, that was.

Reading my thoughts, Harry said. "I know you have ties, but there's no reason why your mum and dad can't come and stay with us as often as they like, and there are plenty of good nursery schools for George nearby."  
>"What about my job?" I said.<br>"What about it?" he replied. "You don't need it, you know that! This work you've done for us will catapult your photography career! You always said teaching isn't what you really want to be doing!"  
>His argument was very strong, but so was my sense of independence. I had vowed never to be beholden to a man again. But I'd never met a man like Harry before. So kind, so generous, so thoughtful.<p>

"I need to clear my name!" I said. "I need to know that I could still go back to teaching…if I really had to…if things…"  
>"If things don't work out between us, you mean?" Harry said, finishing my sentence. "Not going to happen from my side! Stop doubting yourself! I love you and I want to be with you. I miss you so much when we're not together."<p>

I remembered how sad I'd been the last time he had left me and how much I'd missed him and been excited to see him again. It would be great not to feel like that ever again.  
>"Look" he said, trying to soothe my doubts. "When we get back, I'll check in with James and see how he's getting on with the case for this stupid new accusation they're making against you. Then, when they decide on a hearing date, we can clear your name and then you can tell them where to shove their job!"<br>I smiled at him and kissed him. "OK" I said. "It's a deal".


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

That evening, we decided to make use of the barbecue area in the clearing near to our cabins. Fletch had been and bought burgers and sausages and Danny and Dougie took charge of the cooking. Melissa and I were relegated to salad and drinks and Harry, Tom and Fletch just sat around drinking beer and chatting.  
>The food was good and so was the company. The evening drew on and before we knew it, it was getting late. Melissa and Fletch yawned, almost together and Fletch said "Time for bed I think!"<br>"Yes", agreed Melissa, stretching. "Right there with you!" she hesitated as Dougie sniggered. "Not literally, I mean!" she stood and she and Fletch bade us all good night and turned and walked to their respective cabins.

There was no way any of the rest of us were ready for bed yet, so while Harry and Dougie went off to get more beer, Tom and Danny fetched their guitars. Soon we were all sitting around the campfire singing songs and laughing and joking.  
>Talk soon turned to mine and Harry's future. "So then" said Tom. "Have you set a date yet?"<br>Harry glanced at me and then at Tom. He knew I was in no hurry to get married, "Give us a chance mate, we haven't even had an engagement party yet!"  
>"No, you haven't, have you?" said Danny. "That's something we need to sort out pretty sharpish! I'll DJ!"<br>"Ok" I said slowly. "How about next weekend? Is that soon enough?"  
>Everyone looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah, that's good for us!" said Tom and Dougie agreed with him.<br>Harry smiled at me and took my hand in his. "Then it's agreed!" he said. "When we get back to civilisation I'll look into venues." he looked at me again. "Do you want it near London, or further down your way?"  
>"I don't mind." I said. "Somewhere in the middle?"<br>"Perfect" he smiled at me "I'll get it sorted."

The campfire was starting to burn down but I was still quite wired from such an exciting day and I wasn't ready to go to bed yet, despite the loaded looks Harry kept giving me! "I think we're going to need more wood!" I said.  
>"I'll go." said Harry standing up from where he had been lying on the ground and stretching. "I could do with a walk, I'm getting a bit stiff!" and with a wink at me, he turned and disappeared off to the wood store to get some more logs.<br>Tom and Dougie were deep in conversation about something random and I was staring into the flames, thinking about what Harry had said earlier about moving in with him, so I didn't notice Danny come and sit down next to me. "Beer?" he said, holding a bottle out to me.  
>"Thanks!" I said, smiling and looking up at him. He seemed to have cheered up somewhat from earlier.<br>"So, you and Harry - pretty serious then?" he asked.  
>"Er, yeah" I replied "I'm going to marry him!"<br>He gave a nervous laugh, "You know, I've often thought, if you married me, you wouldn't have to change your name!"

I looked at him, "he's thought about me marrying him?" I thought to myself, what's going on? I admired Danny enormously and he had given me shivers when I saw him performing "Walk in the Sun" backstage…But what a weird thing to say to your best mate's fiancée!  
>"Haha!" I laughed it off. "That would save on a bit of paperwork!"<br>"Well, you know, if you decide you want to go out with a real musician, let me know!"  
>Danny was clearly quite drunk and I wasn't entirely convinced he knew what he was saying, so I just replied, "I'll be sure to do that, but don't hold your breath!"<br>He seemed to recover slightly and laughed nervously again and held his bottle up, "To the future?"  
>"To the future!" I said returning his greeting by clinking his bottle against mine a little too enthusiastically and it cracked, beer flowing all over me. I shrieked and leapt to my feet. "Oh shit!" said Danny. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to smack it that hard!"<p>

I set my bottle down on the ground and looked down at my t-shirt, which was saturated. Tom and Dougie were wetting themselves laughing at me and although it was the summer, this was Scotland and it was pretty chilly. Instinctively, I wanted to get out of my soggy clothes, and in my drunken, uninhibited condition, I completely forgot where I was and peeled my t-shirt off and pulled one of the chairs nearer to the campfire so that I could hang it over it to dry out. I bent down and spun around to retrieve my shirt from the floor without looking and bumped straight into Danny, who was holding it out for me. In my inebriated state, the collision made me unbalanced and I wobbled slightly. Danny caught hold of me by my arm and waist and prevented me from hitting the ground.  
>His hands were large and warm and I placed my hands on his forearms to steady myself as he pulled me to my feet. I could feel his muscles bunching as he held me up.<br>"Woah!" he exclaimed. "Steady on! You all right?"  
>"Yeah!" I replied, laughing. "I'm so clumsy!"<br>Danny held my hands as we stood facing each other. As we looked into each other's eyes, for a brief second I felt something unspoken pass between us, it was like a jolt of electricity or something. I shivered and felt the butterflies in my stomach start to flutter. Oh God!  
>Danny took my goosebumps to mean I was cold. "Go on" he said softly. "You'd better go and get a clean top!"<p>

As I turned to walk away, he ran his arm down mine from my shoulder to my fingertips. "I'm sorry about that...I didn't mean to make you wet..." his voice trailed off as he saw Harry walking back into the campfire area.  
>How must it have looked? Me in my bra, in Danny's arms?!<br>Good job Harry wasn't the jealous type! Wasn't he?


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

I waved at Harry and gave him what I hoped was a reassuring "don't-worry-this-is-all-completely-innocent-and-isn't-what-it-looks-like-just-ask-Tom-or-Dougie" smile and dashed as casually as I could across the area to our cabin to find a new t shirt.  
>As I was just pulling a new top on and debating a jumper as well, Harry stuck his head around the door. He was frowning. "What was that all about?" I couldn't read his expression.<br>I tried to laugh light-heartedly, "Danny managed to spill his beer on me! He's such a clumsy clot!" I hoped Harry would see it for what it was and the after effects of the lightning bolt were not evident on my face.

Harry smiled and joined in with my laughter. "Yeah, you're not the first person he's spilt his beer on – it's usually over me! You coming back out or are you ready for bed now?" he looked at me hopefully, his eyes blazing in the firelight.  
>"After you've just collected all that wood? I think we need to see it burn a bit longer"<br>Harry looked disappointed but accompanied me back outside.

When we got back, Danny had disappeared. "Where's Danny?" I asked, looking around. "He said he had a headache and was going to bed." replied Tom. Dougie leant off and muttered something I couldn't hear. Tom laughed childishly and Dougie grinned at me. I had no idea what they were on about and luckily Harry was too engrossed in re-stoking the fire to notice.

When he finished, he settled back down on the rug on the ground he had been lying on before. I decided to join him, rather than going back to the chair I had been sitting on. Why did I feel guilty? No one had done anything wrong? No one had done anything in fact!

I sat down and snuggled up to Harry who murmured appreciatively as he kissed the top of my head. The warmth from the fire, the amount of beer I had consumed and Harry's soothing rubbing of my back was having a very soporific effect on me and the next thing I knew Harry was gently shaking me. "Alex" he said quietly. "Come on, time for bed".  
>I struggled to my feet and blearily looked around me. Tom and Dougie had also disappeared and Harry and I were alone.<br>With Harry's help I staggered across the cleaning and back to the cabin. As we fell through the door, my mouth found Harry's and I kissed him deeply, my passion and urgency matching the sense of guilt I still felt over what had passed between me and Danny earlier.

Harry responded hungrily to my kiss and he roughly forced me across the room and up against the wall next to the bed. He pressed his body against mine, one hand slid down and gently squeezed my bum, the other going to my face. He started to kiss my neck and I leant my head back and closed my eyes. I could feel him growing hard against my thigh. Harry's hand on my face slid down slowly to my neck, caressing my skin and then down to my breast.

I pulled him tightly against me. Subconsciously, I began to grind my hips against him, hardly aware of what I was doing, such was my sudden need for him. I began to moan quietly as Harry moved his hand to my crotch and began to fondle me through my jeans. In response, I moved my own hand from his bum to the front of his jeans, slowly stroking his growing bulge through the thick material. Our kisses became more passionate and our breathing became heavier.  
>I fumbled with Harry's button-fly, almost desperately wanting get them undone. Soon my hands were full of his cock and I began to slowly work it up and down, my touch gentle, but frantic.<br>Harry had managed to get my belt and jeans undone also and had slid two fingers inside me. I heard myself gasp as he began to move them in and out slowly. In response, I moved my other hand around to take his cock in both hands and stroked it up and down.  
>Soon my body started to shudder involuntarily and my breathing quickened. I buried my face in his shoulder, trying to stifle my cries, not wanting to attract attention from the rest of the camp in the still Scottish night.<p>

My breathing began to return to normal, and I bent down to remove my jeans completely. Harry pulled me back towards me and stood pressed against me between my thighs. His throbbing cock was erect and waiting. He rubbed it against my inner thighs and wet lips and then slipped it slowly into me, first the head, then he pulled back... then the head and a little more... and then out again... I wasn't in the mood to take it slowly and I began to beg Harry to fuck me hard but he just smiled at my frustration and continued to tease me; his hand on my ass now, guiding my hips against him.

After what seemed like an eternity of the teasing strokes of his cock, he finally plunged into me fully, pressing deep inside. I lifted one leg up behind him to wrap it around his waist and Harry began to slowly move in and out of me, each stroke grinding across my clit and burying into me totally. My hips moved in time with his and I could feel my muscles tightening around him as another climax began to build.

I still wanted more and sensing my need, Harry turned me around and forced me to bend so my hands were on the bed. In one stroke, he drove into me from behind, pushing deep until he had fully impaled me. He began to fuck me steadily, his strong arms holding my wrists against the bed so I couldn't move my arms. "Cum for me, Alex... cum for me again..." he growled in my ear.  
>He continued driving at me from behind, ramming his cock deeper and faster into me. I was moaning loudly now, not caring who heard us and I shuddered again as my orgasm hit me hard, crying out, my pussy gripping and throbbing around his cock.<p>

Harry gently withdrew from me and turned me over again and motioned for me to lie on my back on the bed. Slickly, he plunged deeply into me once more and I could tell instantly that his own climax was close. Sure enough, he exploded into me and a growl escaped his lips as he filled me, still driving hard, his head thrown back and his eyes closed, still fucking me hard as he came, pumping furiously into me and I began to shake and shudder under him, cumming hard again and my cries mingled with his.

The following morning I woke up with a banging headache. I was really pleased that I had managed to get as many good shots yesterday as I had because I didn't feel particularly inspiring or creative today!  
>I also felt as thought I had a funny sort of sense of guilt and foreboding hanging over me. I lay in bed thinking about it for a while, but I couldn't shake it off or make any sense of it, so I decided to get up and have a shower as Harry and I had pretty much passed out where we had lain the night before. I stood with the warm water cascading over my head and neck, when suddenly I felt a cool breeze as Harry opened the cubicle door and squeezed in behind me.<br>It was not a very large space and so we were fairly well pressed together. Harry's arms encircled my waist and his lips found my neck. "Good morning" he said, in between kisses. "You ok?"  
>"Yeah" I replied "Feeling a bit tired and hung over!"<br>He laughed and reached for the shower gel and, squirting some onto a flannel, began to wash my back. "You'll feel better after this".

He was right. By the time we had finished our shower I did feel better. We emerged into the weak morning sunshine and went to find some breakfast. Tom, Dougie and Danny were all sitting in the kitchen cabin already and they all turned and looked at us as we entered. Tom smiled, Dougie waved, Danny just looked up. Fletch and Melissa were cooking and I could smell eggs and bacon.  
>"Do you want some?" asked Fletch, waving a spatula.<br>"Yes please!" replied Harry and I in unison.

We sat down opposite each other on the central table, Harry next to Danny and I next to Dougie. We all ate in pretty near silence, mutually aware that we were all feeling a bit delicate. Again, I was quietly thankful we had got a lot of good shots yesterday, as my subject matter was looking decidedly grey today!  
>After breakfast, Danny swiftly exited with hardly a word. I managed to corner Tom by offering to help him do the washing up.<br>"How's it going?" I asked him, trying to sound cheery and innocent.  
>He cleared his throat. "Yeah good! I feel more human after eating something!"<br>"Me too!" I agreed and we both laughed. How was I going to approach this?  
>"Erm, Tom" I began. "Last night...you know when Danny spilt his beer on me?"<br>Tom turned to me and grinned, "Yeah - that was hilarious!"  
>"For you maybe!" I retorted, throwing bubbles at him.<br>"What about it?" he asked.  
>"Is Danny ok? I mean, he's seemed a bit sad recently."<br>"Hmm" Tom said, frowning at me. "He and Georgia had a bit of an argument last week, to do with a modelling assignment she's got." he stopped and regarded me closely. "Did he say something to you about it?"  
>"Not exactly, no". I replied. "He, um...he said some stuff..."<br>"Did he make a pass at you?" Tom raised his eyebrows in surprise, but kept his voice low as Harry was still sitting at the table, talking to Dougie.  
>"Sort of" I admitted, colouring slightly.<br>Tom sighed. "Danny's a red-blooded male and you were quite quick to strip your top off when he spilt his beer on you, and he's probably feeling a bit frustrated..."  
>I coloured even more. I didn't like to say he'd made a pass at me before I'd taken my top off.<br>"Oh" I said. I didn't know what else to say really.  
>"Look" said Tom. "He's feeling a bit frustrated, he was pissed and you were the only girl for miles around. He probably didn't mean anything by what he said, whatever that was. Just pretend like it never happened and it'll go away"<br>He turned to me. "Danny's my best mate and I love him like a brother, but he can be quite dim and inappropriate sometimes, especially when he's drunk!"

I felt a bit better after speaking to Tom and we soon finished the washing up and I joined Harry and Dougie at the table with fresh coffee. We laughed and chatted about our search for the Loch Ness monster and then went off to pack up and get ready head back to the airport.  
>We were all still feeling a bit jaded, so we decided just to head to some woods I'd spotted on our way in and after an hour or so of snapping in the pine forest, we climbed back into the car and headed back to begin our journey home. Danny was uncharacteristically quiet and hardly said two words to me the whole day.<p>

Harry and I had a quiet evening back at his house, looking through the images from the trip. Together we selected thirty or so potential images and I saved these onto a memory stick for Harry to take to the band meeting the next day. I was heading back home as I'd heard from mum that George had been a bit unwell and had been missing me, so I was cutting short my time away to return to him.

I said a tearful farewell to Harry but he cheered me up by reminding me he would call about the arrangements for our engagement party and fill me in on what James had to say, and reminded me we needed to discuss me and George moving in with him, but I still cried a lot of the way home. It was getting harder and harder to leave him and I was still wracked with guilt over what had happened around the campfire. Which was nothing really, but Danny's behaviour towards me afterwards was puzzling me and I resolved to try and tackle him about it as soon as I could.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

I actually forgot about missing Harry when I got back home as George was so pleased to see me and Mum and Dad wanted to hear all about the big photo shoot. They had been so supportive of me in my quest to find my perfect career and seemed delighted that I might have got my big break at long last.

As promised, Harry called me later that evening. George was in bed, so we were able to have a lovely long conversation. He told me that James had been doing extensive research but had found little in the way of past case history of people being dismissed from their jobs because of who they were in a relationship with.

"He's hoping it's going to become a landmark case!" Harry joked. I was worried though; if I were to be dismissed for gross misconduct it would be almost impossible for me to get another teaching job at any point in the future. Photography was all very well, but I had given it up once before because it didn't pay the bills. Although I hoped I would be with Harry forever, the realist in me knew that might not be the case and I would need to be able to support myself and George, should the worst happen.

We then started to talk about our engagement party. Harry had phoned a couple of venues that were halfway between me and London, so that any friends or relatives I wanted to invite wouldn't have too far to travel and had narrowed the choices down to two places. He said he would email me the details and I could choose  
>"It's too short notice for either place to have a big party next weekend" Harry said, and he sounded quite disappointed, "But both could fit us in the following week."<br>"OK" I said. "That does give everyone a bit more notice to be able to come!"  
>"I know," he said. "I just really want to have a big party and make our engagement official!"<br>"I have a massive rock on my finger right now that says it's official!" I joked.

"Then there's the other thing…" Harry started. My stomach lurched. Was this going to be about the "me and Danny" incident from the campsite.  
>"About that…" I began.<br>"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Harry asked quietly.  
>"What?" I said, ""Second thoughts…?" I was completely confused.<br>"About moving in with me, before we're married!"  
>"Oh!" I said, realising what he was talking about. "Oh! No of course not!"<br>What a relief!

"If we're not having the party for a couple of weeks it means we can make plans for you to move up here before then!" Harry was back to sounding chirpy and upbeat.  
>"Yes!" I said. I had investigated the lease on my rented house and had found I still had three months to go before my contract was up. I mentioned this to Harry who said. "Just give your notice now and we'll just pay the balance of the rent." Just like that! That was over £1800! I still found it strange that he could just rustle up that kind of money at a moment's notice without blinking. I'd have to sell my body and George's to even make a dent!<p>

"OK then" I said, suddenly feeling happy about the impending move. "I'll ring the estate agent in the morning to tell them and confirm it in writing". Oh god. This meant moving house, again! How many times had I moved house in the last five years? Hopefully this would be it for a long time!

I hadn't actually told Mum and Dad what was happening, but I knew they would be expecting me to move in with Harry after we were married as it just wasn't possible for him to move down to my neck of the woods with his work keeping him tied to London a lot of the time.

The following day, I phoned the estate agents to tell them I was planning to move out before the end of my contract, but would pay the remainder of the contracted rent. They were sorry to hear I was leaving, but wished me all the best for the future.  
>I started packing straightaway. George and I didn't really have many possessions. Our house had been partially furnished when we moved in, so most of the furniture would be left behind. All I had to get together was our clothes, George's toys and other personal items.<p>

Within three days, we were virtually ready to go. Harry had insisted on employing a removals company to move our stuff and on the morning of our move, they arrived and began loading my life into the back of a depressingly small truck.  
>Mum and Dad came over to help with moving boxes and helping me clean and tidy the house. Then, they took George home with them and I climbed into my car to begin the now familiar journey to London. The removal men had Harry's address and would meet us there the following day.<p>

As I drove along, I had time to think about things. The past; the future. Was I doing the right thing in moving in with Harry? I knew I loved him and wanted to be with him and I knew for certain I wanted to marry him, but my past had made me wary and selfish and I still had reservations about what I was doing. I mentally kicked myself and tried to push my doubts to the back of mind, telling myself it was just fear of the unknown. "Just because I have been hurt before, doesn't mean it's going to happen again!" I told myself.

The journey to London this time took far longer than expected, thanks to an accident on the motorway. I sighed as I joined the back of the queue of stationary traffic and after half an hour of crawling along, I dialed Harry on the hands free. "Hi honey!" he answered brightly. "Are you nearly here?"  
>"About another hour and a half to go" I replied, "but I'm currently in a queue of traffic on the motorway as there seems to have been an accident."<br>"Oh dear" said Harry, the concern obvious in his voice. "Well, take care. There's no rush and I'll see you when you get here!"  
>I hung up and concentrated on the road in front of me again. About another half an hour later, I reached the scene of the accident. It looked quite nasty with three cars and a lorry involved. Fire engines and ambulances were parked across the carriageway and police officers were directing the traffic around the chaos.<p>

Soon afterwards, the traffic returned to normal road speed and soon I approached the outskirts of London. I now knew the way to Harry's house without using the sat nav and I called him again to let him know I would be there in half an hour. He didn't answer his phone, so I left him a message. He didn't phone me back, which I thought was a bit strange, but I put it out of my mind.

I arrived and climbed out of the car to open the gates to the driveway. Harry's car wasn't there. Puzzled, I got back into the car. "He's probably just popped out somewhere…" I thought to myself. He had given me a key to the house, so I parked up and walked to the front door. I was just putting the key in the door when suddenly it opened in front of me. "Welcome home!" shouted Harry and I heard a huge cheer from behind him. The rest of the band was there, with Gi and Lara as well, but no Georgia, I noticed, all clapping and cheering. I could see a huge banner pinned up across the bottom of the staircase that said "Welcome home Alex!"  
>I laughed; this was weird! "But I haven't been anywhere!" I said, confused.<br>"You have!" said Harry "and now you're home!" with that, he scooped me up into his arms and kissed me. "Time to make it official!" he said and carried me across the threshold. Everyone cheered as he stood there with me in his arms and kissed me again. He set me back on my feet as Gi walked towards me, holding a glass of champagne. "Welcome home, Alex" she said and kissed me on the cheek. "Now our family is complete!"  
>I looked around. There seemed to be so many people in the house. "Any excuse for a party!" I thought to myself. We had a great evening. Everyone enjoyed laughing and drinking and I got to meet quite a few of the bands' friends and wider "hangers-on" who I knew of, but had never met before.<p>

Eventually, everyone began to drift off. Tom and Gi were next to leave, with the latter giving me another massive hug as she went. Dougie and Lara then said their goodbyes. I thought Lara was still being a little frosty towards me, though she was pleasant enough. Finally, it was just me, Harry and Danny. Danny had been looking a little sad and left out all evening and I felt my stomach lurch. I felt so sorry for him as he and Georgia were the perfect couple. I really hoped that whatever had come between them could be overcome and that they would soon be back together.

Danny awkwardly hugged me goodbye and shook Harry's hand. "See you soon, mate" Harry said, clapping him fondly on the shoulder. Danny smiled shortly and then glanced and smiled at me, before leaving.  
>I sighed as he left and turned to Harry. "Wow!" I exclaimed. "That was a bit more of a welcome than I was expecting!"<br>"Good!" grinned Harry. "I told you I couldn't wait for an engagement party!"  
>I stifled a yawn. "Tired?" asked Harry, noticing. I nodded. "Cup of tea, then bed!" he prescribed. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.<p>

I stooped to check through the bags I had already brought in from the car to see if there was anything else that I needed to fetch while Harry went through into the kitchen.  
>A quiet tap at the door made me turn. I crossed the hall and opened it. Danny was standing there.<br>"Oh!" he said, as though he wasn't expecting to see me there. "Alex! I er, I forgot my jacket!"  
>"OK" I replied cheerily, "Do you remember where you left it?"<br>"In the living room, I think!" he said, laughing nervously.  
>"Do you want to come and get it?" I asked.<br>"Cheers!" he replied and walked in through the door. He crossed the hall to the living room and located his jacket straight away. I waited at the door for him.  
>He turned to look at me as he put it on. "Bit chilly out there tonight!" he said, smiling.<br>He finished putting his jacket on and then stood and looked at me for a moment. "Alex…about…" he began to say, then stopped as Harry called to me from the kitchen.  
>"Alex? Who are you talking to?"<p>

I flushed slightly as I smiled and turned my head to call back "I'll be there in a moment!" I turned back to look at Danny, questioningly.  
>He shook his head and looked embarrassed, "Doesn't matter…" he said, crossing to the door, looking at the floor. I followed him to the front door and he turned on the threshold. "Good night, Alex" he said and turned and walked away.<br>"Good night" I said quietly.  
>Harry came out of the kitchen at the sound of the front door closing. "Who was that?"<br>"Danny" I replied. "He forgot his jacket".  
>"Did he now." said Harry as he locked the door. "Tea's ready".<p> 


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Harry walked past me without another word and headed back into the kitchen. He stood with his back to me, reading a letter or something, drinking his tea. I picked up my mug from the counter and sipped it slowly, watching his back. Was he upset with me, or just reading something important.

After a few minutes, he didn't turn around or say anything, so sidled over to him and put my arm around his waist. He flinched slightly at my touch, but still didn't move or speak. "What you reading?" I asked, trying to keep my voice light.  
>"Just some stuff about promo for the book" he replied. He didn't look at me.<br>I had to know. "Is everything ok?" I asked cautiously.  
>"Yeah" he said, setting the sheet of paper down and finally turning to look at me. "Fine. You?"<br>I was a little taken aback by his abruptness and stepped away from him, clutching my mug like a shield.  
>"Yes" I replied quietly. "I'm good".<br>Harry frowned at me. "Are you having second thoughts?"  
>"No!" I exclaimed. "No, of course I'm not! What makes you think that?!"<br>"I've just been noticing how you and Danny have been with each other." He sighed. "I'm not a jealous person, but I can't help feeling that something's going on!"  
>"No!" I said again. "How could you even think that?! There's nothing going on between me and Danny! He's your mate and I like him a lot, but there's nothing going on!"<br>"What about what happened in Scotland?"  
>"What about it?" I replied. "Nothing happened!"<br>"I was gone for five minutes and when I came back, you were topless in his arms!" His eyes began to flash as he made his accusation.  
>I didn't know what to say! "I, I, He…" I began.<br>"Danny told me how he feels about you! I wish he hadn't! You're the reason he and Georgia have split up!"

I stared at him, aghast. This couldn't be true! How could I be the cause! How could Danny want me over Georgia? He must realise it was never going to happen? How could he throw away his relationship like that?  
>Harry looked at me, expecting me to respond. When I didn't, he just said "whatever!" childishly, pushed past me and stormed out of the room.<br>I just watched him go, hardly believing what was happening. Were we actually having this argument? I stood watching the empty doorway he had just disappeared through, not knowing what to do. My first thought was to go after him, try to explain, try to make things right, but my instinct stopped me.

I stood with tears rolling down my face, not noticing them splashing into my tea. What did I feel for Danny? He was very attractive and funnybefore I met Harry, I had always described him as my second favourite member of the band and it was true I thought he was incredibly talented and I supposed I was attracted to him. Oh hell! What was this? I had Harry! I had lusted after him for years and now I had him, why couldn't I be satisfied?

I wiped my face. I WAS satisfied! Harry fulfilled me in more ways than I could ever imagine. Not just sexually, but intellectually and through his support and encouragement. Anything I felt for Danny was merely a silly fantasy and not something I would ever pursue, not when I had Harry. I could never choose Danny over Harry. I loved him. I wanted to marry him and be with him forever. How could I make him see this? I was also acutely aware of the consequences that any ructions between Harry and Danny could have for the band.

I moved quietly to the door and peeped into the living room. Harry was sitting with his back to me on the sofa. He had turned the TV on, but I could tell he wasn't watching it. I must have made a sound, as he turned around to look at me. The angry look on his face evaporated as he saw mine and he stood up and walked over to me. He took me in his arms and kissed the top of my head. "I'm so sorry, Alex" he said. "I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't mean for this evening to end like this!"  
>"Me either!" I said, as the tears started to come again. "I love you so much. I could never hurt you like that!"<br>He released me from his grasp and kissed me softly on the lips. His hands moved slowly up my back and under my top. His hands were warm and felt comforting. I stretched my neck up to him and kissed him deeper. We didn't need words to express how sorry we both felt.

Harry pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me once more. I moved my hands up and placed them on his back. I could feel his muscles tensing as he held me and I gently moved my hands across his taught back and over his shoulders.  
>He released me once more and reached behind me to undo the clasp of my bra and then motioned for me to lift my arms so he could remove my top. He kissed down my neck as he gently cupped my breasts, running his large, warm hands all over them. I gasped as he moved his kisses down my body and began to gently suck my hardening nipples.<p>

I moved my hands to the waistband of his jeans and located his belt. I undid it, quickly followed by his button fly and eased his jeans down lower, running my hands over his firm bum as I did so. I eased a hand between his legs and took hold of his enlarging cock. He took his breath in sharply at my touch and moved his hands down to remove my own trousers. He gently moved me backwards and we shuffled back into the kitchen. He pushed me up against the island unit in the middle of the floor and lifted one of my legs up and out of my trousers. I wrapped my leg around his thigh and he stooped and gently but firmly thrust into me. I gasped at the feeling and he groaned in satisfaction as he felt my tightness, which rapidly diminished as he slowly began to thrust into me.

He built the speed and intensity of his thrusts up until he was virtually lifting me off my foot and I could tell he was close. I felt my own climax starting to build and I threw my head back and let out a moan as it engulfed me. I heard Harry utter a groan as he found his own release as we both came together. I put my leg back onto the floor to steady myself and we stood for a few moments, locked together in our embrace. Then, slowly, Harry kissed me and withdrew before taking me by the hand and led me upstairs to our bedroom.

I slept really well and when I woke the following morning, I felt like things had been resolved. Harry knew that he was the one for me and I hoped that this whole messy episode could now be put behind us.  
>Harry was already up and dressed and I found him in what had been his spare room. It had been emptied of furniture, and was ready to be made into George's room. He turned at the sound of my footsteps on the floorboards and smiled. "Hi" he said and I went to him and laid my head on his chest and hugged him close to me.<br>"What's this about?" he asked, moving me so he could look at my face.  
>"Nothing" I said, smiling up at him. "I'm so happy that we are moving in with you and we will finally be a family"<br>"Me too" he said, kissing me on the forehead. He looked at his watch. "You'd best get dressed, the removals men will be here in half an hour".

I followed his instructions and had a quick shower before throwing on some scruffy jeans and a t-shirt. We ate a very quick breakfast and right on time, the doorbell rang. It didn't take long to unload mine and George's possessions and before long, I was busily sorting out the layout of George's room.

Harry's phone rang a little later the next day and as he glanced at the screen, he said to me "It's James" before answering.  
>"Hello mate" he said, "how's things?"<br>James was phoning to tell us that the date for the hearing had been set for the Tuesday following our engagement party. I knew a letter would be waiting for me at Mum's saying the same.  
>Harry arranged we would meet the following day to go through some details and discuss some of the legal findings that James had made. He also confirmed that he would be attending our party at the weekend.<p>

George wasn't due to join us until after the party, so I phoned Mum straight away and asked her to check my post and that she was happy to look after George until after the hearing, which was back at my school. Of course, she was!

The next few days passed quickly and luckily, without incident. Harry had some band meetings and I had coffee with Gi to discuss the arrangements for the engagement party, which arrived much sooner than I had thought possible.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

It was getting late and the guests were starting to drift off. We'd had the buffet and the speeches and countless photos. Harry and I had discussed it and had decided not to allow the press in to take pictures of the party and wouldn't be selling our wedding to them either, despite some ridiculous offers of money for the exclusive.

I was worn out from smiling and thanking people in return for their congratulations and my wrist was aching from holding my ring up to show to various friends and relatives. Mum, Dad and Sarah had already left with George, who had been a bit overwhelmed by all the strange people, and I was glad the party was starting to wind down and was looking forward to snuggling up in bed with my future husband.

Eventually, we collapsed together onto a sofa at the side of the room. My bladder reminded me of all the alcohol I had consumed and I excused myself and headed to the ladies'.

As I left the toilets I almost literally bumped into Danny. He grinned at me broadly and said "All right, Alex? Great party!"  
>"Yeah" I agreed, smiling back and moved to one side to let him past. He moved the same way as me and then we both automatically moved again, accidentally blocking each other's way once more. We both laughed and Danny stood to one side to let me pass. I smiled at him and started to move forward. As I passed him, he grabbed my wrist and spun me around so my back was to the wall. He roughly pushed me up against it and pressed his body against me.<p>

Suddenly, his tongue was in my mouth and he was kissing me furiously.

Our tongues met and I returned his kiss with a hunger that came from fuck knows where! As he pushed up against me, I could feel his cock hard through his jeans, pressing into my thigh. This was so wrong, but I just couldn't help myself. Suddenly, I came to my senses and pulled away from him. "Jesus Danny!" I exclaimed. "What the fuck?!  
>He looked at me questioningly and smiled. He reached up and stroked my hair. "You are amazing, Alex. I want you so badly".<p>

I couldn't believe what he was saying and I just stared at him like an idiot. I should have moved, I should have run away from him, but I didn't. I just stood there dumbfounded. A sound made me turn. Lara was making her way down the corridor towards us and was standing staring and Danny and I. She turned and fled back the way she had come.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. "Fucking hell, Danny!" I turned and bolted after her, but she was already nowhere to be seen. I searched the crowded hall for her in vain. Dougie was talking to Tom and Gi and Harry was still sitting on the sofa at the side of the room, talking to his brother. I had to find Lara!

I walked casually back into the room, still scanning the room for her. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I spun around wildly. It was Harry's dad. "Oh, hi, Chris!" I said, trying not to look flustered and hoping my hair and makeup didn't look too disheveled. "Just wanted to let you know that Emma and I are heading off now".  
>"Oh right, ok" I replied, trying to surreptitiously look around the room behind him as he spoke to me. "Well, thanks for coming". I hugged him and then Harry's mum came over to join us.<br>"Thanks for a lovely evening, Alex" she said and kissed me on the cheek.  
>"Aww, you're welcome." I said, forcing myself to concentrate on them, but really wanting them to leave. After a few minutes, they moved away from me and I returned my futile scanning of the room for Lara.<br>I just couldn't see her anywhere, so I decided to go back to Harry. I kissed him on the cheek as I sat down next to him. "You OK?" he asked. "You were gone for ages!"  
>"Yeah fine" I replied. "I got chatting to your parents as they left"<br>"Ah" he said, nodding in recognition. "They really like you and can't wait for you to become their daughter-in-law!"

I smiled at him, but my mind was racing. I was trying to process what had just happened with Danny and me. I thought this had all blown over, and I was sure of my feelings for him, so why, why, why hadn't I pushed him away before anything happened and why had I returned his kiss with such passion?  
>I chatted to Harry some more who was telling me about a story his aunt had told him about his cousin and hoped I looked interested. He was very drunk by this point and so wasn't really aware of where I was looking, but I continued to search the room for Lara.<p>

I finally spotted her, standing with Dougie, Tom and Gi. They were all talking but Lara was just standing with her arm through Dougie's. Her face looked grim and as she glanced around, she clocked me watching her. She glared at me and looked away. Oh God. What was I going to do? Should I go and speak to her? Find out what she saw? Find out if she was planning on telling anyone? Ask her not to? _Tell_ her not to?

I felt so mortified by what had happened, but more so that someone had seen. If she told anyone, especially Harry, this would surely be the end! I had to get to her and stop her from saying anything. I had just made up my mind to approach her, when I saw Danny join the three of them. He glanced over at Harry and I and then turned to Lara. They spoke for a few minutes and then Lara turned and smartly walked away from the rest of the group, casting a disapproving glance in my direction. I willed Danny to look at me, to give me some kind of sign as to what they had just said, but he stubbornly refused to look in our direction.

I suddenly became aware that Harry had asked me a question and I hadn't heard a word of it. "Sorry" I said. "Say that again?"  
>"I'm going to get another a drink." He repeated. "Do you want one? There's hardly any guests left now!"<br>"Yes please" I said. Despite how drunk I already felt, I needed something to dull the growing feelings of anxiety that were growing inside of me.  
>He stood and ambled over to the bar, chatting to some of the few remaining people on his way. What to do now? Go and speak to Danny? Go and find Lara? Fuck!<p>

I had just steeled myself to go and speak to Lara, when more people came over to say their goodbyes. By the time I extracted myself from them and turned back I saw that Danny had left Tom and Gi. I saw him disappearing out of the door, so I took my chance and leapt to my feet and followed him. "Danny!" I hissed at him as he walked away from me.  
>He turned at the sound of my voice and his face fell. "Lara saw!" he said, confirming my worst fears. "She knows there's something going on between us and she's going to tell Harry!"<br>"There isn't anything going on between us, Danny!" I almost shouted at him. "I love Harry, you know that!"

"I know." he agreed. "And I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I had told myself that I was going to try and forget about my feelings for you, especially as Georgia and I have agreed to give things another go" he looked so despondent, I felt sorry for him for a moment but quickly remembered myself.  
>"I'm glad for you, Danny" I said, "But you're such an idiot! This could ruin things for both of us!"<br>Danny was just about to reply, when I suddenly heard an angry voice shouting from the door. "You fucking what?!" I heard Harry say. I turned to see him storming towards us.  
>Before I could react, Harry had moved across the room, grabbed Danny by his arm and shoved him roughly up against the wall. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he yelled, his nose inches away from Danny's.<br>"Harry!" I began "Please don't"  
>He didn't look at me, he just waved his arm. "Get away, Alex!"<br>Although they were roughly the same height, Harry was much bigger in stature than Danny, who looked absolutely terrified. I suddenly had an image of a school-yard bully demanding lunch money from the class victim.  
>"Harry, mate..." said Danny, trying to placate Harry.<br>"I'm not your mate!" growled Harry. His voice was dangerously quiet.  
>Harry drew back his arm ready to punch Danny. He looked like he would beat ten bales of shit out of him."Harry!" I said again, grabbing his arm in a vain attempt to restrain him.<br>He released Danny and rounded on me, his eyes flashing with rage. "You sticking up for him?" he demanded of me.  
>"Yes!" I said, "No, I mean, no, don't hit him! For god's sake Harry! Let's talk about this."<br>"No!" he said angrily. "I'm done with talking to you! You've clearly made your choice. Good luck with that!"  
>And with that he roughly pushed past me and stormed outside.<p>

I started to run after him, but suddenly Tom was by my side, his hand on my arm. "Let him go, Alex! He needs to cool off".  
>I looked up at him, his quiet, pleading eyes, meeting mine, from which the tears started to fall freely. I looked back to the open doorway as I heard an engine start up fiercely and a car sped out of the car park, spitting gravel out from beneath its wheels.<br>"No! Harry! Come back!" I shouted, shaking off Tom's arm and starting towards the door. But Tom was right there beside me again, restraining me more firmly this time. He spun me round to face him: "No!" he said, firmly but kindly. "You're in no condition to drive!" He held his hand out for my car keys.  
>"But Harry!" I exclaimed, through my sobs. "He's pissed too!"<br>"There's no point in both of your risking your necks" he replied, quietly.  
>Reluctantly, I handed over my keys.<p>

"Come on", said Tom, placing his arm around my shoulders. "He'll be back when he's calmed down". But Tom didn't know about the argument Harry and I had the other night. I thought everything had been resolved after that and now this!  
>Like a zombie I let Tom lead me back inside and guide me to the sofa where I collapsed and sobbed my heart out on his chest while he stroked my hair.<p>

Any remaining guests beat a hasty retreat and some time later, (I had no idea how much time had passed since Harry had left), Gi came into the room; her face was grim. She gestured at Tom to come over to her. He extracted himself from me and went to her. They spoke quietly so I couldn't hear what they were saying, but they kept looking over at me. I could see tears start to pour down Gi's face as she spoke to her husband.  
>Tom walked back over to me and crouched down next to where I was lying on the sofa. "Alex?" He said quietly. "There's a policeman here. There's been an accident. They think it could be Harry".<br>"What!" I exclaimed, rising to my feet. "What! What's happened?!"  
>Hearing my cries, a policeman entered the room. "One of our routine patrols came across a vehicle that had left the road on one of the corners about a mile from here. We're just making enquiries at the moment to try and establish who the driver was".<br>"Was?!" I shouted. "Was?! Is he dead?"  
>"No" replied the policeman quietly. "But he has serious injuries and has been taken to hospital".<br>"I've got to go to him!" I said, pushing past the policeman and heading for the door.  
>"Wait!" Said Tom, his arm on mine again. "We don't know for certain that it's Harry".<br>"What car was he driving? Your er..." The policeman paused and looked at me to fill in the blank.  
>"Fiancé" I said "A black BMW X5".<br>The policeman sighed, "Well unfortunately, that's the type of vehicle involved" he replied sadly. "I think you'd better come with me miss".  
>Tom and Gi immediately said they were coming with me too. We grabbed our coats and followed the policeman out of the room.<p>

As we left, Danny, Dougie and Lara were watching and had clearly overheard what had been said. Dougie and Lara had tears in their eyes and Danny was looking mortified. I just couldn't meet his eyes as I followed Tom and Gi out to the car park.

The route to the hospital took us past the place where the car had left the road. Flashing blue lights signified that the site was still being investigated but at least the road hadn't been closed. My previous involvement with a member of the emergency services gave me the knowledge this meant the accident hadn't yet been fatal.  
>We slowed as we passed the wreck. I gasped at the sight. The car was mangled and almost unrecognisable but it was definitely a black SUV. I squinted to make out the registration and sobbed as I recognised it as Harry's number plate.<br>I turned to Tom who was sitting beside me, looking grim-faced; he had clearly recognised the registration as well.

We drove in silence to the hospital where the policeman made enquiries at the desk for us to ascertain where the injured driver was. He had been recognised and identified and the desk clerk confirmed to us it was Harry. We were shown to the lift to the ICU and told to wait on some very uncomfortable seats. After an interminable wait that seemed to last hours, a doctor dressed in scrubs approached us.  
>"Mrs Judd?" he said.<br>"Not yet" I replied quietly. "I'm Alex Jones, Harry's fiancée".  
>"Oh, sorry", replied the doctor and then continued: "Mr Judd is in a bad way. He has multiple broken bones and a serious head injury which has caused swelling to his brain".<br>"I want to see him!" I cried  
>"I know", replied the doctor "but we're just about to take him into theatre to operate to try and relieve the pressure and bleeding in his brain".<br>He hesitated and then seeing that I needed more information, added: "I can't tell you more than that at the moment, but we'll know more about his condition and chances after the operation".  
>"Chances?" I repeated, mechanically, hardly believing what I was hearing. "You think he might..." I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud.<br>"I just can't say at the moment…" said the doctor, helplessly. "I'm sorry. He's healthy and in good condition though so that helps his chances".  
>With that he turned and walked away back to the door he had come in through.<p> 


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

I just stood, dumbfounded and watched the doctor walk away from me. I was completely unaware of the tears that were streaming down my face. Gi came over to me and put a comforting arm around my shoulders. "Come on, Alex" she said, kindly, "Come and sit down over here". I let her guide me to the seats.

I have no idea how long we sat there for. I just felt numb. I couldn't believe what was happening. It felt like a nightmare and I just hoped I was going to wake up soon, safe in bed, wrapped in Harry's loving arms. But I didn't.  
>Tom went and got coffee periodically. This was the only punctuation of time I had and its passage indicated by the number of empty cups on the table next to me. Eventually, the door opened. We all stood up as the doctor came back into the room. He looked tired and drained and had blood on his scrubs.<p>

"Miss Jones" he began, his face grim. "Oh no!" I thought, he was about to tell me Harry hadn't pulled through! The tears came again.  
>"We have just completed the operation on Mr Judd. We managed to relieve the pressure on his brain, but he is in a critical, but stable condition."<br>The relief was immense. "Oh, thank you doctor!" I exclaimed.  
>"You will be able to see him in a short while", he continued. "We have induced a coma to allow his body to recover. I will return when you can see him".<br>"Thank you" I mumbled again as the doctor turned to leave again.

About half an hour later, a nurse came into the room. She looked at Gi and then at me. "Miss Jones?" she asked.  
>I stood up. "That's me" I replied.<br>"I'll take you to the ICU" she said. "You'll be able to see Mr Judd for a short while." Tom and Gi stood up too. "I'm sorry" said the nurse to them. "Family only"  
>"But they ARE family!" I protested. Much more so than I was – they had known him for much longer. The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry" she said again.<br>"We'll come down with you and wait outside" said Tom. We followed the nurse to the lift and up to the Intensive Care Unit. I was told to don a gown and mask before entering and then followed the nurse into the ward.

She led me to the bed where Harry was lying. I gasped as I saw him. His head was swathed in bandages and his face was swollen and bruised. His right arm and both legs were encased in plaster and he was bare-chested with probes and sensors stuck all over it. He was surrounded by machines all emitting various whirrs, beeps and hums and I knew these were what was keeping him alive.

Once again, I stood, frozen to the spot at the foot of the bed. The nurse motioned for me to move closer. I approached the side of the bed and gently took his left hand in mine. I stroked it gently and mumbled "Oh Harry! I'm so sorry!" Then the tears took over. I fell to me knees and sobbed onto the edge of the bed. The nurse awkwardly patted my shoulder and said, "Remember he's just come out of an operation and he is in an artificially-induced coma to help his body recover from the trauma. He looks a lot worse than he is".  
>I looked up at her and tried to smile; I knew she was trying to comfort me and make me feel better, but my tears were not just of sadness for Harry's condition, but also of guilt, regret and fear of what was still to come in the future, if, when Harry recovered.<p>

After a while, the nurse told me that I had to leave. As we went back outside the ward, Tom said immediately "How is he?"  
>"Bad" I said. "He has a broken arm and leg and he's being kept alive by machines".<br>Gi looked at me, the tears flowing down her face as well. "He's in the best place, Alex. They will take good care of him here".  
>The nurse smiled. "Yes we will." she said. "You might as well go home. We will call you if there is any change". Home was now an hour and a half away, back in London, so we decided to go back to the hotel where the party had been. I double and triple checked they had my telephone number and that of the hotel, before we got into a taxi and headed back.<p>

The hotel was in complete darkness when we returned and we had to call the Night Porter to let us in. I hugged Tom and Gi as we parted and I headed back to mine and Harry's room. As I shut the door behind me, I was alone and my emotions over took me again. I fell onto the bed and sobbed as I fell into a fitful sleep.

The light streaming through the curtains woke me. As I sat up and rubbed my eyes, all the memories of the previous night came flooding back. My head was hurting, my back and neck felt stiff from sleeping awkwardly where I had lain the night before.  
>I got in the shower, the water helping to revive me. I knew I had to face the others. I knew Tom and Gi would be ok, but what about Lara? And Dougie? And Danny? I had caused the accident that had seriously injured their friend. Could I face them?<p>

I quickly packed up mine and Harry's stuff and as quietly as I could, sneaked down the stairs and out of the hotel. As I crossed the car park and unlocked my car, I stole a glance behind me. No one was following me. Did I go home, back to Mum and Dad's or did I go back to the house that I assumed was still mine and Harry's in London? I decided that I didn't really feel up to explaining to mum and dad what had happened just yet and all my stuff was at Harry's. If it was over between us, then I would need to repack my possessions.

I had to drive past the scene of Harry's accident on the way and I felt tears prick the back of my eyelids as I recognised the location. I slowed down. There were no skid marks, just a cut up patch of turf and some flattened trees, showing where Harry's car had left the road. It was a very sharp bend and I thought if taken at speed, especially with impaired judgment, it would have been very easy to have gone off the road.

My phone started to ring. I glanced at the display; it was Tom. I didn't feel like speaking to him right then, so I ignored the call. Shortly after, my phoned beeped to say I had a voicemail. I dialed it up on the hands free and listened to the message. Tom's voice sounded tired and strained. "Alex, it's Tom. We're guessing you're heading home. Let me know when you get there. Gi and I just want you to know we understand."

I arrived back at Harry's house and went straight to the kitchen. I made myself a cup of coffee and went through to the living room. I had barely sat down when my phoned beeped. It was text from Danny. It simply said: "Sorry". I guessed he was feeling as wretched as I was.

I sent a text to Tom to tell him that I had arrived home. He replied almost straightaway. "Good, thanks for letting me know. We're all leaving shortly as well. Let me know if you hear anything from the hospital? Tx"  
>"Of course" I replied. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the sofa. I must have dozed off as the doorbell awoke me. I got up and looked through the peephole to see who it was. It was Izzy! Puzzled, I debated whether to open the door or not.<br>Her face was grim as I opened it. "Hi, Alex" she said. "I just heard about Harry. What happened?"  
>I filled her in briefly as to what had happened, but didn't mention why Harry had stormed off. Her eyes filled with tears as I described his condition. "I'm so sorry" she said. "I can't believe this has happened to him!" I felt sorry for her. Clearly she still had feelings for him, but it felt incredibly awkward to have her standing on the doorstep of what used to be here home, but it would have felt worse to invited her in. "I'll let you know if I hear anything from the hospital?" I offered.<br>"Yes please" she said and then repeated, "I can't believe this has happened to him!" With that, she turned and walked away. I watched her go and then shut the door. I stood and contemplated what she had said for a few minutes, then my phone rang.

It was from an unknown number, but I answered it anyway. "Miss Jones?" said the male voice on the other end. "It's Doctor Rollason from the hospital." My heart lurched, as did my stomach. "I just wanted to let you know there has been a slight improvement in Mr Judd's condition this morning and we are hopeful if he continues to improve, we may be able to take him out of the coma and move him to a hospital nearer to home".  
>The relief I felt at this tiny glimmer of hope was tremendous. "Oh thank you!" I replied gratefully. "Can I see him again?"<br>"Of course" said the doctor, "but you might want to wait until a little later on and phone before you come in to find out the latest?"  
>"Ok" I said, hoping this meant they were hopeful he might be moved today.<br>I sent a group text to Tom, Dougie and Danny. "Just to let you know the hospital have just phoned to say Harry's condition has improved a little and they think they might be able to move him to a hospital closer to home soon".  
>Tom's reply came almost straight back again, "Great news! Let us know if you hear anything more or want company. x" I also had a reply from Dougie. It was terse, but grateful. "Thanks for letting me know", but nothing from Danny.<p>

I decided to unpack our stuff from the day before and put some washing on. I hadn't finished unpacking all my things I had moved up and decided to repack some non-essential stuff for if or when I had to move back out again. I was just pulling another bag out of the top of the cupboard when my phone rang again. It was from an unknown number again.  
>A female voice spoke this time. "Alex, it's Lara" I nearly dropped the phone in shock. "Er he…hello" I replied cautiously.<br>"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about what has happened. If I had known how Harry would react, I never would have told him what I saw, or thought I saw"  
>"Er…ok" I replied. "What do you think you saw?"<br>"I saw you and Danny having an intimate conversation. It looked to me like you were planning to meet up later on!"  
>How the hell had she got that from what she saw?! But she hadn't actually seen us kissing?<br>"Er…no, that's not what happened" I replied. Did I tell her the truth? "We just bumped into each other in the corridor and were having a laugh about it".  
>"Oh" she said quietly. "Oh. I thought after what Dougie said happened between you and Danny in Scotland that there was something going on between you and you had sneaked off to make plans"<br>"'What Dougie said had happened?'" I repeated, not fully understanding what she was saying. I knew Dougie was a bit jealous of my relationship with Harry, but I had a feeling he would feel like that about anyone who had a relationship with Harry!  
>"Dougie said you and Danny had got naked around the campfire!" said Lara.<br>"That's not true!" I replied incredulously. "Danny spilt his drink on me and I took my t-shirt off!" What the hell? Why had Dougie told her that? She had obviously taken this information, put two and two together and made five!  
>"I know," she said. "He told me after you left last night that he had been exaggerating. Oh, Alex. I feel awful!"<p>

I was glad she felt awful. But then, she hadn't seen what had really happened. She had told Harry a story, something that wasn't true. So he didn't know the truth. No-one except Danny and I knew what had really happened. I had to make sure it stayed that way.  
>I made a few more reassuring comments and then hung up, promising to let Lara know when and if I heard anything more from the hospital. I immediately dialed Danny's number. It rang and rang and then went to voicemail. "He's probably sleeping off a hangover" I told myself. And hopefully, not upside down in a ditch somewhere…<p>

I was just starting to think about phoning the hospital for an update before heading back there when my phone rang yet again a little while later. Another female voice. "This is Nurse Brown at the hospital," she said. My heart and stomach flipped again. "Mr Judd's condition is much more stable now and we are making preparations to move him to a hospital in London later this afternoon."  
>"Fantastic!" I said.<br>"So" she continued. "I know it's a long journey for you to come back here, so when we know which hospital he is being moved to, we will let you know and you can visit him there instead".  
>"Thank you" I said, hanging up. Another group text, "Harry has recovered enough to be able to be moved closer, hopefully later today. I'll let you know when and where"<br>Again, an instantaneous reply from Tom. "Tell them to move him to the Brannigan Clinic. It's a private hospital near your house. T x" Another reply from Dougie "Great news! Glad he seems to be on the mend. And sorry for fucking up" Lara must have spoken to him.  
>I also included Izzy in the message, but still had no reply from Danny. I tried phoning him again. Still no reply. I left him a voicemail this time to update him and asked him to call me.<br>I phoned the hospital back and suggested the clinic Tom had said. They told me they would make the necessary arrangements and Harry would be moved later in the day.

I was heartened by the fact that he was recovering and that my dirty little secret was still a secret, but felt a growing sense of anxiety at facing Harry and what his reaction to me would be like.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

My phone startled me. Another unknown number. "Miss Jones?" enquired the well-spoken voice on the end of the phone.  
>"That's me…" I said.<br>"This is Mr Johnson at the Brannigan Clinic. Mr Judd has just arrived. We are just settling him into his room. If you'd like to visit him, you could come in about an hour?"  
>"That's great – thank you." I said. I contacted everyone, including, of course, Harry's family who I had already told about the accident. They had been to see Harry in the hospital near the hotel and had naturally asked me lots of awkward questions about what had happened and what had caused him to drive off in the state he was in. I tried to be as vague as I could.<br>Tom and Dougie said they would meet me at the clinic in an hour. Still no response from Danny. I tried to put my worries about him out of my mind.

I steeled myself for seeing Harry again. After my shock the first time, I was pleased to see him looking better. However, it was the first time Tom and Dougie had been allowed to see him, and they were shocked to see the state he was in. I was able to reassure them that he was looking a lot better than when I had first seen him.

He was still unconscious from the drugs he had been given to make the journey less painful for him, so we didn't stay long. The nurse who was attending to him told me that he had not yet fully regained consciousness by himself and that he was still in a critical condition, but was stable and his vital signs were good. He no longer needed mechanical help to stay alive, but was being monitored very closely and she reassured me that she would contact me if there were any change. I thanked her and left with Tom and Dougie.

They came back to Harry's house with me. As we walked through the front door, Dougie noticed the bags and boxes in the hallway. "You haven't had a chance to finish unpacking yet, then?" he commented.  
>I coloured slightly. "Um, I'm actually re-packing, ready to move out!"<br>Dougie looked at me, stunned. "Why?" he asked in amazement.  
>"Well" I said. "After what's happened I'm not sure whether Harry will still want me living here, or anything to do with me!"<br>"Of course he will!" replied Dougie. "He loves you to bits! He won't let some silly spat ruin the future he has all planned out for you!"  
>I smiled at him. He didn't know the full story. I hoped he never would. I was starting to think my guilt was making me think the situation was far worse than it actually was, but until I could speak to Harry, I wouldn't know for sure.<p>

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I opened it. It was Danny! "Oh thank God!" exclaimed Tom. "You're ok!"  
>"'course I'm ok!" said Danny, cheerily. He seemed a little unsteady on his feet and I wondered if he had been drinking.<br>I invited him in. He acted as though nothing had happened.  
>"Harry's getting better" Tom said.<br>"I know!" replied Danny. "I've just been to the clinic to see him!"  
>"Oh!" I said in surprise and secretly very glad Harry was still asleep. I wasn't sure he would be particularly delighted to see Danny.<p>

We went through into the kitchen when my phone rang. I answered it. "Miss Jones?" It was Mr Johnson from the clinic again. "I thought I should let you know Mr Judd is regaining consciousness."  
>"Is he?!" I squealed. "I'll be right there! Thank you!" I hung up and turned to the boys who were all looking at me in expectation. "He's waking up!"<br>"Come on!" yelled Dougie. We all piled back out the door and into Tom's car.

When we got to the clinic, the doctor told us he had literally just opened his eyes and that the clinical staff were attending to him but we would be able to see him in a few minutes. "Just one at a time and only for a short while" he said. The others said I should go in first. When I was permitted, I slowly walked into the room. This was it! How would Harry react? Would he recognise me? Would he be pleased to see me? My heart was in my mouth.

Harry's eyes were closed and the nurse finished adjusting his sheets, smiled politely and discreetly left the room. I approached the bed and took his uninjured, left hand in both of mine and said "Harry? Harry, can you hear me? It's Alex". He stirred slightly at my touch and turned his head. With difficulty, he opened his eyes and looked at me. He opened his mouth.  
>"What the fuck are you doing here?" His voice was cracked, like his throat was dry but his eyes flashed.<br>I gaped at him. "I, er, I, I" I wasn't sure how to react. I tried to withdraw my hand, but he held onto it.  
>"I knew you were just using me to get to Danny. I'm just the fucking drummer, remember?" His voice was intimidating, but tinged with sadness. Suddenly, he writhed in pain and one of the machines he was connected to began to beep alarmingly. Medical staff rushed into the room.<br>"Miss Jones?" said one of the nurses, looking at the machine. "It's very important that Mr Judd stays calm. It's not good for his head injury if his blood pressure increases!"  
>"I, er, I, I" I said again. I tried again to move away from Harry, but he was still holding onto my wrist with an alarming amount of strength.<br>"You get out. You hear me? I never want to see you again". His voice was quiet, but menacing. I ripped my hand from his grasp and fled, sobbing from the room.

Tom caught me as I flew past. "Alex!" he exclaimed. "What's wrong? We heard the alarms go off!"  
>"Oh Tom!" I cried. "He told me to stay away from him! That he never wants to see me again!"<br>"I'm sure he didn't mean it!" said Tom, trying to be comforting.  
>"I'm sure he did mean it!" I replied. I looked over at Danny. "I wouldn't go in there, if I were you!" I said to him. Danny looked shocked and a little upset.<br>"I want to go home" I said.  
>"OK" said Tom. "They probably won't let us see him now anyhow". He ducked back to the reception desk and gave them his phone number to contact him with updates on Harry, giving some excuse about my phone being broken.<p>

We drove home in near silence. Tom offered for them to stay and keep me company, but I just wanted to be alone. Harry had made my position quite clear and I just wanted to go home as soon as possible, to be with my family and my son.  
>Tom dropped me off at the gate. "You sure you don't want us to come in?" he asked.<br>"Quite sure" I replied. I thanked him and closed the door. He waited until I had opened the front door and then drove off. "That's probably the last time I will see any of them" I thought to myself, sadly.

I busied myself packing non-essential stuff into bags and boxes. It was heart-wrenching to pack up George's stuff. As I worked in his room, I was devastated that he would probably never see his lovely little room and how beautifully it had been decorated. Or the racing car bed Harry had bought for him. Or play with any of the toys that sat, unopened in their boxes. I was flooded with an overwhelming sense of grief for the future I could have had.

I made myself a cup of tea and went to sit in the living room. My head was whirling and I felt sick. I realised I hadn't eaten much all day so went back to the kitchen to make a sandwich. I was just carrying the plate back through when there was a knock at the door. "What now?" I thought to myself, irritated.  
>I opened the door. Danny was standing there. "Are you ok?" he asked, a look of deep concern on his face.<br>"Yes" I said. Then, my emotions took over. "No!" I cried, breaking into floods of tears once again.  
>"Hey" said Danny, stepping forwards and embracing me. I'm not sure how long I stood there on the doorstep, my head buried in Danny's shoulder, wrapped in his arms.<p>

Eventually, I recovered myself enough and he gently released me from his embrace. I wiped my streaming eyes and nose on my sleeve. "Oh, Danny" I said. "I've made such a mess of everything!"  
>"Come on" he said, "Let's get you sorted out". His tone was kind and firm, fatherly almost.<br>He led me back into the living room and sat me down on the sofa. My cup of tea and sandwich sat untouched on the coffee table. He handed me a tissue and then offered me the tea. It was stone cold.  
>"I'll make you a fresh one." He said, disappearing off to the kitchen. I sat and munched my sandwich mechanically, not tasting it at all. I just felt numb. I was glad to have company, but my semi-functioning brain was warning me Danny was not the right person to be seeking it from, given the circumstances.<br>I followed him through into the kitchen. "Does anyone know you're here?" I asked.  
>He hesitated. "No. I thought about telling Tom, but decided against it. I just didn't like to think of you being on your own after what…after what happened earlier".<br>"Thank you" I replied. "I'm very glad of the company".  
>"Good" he said, smiling at me.<br>"I think actually," I said, "I need something a little stronger than tea!" I felt a bit better after eating the sandwich, but felt the need to dull the pain that I was feeling in my heart.  
>I went back into the living room and went to the mini bar. I selected a bottle of brandy and took a glass from the cabinet. I gestured to Danny who smiled and said, "Yeah, ok".<br>We both sat on the sofa, sipping our brandy. I could feel its warmth starting to course through me and started to relax slightly.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Danny asked.  
>It was my turn to hesitate. What should I say? Did I tell him verbatim what Harry had said? He deserved the truth, I decided. I downed the rest of my brandy and moved back to the mini bar to refill my glass.<br>"H…Harry…" my voice cracked with emotion as I said his name. "Harry said I had just been using him to get to you!" I crossed the room and sat back down on the sofa next to Danny.  
>"Really?" said Danny. "I would have said it was the other way around…" I wasn't sure if he was joking or not. I ignored his comment and continued.<br>"Then he said he was just the fucking drummer and told me to get out and he never wanted to see me again".  
>Danny blew air out sharply between his teeth and looked at the ceiling. "Him and that fucking chip on his shoulder! He never thinks he's good enough for anything!" He looked back at me. "Do you think he meant what he said?"<p>

I blanched slightly, remembering the look of hate in his beautiful eyes and the tone of malice in his voice. "Oh yeah" I replied, nodding. "He meant it for sure!"  
>"Oh dear" said Danny. "I don't really know what to say…I mean…this is all my fault after all…"<br>"Yes!" I said, standing up. "Yes it is! Why couldn't you just have left me alone?"  
>"Hey!" said Danny, standing up as well. "It takes two to tango, you know!" He pointed his finger accusingly at me. "You didn't exactly push me away!"<br>"Yes I did!" I replied defiantly. I placed my hands on his chest and shoved him. "I told you to back off…that I loved Harry"  
>"I seem to remember that was AFTER you kissed me?" he replied.<br>"You kissed me first!" I said, thumping his chest.  
>"You kissed me back!" he countered.<br>"I tried to walk past you!" I was getting angry now and had started beating my fists on his chest. "You grabbed me by the wrist and pushed me up against the wall!"  
>"Like this?" he said, grabbing both my wrists to prevent me thumping him any more.<br>"Yes!" I said, my heart was racing and I was feeling light-headed from the brandy.  
>I tried to wrestle my arms free, but he held them firmly in his large, strong hands. He pulled me close to him and leant in to kiss me. I leant forwards and kissed him hard.<br>I was angry, upset and confused. I knew that I loved Harry, but he had made it quite clear how he felt about me being around. Danny was here and I knew he wanted me and I found myself wanting him.

Danny released my wrists and moved his hands to my waist. He began stroking my lower back. I didn't want him to be gentle. I placed my hands on his upper arms and pushed him backwards towards the wall of the living room. He was a little taken aback, but co-operated with me and I soon had him pressed up against the wall.

We were kissing furiously now. All my anger and frustration was coming out and spurred on by the brandy, it was all coming out in a fit of passion. I lifted up his t-shirt and began running my hands over his bare chest. His muscles weren't as well defined as Harry's, but they were still pretty impressive. Danny's hands moved up my back in reciprocation and he deftly undid my bra strap and then grasped the hem of my t-shirt and started to lift it up. I ripped it off over my head, letting my bra fall to the floor.

Danny broke our kiss to remove his own shirt and then swiftly spun me around so I now had my back to the wall. He was pressing up against me and again, I could feel his cock growing hard against my thigh. I lifted one of my legs and wrapped it around his thigh. He moaned slightly as I gently ground my crotch against him.  
>He started kissing my neck, and then trailed kisses down my body until he reached my breasts. My nipples were already hard and sensitive and I gasped as he sucked and gently bit them. I placed both legs back on the floor and reached down to his belt. He grabbed my hands. "Stop!" he said, looking up at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?"<br>"Of course I'm sure!" I snapped. "I need to feel you inside me now!"  
>He seemed a little surprised at the tone of my voice, but let go of my hands and allowed me to unfasten his belt and then ease his jeans over his hips and down his legs.<p>

He made no move to remove my jeans, so, taking the initiative, I crouched down in front of him. My mouth was conveniently at groin-height and I fondled the bulge in the front of his boxers, slowly stroking my fingers up and down it. He moaned again at the feeling of my touch and then I eased the waistband of his boxers down and grasped his growing erection. He was only semi-erect, but I could feel him hardening under my touch. His cock was not as large as Harry's, but it was large enough. I took him into my mouth and started to move.

Danny inhaled sharply through his teeth and placed his hands on the back of my head. His cock continued to grow in my mouth and when I had got it nice and wet, I took him in my hands and continued to stroke his shaft. I looked up at him as I did it and he looked down and met my eyes. "Jesus Alex! Harry said you were good at this!"  
>"Why does he keep coming up?" I wondered to myself, desperately trying to put all thoughts of Harry out of my mind and concentrate on what I was doing.<br>After another few minutes of stroking and sucking, Danny motioned for me to stand up again. He fumbled with the zip of my jeans and pulled them and my knickers down. I stepped out of them and kicked them to one side. He placed two fingers on my clit and started to rub. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "You're so wet!"

"That's because I'm so fucking horny!" I replied. He removed his fingers and manoeuvred himself so that his cock was at my entrance. He rubbed the tip of his cock to coat it in my juices and then thrust into me hard.  
>I gasped again as I felt him enter me. His cock was thick and hard and I clawed my fingernails up and down his back. I had no idea where this almost animalistic state had come from. All I knew was that I needed him to fuck me hard and fast.<br>"Oh yes!" I gasped. "Like that! Harder!"

Spurred on by my encouragement, Danny increased the deepness and speed of his thrusting. He lifted one of my legs to change the angle and increase the depth. Soon, he was filling me completely and I gasped breathily with every thrust. I could feel my orgasm building quickly, thanks to the wickedness of the situation and Danny's well aimed thrusting.  
>"Danny!" I panted, "I'm going to come!"<br>"So am I" he replied, through gritted teeth and I felt him hesitate and start to withdraw.  
>"Don't you dare!" I shouted in his ear and, grabbing his bum with both hands, pulling him into me harder.<p>

Even if he wanted to pull out, there wouldn't have been time as we both climaxed together. It was one of the most mind-blowing orgasms I had ever had. After standing wrapped in each other's arms for a few moments, he withdrew and quickly pulled his clothes back on. I did likewise. Neither of us said a word. I suddenly felt a little embarrassed about how I had been with him.

Danny pulled his t-shirt over his head and looked at me, smiling a little shyly. "That was amazing, Alex."  
>I smiled back and kissed him on the cheek. "It was" I replied. "Thank you".<br>"You're welcome. I hope I've been of some…" he coughed "…comfort?"  
>"Oh yes" I said. "That was exactly the sort of comfort I needed!"<br>"Look" he began and then stopped.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"I had better be going…"

He sat down on the sofa to put his shoes back on. I looked across at him and was suddenly hit with a very strange feeling that I just couldn't pin down.  
>"Well" I said. "Thank you for, er, coming!"<br>Danny grinned at me. "My pleasure!" he replied.  
>"And mine!" I said, smiling back but still having a very strange feeling. I saw him to the door. He kissed me on the cheek and said: "See you soon, Alex"<br>I returned to the kitchen and made myself a fresh cup of tea.  
>Later, while having a shower and mulling things over, I just couldn't shake off that strange feeling.<p>

Why did it feel like I'd just had sex with my brother?


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty-One

I checked my phone when I got out of the shower. Another message from Tom, checking I was ok and a missed call. James. Damnit! I had forgotten all about the hearing back home. It was tomorrow!

Although it was getting late, I decided to drive back home that night. I quickly texted my mum again to let her know I was on my way back and she replied saying she would make up the bed in the spare room. At least they would all be in bed by the time I arrived in the early hours of the morning so I would avoid any awkward questions.  
>I dialled James' number as I drove along. He told me he was sorry to hear about Harry's accident. I decided it was probably best he knew about the situation as the fact that I was no longer in a relationship with Harry could have a bearing on the outcome of my case.<br>"Oh" said James, sounding disappointed. "Oh. Obviously, I'm very sad to hear you and Harry have split up and yes, you're right, if you're no longer in a relationship with him, the school's case against you will collapse."  
>I felt sorry for him, as I knew how much effort he had already put into researching my rights as an employee and he had been hoping if we won, that my case would become a landmark that could be referred to in future similar gross misconduct cases.<br>We agreed to meet at the school at 9am to go through a few more details and I hung up.

As I drove along, I tried to process what had happened in the last few days. I'd gone from being the happiest girl in the world, enjoying my engagement party with my closest friends and family, to suddenly being alone once more. I had known it would all be too good to last.  
>I was still very troubled by my feelings for Danny. The sex had been great and just the release for the tension and frustration I had been feeling, but it had felt weird. I wondered vaguely what would happen next between us, if anything.<br>Just then, my phone beeped. I glanced over at it on its holder on the dashboard. It was a text message from Danny. I swiped to unlock the phone and glanced at the message. "Hi." It said. "Just wondering how you were doing?"  
>It was a slightly strange message, I thought and when I stopped a little while later at the motorway services, I replied to him. "I'm doing fine." I said. "On my way back home for my gross misconduct hearing tomorrow. How are you?"<br>He replied almost straight away. "I'd forgotten about that! Hope it goes well. I'm fine too. Let me know how you get on?"  
>I replied saying I would and slightly puzzled, got back into my car and drove the rest of the way home.<p>

As expected, Mum and Dad's house was in darkness. I let myself in and sneaked a quick look at George as he lay sleeping in his bed before climbing in myself. Mum woke me with a cup of tea and sat down on the end of the bed. Of course, I had told her about Harry's accident, but I hadn't yet told her that we had split up. I wasn't really sure what to tell her, so I decided to gloss over that fact by saying he was doing ok and recovering, but was suffering a bit of amnesia and I wasn't quite sure of the path of our future relationship. It was semi-true…well, the last part anyhow!

I met James as we had arranged and he showed me the case he had prepared, which was now a little unnecessary. We went into the meeting room and as soon as Mrs Hyams started the preliminaries, James spoke up.  
>"Before you go any further, we'd just like to tell you that Miss Jones' relationship with Mr Judd has come to an end and that I feel this fact means there is no case for her to answer and I would like to request that all charges are dismissed and she is reinstated to her previous position immediately."<br>Rachel gaped at me. Then she closed her mouth and spoke. Her voice was quiet and even and she seemed very disappointed, but also a little pleased and there was growing triumph as she spoke.  
>"In that case, Miss Jones, I would agree with you. If you are no longer involved with Mr Judd, or any other notable 'celebrity'…" she hooked her fingers in mid-air to punctuate her sentence. "Then yes, you will be reinstated to your previous position."<br>"Thank you" I said, pleased to have got my job back.  
>Mrs Hyams stood and held out her hand. "I hope you understand why this hearing was necessary at the time?"<br>"Not really" I said, "but I'm pleased with the conclusion of it".  
>"So are we" said Rachel, but I could tell she didn't really mean it. "We will put this in writing and give you a date to start back. You understand we will have to give notice to the cover teacher who has been teaching your classes as they are contracted to us?"<br>"Of course" I replied. It would be quite nice to have a bit more time off on full pay. I could spend some quality time with George and try to find somewhere for us to live again.

James shook my hand as we parted in the car park. "I really am very sorry to hear about you and Harry, Alex" he said. "You made such a lovely couple and I've never known Harry to be so happy and to talk about the future and his plans so much!"  
>I grimaced. "Well, that's all in the past now. Thank you so much for everything you have done for me. I really do appreciate it."<br>"You're welcome" he replied, climbing into his car. "Stay in touch – and out of trouble!"  
>"I will!" I replied, laughing. "And don't worry, my days of dating celebrities are long gone!"<br>He waved as he drove away and I climbed back into my own car and drove back to Mum and Dad's.  
>I told them what had happened over a cup of tea, as George sat on my knee and played with my hair. I had missed him so much and was really looking forward to spending time with him.<p>

I put George down for a nap at lunchtime and decided to text Tom to find out how Harry was (just because we weren't together any more didn't mean I didn't care how he was doing) and to tell him that I had got my job back.  
>He didn't reply straight away, so I helped Mum with some chores and we discussed where George and I were going to live. She generously offered for us to stay with her and Dad for as long as we needed, but also suggested I contact the estate agents to find out if our old house had been re-let yet.<br>I did so and was gutted to find that new tenants had already been found. Well, it was a nice house and the rent was quite cheap, so I wasn't really surprised. They said that they would keep a look out for another suitable property and let me know when they found one for me.

As I hung up, my phone rang. It was Tom. "Hi Alex!" he said, cheerily. "We're really pleased to hear the outcome of your meeting, but you will always be welcome as our photographer though!" I thanked him and then asked if he had been to see Harry recently.  
>He hesitated before answering. "He's not really any better I'm afraid. He's asleep a lot of the time and when he is awake, he doesn't say anything, just stares into space. The doctors tell us it's shock and his body recovering from his injuries, but I'm not 100% sure they're being truthful with us".<br>My heart lurched. Had his spike in blood pressure when he told me to get out caused some further damage to his brain? I hoped not, but couldn't help feeling guilty.  
>"Ok" I said to Tom, quietly. "Will you let me know how he is the next time you see him?"<br>"Of course" he replied.

It started to rain in the afternoon so George and I watched TV, played and read books. It was really nice in some ways to be back to normality, but I missed Harry dreadfully and felt an immense sense of sorrow over losing not only him, but the new friends I had made through him.

The postman brought a parcel and a couple of letters for me. One of the letters was a cheque from the estate agents, returning my deposit on the house. I thought I should really send it to Harry, seeing as he had paid off my remaining rent, but decided that could wait until later. The other letter also enclosed a cheque. This one was much larger and was my payment for taking the cover photo of the boys' biography. Sadly though, it wasn't enough for me to be able to tell Rachel to stuff her job after all.  
>I opened the parcel, which contained an advance copy of said book. I stared at the cover. They had chosen the group photo I liked the best for the front cover and the back had one of the candid snaps I had taken of them on the boat out on Loch Ness. Happy times and the beginning of the end as it turned out.<p>

Sadness welled up inside of me and tears escaped from my eyes and plopped onto the cover of the book. As I wiped them away, George came over and put his head on my knee. "Why Mummy sad?" he asked.  
>I stroked his hair and said: "It's ok baby, Mummy just misses Harry, that's all!"<br>"Where Harry?" he asked.  
>"Harry is in London" I replied, truthfully.<br>"See soon?" he asked.  
>"Maybe baby. Maybe" I said, untruthfully.<br>George smiled at me and wandered off to play with something more enjoyable than Mummy.

After dinner, I got a text from Danny. "Can't stop thinking about you and last night!" it read. "Call me?"  
>Oh God! What the hell was I going to say to him?<br>I put George to bed and went and sat on my bed so that I could speak to Danny in private.  
>He answered straight away when I called. "Hi Alex, how are you?" he asked.<br>"Ok, I guess" I replied. "I got my job back!"  
>"Yeah, Tom told me" he said. "I'm really pleased you got everything sorted out in the end."<br>"Me too" I said and meant it. Losing my job at this point would have been a complete disaster.  
>"Listen" Danny said, suddenly. "About last night…it was great…!"<p>

I sensed a "but" coming. I was right.  
>"But Georgia and I have decided to give things another try."<br>"Oh, Danny" I said "That's great news, I'm really pleased for you!" And I was!  
>"Really?" he said, sounding confused. "You're not…mad?"<br>"No" I replied. I had to tell him what I had been feeling. "I felt a bit weird after you left last night…"  
>"Did you?" he said, concern in his voice. "Weird how?"<br>"Not sure…" I replied, cautiously. "I just had a strange feeling about what we had done"  
>"What do you mean?" he said, sounding confused again.<br>"Well…" I began. How the hell did I say this? "It was great and all, and exactly what I needed, but…but…it felt odd, more than just naughty…it felt wrong!"  
>"Wrong?" he said, confused again. "Like it was something we weren't supposed to do?"<br>"Yes" I said, "But more than just because of Harry and Georgia. It…it…it felt like I had had sex with my brother!" There, I had said it!  
>He actually laughed! He full on laughed at me!<p>

"That is such a relief, Alex!" he said when he finally stopped laughing. "Cos I felt exactly the same! It was so strange, as I left, that was my exact thought!"  
>I laughed along with him. It didn't explain the attraction between us though. Like a mind reader, he said. "I still think you're hot though! But in a sisterly way, not in a girlfriend way".<br>"Precisely" I agreed.  
>"I'm glad we sorted it out and I'm glad we did it last night 'cos it's really put things into perspective for me!" he said, again, echoing my feelings.<br>"I'm glad too." I said. "I just wish we had been able to find out some other way so that I could still be with Harry".  
>"Yeah" he agreed, sounding sad. "He's in a bad way, Alex. His physical injuries are healing well, but mentally…." His voice tailed off. "He won't speak to any of us, even Tom. He just lies there, looking into space".<br>"Maybe he's not aware you're there? Do the doctors think it's brain damage?" I asked quietly.  
>"No" said Danny. "He knows we're there as he turns away when we go into the room. The doctors say it's delayed shock from the accident, but I think it's more than that" he hesitated once more and when he spoke again, his voice was heavy with emotion. "I think his heart is broken!"<br>I guessed he meant metaphorically, rather than literally as Tom had told me Harry was no longer on any kind of mechanical life support.

The tears came again. "I did that to him" I thought to myself. "Me!" "Broken hearts can mend." I replied.  
>"Yeah" agreed Danny. "Eventually".<br>I composed myself. "So what now?" I asked.  
>"Well" Danny said slowly. "I think we should just keep this our little secret and remember how great it was, but…"<br>"Never speak of it again?" I said, finishing his sentence.  
>"Something like that!" Danny replied.<br>We said our goodbyes and I hung up. I sat on my bed for a few minutes, staring into space.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

The following day, I received a letter from school in the post. It confirmed what had been said at the meeting; that I would be reinstated to my position and gave a starting date of the following Monday.  
>I was a little disappointed it was not a bit further away but it gave me a few days to spend with George. I still hadn't heard from the estate agents about a new house so I went and bought a copy of the local paper to see if there was anything suitable. There wasn't.<br>"Looks like you're stuck with us for the time being!" I said jokingly to mum. She smiled and told me we were welcome to stay as long as I wanted or needed but I knew I had to find my own place soon.

Monday morning came around all too soon and as I kissed George goodbye and started my short journey to school it occurred to me that this was symbolic of my return to my life before Harry.  
>I also reflected on the most recent update on Harry's condition I had received from Tom the evening before.<br>"He's still in a bad way, Alex." he had told me on the phone, sadly. "But he has started talking again, well, to me at least. He won't speak to Dougie and he won't even allow Danny in the same room!"

I felt awful at this news. Was this the end of McFly? Were the differences between Harry and Danny insurmountable? I had also heard from Dougie and Lara, both of whom were distraught at Harry's refusal to speak to them. "I just want to set him straight!" Lara had wailed at me. "I want him to know what I told him was wrong and Dougie is gutted that he took his silly joke too far and wants to make things right with Harry!"  
>I knew from speaking to Tom that he had tried to tell Harry the truth - or at least, the version of the truth that the others believed. But Harry wasn't interested. "Every time I mention it, he switches off! It's like something breaks in his brain and he can't process it".<br>I arrived at school and soon a gaggle of students had formed outside my classroom. I knew they would have questions: had I really been engaged to Harry Judd? Was it over? What had caused us to break up?  
>I had decided to give stock answers to these questions: "Yes", "Yes" and "None of your business".<br>Once the students realised they weren't going to get anything from me, their interest waned.

My first day back was largely in eventful, save for a few whispered comments I overheard from some of the students in my classes. I returned home in the evening feeling utterly drained. Teaching was hard work at the best of times let alone with students - and some staff - whispering comments about me at every turn.

But after a week or so of being back, everyone seemed to have lost interest. The only slight flurry of excitement was when McFly's autobiography was released and some students recognised my name as a credit for the cover photos. This prompted more questions and quite a lot of envy and admiration for my work and the opportunity I had been lucky enough to have. The memory of that trip was bittersweet for me though.

When I got home that evening, there was another parcel waiting for me, together with a huge bouquet of flowers with a card signed from T, D and D thanking me for my excellent work on the book. The parcel contained a signed copy of the book. Signed by all four of the band, I noticed.

After I'd put George to bed, I sat in my room on my bed and clutched the book to my chest, tears streaming down my face. Presumably it had been signed some time ago as Harry's dedication read: "Love you and your amazing talent, now and forever". I traced the outline of his signature with my finger, trying to establish some connection to him through this inanimate object he had once held.

The following day at school, I was just helping my class to pack away when Heidi, the head teacher's PA knocked on the classroom door and indicated that she needed to speak to me. "What have I done now?" I wondered. I dismissed the class and beckoned her in.  
>"Hi Alex, how's it going?" she asked.<br>"Ok I guess" I replied, not really feeling like sharing my heartfelt emotions with her right now. "What's up?"  
>"We just had a phone call from the Metropolitan Police! They need you to contact Detective Shaw on this number as soon as possible".<br>This had to be something to do with Harry's accident, I guessed.  
>I thanked her and she left. I had a free block, so I went to the staffroom and called the number.<p>

Detective Shaw (female) answered the phone and I told her who I was.  
>"Miss Jones" she replied, "Thank you so much for calling back so quickly. I rang your home and spoke to your mother, I think, who told me you were at school. I hope I'm not interrupting you too much?"<br>"No, that's ok" I replied. "I have a free block".  
>"Well, I won't take up too much of your time then. We've made a bit of a discovery in the forensic investigation of Mr Judd's vehicle…it turns out the cause of the accident may not entirely have been due to Mr Judd's impairment through alcohol."<br>I gasped and said "What do you mean?!"  
>"I can't say too much, Miss Jones as it is an ongoing investigation." Detective Shaw replied, "But it appears that Mr Judd's vehicle may have been tampered with prior to the accident and this may have contributed to the accident".<br>"Oh my god!" I said, in total shock. "'Tampered with" how?"  
>"I can't say." she said again. "But I'm afraid we're going to need to speak to you in person to establish your version of events and your whereabouts immediately prior to the accident".<br>"Oh hell!" I thought to myself. "Does this mean the truth about me and Danny is going to come out after all?"  
>"Of course" I replied. "When do you want to speak to me?"<br>"Ideally as soon as possible." She replied. "Also, I'm afraid we will need you to come into the station here in London…"  
>"Am I a suspect?" I asked, incredulously.<br>"We don't have any suspects at this moment in time, Miss Jones" she replied. "But we haven't finished gathering our evidence yet and it's currently unclear whether there is a case to investigate. This is why we need to speak to you as soon as possible".  
>"Ok" I replied, thinking on my feet. Hell, this would mean going to see Rachel to explain I needed more time off! "I'll need to go and speak to my head teacher to get some time off".<br>"Of course" replied Detective Shaw. "Can you call me back later to let me know when you will be coming in so that I can make arrangements to inconvenience you as little as possible?"  
>I hung up and headed straight over to see Rachel. Luckily, she was in her office. I explained the situation and she looked grim-faced. Less out of concern for me and more in a "I knew you were going to cause more trouble and we shouldn't have given you back your job" kind of way.<p>

I arranged to take Wednesday and Thursday off school and then phoned the detective back. I headed home at the end of the day and explained the latest development to Mum and Dad who agreed to look after George for me once again. I texted Tom to let him know what had happened. "I know!" he replied later on. "We've all had the same phone call. They want to speak to all of us and possibly everyone who was at the party. They must have found something fairly serious." Tom wasn't sure when they would be called into the police station, but asked me to contact him when I was done. I left for London the following morning.

I went straight to the police station and was seen almost immediately by Detective Shaw and her colleague, Detective Thomas. He was a tall, intimidating-looking man with an impressive moustache. Detective Shaw showed me into an interview room and took a seat across a small table from me. Detective Thomas stood in the corner of the room, looking like he'd rather be doing anything else right then.

After she set the tape recorder going and recorded the details of the interview, Detective Shaw started by asking me about my relationship with Harry. She wanted to know how we had met, how long I had known him and what our current relationship status was.  
>I wasn't too sure what to say to the last question. Harry had made it pretty clear it was over, but in my heart, I still hoped we had a future together. I fiddled with my engagement ring (now on my right hand) as I decided how to answer the questions.<br>"We were engaged" I started, "but we've since broken it off"  
>Detective Shaw seemed very interested in this fact. "Was this your doing or Mr Judd's?"<br>I coloured slightly as I saw what she was thinking "Harry...Mr Judd's, but it was my fault we broke up..."  
>"Really?" she asked. "Why?"<br>"Here we go..." I thought, wondering just how cagey I could be with the truth.  
>"I committed a transgression in our relationship..."<br>"What does that mean?" asked the Detective Thomas. It was the first time he had spoken and the sound of his voice made me jump slightly.  
>"It means, I was unfaithful to Harry...and he found out, or at least he thought he did."<br>"Tell us straight please, Miss Jones" said Detective Shaw.  
>"Harry thought I had been unfaithful with his friend. Someone told him something that was not true and that was what made him leave the party and get into the accident". I could fee the tears welling in my eyes.<br>"Perhaps you had better start from the beginning, Miss Jones? Please tell us with whom Mr Judd thought you had been unfaithful, who told him and the events that transpired immediately before Mr Judd left the party."

I briefly told them what had happened, being as vague about it as I could. I had to name Danny and I had to name Lara and Dougie. I saw Detective Shaw write their names down on her notepad, presumably so she could ensure to ask them their versions of events.  
>"And so, Miss Carew-Jones telling Mr Judd the "embroidered story" as you put it, of yours and Mr Jones' encounter was the catalyst for Mr Judd to leave the party and break off your engagement?"<br>"Yes" I replied. "No - it caused him to leave the party but he told me he never wanted to see me again in the hospital after the accident, when I went to see him."  
>"I see." said Detective Shaw, writing more notes as the tears began to cascade down my face.<br>"And have you continued your relationship with Mr Jones since your breakup with Mr Judd?"  
>"No" I said, "I mean, we're still friends and we still speak, but no, we have no 'relationship'".<br>Detective Thomas leaned over and handed me a tissue. He smiled kindly at me as I took it from him.  
>"I just have a few more questions, Miss Jones." continued Detective Shaw. "I know this must be difficult for you"<br>I sniffed and nodded, wiping my streaming eyes.  
>"Can you think of anyone who might wish to cause Mr Judd harm?" The question startled me slightly.<br>Where did I start? Only one name popped into my head - Izzy, but she was so lovely...she couldn't be capable of carrying out such an awful crime, could she?  
>Detective Shaw watched me contemplating. "Not really, no." I said. "Everybody loved...loves Harry! He's so nice and kind."<br>"What about..." she consulted her notes "Izzy Johnson...Mr Judd's ex-girlfriend?"  
>I shook my head "No way!" I said. "No way!"<p>

"There was a photo of you and Mr Judd in a compromising position published in a gossip magazine recently, wasn't there? You were suspended from your job because of it, weren't you?"  
>She had clearly done her research.<br>"Er, yes there was and I was suspended, but they decided there was no case against me and the charge was withdrawn".  
>"Did you discover who had released the photo to the magazine? Detective Shaw asked me.<br>"No" I said, "_but I'd like to get my hands on whoever did_" I thought, but didn't say it out loud. "It could have been anyone at the wedding to be honest!"  
>"Who drove Mr Judd's car to the party?"<br>"Harry did" I replied.  
>"Did the car feel in any way strange during your journey to the party? Did Mr Judd comment as such?"<br>I thought for a moment. "No, it didn't and no, he made no comment about the car on the way there".  
>"Does Mr Judd have a will?"<br>What kind of a question was that? "I have no idea!" I replied, truthfully. "I presume he must do!"

"Ok then" said Detective Shaw. "I don't think we have any further questions for you at this time. You'll be taken now for fingerprints...to enable us to identify yours on the vehicle" she added, registering my surprise.  
>"So, do you have any questions for us?"<br>"Yes I do!" I replied. "What exactly had been done to Harry's car?"  
>Detective Shaw looked across at her colleague and then back at me. "We can't say in detail, I'm afraid, but suffice to say the mechanics of the vehicle had been tampered with in a manner that would have interfered with the safe operation of it and could easily have caused an accident".<br>I thanked her and stood up.

A short while later, I left the police station and immediately phoned Danny. He answered sounding a little surprised.  
>"Alex! What's up?"<br>"I've just left the police station. Danny, they asked me about us. I didn't tell them about the other night, just what happened at the party, well, what Lara told Harry she thought had happened".  
>"Ok" he replied, slowly. "I could tell he was trying to process what I'd just said.<br>"I just thought you should know what I'd said as they're likely to want to speak to you and I didn't want you to say more than you had to."  
>"Ok" he said again. "Thanks. What are you doing now?"<br>"I don't know" I replied.

It was getting on for three o'clock and I was feeing knackered and had a banging headache. I had the next day off work as well. I was tempted to stay the night at Harry's house as I still had a key and drive home the next day. I was also tempted to go and see Harry, but when I mentioned this to Danny, he advised me against it.  
>"I haven't seen him myself" he said sadly "'cos he won't let me in the room, he just shouts at me to get out, but Tom says he's like a completely different person - vacant and unresponsive a lot of the time..." his voice tailed off.<br>"Ok then" I said. "Thanks Danny. Stay in touch"

I decided I would go and stay the night at Harry's house, rather than driving home when I was feeling so tired and emotional. I spoke to both Tom and Dougie on the phone in the evening who told me what had happened when they went to the police station. They had been asked much the same questions as I had and had also been asked what they knew about the relationship between me and Danny. Dougie said he had tried to play it down, but because I had told the police about what Lara had said, they had really scrutinised him over it.  
>"I'm really sorry they did that, Dougie" I said. I knew he blamed himself and his "joke" for Harry driving off and getting into the accident and this would likely make his feelings of guilt much worse.<br>Tom gave me another update on Harry. "He's recovering well, physically. His broken bones are mending well, but the doctor told his parents today they were going to arrange for a psychiatric evaluation of him, as he still seems to be in shock about the whole thing.  
>"They wondered if it was damage caused to his brain from the head injury and swelling, but scans have shown everything is working normally."<br>Feeling awful, I thanked Tom and hung up. I slept fitfully in the bed Harry and I had once shared as a loving couple and was glad when the day finally dawned so I could leave and head back home.

I drove the short distance through the outskirts of London before I rejoined the motorway. Only a couple of miles afterwards, brake lights in front of me signified the traffic was slowing down ahead. I touched my brakes to slow the car down.

Except it didn't.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty-Three

I can recall a sense of impending doom as I frantically stamped on the brake pedal that suddenly went flat to the floor with no resistance. Instinctively, I reached for the handbrake before realising this stupid modern car had a switch not a mechanical lever.

I looked in horror at the wall of stationary cars that I was rapidly approaching. Suddenly, I realised that the hard shoulder was empty so I swerved sharply from the middle lane to desperately try and avoid a collision.

The sharp turn knocked a bit of speed off the vehicle, but it wasn't enough and I hit the hard shoulder too fast to turn into the lane and instead went up the grass verge. I think I vaguely remember the car flipping over. My final thoughts were of George and Harry and then everything went black.

Some time later, I became aware of my surroundings again. I could hear voices, but they sounded like they were a long way away. I could also make out some flashing lights and someone occasionally shouting something.

The next thing I was aware of was a sharp pain on the back of my hand. I tried to cry out, but my voice didn't respond to my brain's instructions. I tried to open my eyes. Fail on that as well. I could feel that my back was hurting, so was my head. And my shoulders. And my arms. And my legs. Not good.

I think it was hunger that woke me up next, either that or the horrific images of George and Harry in a car crash while I stood watching helplessly on the top of the grass verge. I tried to open my eyes again. A little more success this time. A shaft of light appeared. I strained to see what was in front of me. I could make out some blurry patches of colour that were moving around. Then I became aware of some muffled sounds, but I couldn't tell what they were.

I tried to move my head to refocus my eyes, but it just wouldn't obey me. I suddenly became aware of a cold feeling on my hand and a feeling of pressure. One of the muffled sounds became louder and one of the patches of colour moved closer. I still couldn't make out what it was but I thought one of the muffled sounds made a noise that sounded familiar and important. It came again. I definitely recognised it. What was it? My mushy brain galvanised itself into action. "Alex!" said the noise again.  
>It was my name!<p>

I tried to open my eyes some more and turn my head in the direction of the noise. This time it worked and the patch of colour arranged itself into the shape of my mum. I blinked at her in recognition and she slowly came into focus. I opened my mouth and tried to speak. All that came out was a croak.  
>"No Alex!" The mum-shaped blur said. "Don't try to speak!"<p>

As consciousness started to return I became aware of the pain that pretty much extended throughout my whole body. I wanted to say where it hurt. I wanted to find out where I was. I wanted to know what had happened. I wanted to know where George was. I wanted to know how Harry was.  
>"You're safe, Alex" Mum spoke again. I was so pleased to see her but I had absolutely no idea what was going on.<p>

I awoke again. There was some light but not much. I couldn't hear anything and I couldn't see any patches of colour either. Suddenly a patch of white flurried over near to me. It bent down and said "Alex? Can you hear me?"  
>I opened my mouth to respond and managed to whisper "Yes. Where am I?"<br>"You're in the hospital, Alex. You've had a bad car crash, but you're doing well. I'm Nurse Talbot"  
>I couldn't manage to say anything else before everything swam again and the darkness returned.<p>

I became aware of some more muffled noises. I opened my eyes slowly. It was much lighter than it had been the last time and there were many patches of colour around me. I couldn't make out what any of them were, but they were moving and making noise. I heard one say "Her eyes are open again!"  
>One of the patches took hold of my hand. "Mum!" I said. "Your hands are cold!"<br>"Oh Alex!" She said and started to cry.  
>A number of shapes with voices then came over and touched me. On the arm and on the shoulder. I recognised the voices, but not what they were saying.<p>

My recovery was slow. After ten days, I had recovered enough to be more aware of what was going on. I was at last able to partially sit up in bed. My head felt like a hot air balloon and everything hurt. With difficulty, I sipped a cup of almost cold tea through a long straw and looked down at what was on the bed in front of me. My right arm rested on the bed, encased in a white plaster cast. My legs seemed to be attached to some sort of rope and pulley system and I could feel a metal frame encasing my back and upper body. No wonder I couldn't move.

Later, I found out what had happened. When my car had hit the grass verge bordering the hard shoulder, I had been doing around fifty miles per hour. The speed made my car launch into the air as it went up the slope and come crashing down on its roof. The good news was my actions managed to avoid any other vehicles on the road being involved. The bad was that my injuries were very severe. I had broken limbs, a serious head injury and the doctors suspected my back was broken, but they couldn't confirm this.

I was just deciding whether I fancied trying to eat something, when the door opened. It was Tom! I was very surprised to see him. I was even more surprised to see whom he was pushing in a wheelchair. Harry! Had he come to gloat?  
>"Alex! You're awake!" Said Harry, beaming at me.<br>"Hi Alex" said Tom. "How are you feeling?"  
>"Like I've been in a car crash!" I replied, staring from Tom to Harry and back again.<br>Tom smiled at me from behind Harry. I could tell I was gawking at him, but I could hardly believe he was there.  
>Harry moved his wheelchair over to the left side of the bed. He took my hand in both of his. "I can't believe this has happened" he said, genuine concern in his eyes.<br>"When I heard about your accident I wanted to come and see you straight away, but they wouldn't let me out!"  
>I looked at him in surprise. I didn't really know what to say. So I just said "it's really nice to see you. How are you feeling?"<br>"Better" he replied. He still had both legs in plaster, but his head no longer had bandages on it, (he was rocking the shaved head look once again) and his arm was just in a stretch bandage. He looked a million times better than the last time I had seen him.

He turned round carefully, to look at Tom. "Mate, could you give us a minute?"  
>Tom didn't look like he wanted to leave us alone, but he held up one finger and looked sternly at Harry, smiled kindly at me and walked out of the door.<br>Harry turned back to me. He was still holding my hand in both of his. His touch felt warm and I felt a tingle run through my body.  
>He didn't say anything at first. He just stared at me. "I'm so sorry" he said. Which was the last thing I thought he would say.<br>"Sorry?" I asked. "For what?"  
>"For everything!" He replied. Tears escaped from his eyes. "For not listening to you, for believing gossip, for being an idiot and driving off. For telling you I never wanted to see you again! For everything."<br>At this point, I joined him in weeping, the tears rolling down my face. I removed my hand from his grasp and placed it on top of his. "Oh Harry!" I said. "I'm so sorry too!"

He raised my hand to his lips and kissed it. "Lets never fight again? I love you and I want to be with you forever. When I first saw you after the accident...I thought the worst was going to happen and I was never going to get the chance to tell you how I felt!"  
>Harry completely echoed how I had felt after seeing him immediately following his accident. It was weird we had both had crashes within such a short space of each other.<br>After the allotted minute, Tom stuck his head around the door. He opened his mouth to say something, but when he saw Harry holding my hand to his lips and the tears streaming down my face, he closed it again and smiled at me. "Thank you" I mouthed at him and he withdrew his head and shut the door.

Harry and I chatted for ages, until a nurse came back in with Tom to say it was time for them to go. Harry told me that Tom had finally forced him listen to him and persuaded him to talk to Dougie and Lara who had told him about the misunderstanding. He also relented and spoke to Danny.  
>"I asked him straight out what his feelings were towards you" Harry had said. "And he told me he loved you like a sister and nothing more!"<br>I coloured slightly as I recalled the events that had led Danny and I to that conclusion.

"Then," Harry had continued. "The police came to see me. They told me they thought my car had been tampered with and that was what had caused my accident. Then the next day Tom told me you had been in an accident as well. We came straight to see you, but they wouldn't let us in."  
>Harry had been to see me while I was unconscious? Wow! Harry couldn't get up out of his wheelchair, despite his best efforts, and I couldn't bend down, so the best we could manage as a parting gesture of affection was for him to kiss my hand again. Tom had to practically drag him away from my bedside and I didn't want him to go.<br>He left promising to return the next day. "We'll get you out of here, bring you to the Brannigan!" he said.

True to his word, he was back the next day, this time accompanied by Dougie as his wheelchair pusher. Mum and Dad also brought George in to see me later, who was scared to see Mummy in such a bad way and couldn't understand why I couldn't cuddle him.

A few days later, I was moved to the Brannigan, to the room next to Harry's so that he could come and see me whenever he wanted to. He kept getting removed by the nursing staff, but kept sneaking back in to see me!  
>I could see into Harry's room through our adjoining door and I woke up to see him asleep on his bed. A nurse was in the room with me and when she saw I was awake, she quietly crossed to the door and closed it. She looked over at me and approached the bed.<p>

After helping me to sit up, taking my vital signs and giving me a drink of water, she said to me. "While you were unconscious, the hospital ran a series of tests on you, Miss Jones. Did you know that you are pregnant?"


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Four

I choked on the water I was sipping. God! It really hurt to cough. When I had recovered, the nurse said to me "Sorry. And I take it from your reaction that you didn't know?"  
>"No" I replied. "I had no idea at all! Why on earth did they test me?"<br>"It's routine with female patients unable to communicate." The nurse explained. "If they need to do abdominal xrays, they always do a pregnancy test."  
>"Oh" I said. I looked down at my stomach…"How many weeks?"<br>"Not many" she replied. "Only four or five weeks at the most. Given the violent nature of your accident, you're lucky you didn't miscarry."

My stomach lurched as I thought back over the events of the last month. I wasn't exactly sure how much time had passed since the party, Harry's accident and mine and Danny's, er, liaison, but I didn't think it could be much more than four or five weeks. Oh dear.  
>I frantically tried to remember how far along I had been when I discovered I was pregnant with George. Could they have made a mistake? No, I had a nasty feeling I had only been four or five weeks pregnant then. Instinctively, my hand moved to my stomach.<br>"Congratulations" said the nurse and then she smiled and left me to my thoughts. I mentally calculated the time that had passed. Our engagement party had been about four and half weeks ago, if I had remembered today's date correctly. Harry and I had last had sex on the day of the party, two, no, three times and then there had been Danny. The next day. Oh god.

I couldn't be pregnant! I was on the pill and I definitely hadn't forgotten to take it, or had antibiotics - that had been my downfall last time. It must be a mistake! I resolved to question the doctor about it when he came to see me later. When the nurse returned to check on me, I asked her "Does anyone else know about...about me?"  
>"No" she said. "It's confidential and it's not up to me to tell anyone else".<br>At this, Harry appeared at the door, "…tell anyone else what?" He asked.  
>"About Miss Jones' condition!" replied the nurse, covering up really well. "We've had all sorts asking about her!" She smiled kindly at me and left the room.<br>Harry crossed to the bed and took my hand in his again. "How are you feeling?" He asked.  
>"Ok I guess. My ribs hurt and I feel a bit sick actually!"<br>"Oh dear" he said, looking concerned. "Do you want me to go?"  
>"No!" I said, "No, please stay and talk to me?"<p>

We talked about a lot, but Harry told me what he had been through over the last few weeks since I had last seen him.  
>"After I told you...after you left the hospital, it was like something broke inside me" he had said.<br>"I just couldn't bear to speak to anyone, couldn't bear to have anyone near me. I felt like everything that was important to me had been ripped out of me and like I'd never be happy again." he told me sadly.  
>He had told me that the doctors had diagnosed Post Traumatic Stress and had arranged for him to have counselling sessions.<br>"It turns out what I really needed was to see you again! I couldn't bear the thought of us not being together any more and you and George being on your own.  
>"I shouldn't have done what I did and I shouldn't have said what I said." he told me, the sincerity of his words obvious from his eyes.<br>"Oh Harry!" I exclaimed and moved forward to try and hug him. I winced at the pain it caused me. "Don't move!" said Harry and with great effort, managed to stand up from his wheelchair and cradled me in his arms.  
>I wept on his chest, from happiness, from sadness, from relief, from fear of what might still happen in the future.<p>

Eventually, Harry released me and eased himself back into his wheelchair. He took my hand in his once again. Without saying a word, he removed my engagement ring from my right hand and held it in his fingers. He looked up at me and said "Alex, will you marry me?"  
>"Oh yes!" I said, dissolving into tears once again. Harry slipped the ring back onto the correct finger and kissed the back of my hand.<br>A short while later, Harry's psychiatrist arrived and took him off for his session.

After he left, I couldn't sleep. I had far too much going through my mind. Harry had just confirmed that he wanted to be with me and I knew for a fact that I wanted to be with him, but the news of the pregnancy could screw that all up. If it was Harry's baby, that was a good thing, but only if he was pleased. One of the main reasons he had split up with Izzy was because she was pushing him for marriage and kids sooner than he wanted them. If it were Danny's baby, well…that would be it! Not only for Harry and me but would signal the end of McFly for sure.

Maybe I should just have a termination? Tears started to flow down my face again. I'd been here once before. I flashed back to when I had been sitting in the waiting room to be called in for the "procedure". I just couldn't go through with it and had fled from the clinic. It wasn't that I disagreed with abortion; it just didn't sit well with me. My actions had caused this life to be formed and it was my responsibility to care for it as best I could.

I must have fallen asleep as a little while later, I awoke to find Mum, Dad and George in my room. Dad lifted George up onto the bed and he hugged me. "Gently!" said Mum, seeing the pained reaction on my face.  
>"It's ok." I said.<br>They stayed a short while chatting; updating me on the goings on in the outside world. Then Mum and Dad looked at each other.  
>"What?" I said, sensing there was something they needed to tell me.<br>Mum hesitated before she spoke. "We had a call from the Police this morning" she said. "Detective Shaw"  
>I looked up at the familiar name. "Detective Shaw?" I repeated. "The detective leading the investigation into Harry's accident?"<br>"Yes." said Mum, nodding. "It turns out she is now leading an investigation into your accident as well!"  
>I looked at her, aghast. "Why?" I said, already suspecting what she was going to say.<br>"It would seem your accident was caused by your car being tampered with as well" she replied, confirming what I thought.  
>"I knew it!" I said. "I knew that I should have been able to stop, or at least slow down, but the pedal just went flat to the floor!"<br>"Well, she didn't say _how_ your car had been tampered with, just that it was likely to be too much of a coincidence, given Harry's accident only a short time before".  
>I frowned. "Someone wants us dead!" But who? Who would want us both dead? I hoped I didn't have any enemies that would go that far. A few names flashed into my mind. Georgia? Had she found out about Danny and me? No – it couldn't be her, she had been in with Danny to visit Harry and I a number of times and they seemed loved up and very happy once more. The only other name that kept coming to mind was Izzy. But it couldn't be her! She was so lovely!<br>"Well, you're not dead, either of you." Said Dad. "But the police want to speak to you as soon as you're up to it".  
>"I'm up to it now!" I replied, defiantly. "The sooner they catch whoever it was, the better!"<br>"Ok" said Mum. "We'll give them a call when we leave to let them know you're well enough".  
>They stayed a little while longer, but all too soon it was time for them to leave. I reluctantly kissed Mum and Dad goodbye and hugged George so tightly he squealed. I wanted to tell them about the baby, ask for their advice and guidance, but I just couldn't!<p>

I sat alone again and thought some more about the baby. I could ask for a paternity test to be done to help me decide whether to keep the baby and who to tell, but that would require a DNA sample from either Harry or Danny and that would mean telling one or other of them why it was needed. I definitely wasn't ready to share my news with either of them.  
>There was a soft tap at the adjoining door. Harry gently pushed it open. "Hi" he said. He looked exhausted. "How are you doing?"<br>"Fine" I said, "Mum and Dad and George have just left"  
>"Oh" he said, looking disappointed. "I would have liked to have seen George"<br>"They'll be back tomorrow – they've booked a couple of nights in a hotel so they can come and see me for a while"  
>"Oh good!" he said. "And you should have told them to stay at ours! George hasn't even seen his new room yet!"<br>I flushed slightly, remembered how I had removed all of George and mine's possessions from the house, figuring we wouldn't ever be living there. It now looked like we would be moving back in again!

Changing the subject, I decided to tell Harry about the police investigation into my crash. He was stunned and amazed. He already knew his car had been tampered with.  
>"How was your car tampered with?" I asked him, realising I didn't know.<br>"The police wouldn't say" he replied. "But it has got to have been the brakes! As I went round the corner, I tried to slow down as I realised I was going too fast, but the pedal just went flat to the floor!"  
>"Same!" I said, gulping in horror. "I approached stationary traffic on the motorway and tried to slow down, but there was nothing!"<br>Harry stroked the back of my hand, comfortingly as I recalled the accident. "That's too much of a coincidence for both of our brakes to just fail like that!  
>"I mean, I know they were the same type of car, but for them both to fail within days of each other – that's just not possible!"<br>"I know!" I said. "Ever since the accident, that's all I've thought about. But my car felt fine before. What about yours?"  
>"Well, yeah" he said, thinking back. "It was fine when we drove to the party, it was fine as I pulled out the car park and slowed down at the gate, but then when I tried to brake sharply, nothing"<br>"Same" I agreed. "It was fine driving up to London. Fine driving from your house to the motorway, but then when I tried to pull up ahead of the traffic, nothing!"

It was creepy, thinking about how similar our accidents had been, both in terms of circumstances and in terms of injuries sustained. Still, at least it looked like neither of us was going to suffer any long-term effects, thank goodness. Well, not from the accidents, anyhow.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

The weeks rolled by. Slowly. Harry and I made steady progress. Harry's psychiatric sessions had ended as the clinicians were pleased with how well and how suddenly he had recovered from his PST and soon, he was well enough to be discharged. I had told him that I had removed mine and George's possessions from his house, and although he was surprised and saddened to hear this news, he understood my reasons and he made arrangements for our stuff to be transported back up again so that I could sort it all out when I was well enough to come home as well.

He came to visit me everyday and soon I was well enough for him to take me out for "walks" around the grounds in my wheelchair. I hated being stuck indoors and it was a lovely Autumn; cold but dry and I was starting to go a little crazy being confined to my hospital room all the time.

As the weeks passed, I became more and more aware of the little life growing inside of me and knew that before too much longer, it would become obvious to those around me as well. Having made up my mind to keep the baby, the doctors insisted that I had regular scans to check that all was well with the baby, following its rather traumatic start in life.

During one of our afternoon strolls, Harry parked my wheelchair next to a bench and sat down. We looked at the view over the outskirts of London and chatted. Suddenly, a nurse making her way over to us, accompanied by Danny and Tom, called over to us. She reached us and after we had greeted them, the nurse said. "The police are here to see you again, Mr Judd". She turned and walked away, wrapping her cardigan around her, as it was getting quite chilly.

"Ok, we'll head back in," said Harry.  
>"I think they want to talk to you alone," said Tom.<br>"I'll push roller-girl round the block and then catch you up!" said Danny. Tom and Harry headed off in front of us. Danny was still chuckling at his joke, when I realised I had to tell him. I turned to him and said, "Danny, can we just hang on a minute. I need to talk to you about something."  
>"Ok" said Danny, a little taken aback. "What's this about?" He walked around to the front of the chair and said "What is it, Alex?"<br>Suddenly, I didn't quite know what to say. "Danny, I'm pregnant!" I said.

Danny gaped at me. "Wh…wh…what? Really?" He spun around and put his hands on his hips.  
>I knew he wouldn't be best pleased, but I had to tell someone and I felt he had a right to know. He turned back around to face me. "Is…is it mine?"<br>"I don't know!" I said. "It…it could be…" my voice tailed off as I began to cry.  
>"Oh God, Alex, I'm sorry" he said, rushing forwards and crouching down in front of me. "I'm sorry! That was a really bad reaction! It's just, just a little unexpected, you know?!"<br>"Tell me about it!" I said, laughing in spite of everything.

"Does Harry know?" he asked, seriously.  
>"Not yet" I replied. "I thought I should tell you first!"<br>"Why?" he asked. "It's much more likely to be his than mine! We only did it once and you guys were at it like rabbits! Bet you're getting proper frustrated, stuck in that chair!"  
>"Not helpful, Danny" I said, punching him on the arm.<br>"Ow!" he said, rubbing his arm in mock pain. "Sorry" he apologised again. "So what are you going to do?"  
>"Well, I'm keeping it, but I thought you should know so that we can sort out its paternity when it's born."<br>"See if it comes out with curly hair, you mean?" he said, jokingly.  
>"Something like that" I replied. "But seriously, Danny, I thought you should know, but for God's sake don't tell anyone you know I'm pregnant or that it could be yours!"<br>"Don't worry!" he replied. "I have no intention of doing either of those! How far along are you?"  
>"About twelve weeks and I'm going to tell Harry today as well and he has no reason to suspect it isn't his, for the time being. Once the baby is born, we can have a paternity test done in secret and as long as it's his, he need never know anything about 'us'".<p>

"And if it isn't Harry's…" Danny asked.  
>"Then, then we'll cross that bridge if we come to it!" I said.<br>"Got this all planned out, haven't you!" said Danny. He was right, and I sounded like a proper conniving so-and-so, but I knew that wasn't how he meant it. It was how I felt though. I despised deception and lies, but I felt that telling the whole truth could cause more hurt, possibly for no reason.  
>"I've had a lot of time to think about it!" I replied simply.<p>

We arrived back inside just as the police were leaving. Harry told us later what had been said.  
>"They've finished their forensic examination of both our cars," he said, looking over at me "and they've found that both cars had all their brake lines tampered with. Both had been cut with a sharp blade of some kind, but not all the way through, so it was a ticking time bomb as to when the brakes failed."<br>"So it was definitely sabotage then?" I said, looking at him in horror.  
>"I'm afraid so" said Harry, looking grim. "And it appears that the brake lines had been cut by the same blade on both cars."<br>"Meaning it was the same person?" asked Tom.  
>"Likely, but not definitely" replied Harry. "It could have been different people using the same blade".<br>"So what happens now?" I asked.  
>"They've asked me to come up with a list of anyone who has ever threatened either of us, seriously, or who might hold a grudge against us, together with reasons. They say they have already questioned a couple of people their enquiries threw up, but they need to spread the net wider."<br>"Well, we're always getting inappropriate messages from fans, from all over the world, but not death threats!" said Tom.  
>"Yeah" agreed Danny. "It wouldn't be a fan. They usually want to get in your pants, not kill you!"<p>

After a while, Tom and Danny got up and left us to it. I was still processing the news that I had to make a list of anyone I thought could wish harm on Harry or myself. We chatted for a little while and both came up with a few names. Hardly any of them knew both of us, so why would they want us both dead?

I was starting to feel a bit tired, from the fresh air and the exertion of recalling the names of my enemies, so Harry helped me back into bed. As he bent down to kiss me goodbye, I knew I had to tell him. I looked up at him. "Harry," I said suddenly. "I…I'm pregnant!"  
>Harry opened his mouth, closed it again, frowned and looked away. "Oh no!" I thought to myself, "He's angry". I looked away, tears pricking the back of my eyelids.<br>"Pregnant?" he said, taking my hand. "Really? Are you sure?"  
>"Yes" I replied, turning back to him, not able to stop the tears from escaping from my eyes. "Very sure."<br>"That's…that's wonderful!" he said, taking both my hands in his. "Wonderful!" he reached up to my face and brushed a tear from my cheek. "Why are you crying?"  
>"Because I didn't know how you'd react!" I said, honestly.<br>"You should have known I'd react like this!" he replied. "I mean, obviously it's a shock and I kind of thought it would be a while before we had kids, but we've already got George, and it would be great for him to have a little brother or sister!" He placed his hands gently on my stomach and leant his head in.  
>"Hey little one," he whispered. "I'm gonna be your Daddy!"<p>

I gently rested my hands on his head and stroked it. His hair was growing back, but still felt rough, like Velcro. I liked the feeling! Harry raised his head up and kissed me. "Congratulations, Mummy" he said and then sat back down on the bed.

He exhaled sharply and said "Woo! I never expected _that_ when I came here today!"  
>"Me either" I agreed.<br>"We should get married," he said, suddenly, turning to me, excitement evident on his face. "As soon as you're well enough to!"  
>"Ok" I said, laughing at his excitement. "What's the rush?"<br>"I want this baby to be born a Judd and not a Jones!" he replied.

I smiled at him. _"You and me both, Harry"_ I thought. _"You and me both!"_


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

Soon, I was well enough to be allowed home. My injuries were healing quickly and my bump was growing larger. Harry collected me from the hospital and Mum and Dad were back at our house with George, ready to welcome me home. As I hobbled through the front door, I remembered, with a twinge, the last time I had been welcomed into this house.

My injuries from the accident meant I wasn't well enough to be able to look after George on my own yet and although Harry was brilliant with him, he was out working quite a lot and it just wasn't fair or practical to expect him to do so. I missed George terribly once Mum and Dad had gone home with him and found myself wandering into his room and gazing at his empty bed and his unplayed with toys.

I was getting frustrated with not being able to do things for myself and I had snapped at Harry that morning that I was pregnant, not disabled. He had pointed out that I had also recently been in a near-fatal accident. Fair point, I conceded.

Harry came into the room behind me and silently slipped his arms around my growing waist. He tenderly kissed me on the neck and said quietly, "You're missing him, aren't you? "Yes" I replied. "Desperately! I wish I was well enough for him to be here".

Harry was silent for a moment, as if remembering our earlier conversation and then said cautiously "How would you feel about getting someone in to help you manage with him?"

My instant reaction was "No!" but I thought about it for a moment. Maybe Harry was right. I could get someone to help me and then it would mean George could come to live with us at last.

But who?

Not Mum, she had the farm to run and Dad to look after. Sarah? No, she had her own life to live. I wasn't really that keen on the idea of a total stranger coming in. Later that evening, I was looking on Facebook, when a post from my old friend Caitlin popped up in my timeline asking how I was. Caitlin! Maybe she would come and help me out? I knew she wasn't happy in her current job and she was looking for an excuse to jack it in. She did have her own little boy though. He was a bit older than George and had just started school. Would she be willing to give it all up for me?

I decided to message her to ask. She messaged me back almost instantly: "Hell yeah!"

"OK great" I replied. "I'll ring you tomorrow so we can talk about it".

Caitlin was a good friend of mine and she could totally appreciate my situation, being a single mum as well. It was a shame we had lived so far away from each other and had grown apart since we left school, but we offered mutual support by text and Facebook as often as we could and she had made the effort to come and see McFly with me back in our hometown. That seemed like such a long time ago! That was the last time I had seen her!

The next day, after a lengthy phone call when I filled her in on (nearly) all the gory details of what had been happening in my life recently, we had a provisional agreement that she and her son Oliver, would come down to live with us. She only had to give a week's notice in her current job, but had some holiday to use up. She would give it a fortnight's trial, and in that time try to find a new school for Oliver. Then, if things didn't work out, she still had a job to go back to.

I discussed it with Harry and he was thrilled that I had accepted his idea and that I had already found someone suitable. I don't think he was that enamoured at the idea of a stranger coming to live with us either. His (our) big house had a loft guest room with its own bathroom and there was a spare room on the second floor, almost next to George's, that would be perfect as Oliver's room.

Caitlin and Oliver arrived the following weekend. We settled them in as quickly as possible. Oliver, of course, took it all in his stride and Caitlin, once she had got over the initial shock of being in Harry's house and that it was actually happening and I wasn't making it all up, seemed very happy.

Mum and Dad brought George up the following Monday and he and Oliver hit it off straight away and he loved his new room. Harry had a band meeting, which was due to last most of the day, so Caitlin and I had a chance to have a good chat about things. We talked about Harry, and me, about our accidents and about my pregnancy. I wanted to tell her of my doubts over the baby's parentage, but it just didn't seem right to do so at that moment. Plus, Danny had always been her favourite and I didn't want her to suddenly leave me in the lurch with yet more awkward explaining to do.

We were chatting over a cup of coffee, watching the boys playing together with a train set when the doorbell rang. I moved to stand up, but Caitlin said: "Stay there! I'll get it!"

I heard her talking to someone and then a few moments later, she appeared at the living room door. There were two police officers behind her. I recognised one of them: Detective Shaw who had led the investigation into mine and Harry's accidents.

I stood as they came into the room and greeted Detective Shaw. She shook my hand and I gestured to the sofa for her and her colleague to sit. Shaw glanced up at Caitlin. She took the unspoken hint and disappeared off into the kitchen.

"Miss Jones" said Detective Shaw. We've come to update you on the investigation into yours and Mr Judd's accidents. How are you both, by the way?"

"Getting better all the time, thank you." I replied.

"And I see congratulations are also in order?" she said.

I smiled awkwardly. "Yes. Thank you" I said and left it at that.

Shaw smiled back at me. "The investigation has been slow to progress, due to the lack of viable leads. We have interviewed everyone on the lists provided by you both and can find no-one with a suitable motive to wish harm upon either of you.

"Also, it has been difficult to prove when the cars were sabotaged, so pinning down a timeframe has been tricky".

"Oh" I said, disappointed the news wasn't better.

"I'm sorry the news isn't better" she replied, reading my mind.

Detective Shaw stood and I also rose to my feet. She held up her hand "Don't get up" she said: "We'll see ourselves out".

After she had gone, Caitlin came back into the room with cups of tea and a bundle of letters. She handed them to me and I flicked through them. They were mostly for Harry, a few "Get Well Soon" cards for me and one that caught my eye immediately. It bore the postmark of my school.

I put down my cup and opened it. "Dear Miss Jones" it read.

"We wanted to write to convey our best wishes to you for a speedy recovery after your recent unfortunate accident and to express our congratulations on your pregnancy."

"Hmm" I thought. "Yeah right! I bet they wish I'd been killed!"

"However, as we understand it, you have resumed your relationship with Mr Judd in earnest, thereby placing yourself once more in the public eye, we have no choice but to bring Gross Misconduct proceedings against you."

"That's more like it!" I thought "Say it like you mean it!" I carried on reading.

"As you are currently on sick leave from employment, your suspension will commence once you are certified as being fit to return to your duties. We would appreciate it if you could ask your medical practitioner to complete the enclosed declaration so that an Occupational Therapy appointment can be arranged to assess the state of your current health".

Caitlin had been watching me read the letter. I looked up at her over the paper. "School" I said, throwing the envelope to her. "They want to suspend me again because I'm back with Harry!"

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Can they do that? Given your current…condition?"

I shrugged. "Not sure, but it looks like they think they can!"

I did some sums in my head. I had only been out of hospital a fortnight and the baby was due in another five months. The doctors had told me that ordinarily, I would probably be back to full health in about two months, but given that I was pregnant, this would probably be doubled. So, I could end up being suspended for a month before I then went on maternity leave anyhow.

Harry came home later that evening. He was tired after a busy day of media engagements, publicising the band's new single and Greatest Hits album and I wasn't sure whether to even mention the letter, but he saw it on the table.

He looked at me cautiously after he'd finished reading it. "Do you want to contest it?"

I looked at him incredulously "Of course I want to contest it! I don't see how my being in a relationship with you makes me unfit to be a teacher!"

He smiled at me. He knew it was pointless to argue with me. I knew would prefer me to just resign and stay at home and be a wife and mother, but there was no way I was doing that. The pessimist in me knew I needed a career to fall back on if things went wrong with Harry and me. Given our recent track record, it was more than likely.

Harry grinned at my defiant face. "James will be pleased! More work and he will get to use his research from before!"


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty-Seven

Harry had a day off the following day and thanks to Caitlin, we enjoyed a childfree lie in. Harry woke me. Or rather, Harry's morning glory woke me. As we lay close together, I could feel his impressive length hard against my bum. I murmured sleepily and thrust backwards towards him. Harry took this as the invitation it was and his arm crept around to my front and started fondling my breasts as he cautiously thrust into me.

I raised one knee instinctively to give him better access. He then pushed the entire length of his dick inside me and rested there for a moment silently. His breathing was hot and shallow right up against my neck and next to my sensitive earlobe. I felt my body respond to him as I awoke and registered what was going on. A smile crept across her face and I took hold of his hand and squeezed it tightly against my swollen breasts.

"Mmmmm good morning baby," I whispered into his ear as his mouth explored my neck and jawline. He began to fuck me in earnest, but his thrusts were gentle and tender. Soon, I could feel the tension rising in my body and Harry's breathing grew shallower and more ragged. I came first, rapidly, tensing all the muscles in my body. The muscles inside my pussy contracted against his dick and it threw him over the edge as well. He plunged his twitching dick into me one last time and shot his hot sticky cum deep inside me.

Neither of us moved, and we lazily dozed off once more for a little while longer, until I could hear shrieks and whoops coming from downstairs and I knew George and Oliver were starting to give Caitlin the run around!

Her fortnight's trial was nearly at an end and she had decided dealing with me and George was infinitely preferable to her old job and so was staying. I was delighted she had made this decision as it was great having her around and she was fantastic at helping me around the house and with George. It was great having a friend around.

As Harry and I lay cuddling in our post-coital glow, I told Harry that Caitlin had decided to stay. He propped himself up on his elbow and brushed my hair from my face.

"That's great!" he said, gently tracing the outline of my jaw with one finger.

"I know!" I replied. "I'm delighted! It's been so great having her around"

"I think we should promote her," said Harry.

I turned onto my back and looked at him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, she does a lot more than just look after George. She cleans, she keeps you company and she cooks. That's more a housekeeper than a nanny"

I thought for a moment. Harry was right. I nodded. "Yeah, I agree – she does a lot more than we asked her to and she does most of it without being asked."

"We'll tell her today" said Harry. "She is officially promoted and we have a housekeeper!" he smiled and looked very pleased with himself: "Daddy would be proud!" he grinned.

We dressed and joined Caitlin and the boys for breakfast. Although he had no commitments, Harry still had work to do and he also suggested he phoned James to discuss my letter from school and that I needed to make an appointment to see Mr Johnson at the Brannigan Clinic to get him to fill the paperwork in.

Harry took some toast off into his office (did he ever stop eating?) to make some phonecalls and do some paperwork and I rang the clinic. They could see me later in the day so Caitlin and I made plans to take the boys out to play in the park, do some shopping and then for me to go to the clinic.

At the clinic, Mr Johnson read through the paperwork and then looked at me over the top of his glasses. "You want to fight this?" he asked.

"Well, yes" I replied.

"Hmmm" he frowned at me. "Wouldn't it be easier for you to just hand in your resignation?"

I felt my temper rise. Harry had spoken to him. I tried to keep my cool. "Whatever my fiancé may have said to you, my mind is made up, doctor. I need to keep my career intact, for, for the future".

Mr Johnson smiled at me, took off his glasses and placed the papers on his desk. "Well, I told him I would try, but that you were a very resolute, strong young woman who would not be easily persuaded!"

"He just has your best interests at heart, Miss Jones. He is worried that the extra stress these proceedings could put you through could be detrimental to your recovery and to your baby". He indicated my ever-growing baby with his folded glasses.

My anger evaporated. The doctor was right. I smiled at him. "You're right, of course, doctor, and so is Harry, but I have to make sure I have a backup plan, just in case I need to return to my teaching career".

"I understand" said Mr Johnson. He indicated the screen. "If you'd like to pop behind there and put on the gown, we can get started".

Forty-five minutes of examinations later, the doctor was satisfied he had all the information he needed. As I got dressed he finished filling in the paperwork. When I retook my seat opposite him at his desk, he summarised what he had written. "You are making a steady recovery from your accident and your baby is unaffected by the trauma. However, I would strongly recommend that you not return to work for at least another two months. I feel the Occupational Therapist will recommend the same timeframe".

I thanked Mr Johnson and took the proffered paperwork from him. As I drove back to the house I went over things in my mind. What if they DID sack me? What if the process WAS stressful and caused my recovery to be delayed or the baby to be harmed? Maybe Harry was right? Maybe I should just resign.

By the time I got home my mind was made up. Having Caitlin around was making my life much less stressful than it would be ordinarily and I knew that James would take care of all of the legal side. All I would have to do would be turn up to a meeting in two months' time and answer questions honestly. I could see how me being involved with a celebrity, especially one as well-known and "admired" as Harry could cause problems, but it's not like he was a porn star or anyone with a bad reputation. He was in a popular "man band" recently known for having a much more clean-cut image and even my Nan watched him win Strictly, so his appeal was wide-ranging.

In any case, the likelihood of me actually wanting to return to my job once Harry and I were married and our baby was born were slim; not least as I would be living over two hundred miles away and that's a major commute by anyone's standards!

No, I knew that I would be giving up my job eventually, but I just had to have that safety net to fall back on, should the unthinkable happen. One of the "unthinkables" was, of course, that the baby turned out to be Danny's! I wasn't sure he was exactly going to leap into a marriage with me.

When I got home I told Harry what the doctor had said and reprimanded him gently for trying to get the doctor to persuade me. He grinned at me "I knew he wouldn't be able to, but you can't blame me for trying!"

We were due to go to Tom's for dinner and all the rest of the band and their girlfriends would be there. I was feeling a little nervous about coming face to face with some of them, especially Georgia. I wasn't sure how much, if anything, Danny would have told her. Nothing I hoped!

We played with the boys and chatted with Caitlin, then dressed for dinner. Harry's house was a short drive from the area where Tom, Danny and Dougie all lived and we were the last to arrive. Gi greeted us at the door and "Awwwed" at my baby bump. I knew she and Tom were keen to have kids, but still felt it was a bit soon. Harry and I had discussed who we wanted to name as guardians in our wills. A bit morbid, I know, but necessary, (especially given recent events) and we had decided to ask Gi and Tom if they would take on the duty. Neither of us were religious, so it seemed a little hypocritical to ask them to be godparents but the sentiments were the same.

Everyone greeted us warmly as we entered the kitchen and kisses were exchanged all around. I had already made my peace with Lara and she and Gi took me off to the sofa to sit and bombarded me with questions about how I was doing and about the baby.

We had decided not to find out the baby's gender as I wanted it to be a surprise, but certain things felt different this time around and I was convinced I was having a girl. Secretly, I wanted it to be a girl, but I kept my mouth shut about this fact.

We had a hugely enjoyable evening and my fears about how everyone would be with me turned out to be unfounded. I excused myself between the main course and desert and bumped into Danny returning from the toilet. My heart leaped slightly. This was the first time we had been alone and I had a sudden flashback to my engagement party.

"All right?" said Danny, smiling broadly. "How are you doing fatty?"

"Fine thanks" I said, smiling back.

His smile disappeared as he said "Have you said anything?"

"No" I replied. "Have you?"

"Fuck no!" he replied. "Of course not!"

"Well then, it's all good"

"When will you find out if…you know…?" he asked, anxiously.

"After the baby is born" I replied. This really wasn't the time or the place for this conversation to take place. "Look, Danny, I really need to…" The perfect excuse to get out of the situation.

"Oh!" he said, "Oh right. Carry on!"

I returned and we enjoyed the rest of our meal and then headed home. Caitlin was watching TV and greeted us as we came home. I felt bad, leaving her at home with the kids. She was my friend first, our employee second and I resolved that I would take her with me on a social outing sometime soon. She had a big thing for Danny and I knew she was silently disappointed not to have met him yet.

"We should get everyone to come over here one night" I said to Harry as we made a cup of tea.

"Good idea!" he said. "Get them to venture out into the sticks!" He paused mid-sip of his tea. "How would you feel about moving back closer to the rest of the guys?"

I looked at him. "How would you feel about it?" I countered.

He looked around. "This place just doesn't, feel like 'home', you know?" I went to him and put my arms around his waist. I knew he felt a bit awkward in the house. After all, it had been his and Izzy's home for many years and I knew he was still reminded of her all the time.

"Well, let's look then" I said, kissing him softly on the lips.

"You wouldn't mind?" he asked, gazing into my eyes with his beautiful blue ones.

At that moment I would have agreed to anything he asked me.

"Not at all" I replied. "I think it would be great to live closer to them"

I knew that wasn't the real reason he wanted to move, but it was good to ease his feelings by focussing on that factor.

He kissed me again. "We'll start looking in the morning" he said.

So it looked like I'd be moving house. Again.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty-Eight

True to his word, the following day, Harry started doing research into new houses. He spoke initially to the other guys to see if they knew of any properties in their area coming up for sale soon. They all drew a blank but promised to keep their ears open. Dougie particularly was delighted Harry was planning on moving closer again. Harry then turned his attention to estate agents and came up with a couple of possibilities and arranged viewings.

We also told Caitlin that we would like her to stay on, but to change her job description to become our housekeeper, as it was what she had been doing pretty much all along anyway and give her a pay rise to match her new duties. She was delighted. "I'd do it all for free!" she had said as I hugged her. It was fantastic having her around and she had been such a godsend to me.

I sent off the medical paperwork to my school and then tried to forget about it. Harry had been on the phone to James who said he was not surprised to hear the action had been reinstated but he agreed to represent me once again when the hearing was called later in the year. As predicted, he was pleased that he would get the chance to use the research he had carried out earlier and was looking for a landmark case.

In the afternoon Caitlin went to collect Oliver from school and had taken George with her. I was feeling pretty tired and so was dozing on the sofa when Harry came home. He called "Hello" as he came through the door.

"In here!" I replied sleepily.

"Sorry honey" he said as he came into the room. "Did I wake you?" he crossed the room and bent to kiss me on the forehead.

"No, I wasn't asleep, just having a rest."

"Good" he said and sat by my feet on the end of the sofa. He had been out to do some initial viewings on some of the houses and had met for a band meeting as well.

He told me that a couple of the houses had been no good, but there were two that were possibilities and he'd arranged for us to return the following day so that I could see them too.

To be honest, I didn't much care where we lived. I would be happy to stay where we were, but I knew how keen Harry was to move, not only away from the memories of this house, but also to be closer to his friends.

Harry also wanted to talk about something else. Our wedding. I knew he was incredibly keen for us to get married before the baby was born but he hadn't pushed the issue as he knew I didn't really see it as being terribly important. It wasn't that I didn't want to marry Harry. I loved him with all my heart and I wanted to be with him forever. I just had this nagging doubt at the back of my mind that the baby wasn't his. I had thought of a few permutations if that turned out to be the case. Tell him and face the consequences. Not great. Don't tell him and pretend it's his when it isn't. Still not great but possibly better, though not for my conscience and what would Danny say?

I swallowed my thoughts. The likelihood of it being Harry's was far greater. Danny and I had sex just once whereas Harry and I…well I'd lost count how many times we had done it that weekend!

Harry was talking and he'd obviously asked me a question as he was looking expectantly at me for my answer. "Sorry?" I said. "What did you say?"

"I said: 'What about Devonport House in Greenwich for a wedding venue?' It's not huge, but it is beautiful and it's totally non-religious and I know it's quite dear to your heart?"

It would be perfect! "Let's go and have a look at it, shall we?" I replied, smiling and taking his hand in mine.

Harry smiled. "I was hoping you would say that. 11.30am tomorrow ok for you?"

I might have known he'd already made plans. "Great" I replied, smiling again.

Gi and I had spoken at some length yesterday night about the forthcoming wedding. I felt Harry might have prompted this, but we had arranged to go and look at some possible wedding dresses. I wasn't keen on a white meringue, regardless of how beautiful Gi had looked in hers, it just wasn't my style. Our wedding would be much more low-key than Tom and Gi's had been. It would just be close friends and family and there would certainly be no magazine deal, regardless of the eye-watering sums of money that had been offered.

I knew Harry wasn't bothered about having a big "do" either. He was much less used to the limelight than Tom was and was pleased that we agreed. I knew it well, having spent a fair amount of time there in the past and Devonport House seemed like it would be a perfect venue to meet these needs and when we arrived there the following morning, I knew it would be perfect.

Harry paid the deposit for the hire there and then. The date was set. One month from today! I texted Gi and Caitlin to tell them the news. They responded almost immediately expressing their delight. I would be taking both of them with me dress shopping as I knew Caitlin would enable decisions to remain grounded.

A couple of days later, we had appointments at various wedding boutiques in London. I knew for certain that I definitely did not want a white dress. Standing there, seven months pregnant in a virginal white gown? It just didn't seem right somehow! I disliked the owner of the first shop we went into straightaway. She seemed very judgemental of me for being a pregnant bride and I made an excuse about feeling unwell so that we could leave. The second shop was much the same and I was VERY tempted to do a Julia Roberts in "Pretty Woman" but resisted the temptation to cause a scene.

In the third shop, the atmosphere was very different. They made us feel very welcome and there was no pressure from the sales assistants to try anything on. They were happy just to let us browse. Gi and Caitlin would occasionally hold up a dress to show me, but mostly they weren't really to my taste. I didn't really "do" dresses, which by now was a well-known fact but I was browsing through the dresses when suddenly, I spotted something that would perfect. I picked it off the rail and bustled off to the changing rooms. It was designed as a maternity wedding dress, and was beautiful, but understated and elegant at the same time.

When I emerged from the changing rooms, Gi and Caitlin, in unison clapped their hands to their faces and gasped. "I don't look _that_ awful do I?" I exclaimed in surprise at their reactions.

"No Alex," said Gi quietly, removing her hand from her mouth. "You look absolutely beautiful!"

She and Cait gathered round me and I could see they both had tears in their eyes. "Harry is going to fall in love with you all over again when he sees you in that dress!" said Caitlin. We all hugged and the shop assistant came over, beaming at us.

"An excellent choice, Miss Jones. The colour and the cut of this gown flatter your shape perfectly!"

I thanked her and went to change back into my jeans and t-shirt. As I handed the dress over to the shop assistant and paid for it, I arranged to return in a week so that the dress could be fitted to my ever-changing body shape. At least I didn't have to worry about going on a wedding dress diet; that would come afterwards!

We also had to find bridesmaids dresses and little outfits for George and Oliver but I was feeling a bit tired, so Gi phoned the remaining shops to tell them we wouldn't be keeping our appointments and we headed back to Gi's house for a well-deserved coffee.

Tom and Danny were there when we arrived and I felt Caitlin stiffen slightly beside me when she saw him. She hadn't actually met him face-to-face yet. I was so used to them being around that they just seemed like normal guys now, but I could tell she was a little star struck at coming face-to-face with her celebrity crush.

The boys looked up as we walked in and smiled in recognition. Tom frowned when he saw Caitlin and then his expression turned to a broad smile and he stepped forward with his hand outstretched. "You must be Caitlin," he said, shaking her hand warmly. "We've heard so much about you, but I can't believe Alex hasn't brought you over until now!"

"Ha ha" laughed Caitlin. "Well normally I'm not allowed out." She leant in closer to him and whispered "You know, they keep me chained to the kitchen sink so I can't leave?"

Tom grinned back at her "Well congratulations on your escape!"

Danny also came over. "So…you're Caitlin then" he said, taking her hand. "I'm Danny, it's a pleasure to meet you", then to my (and Caitlin's) immense surprise, he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, his eyes never once leaving hers as he did it.

Caitlin flushed bright crimson and I took her hand from Danny and said "Yeah, come on, Mr Smooth, back off! We need coffee!"

I'm not sure if Caitlin was glad I rescued her or not but she mouthed "Oh my god" at me as we crossed the kitchen and sat down at the table.

After a little while she relaxed and was happy laughing and joking with Tom and Danny until they disappeared back off to work on some arrangements for some of the new songs on their forthcoming album.

"I can't believe Danny!" said Gi "Flirting with you like that Cait! Honestly, what is he like?"

Caitlin and I both laughed. "Yeah, I thought his womanising days were over" she said.

"Hmm" replied Gi, shooting a glance in my direction. "Only when he doesn't think he can get away with it!"

I squirmed slightly in my seat, but I knew she didn't mean anything unkind by her comment.

All too soon it was time to go as the Oliver and George would need collecting. We had managed to get Oliver in to the primary school, which was on the same site as George's pre school. It was quite an exclusive school in the leafy London suburbs and both boys had settled in really well. I wondered whether when and if Harry and I moved if the boys would be able to stay there. It wasn't _that_ much of a drive from where we hoped to move to and I wanted to avoid disrupting them as much as possible.

We picked the boys up and then headed home. When we got there I spotted a familiar car parked outside. It was James' car. He was obviously there talking to Harry about my case and possibly some other legal stuff too. We went in and I called to Harry that we were home. He and James emerged from Harry's office.

James held out his hand to me "Nice to see you again Alex. You're looking very…er…well."

I laughed as I shook his hand. "You mean fat!" I said. "It's ok, it's not offensive to say so!"

He laughed back and said: "I wouldn't dare cross you Alex! I know how stubborn and determined you are! Anyhow, I was just leaving." He shook hands with Harry and clapped him affectionately on the shoulder. "I'll speak to you soon"

"Thanks for coming over, mate." said Harry and James smiled "Anything for you, Harry" nodded to me and Caitlin and then walked out to his car.

"Was that to do with my case?" I asked Harry after we had settled the boys into their playroom with an after school snack.

"Kind of." said Harry. "He didn't really have that much new stuff to say about it, so I'm not really sure why he came round in person, but it's always good to see him". He looked at me. "You look tired," he said. "Why don't you go and sit in the living room and I'll bring you a cuppa".

I kissed him softly on the cheek and took his advice.

He joined me shortly and sat down on the sofa next to me. "So…how did it go?" I told him briefly about the sniffy shop assistants and the horrid meringue dresses, but he was really pleased when I told him that I had managed to find the perfect dress. He tried to get details out of me, but I resisted all his efforts. Quite a feat for me, usually I am powerless to refuse him anything!


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty-Nine

The following month passed so quickly! I went back to the wedding dress shop once a week to be fitted and re-fitted into my dress. I also had an appointment with the Occupational Therapist appointed by the school who agreed entirely with my own doctor's findings about the timescale for my possible return to work.

I never realised organising a wedding involved so much work! Even a small-scale one like ours! I was sooo glad I had Caitlin and Gi to help me, or should I say do most of it for me!

I put the phone down from speaking to the florist who we had brought in to make the flower arrangements, swore and exhaled loudly. "OK?" asked Caitlin, who was making dinner.

"God, after all this, I know for a fact I don't want to be a wedding planner!" I replied. "It's just so many things to do and organise and think about!"

Caitlin laughed. "It'll all be worth it in the end!"

"I know," I said, joining her peeling potatoes. "In some ways I can't wait for it all to be over!"

We decided to have a very small hen party, as obviously I was now nearly seven months pregnant so it couldn't be a boozy wild night. Although it was a bit predictable, I decided I wanted to take my closest female friends and family members off to a posh spa for the weekend. I had a bit of a dilemma about who would look after the kids as I was really keen for Caitlin to be there, not least because she was going to be one of my bridesmaids, along with my sister Sarah, so I didn't want her to miss out.

Luckily, we were both able to arrange for the boys' paternal families to have them for the weekend so we were both free to be able to enjoy ourselves. The seven of us all met up at the exclusive spa retreat in Hampshire. My mum and sister were already there when Caitlin and I arrived. I hadn't seen them for over a month and they were both amazed at how much bigger I had got and I realised how much I missed seeing them. I resolved to myself that once the baby was born I would visit them as much as I could. Gi, Georgia and Lara were also joining us.

Harry, Danny, Dougie and Tom had also gone off for Harry's stag weekend. I have to admit to feeling quite nervous the whole time about what they were getting up to, but I was fairly confident things wouldn't get too out of hand and there was still ten days until the big day. That was long enough for eyebrows to grow back, right?

I needn't have worried. As I sat sipping a fruit juice cocktail by the indoor pool, Harry texted me a photo of all of them saying: "Having a great time! Hope you lovely ladies are too! H x"

I replied with a snap of the pool saying: "We're sipping non-alcoholic cocktails by the pool! Hope you boys are behaving yourselves! A x"

His reply came almost immediately: "Of course. All clean living now! ;-P Can't wait to see you! H x" It was accompanied by a photo of a glass of orange juice.

We had a fabulous two days of pampering and relaxation and I think it was just what I needed after the stress of planning the wedding, but all too soon, it was time to head back to reality…not that I didn't want to go back. I'd missed Harry so much after only two days apart.

If I thought the previous month had gone quickly, the next ten days were just on fast forward! All too soon, it was Friday and I was kissing Harry goodbye again and heading off with Caitlin, Oliver and George to Devonport House. My family would be meeting us there later in the day and we would have a nice family evening together before the wedding the following day.

The big day arrived. I hardly slept the night before as my head was spinning with all sorts of doubts and uncertainties. I did my best to put them out of my head, choosing to concentrate on the fact that I loved Harry with all my heart and I knew he felt the same about me. Surely that was the only thing that mattered?

Mum, Sarah and Caitlin got the boys and themselves ready while I got into my dress. I looked at myself in the mirror, my hands cradling my ever-growing bump. "Who are you?" I murmured. "Are you a Danielle or a Harriet?" I knew which I was hoping for but hope alone was not going to be enough to solve the problem. DNA had already decided the outcome of that and I still had a couple of months of uncertainty to deal with before I could put my mind at rest.

I was sure the worry of who the father was going to turn out to be was the main cause of my tiredness and the amount of stress and anxiety I had been experiencing. It was all my own doing and I had no one to blame except myself for my moment of weakness.

Sarah came into the room, disturbing my navel gazing. "Wow!" she said as she saw me in the dress and crossed the room to help do up my zip. "You look absolutely gorgeous!"

I turned around and although I smiled at her, the tears escaped from my eyes.

"What's wrong?!" she exclaimed, wiping the tears away.

"Nothing!" I said, wanting to tell her everything but not being able to tell her anything. "I'm nervous and excited about getting married!"

"Aww" she said, hugging me. "I'd be more worried if you weren't nervous! Come on, the makeup and hair people are waiting downstairs to sort us all out!"

It took an hour and a half for us all to be glamourised and then we were nearly ready. The ceremony was due to begin at 11am so we had about half an hour for final preparations. I really needed to get some air before everything started, so I hugged everyone and gave my gorgeous little boy a kiss and excused myself.

I found myself walking in the grounds of the hotel. It was freezing cold and I didn't have a coat. Was this how Tom had felt before his wedding? I was sure it was just pre-wedding jitters but I had a feeling in my stomach that felt like I had swallowed a cannonball!

"Alex!" I heard a voice behind me. It was Caitlin. "Come on lovely, it's time to go in" she wrapped her arms around her. "God! It's freezing out here! You'll catch your bloody death!"

She took me by the arm and led me back to the hotel. When we walked into the hall, it took my breath away. It was sooo beautiful and all the hassle with the florist had been worth it as it looked elegant and I couldn't wait to see what the ceremony room would look like.

The clock in the hall chimed 11 o'clock and right on cue my dad appeared at the door. He took my arm and patted my hand as he kissed me on the cheek. "Alex, you look absolutely radiant! I'm so happy for you!"

I smiled up at him and said, "Let's do this!"

Two ushers opened the doors to the main hall and everyone already in the room rose to their feet. It was nothing like as large and flamboyant as Tom and Gi's wedding had been but the room still looked spectacular with the rich red drapes at the windows and the beautiful flower arrangements dotted around.

Music started to play as Dad and I walked down the aisle. I held George's hand as we waddled towards the front. I could see Harry standing stiffly at the front, next to his brother, who was his best man. As we reached the front, Dad kissed me on the cheek once again and then Sarah and Caitlin, who had walked behind us, took hold of George and Oliver and took their seats.

I took a deep breath and stepped up to the front and stood next to Harry. He was looking absolutely stunning in a smart suit and pale blue tie, which I had picked out as it matched the colour of my dress. My tummy did little backflips as I looked at him. He really was amazingly gorgeous and he was minutes away from being all mine. He finally turned to me and raised his eyebrows, as he quickly looked me up and down. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "You do scrub up well!"

"Thanks! I think!" I replied, smiling. The cannonball disappeared in a flash and I knew for 100% certain I was doing the right thing.

As a civil ceremony, it did not have most of the pomp of a church service and all too soon, most of the formalities were concluded. The registrar asked for the rings, which Thomas passed across. But before she drew things to a close, she cast her eyes around the hall and said "If any person present knows of any lawful impediment to this marriage you should declare it now."

Suddenly, there was a loud noise from behind us. Harry and I whipped around to see the source of the noise. I had been experiencing recurring nightmares about this moment. In the most common one, Izzy came running in singing "Don't Marry Her" by the Beautiful South, but it wasn't Izzy.

It was Danny. He was coughing. Loudly.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

Eventually, Danny stopped coughing and became aware of everyone looking at him. "What?" I said, holding his hands out. "What? I've got bronchitis!"

Everyone laughed and turned back to the registrar who smiled at us both and said "And now for the rings".

Harry and I exchanged rings and vows. Harry's brought a tear to my eye and I felt ashamed of my feeble effort in comparison. We then turned to the registrar who smiled at us once more and said: "It is my great pleasure and relief to tell you that you are now legally husband and wife."

Everyone cheered as Harry and I kissed like it was the first time. Which I suppose it some ways it was. He hugged me to him tightly and whispered in my ear "Congratulations, Mrs Judd!"

I smiled up at him. I was so happy, but I just couldn't form the words. We turned to face our guests who were all on their feet clapping and cheering. I looked around at them all in a daze. Harry's band mates were whooping and hollering though I noticed Dougie looked a little less happy than Tom and Danny but he was smiling and clapping along with them.

We posed while Tom, who we had roped in to be our photographer (he wasn't keen but we really wanted him to do it!) took a few pictures and then the registrar told us it was time to go and sign the register. Away from the guests, Harry kissed me again and said "You look absolutely stunning, Alex. I'm the happiest man alive"

He was so sweet! I smiled back at him and said "And you've made me the happiest girl alive. I'm still pinching myself that any of this is even happening to me!"

Soon it was time to head off to our Wedding Breakfast. The room for this was much smaller and as we walked in a string quartet struck up and started playing quietly. I thought for one awful moment that Izzy was one of the musicians, but it was just someone who looked a bit like her.

The food was great and there was plenty of it. We had the speeches and then it was time to cut the cake. The evening reception wasn't due to start for another couple of hours but I was feeling absolutely worn out already, partly from the effort of standing up for so long, but also with the effort of smiling and making pleasantries with everyone.

Harry must have noticed I was looking a little weary as he suggested I go up to our room for a little while to lie down. "Are you sure?" I asked. I wasn't sure what the protocol was for the bride disappearing mid-wedding. "It'll be fine!" said Harry. "Everyone will understand you need a rest!"

I made my excuses to my nearest and dearest who all said "Of course" and I promised to return in a couple of hours. Harry accompanied me back up to our suite. He carefully helped me out of my dress, as I didn't want to crease it by lying down in it and standing there in my underwear, no matter how fancy it was, I suddenly felt a bit exposed and vulnerable. The next thing I knew, he was by my side, wiping the tears away and helping me over to the bed.

I lay down and he sat on the bed next to me, holding my hand, concern in his eyes. "Whatever's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong" I replied, not entirely truthfully as I was still wracked with guilt over what may come in the future, "I'm just exhausted".

Harry looked worried. "This has been too much for you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressurised you into it. We should have waited until after the baby was born."

"No!" I exclaimed, sitting up, awkwardly. "No! You haven't pressurised me into anything. We wanted this baby to be born a Judd and not a Jones, remember, and now it will be!"

He kissed me softly and laid me back down on the bed. He moved to stand up.

"Stay with me, Harry?" I asked him.

He took off his shoes and lay down gently on the bed behind me, cradling my bump and rubbing it soothingly.

Despite how exhausted I was, the feeling of Harry's hands on my skins sent gentle, sensual pleasures through my being. Peace flowed along my limbs and I felt like flying. I must have murmured softly my pleasure as Harry slowly moved his hands up to begin fondling my breasts just as gently and began kissing my neck softly.

He pushed himself up against me more firmly and I could feel his hard cock pressing into me. I was happily dozing and enjoying the sensation of his hands on my body when I heard his zipper and the next thing I knew, he was plunging into me, gently, but it was unexpected and the angle made it feel very deep.

I gasped slightly and he paused and whispered "OK baby? I won't if you don't want me to".

"I'd never say no to you Mr Judd, especially not now you are my husband!" I replied and taking my permission, he continued with his gentle thrusting.

I was amazed how turned on I was getting as every fibre of my being was crying out for sleep, but it didn't take long before I felt the familiar sensations gathering low down and deep inside me. Harry must have felt it too as he whispered in my ear "Cum for me honey". As always, his low, sexy growl tipped me over the edge and I felt the waves washing over me and just let myself be immersed in them as I felt Harry stiffen and utter a grunt of effort as he joined me in our climax.

I must have fallen asleep straight afterwards as the next thing I knew I was waking up to Harry bending over me, kissing me gently. "Alex" he was saying quietly. "Alex, it's nearly seven. Time to come down for the reception".

I blinked at him blearily. "We've only just come upstairs!"

"No" he said smiling. "You've been asleep for nearly two hours".

I sat up in bed smiling back. "I had the most wonderful dream!" I said.

"Tell me?" he replied, helping me up to my feet.

"I dreamt I met the most wonderful man and got married to him and I'm going to have his baby!"

He kissed me tenderly on the back of my neck as he did the zip back up. "I had a very similar dream" he replied. "I'll tell you about it one day!"

We headed back down to the reception and our waiting guests. I was surprisingly hungry and was keen to get to the buffet so had only brief conversations with people. Harry didn't leave my side the whole time until the wedding host came over to check we were ready for our first dance.

This was the bit I had been dreading the most. I can't dance to save my life and having the Strictly Come Dancing champion opposite was slightly intimidating. Luckily, we had practiced at home a fair bit and Harry had done all the work telling me all we really had to do was shuffle around in a circle in each other's arms. This would certainly be no Argentine Tango!

As the wedding host announced us, Harry led me by the hand to the centre of the room. I suddenly felt very self-conscious with all eyes on me, but then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a lone figure step up to the side of the dance floor. Danny, with an acoustic guitar. As soon as he played the first chord, I knew I wasn't going to make it through the song without sobbing my heart out.

If I thought Danny had performed "Walk in the Sun" beautifully live on tour, having him serenade us with it at our wedding was just something else. I later found out that he had suggested it as it seemed a very fitting song and Harry and he both knew how much I loved the song.

I felt a slight pang as I remembered other ways the song had made me feel when I had first watched him perform it from backstage and how often I had listened to it and remembered mine and Danny's little encounter, but I put these thoughts out of my mind and enjoyed my smooch with my gorgeous husband.

All too soon it was over and I looked up at Harry as he gazed deep into my eyes and whispered, "I love you". Everyone was applauding us and Danny, who bowed, grabbed a glass and shouted "To Mr and Mrs Judd!" He raised his glass in a toast and our guests all followed suit.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One

The reception was an amazing party but, unlike Tom's wedding, there were no silly pranks or games. It was just a bunch of fabulous people enjoying themselves and everyone was genuinely happy for Harry and me. I saw people I hadn't seen for ages and had a great time though I did spend most of the evening sitting down as I was still feeling tired.

I looked over to the dance floor at one point and saw Caitlin dancing with Danny. They were doing some kind of silly jig-come-lindy hop and both were laughing their heads off. As I watched them together and glanced over at Harry, I knew I had made the right choice and suddenly felt confident that Harry and I were going to be happy, whatever the future may hold. I loved him and that was all that mattered.

I felt a sudden urge to go to him so I crossed the room to where he was standing talking to his parents and brother and slipped my arms around his waist. He put a protective arm around my shoulders and squeezed me into him, kissing the top of my head as he did so. I looked up at him and smiled. I was still pinching myself that barely twelve months ago I hadn't even met him before and now I was standing next to him as his wife! And to think I nearly chickened out of going to the McFly concert because I thought I was too old! How different things could have been.

Among the guests was James, our lawyer. I was determined that we would not talk shop although I did have a few nagging doubts about my forthcoming hearing and possible suspension from work. I decided these could wait until all the celebrations were over. James introduced me to the man at his side whom I did not recognise. "This is Peter, my partner"

I tried not to look shocked as I shook Peter's hand. It had never occurred to me that James was gay, I just assumed he had a wife or girlfriend he hadn't mentioned. Anyway, what did it matter? He was a bloody good lawyer and had already saved my neck twice before.

The party drew to a close as everyone began to drift off. We were obviously staying the night at the hotel, along with our families and some of our closest friends, so said our farewells and good nights to everyone and headed back up to our room.

Harry insisted on carrying me over the threshold of the room. I think he just wanted to show off to me that he could still lift me, but I felt safe and happy in his arms. He helped me out of my dress once more but this time I was so tired I could hardly keep my eyes open. I was yawning my head off as I brushed my teeth and got into bed.

It felt kind of special, snuggling up to the man I could now call my husband. I had never really seen the point of marriage before, regarding it as just a formality, a piece of paper, but the sense of security I felt climbing into bed as a married woman was indescribable. Despite my tiredness, I was smiling as I lay down on the bed and Harry hugged me closely.

"Good night Harry" I said as I kissed him.

"Good night wife" he replied.

"Oi!" I said, playfully punching him on the arm. "You can stop that before you start! It's kind of cute when Tom refers to Gi like that, but you're not doing it to me!"

He grinned at me, "Yeah, ok. I just wanted to say it once!"

He kissed me goodnight and turned off the lights.

I lay in his arms sighing contentedly, reflecting on a wonderful day that had passed without a hitch and looked forward to the future.

The next morning, we joined our families and Tom, Gi, Danny, Georgia, Dougie and Lara at breakfast.

We would all be heading back home straight after and Harry and I had a couple of days at home together before we would be heading off on our honeymoon. Much as we might have wanted to jet off somewhere really exotic, the late stage of my pregnancy meant I had to get my doctor's approval to fly anywhere, and he had strongly recommended i didn't fly anywhere more than three hours away, so we had decided to go to Morocco.

This was a great choice of destination as it was largely "untouristy" so we had a much better chance of being able to go about our lives without being mobbed by adoring fans. We had promised ourselves a more far flung holiday once the baby had been born.

Harry and I were the first to be leaving and i had the "bouquet toss" to perform before we left. i stood with my back to the girls as they lined up. Gi was standing to one side as obviously, she was already married. i still remembered the moment i had caught her bouquet. "Ready?" I shouted. "One, two, three, go!" And I flung the bouquet wildly behind me. There were a couple of squeals and then a cheer. I turned around to see Caitlin had caught it and was standing grinning her head off like a Cheshire Cat and everyone else was clapping her.

I smiled and said "Well caught!"

"Well thrown!" Said Harry smiling and winking at me.

Mum and Dad came forward with George. I hugged him goodbye. I'm not sure he really understood that Mummy was going away again and I did feel a bit guilty at leaving him, but it was our honeymoon; that was ok wasn't it? We would all be going to Disneyland in the new year, so that was something to look forward to.

As we got into Harry's car, which had been "decorated" with silly string, shaving foam and goodness knows what else, I felt a sudden pang of fear.

"Harry!" I said and turned to him sharply. "Do you think the car is safe to drive? They haven't caught whoever is responsible for our accidents yet. You don't think they might be about to try again?"

Harry looked at me carefully. "I wouldn't have thought so..." He said slowly, but the determined look on my face must have made him worried as well so we both climbed out of the car and Harry got to his knees and slid under the wheel arch of the X5. We had both seen photos of the damage that had been done to our brake lines and so I knew that he would be looking for something similar.

After a couple of minutes of looking around the car, he called to me "I can't see anything...everything looks ok" Then he swore loudly and said "You're not going to believe this!" He extricated himself from the car and looked up at me. His face was grey. "You were right to be worried Alex. It looks like the rear brake calipers have been tampered with! One of the pistons is missing completely and the other has been punctured!"

I clapped my hand to my mouth in horror. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "So it has been rigged to fail if you brake hard?"

He nodded grimly. "It looks that way". He turned to speak to his dad as everyone had gathered round when he started grubbing about under the car and explained what he had found. Everyone was just as shocked and horrified as I had been. It was just too much for me, the realisation of what could have just been about to happen and I started to cry.

Mum and dad came to me to comfort me as Harry was now on the phone, presumably to Detective Shaw to tell her what had happened. When he got off the phone he came over and said "Detective Shaw will be here in twenty minutes. She wants a list of all the guests who have been here yesterday and today and she wants to speak to everyone who is still here now".

We headed back into the hotel and Harry explained briefly to the receptionist what had happened. I sat in the foyer, feeling numb, with my hands resting on my bump. We had narrowly avoided another accident. The brakes would almost certainly have failed had Harry had to brake sharply and as we had a longish stretch of dual carriageway to negotiate on our way home, this could have been at high speed, which could have resulted in a repeat of my accident. Harry and I would have been badly injured again and I didn't dare think about what could have happened to the baby.

After a long delay to the start of our honeymoon, we finally made our way to the airport to catch a later flight to Marakesh. The airline had been very understanding and had happily switched our tickets. We were flying first class anyhow, so I guess they bent over backwards for those who could afford to pay more.

As we cruised along, Harry turned to me and squeezed my hand. "Are you ok?" He asked, concern obvious on his face.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about what could have happened."

"I know" he replied. "But it didn't and everything's going to be fine"

I knew he was right, but it didn't stop all sorts of crazy thoughts going through my mind. What if the * had somehow managed to tamper with the plane? What if they were on the flight with us and were planning something else for when we arrived in *? I snapped myself out of it, I was being ridiculous!

I dozed for most of the short flight and woke as we getting ready to land. As we stepped off the plane, I blinked in the bright sunlight. It was much warmer than it had been back home. We walked through the airport completed undisturbed. No one knew who Harry was and we were able to go about our business unhindered by screaming fans or cameras. We had managed to keep details of our honeymoon destination as secret as our wedding location had been.

We collected our luggage and got into a taxi. Harry gave the driver the details of our hotel and we sat back and watched the scenery going past. When we arrived, I was amazed at how beautiful the setting was. You could see the beach from the hotel car park and it was surrounded by palm trees. Very tropical and not at all how I expected Morocco to be at all!

The next week passed very quickly, as we spent our days sunbathing on the beach or by the pool and exploring the local area. For the second week of our holiday, we were flying to Northern Tenerife. I had pulled a face when Harry had suggested it, as it conjured up horrible "Brits Abroad" visions for me, but he had apparently been there before and said that there were parts of the island that were largely uncommercialised and hadn't been spoilt by drunken, rowdy tourists.

He was right! The area we had chosen to stay in was absolutely beautiful and the weather was glorious. You could tell it was Autumn as there was a bit of a nip in the air in the evenings, but this was also good as it meant that there were not that many other people staying there. There were a few other British people in our hotel, but as it was an exclusive resort, although I caught a few glances in our direction and a couple of muttered comments, if anyone did recognise Harry, they were polite enough not to bother us.

All too soon, it was time to leave. We hadn't had much contact with home while we had been away except for occasional updates as to how George was. It was a bit like being in a different world where I didn't already have a small child, just a gorgeous husband. We were packing to leave and I bent down to pick up the empty suitcase from the floor and felt a strong twinge in my back. I cried out in pain and Harry came rushing through from the bathroom. "What's wrong?" He exclaimed.

"Nothing" I replied, rubbing my lower back "I just twinged my back picking the suitcase up!"

"You should have left it for me to do!" Replied Harry coming to me and rubbing my back soothingly.

"But it's empty!" I protested.

"Doesn't matter!" He replied "You're due in just over a month now so you need to be careful"

I sighed but accepted his words of wisdom and just stuck to folding the clothes. My back was still niggling a bit but I tried to put it out of my mind.

Harry rang down for a porter to come and collect our luggage and we followed him down in the next lift. I was feeling a bit grey and my back was really hurting. Honestly, how was it even possible to have pulled a muscle with that little effort?

Harry was watching me closely and as we got in the lift, my back gave an enormous twinge and I realised at once what was happening. I gasped as the pain hit me and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Harry!" I panted "I think I'm in labour!"


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two

Harry stared at me. "Seriously?" he said.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" I growled at him through gritted teeth. The pain was just as bad as I remembered from the first time.

The porter was gawping at me and looking from me to Harry wondering what to do.

"We've got to get you to a hospital!" he said, turning to the porter. "Reception! Quickly!"

"Si señor!" said the porter, stabbing at the "G" button repeatedly.

After what seemed like an eternity, we arrived on the ground floor and Harry helped me as quickly as I could across to the seats at the side of the foyer.

He rushed over to the Reception desk and said, "My wife – she is having a baby!"

The Receptionist looked at him blankly for a moment, like she was thinking: "Yes, I can see that!" and then I gave an anguished cry and she looked over at me and realised what was happening.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, reaching for the phone. She spoke quickly in Spanish and then turned to Harry and said: "The ambulance, it is on its way. It will be here in ten minutes".

"Ten minutes?!" I exclaimed. "I'm not sure I can wait that long!"

Harry crossed the foyer to me. "Really?" he said. "Do you think you're going to have the baby here?"

"No" I said through gritted teeth. "It's not that imminent, but the contractions are pretty close together and George was born pretty quickly and they say your second is faster!"

Harry did his best to make me comfortable and then the receptionist came over and told us that there was a side room I could go into to wait for the ambulance to arrive. More like my groans of pain were putting off the other guests!

Sure enough, the ambulance pulled up outside the hotel and two paramedics rushed in with a stretcher. After a very quick examination and some broken communication they heaved me onto the stretcher and whistled me out to the ambulance.

Harry obviously came with me in the ambulance. The hotel had agreed to store our luggage until we returned. I had nothing with me! I hadn't taken my hospital bag with me on holiday but luckily, I did have my maternity notes with me. I was hoping beyond hope that this was just a false alarm, but the pain I felt was a bit strong to be Braxton Hicks.

The paramedics hooked me up to a heart monitor so they could check on the baby and I was relieved when they said all was well. It was about a half an hour drive to the nearest hospital but they gave me Etonox, which really helped relieve the pain. I worked out that the pains had only started about an hour and a half ago, so I was fairly confident that Junior Judd would not be making an entrance on the way there and the gas was helping me to relax and stop panicking.

Once it was clear I had settled down, Harry approached the side of the stretcher and took my hand. "How are you doing?" he asked. He looked absolutely worried sick.

"I think I'm ok now" I replied.

"Are you still getting pains?" he asked.

"Yes" I gasped, just as another wave tore through me. This was far too strong to be a pre-curser to the main event. I sucked at the gas and air greedily while I waited for the pain to subside. The contractions were about seven minutes apart, which I knew meant there was still a way to go, if this was it.

Harry waited until I was able to speak again and then said: "Do you think this is actually it?"

"I'm not sure" I said "it sure feels like it, but I'm not due for another six weeks!"

"That's why I'm so worried" he said.

I rubbed his hand soothingly. "It'll be fine." I said, trying to be reassuring. "I'm sure it's just a false alarm".

We reached the hospital and my contractions had become every five minutes so I was taken straight to the tiny maternity unit. Once in a delivery room, a midwife and doctor soon arrived and started taking details and asking questions. I was hooked up to another heart monitor to keep track of the baby, which was still fine.

The midwife then examined me. She looked up from between my legs. "You are six centimetres dilated!" she said, raising her eyebrows at me.

Harry looked at me. He didn't really understand.

"Erm, it means this isn't a false alarm!" I said.

"Oh my god!" he said, gaping at me. "Oh my god!"

The contractions were getting much closer together and I was sucking on the gas and air like it was going out of fashion. The midwife examined me again after ten minutes and announced "Nine centimetres! You are very quick!"

Harry still didn't really understand. "Ten centimetres is the whole way." I explained.

He moved to my side and took hold of my hand and said quietly. "This is really happening?"

Despite everything, I smiled at his disbelief and said "Yes. It's really happening!"

Harry didn't move from my side for the next ten minutes, holding my hand, wiping my forehead. He was everything I could have wanted and needed. A far cry from first time around.

Eventually, a loud crying broke the relative quiet of the room. The baby had been born! My baby! OUR baby! The midwife did a quick check to make sure all was well and then invited Harry to take a look.

"It's a girl!" He exclaimed. "Scarlet! She's…she's perfect!" We had obviously discussed names and Scarlet had made it to the top of both of our lists. He cut the cord, following the midwife's instructions and she took Scarlet off to the incubator to clean her up and wrap her in a blanket.

Harry came back to me and hugged me to him tightly. When he released me, there were tears in his beautiful blue eyes and his voice was choked as he whispered to me "Well done, mummy, well done! She's absolutely perfect!"

The midwife brought Scarlet over to us and placed her on my chest. As I gazed adoringly at my daughter, I whispered, "Say hello to your daddy".

This was too much for Harry and the tears streamed down his cheeks as he looked lovingly at her and she yawned back.

Eventually, we were moved to a private room and Scarlet was fast asleep in an incubator. At 5lbs 1oz she was a small baby, but it was clear she was a fighter and keen to make an appearance and the hospital had been brilliant in providing for her needs. I snapped a picture of her on my phone and texted it to all my family to tell them. The replies came back almost instantly expressing congratulations.

Harry had popped out to get me a change of clothes and some food, but he was soon back and insisted on tweeting my picture of Scarlet. "We are proud to introduce Scarlet Alexandra Judd to you all! Mother and baby doing well!"

He also texted all of his family and friends and in the end, we had to put our phones on silent because of the number of messages we received back!

Eventually, I managed to persuade him to leave us so that I could get some rest. It was nearly the evening, so he grudgingly agreed to go back to the hotel for the night and re-join us in the morning.

I had a peaceful night, though I had to admit to getting up to check on Scarlet about a million times! She looked so peaceful sleeping in her cot and I wanted to pick her up and cuddle her, but because she had been born sooner than she should have been, she was connected to all sorts of monitors and was inside an incubator, so the best I could do was stick my hand in and hold her tiny one in mine.

The following morning, the doctors came to check on us and said that we were doing well, but that Scarlet would need to stay in hospital for a while longer so that she could continue to be monitored until she was well enough to leave. The risk of her catching an infection was high, as her immune system was not well enough developed. I was gutted at this news as I wanted nothing more than to go home, but I understood that it was for Scarlet's health so I tried not to mind too much.

Harry returned as soon as he was allowed in and I told him what the doctors had said. We were allowed to take Scarlet out of the incubator for short times, but he was very selfish with the cuddles and just wanted to keep her all to himself. He also understood about us having to stay in the hospital, but I knew he was aware of how keen I was to go home.

The next day, he arrived bright and early, smiling. "We're going home!" he said happily.

"What?" I said. "How?"

"Private plane, complete with medical assistance!" he replied, looking proper pleased with himself.

We were taken to the airport in a private ambulance and, true to his word, a small plane he had chartered was waiting for us. As we crossed the apron to board it, a nurse I recognised from the Brannigan Clinic greeted us. There was all the medical equipment we would need for the short flight home and as we settled back, I looked over at Harry. He really was one of the most generous, kind and wonderful people I had ever met and he was my husband and the father of my child. I still couldn't believe my luck.

On the flight home, I dozed, while Harry sat near Scarlet pretty much all the time. As I watched him gazing lovingly at his daughter I was wishing with everything I had that she was his daughter genetically as she was definitely his daughter in every other sense. I resolved to sort out this potentially catastrophic detail as soon as I possibly could.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Three

As soon as we arrived at the clinic and were settled in to our room, Harry sent texts to everyone to tell them we were all home. My parents and sister were already on their way with George and I couldn't wait to see them. They were all delighted to see us, but Mum, of course, was flapping around and telling me I looked tired and that Scarlet would need extra care. I knew she had my best interests at heart, but I wasn't in the mood to be bossed around.

Luckily, Caitlin and Oliver arrived and after they had their cuddles, she suggested taking George home and they all left. Mum and Dad would be staying the night at our house and would come and visit again in the morning before heading home.

Within half an hour of them leaving, there was another knock at the door and a nurse asked if we were feeling up to having more visitors. I was absolutely exhausted still, but I just knew who it would be and there was no way I could deny them access!

I nodded to the nurse and she opened the door and there stood Gi and Tom holding bunches of flowers and the biggest teddy bear I have ever seen! Gi squealed (quietly) when she saw us and ran in, gave me and Harry massive hugs and kisses and then looked hopefully in the direction of Scarlet's cot. I smiled at her and she quietly crept over and awwwed and cooed at her. I walked over and took Scarlet out of the incubator and handed her to Gi.

"She's so tiny!" she whispered at me and looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms with a look of complete devotion on her face. Harry slipped beside me and whispered "Definitely the right choice" I knew he was talking about our plans to ask Tom and Gi to be guardians to Scarlet in our wills. This was neither the time nor the place, but it was a conversation we all needed to have sometime very soon.

After a while, I managed to extricate Scarlet from Gi's clutches and handed her to Tom. He held her a little awkwardly, but looked just as overwhelmed as Gi had. She was gazing at her husband holding Scarlet with total adoration. I had a feeling it wouldn't be long before there would be an exciting announcement from the Fletcher household!

A little while later, Dougie and Lara arrived and Tom and Gi grudgingly left. I knew that neither Lara nor Dougie were particularly bothered about children, but they were still keen to see Scarlet and hold her. They had also brought flowers and cuddly toys. I was pleased to see that Dougie's gift was a cuddly dinosaur!

Danny and Georgia also came to see us. Georgia's reaction to Scarlet was similar to Gi's, but Danny seemed really reluctant to hold her. I wondered if it was because he knew there was a slim chance that she could be his. Was his reaction due to the fact he didn't want to have anything to do with her or was it because he didn't want to get too attached in case she wasn't?

They didn't stay long as they could both see how tired I was and Scarlet was starting to get a bit cranky from being passed around and I was glad when we had a bit of peace and quiet and time to ourselves.

Harry sat on the edge of my bed as I fed Scarlet and watched us intently. "I wish there was more I could do to help!" he said.

I smiled up at him. I was so used to doing everything myself, as George and I had coped alone from him being three months old and his father hadn't wanted much to do with him from the very start so it was a bit weird for me to have a man around who actually cared and wanted to be involved.

"As she gets older and stronger, you will be able to do more and more" I promised. Harry smiled at me.

"The doctors think you might be able to come home soon" he said.

I looked up at him. "That would be amazing!" I replied, but I was aware that Scarlet would need close monitoring, so I wasn't going to get my hopes up too much too soon.

I put Scarlet back in her cot and turned to Harry, trying and failing to stifle a massive yawn. He came to me and kissed me on the forehead. "You're exhausted" he said. "I'm going to go home, make sure Caitlin and your folks are ok".

I smiled at him. I didn't want him to go, but I was very tired and I knew I would be up countless times in the night to either feed, change or just check on Scarlet, so would be glad of an early night.

The following morning, Mum and Dad came with Caitlin and George to see us again and say goodbye. I promised to come and visit them as soon as Scarlet was strong enough and bid them a tearful farewell.

Caitlin stayed with George a little longer. He wanted to hold Scarlet this time and it melted my heart when he kissed her on the head and whispered "Hello Scarlet. I'm George. I'm your brother!"

Caitlin and I chatted quietly. She asked me about the birth and I filled her in with the details. She hugged me and said "I'm totally delighted for you. She's absolutely perfect and gorgeous. Congratulations!"

"Thanks" I said, hugging her back.

She said to me "I was a bit worried about you flying when you were so far along"

"I was only 32 weeks when we flew out!" I replied.

"Yeah and you only made it to 34!" she retorted. "But look what you came home with! A real honeymoon to remember!" She looked slyly at me. "So…was it the curry in Morocco or the sex?!"

I raised my eyebrows in mock shock at her insinuation. "The constant sex, obviously. And the nipple stimulation!" Caitlin pulled a face.

I was on a roll so continued. "Did you know the chemicals in semen thought to stimulate labour are better absorbed through the gut than the vagina?!"

"Urrgh!" she said, now totally disgusted. "FAR too much information! On that note, we're leaving!"

As she picked up her coat and took George by the hand, there was a soft knock at the door and then it opened. Harry popped his head around the door.

Caitlin blushed when she saw him. "Oh, er hi Harry!" she said. "We were just talking about you!" She winked at me and said "Come on George, say 'bye bye' to Mummy"

George hugged me and then turned to Harry and hugged his leg. Harry ruffled his hair and said: "See you later squirt"

"Talking about me, were you?" he asked kissing me. "You look better"

Avoiding the question, I hugged him and said: "I had a good night's sleep. Scarlet only woke up four times."

"Only four, huh?" he asked, shaking his head slightly. "Maybe you'd better stay here a while longer…?"

I gently punched him on the arm and said "No way, mate! You said you wished there was more you could do…once we're home, there will be!"

He grinned at me and crossed to pick Scarlet up out of her cot. I loved seeing him hold her. He looked so natural, but she looked so tiny in his massive arms. I reached for my phone. "Stand there" I said. "I feel the need to tweet a new picture!"

Harry posed obligingly for a photo and cuddled Scarlet for a while longer while I tweeted the picture. I had turned my notifications off, but when I checked later, the picture had been favourited and retweeted a ridiculous number of times!

We were in the hospital for another week before the doctors felt Scarlet was well enough to go home. The clinic gave us an incubator to keep her in and we would be having daily visits from the health visitor for at least another month.

In the meantime, what seemed like the perfect house came up for sale just two doors down from Tom and Gi. We went to look around it and both just fell in love with it. Not only was it in the area we wanted to live, but it instantly felt like home. We put in an offer for the full asking price that day and had it accepted. Harry contacted James to ask him to deal with the legalities for the sale of our house and the purchase of the new one. Of course, he was delighted to help out again, but did point out it wasn't really his area of specialism, but Harry was very insistent that he should do it, so he agreed.

With James handling the paperwork, everything went very smoothly and quickly and we exchanged within eight weeks. Our house hadn't been sold as yet, but that didn't matter as Harry, _we_ were solvent enough to buy the second house in any case.

Another major event that happened, was going to the registry office to officially register Scarlet's birth. We had discussed her name at great length and had decided that her middle name would be "Rose". This was partly because it had been my late grandmother's name, but also because it was the name of the theatre in my home town where I had seen McFly perform and resulted in Harry and I meeting for the first time.

As we left the registry office, I was painfully aware of the need to determine Scarlet's genetic paternity, now that her legal one had been established. I resolved to contact Danny the next day to arrange for us to get it sorted.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty-Four

Harry was off filming a special edition of Strictly Come Dancing the next day, so I knew I could contact Danny without him overhearing. I waited until Caitlin had left to take Oliver and George to school and rang him. No reply. He was probably still in bed.

I decided to send him a text, but had to choose my words quite carefully just in case Georgia happened to see it, so decided upon "Morning. I need to speak to you about something for Harry's birthday. Give me a call? A x"

Harry's birthday was coming up soon, so it was a plausible excuse. About an hour and a half later, my phone rang. Caitlin was back, so I had to be very cagey with my responses without raising her suspicions.

"Hi Alex" said Danny. "What's up?"

"Hi Danny" I replied. "Listen, there's something we need to sort out as soon as possible. Do you fancy a coffee later?"

Danny was being his usual dim self. "What do you want to talk about?" he said.

"That thing we were discussing". I replied. "You know. It's to do with Harry?"

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment. Then: "Oh! Oh! Right! Yeah! I know what you're on about! For Harry's birthday! Yeah, ok. Shall I come to yours?"

"No!" I said quickly as Caitlin was due to be home all morning. "No, can I come to you?"

"Er yeah ok" he said. "Georgia's not here. She's working today"

What a relief! "OK, we'll be there in about an hour?"

"We?" he said, sounding confused.

"Me and Scarlet" I replied.

"Oh right!" more hesitation. "Yeah. Ok"

I put the phone down.

Caitlin was watching me. "You going out?" she asked, trying to sound only mildly interested.

"Yes" I replied as casually as I could. "I'm sorting something out with Danny for Harry's birthday".

"Oh right" she said. "What's that then?"

"I can't say at the moment" I replied, realising I was going to have to come up with some amazing birthday plan to cover this all up.

"Need any help?" she was angling for an invite, I could tell, but much as I loved and trusted her, I couldn't share this onerous secret with her. Not yet.

"No, it's ok, but I will take you up on that soon! I promise!"

She smiled, but looked disappointed.

I got Scarlet ready to go out and got into the car. We had taken to putting the cars away in the garages overnight, just in case anyone tried tampering with them again and Harry had CCTV installed on the outside of the house and inside the garages, so my mind was put at ease about driving the cars. At least I was only popping across town with no fast stretches of road, so even if something had been done to my brakes, the chances of a major accident were slim.

I parked up outside Danny's house and got Scarlet out of the car. I swallowed. Why was my mouth so dry? Why did I feel so nervous? Maybe because I was about to either ruin or make Danny's day?

I walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Danny answered and invited us in. He did a bit of a double take at Scarlet but I brushed it off. We went into the living room and he offered me coffee. I declined and he seemed a little lost. Why were we suddenly so awkward in each other's company? What happened between us had happened a long time ago and we had both moved on. Hadn't we?

I had to break the silence so I said. "Danny, I never thanked you properly for singing at our wedding. 'Walk in the Sun' is one of my favourite ever songs and it was really touching that it was mine and Harry's first dance".

He laughed nervously. "I enjoyed doing it. Though I did feel a slight pang of jealousy when I saw you dancing with Harry, but you looked so happy and content…."

I swiftly changed the subject. "You know why I'm really here, don't you Danny?"

He nodded. "Yeah, little princess here" he indicated the sleeping Scarlet in my arms. "She's so beautiful…just like her mother…"

I felt my cheeks colour. "We need to sort this out," I said quickly. "None of us can move on until we know for sure who Scarlet's father is"

"I know," he said. "I've not really thought about anything else since she was born".

"In a good way or a bad way?" I asked. I couldn't help myself.

Danny laughed nervously. "Dunno," he said, shrugging. "I've thought about it both ways. If she's Harry's: great. You guys get your happy-ever-after and I just have to deal with it. If she's mine…well…" he broke off and exhaled sharply through his mouth. "Well…all the shit hits the fan!"

He was absolutely right. I knew Danny would be quietly disappointed if Scarlet turned out not to be his, but I also guessed he was hoping as much as I was that she wasn't, as the repercussions of someone other than Harry being her father were enormous. At the very least it would probably result in the band splitting up, Harry would probably try and kill Danny, Harry and I would get divorced and I would probably end up sad and lonely and back to being a single mother but to two children.

I got my phone out and dialled the clinic. I trusted my consultant, Mr Johnson, completely and luckily, he was available to speak to me. We exchanged pleasantries and then I said: "I need to get a paternity test done on Scarlet. Is that something you can do there?"

There was a slight pause on the other end of the line and then Mr Johnson said: "A paternity test? Yes, yes of course. It's a very simple procedure"

His clinical ethics prevented him from asking any questions, but I knew he must have been dying to know the details. He could fit us in that morning, so Danny and I headed off to the clinic. We decided to go separately, so that if anyone saw us, we had a chance in hell of explaining the coincidence.

Once at the clinic, Mr Johnson saw us immediately. He shook our hands, "Congratulations, Mrs Judd" he said. Then he held out his hand to Danny. "Mr Jones?"

"Hi, yeah, hello" said Danny, nervously.

We sat down opposite Mr Johnson. He glanced up at me and then looked at Danny.

"The process of establishing a child's paternity is a simple procedure. We need to collect a DNA sample from each of the parties, that is, the child and at least one man who is suspected of being the father. These are then sent to our lab for processing and the results compared.

"The degree of genetic match establishes the paternity. A match of 10% or less means the male is not likely to be the father. A match of 90% or more means he is likely to be." He hesitated and leant forwards to spell it out more clearly.

"If the result is 10% or less, it means someone other than Mr Jones is the father."

Mr Johnson continued: "Do you both realise the implications of carrying out this test?"

"Oh yes" I replied. "Only too well"

"I won't ask what result you are hoping for, Mrs Judd and I can't advise you as to what to do if the result goes against what you want. All I can do is give you the facts. DNA doesn't…cannot lie".

"We understand, don't we Danny?" I said.

"Er, yeah" said Danny quietly.

We completed the necessary paperwork. Like me, Danny is left-handed. As I watched him filling in the forms, I idly wondered whether if he were the father if Scarlet had an increased chance of being left handed also. Why was I thinking that? I didn't want Danny to be the father!

The DNA samples were collected by a simple cheek swab. Danny later confessed he thought he would be asked to provide a sperm sample and he almost seemed quite disappointed it wasn't required!

Mr Johnson sealed the swabs from Danny and Scarlet into bags, labelled them and then folded his hands on the desk in front of him.

"We should be able to let you have the results in two or three days" he said.

"What's the best method of contacting you?"

"Er, not by phone or letter" I replied. "Can I make an appointment to come back in on Thursday and get them then?"

"Yes, that should be fine." replied Mr Johnson. "I think we're due to see you that day for a post-natal check up in any case, aren't we?"

I couldn't recall such an appointment in my diary, then I realised the doctor was kindly giving me a legitimate reason to return to the clinic.

I made the appointment with the receptionist. Danny turned to me and said: "Will you let me know the results? As soon as you know?"

"Of course" I replied. We agreed on a code. I would simply text him the letter "D" to mean he was the father and "H" to mean he wasn't. Then we left the clinic. Separately.

The next three days passed incredibly slowly. I tried not to think about what might be about to happen and kept myself busy. Caitlin nearly asked me several times what was bothering me, but each time I managed to put her off the scent.

Thursday finally arrived. To my dismay, Harry offered to accompany me to the clinic for my check-up. I had no plausible reason to prevent him from coming along with us and my heart sank as we all got into the car.

Mr Johnson raised his eyebrows slightly at me as I followed Harry into the examining room and I subtly shook my head. I was fairly sure I could rely on the doctor's discretion and I hoped that he didn't think Harry's presence meant he knew about my slight, erm, _in_discretion.

I needn't have worried. Mr Johnson was the consummate professional and made no reference to Scarlet's uncertain paternity in Harry's presence whatsoever. I was just starting to think I would have to come back again alone to find out the results, when the doctor asked me to climb on to the examination table so that he could check how well I was recovering from the trauma of the birth. Harry didn't question him closing the curtains around the area and as the doctor talked to and examined me he went through some papers on his clipboard and showed me a percentage figure written on one of the sheets.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty-Five

"10%"

That was what was written on the piece of paper Mr Johnson showed me. 10%? 10%! My heart lurched. Did that mean what I thought it did?

Mr Johnson was speaking, but I hadn't heard what he said. "So, Mrs Judd, I think you can be very pleased with the progress you are making. You are going to make a full recovery and I am confident that you have a very happy future ahead of you with your lovely family".

He winked at me and smiled.

"Thank you" I said "For everything. We have been very lucky. Things could have turned out very differently".

"Quite so!" Said the doctor. He was still smiling at me as he left the cubicle.

I sat up on the bed and thought for a moment. "10%!" I thought to myself. "That means Danny is not the father! That means Harry IS the father!" I fought back an urge to shout, "YES!" and then realised I had tears pouring down my face. I wiped them away quickly on my sleeve as I could hear Scarlet starting to chunter and I knew she was probably hungry. Always eating. Just like her father.

I beamed at Harry as I emerged from behind the curtain and said "All good. Shall we go home?"

"Sure" he said, handing Scarlet to me and we both thanked the doctor as we left. He shook me warmly by the hand and said "All the best, Mrs Judd" he was still smiling.

I couldn't wipe the grin off my face the whole way home. "You're in a good mood" Harry commented. "Not that I'm complaining. You've seemed a bit down the last week or so. You pleased to have got the all clear?"

"More than you will ever know, Harry" I thought to myself but simply said "Yes, it's taken me quite a while to recover from everything, but I just know everything is okay now and it's put my mind at ease".

I was dying to let Danny know, but had to wait until we got home and I had fed, changed and settled Scarlet down before I could escape off to the toilet. I locked the door and composed a simple text message to Danny. As we had agreed, it simply said "H". I hoped he would remember the code.

His reply came back a little later. I had my phone on silent, but felt it vibrate in my back pocket. When I got the chance, I stole a glance at it. "Yee hah!" He was pleased with the outcome then! That was a relief too! I quickly deleted the message.

We were due to go to Tom and Gi's for dinner that night and I knew Harry was planning on asking them about being named as guardians for Scarlet. When we arrived, Danny was there. He and Tom had been working on some new songs for another band and when we arrived they were in the kitchen drinking coffee. Danny beamed at us when we walked in and gave us both hugs. He winked at me behind Harry and mimed wiping his brow. I hoped he wasn't going to be daft about it and let the cat out of the bag, just when everything seemed to be sorted!

I helped Gi serve the starters and we all sat down to eat. I wondered when Harry was going to broach the subject, but the right time just didn't seem to naturally present itself. I took matters into my own hands as I produced my iPad and showed them photos I had taken of Scarlet a few days before. "She's so gorgeous, Alex" said Gi. "It makes me feel quite broody!"

Tom laughed nervously and said "All in good time wife! We had to let Harry win this round you know!"

Harry cleared his throat and said, "There's something Alex and I want to ask you both". They looked at him intently. "We're not going to be having Scarlet christened, so there won't be any godparents, but we wondered if we could name you both as her guardians in our wills, you know, just in case"

Gi clapped her hands to her mouth and whimpered slightly. Tom said, with a slight tremor in his voice. "Of...of course! We'd be honoured, wouldn't we Gi?"

Gi nodded slightly, her hand still pressed to her mouth. "Yes" she said quietly. "But what an awful thing to have to think about?"

"I know" I agreed, placing my hand on her arm "but with everything that's happened recently, we can't take any chances!"

There were hugs and tears all round, then Tom cleared his throat and said to Harry "I think we should go and do something masculine! How about a round of FIFA?"

Harry nodded and smiled and the boys went off to the living room, while I stayed and helped Gi clear away our dinner things.

"I'm so happy for you, Alex" said Gi. "You've been really good for Harry! He'd changed a lot when...before he met you and you've brought him back out of himself. He's back to the old Harry we all knew and loved"

I smiled at her. "To be honest Gi, I still can't quite believe any of this is happening to me! I'm sure I'm going to wake up one day soon and it will have all been a very exciting dream!"

"Then it's time you started believing it!" Gi replied. "This is real life! Soo, tell me all about your new house?"

We sat drinking coffee in the kitchen while we chatted and it all felt so perfect. I could hear shouts and good-natured arguments coming from the living room. This was the shape of things to come when we moved closer and it felt good.

After a while, Tom and Harry finished their game and came back through to the kitchen. It was starting to get late and I stifled a yawn.

"We should be heading back" said Harry, squeezing my hand.

I stood up and hugged Gi and Tom. "Thanks so much for a lovely evening!" I said.

"Well, here's to many more in the future" said Gi. "When you're closer we'll be able to pop round all the time!"

"Sounds great" I said. I really felt like I was walking on air. I really felt like I didn't have a care in the world.

We arrived home and Caitlin went off to bed. Scarlet and the boys had been no trouble at all but Caitlin looked a bit tired so she didn't hang around to chat. She'd been a bit funny with me for the past couple of days, but I could have been imagining it, as I had been a bit distracted of late. I resolved to tackle her about it in the morning.

As I stood at the sink waiting for the kettle to boil. Harry sidled up beside me and slipped his arm around my waist. He kissed me softly on the cheek. His touch made me tingle and I felt my stomach do a little backflip, just like it did the very first time we met. It had been a while since we had been able to be intimate and it had been driving me crazy and I guessed from the lump I could feel digging into my hip that Harry felt the same.

I completely forgot about the kettle as I leant my head to one side to allow Harry to kiss from my ear and down my neck. I turned to face him and put my arms around his neck and leant up to kiss him deeply and passionately. All the fear and worry I had been feeling came out as one huge bubble of lust and I kissed him like I had never done before.

We stayed like that for several minutes just kissing. Harry's hands were moving all over me, caressing my neck, legs, thighs, and arms. I could feel myself growing more and more excited as the moments went by. Then he stopped kissing me and led me through to the living room. We both laid down on the huge sofa, still fully dressed and continued kissing more, all the while getting more and more heated. Harry seemed to be purposefully avoiding touching any of my most sensitive areas, which was very frustrating, but he did love to tease. I could feel that he was as hard as a rock and I was desperate for him to bury his dick deep inside me. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore so I pushed Harry away from me and removed my top, swiftly followed by my bra.

Harry started kissing my breasts making me hotter by the second. I was moving around and trying to get him to touch my more sensitive areas, but he did not. He clearly wanted the passion and excitement to build. I was breathing really heavily by this point, as was Harry. Eventually, he allowed me to remove his t-shirt and I hungrily kissed all over his well-toned muscled body. I reached down and unbuckled his belt and started to ease his jeans down his thighs. Harry panted in my ear "I'm so hard it hurts!" so I motioned for him to come closer, which he did.

I grabbed the base of his cock with one hand and brought the head into my mouth and sucked softly and slowly. Little by little I took more and more of him into my mouth until I had all of him. I then began guiding him slowly in and out of my mouth while caressing his back, ass and thighs.

Suddenly Harry pulled out of my mouth, and knelt down, pulling me to the edge of the sofa. He started kissing my breasts again, and then slowly worked his way down to my body across my stomach and thighs, all the time rubbing my swollen clit with his thumb. Finally, his mouth reached my pussy and he gently licked slowly and meaningfully. He was making me writhe in ecstasy and without knowing it I was grinding my pussy up and into his face, and my enthusiasm increased his licking and sucking. As his pace became more feverish, I started moaning and writhing and then I orgasmed so hard, my whole body was quivering and I became paralysed for a moment or two.

Harry moved back up and kissed me deeply and passionately for a few minutes while I stroked his cock and began to massage my clit with it. At this point Harry could take no more and slowly entered my by now soaking wet pussy and I moaned pleasurably and he began making love to me. He started slowly at first but I could tell every long stroke brought him closer to orgasm. I knew it would not be long and that he was desperately trying to hold back, but before long his thrusting became faster and faster and deeper and deeper. I soon felt him tense up and I knew he was close. This pushed me over the edge and I came hard once more, triggering Harry to release and I felt his cock twitch inside as he grunted and moaned in his own climax. He kissed me as he withdrew and collapsed onto the sofa next to me and we lay there for a few moments, panting and spent but oh so satisfied. Eventually, we dragged ourselves off to bed and slept.

The following day a letter I had not been looking forward to plopped onto the doormat. It bore my school's postmark and when I opened it, I read:

"Dear Mrs Judd" Well, at least they got that right!

"We are writing express our congratulations on your recent marriage and the birth of your daughter. The whole school sends you all our best wishes.

"Unfortunately, we still have the matter of your suspension to deal with. Our Occupational Therapist has concluded her report, which concurred with the findings of your own doctor that you are likely to make a full recovery and be fit enough to return to work.

"The planned return date will obviously now need to be altered as you have commenced your maternity leave, but we feel it would be pertinent to hold the meeting as soon as possible and so have convened a meeting."

The date given in the letter was just over a week away. I wasn't quite sure how things stood as I was now on maternity leave. Could I still be faced with disciplinary action or would they have to wait until I was due to return to work? I hadn't given a return date as yet and the letter also asked me to confirm this.

I noted that James had been "CC'd" on the letter, so I decided to give him a call to clarify.

He answered the phone very promptly. "Harry!" He said. "Good to hear from you! How's things?"

"Er, hi James. It's Alex," I said.

He coughed "Oh, hi Alex, sorry I assumed it was Harry phoning me from this number!"

I laughed "That's ok, understandable mistake."

We exchanged pleasantries and then he said "So, have you had a letter from your school?"

"Yes" I replied. "Have you?"

"Yes" James said. "The meeting is next Friday. Are you and Harry able to make it?"

"I definitely can, I'm not sure about Harry. He's not here at the moment, but I'll check with him when he gets home".

James cleared up my issues for me. Technically, I was still an employee, regardless of whether I was on maternity leave or not, so they were entitled to call the meeting at their discretion. He also reminded me that at the end of my maternity leave, whenever that might be, I would have to complete three months of work before requesting any change to my contract or handing in my notice or I would have to repay my maternity pay.

I snorted in derision: "It wouldn't be any great loss!" Maternity pay was pitiful and this was the main reason I had to return to work so soon after George had been born. It just wasn't enough to live on.

I hung up, agreeing to meet James at the hearing, which would take place after school had finished. I intended to travel home the day before to spend some time with my family but would have to check if Harry could be there as well.

When Harry got home I filled him in. He checked his diary and said he would be able to be there, so I quickly texted James to tell him.

James' reply came back a little while later. "That's great." He said. "See you then".


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty-Six

Harry and I travelled back to Mum and Dad's farm the day before the meeting. They were really pleased to see the kids and us, and my mum commented on how much better I was looking. I really felt like a weight had been lifted from my mind over Scarlet's paternity and although there were still a couple of albatrosses hanging around, it really felt like things were on the up.

We met James at my school for the meeting. It was taking place after the school day had finished to ensure that there wouldn't be any students around to complicate matters.

The meeting began with Mrs Hyams congratulating us again and then she quickly switched to formalities. "Mrs Judd" she said. "We have been forced to bring gross misconduct charges against you as we feel that your relationship with a celebrity could cause disruption to the learning of your students and the effectiveness of your teaching. Do you understand the severity of these charges and what the consequences would be if the judgement goes against you?"

"Yes" I replied, completely calmly and levelly, meeting Rachel's steely gaze dead on. "Although I feel they are completely unfounded and I take it quite personally, the implication that my professionalism would be affected by whom I chose to be married to."

"Furthermore" I continued. "My relationship, as you can see" I held up my left hand and showed my wedding ring, "Has been formalised and as my lawyer, Mr Brown will present to you, there is nothing uncommon in a celebrity marrying an 'ordinary'" I hooked my fingers in the air to indicate the quotation marks, "person and for that 'ordinary' person to continue to work in an 'ordinary' job and continue with an 'ordinary' life".

Mrs Hyams looked a little taken aback by my response, but she made no comment and instead turned to James, who cleared his throat and began to present our case.

"As these are not legal proceedings, my case is quite simple. Mr and Mrs Judd feel that the gross misconduct charges are unwarranted and insulting as they call into question the level of professionalism that both parties would demonstrate during their working lives.

"As Mrs Judd has briefly mentioned, there are plenty of examples of famous people having non-famous spouses, with 'ordinary' jobs." James took some photos from his file and pushed them across the table towards Mrs *.

"Matt Damon and his bartender wife. Meryl Streep and her sculptor husband. Cate Blanchett and her screenwriter husband. All of these celebrities, who are arguably, more famous and recognisable than Mr Judd, are married to non-famous 'ordinary' people."

Rachel looked at the photos briefly before saying "That may be the case, Mr Brown, but none of these celebrities' partners work with easily influenced and distracted young people".

James looked a little crestfallen but he quickly recovered. "Mrs Judd has been a teacher for over five years, most of that time in this establishment, and has built a solid reputation based upon her outstanding teaching record, innovative practice and excellent results".

"I agree with you completely" Rachel said. "Mrs Judd's ability as a teacher is not in question here. What we doubt is more the ability of her students to retain their respect for her, once they know to whom she is married and that their enquiries will distract from effective teaching and learning".

I interjected before James had a chance to speak again: "But surely my competency and professionalism as a teacher should ensure that any distractions are minimised and although there may be enquiries, they would diminish over time…"

Mrs Hyams interrupted me "But untold damage could be caused in the meantime. Any time students spend on frivolous conversations rather than engaged in the learning would be detrimental to their education." She turned to Harry. "Mr Judd. Some of the publicity that you have chosen to participate in could be the source of much interest from some of our students"

Harry played it cool and innocent. "I'm not exactly sure to what publicity you are referring, Mrs Hyams"

Rachel regarded him frostily. "I refer to you choosing to pose semi-naked on more than one occasion in the 'Attitude' magazine and also certain passages of your autobiography, where you openly admit to having used illegal substances and participated in drunken activities. These are the sort of incidents that students are likely to latch onto and they may come to see this sort of behaviour as unacceptable." She turned her attention to me once more.

"As a highly respected educational establishment, we cannot be seen to be endorsing this kind of conduct or employing people who participate in it or associate with those who do".

I opened my mouth to speak, but James held up a hand. "Be very careful what you accuse my client of Mrs Hyams. There is no evidence that she has participated in any of these activities, and the autobiography to which you refer is an historical document and Mr Judd has openly admitted to these misdemeanours, which took place ten years ago, and has publicly acknowledged they were errors of judgement."

Rachel couldn't argue with that and I could see she was thinking hard to decide what to say next.

"I am not sure that a decision as to Mrs Judd's future can be reached during this meeting. What I would like to suggest is that we adjourn this meeting and the panel will confer to reach a decision, which we will advise you of".

This seemed like a cop out to me, but James was prepared for this as he said: "I have further evidence, proving that Mrs Judd would be capable of continuing with her position and moving for the gross misconduct charges to be dropped, which I would like to leave with you, on the understanding that these documents will be considered fully when the panel confer to reach a decision."

"Of course" replied Rachel, though she looked disappointed that James had more ammunition to fire at her.

"If there is nothing more, this meeting will be adjourned and as I stated, the panel will convene in private to discuss and reach a decision, which Mrs Judd will be advised of in writing".

"And given the opportunity to appeal against if the panel doesn't find in her favour?" asked Harry.

"Of course" said Rachel again though from the look on her face I could tell she was hoping this wouldn't happen.

"Very well" said Harry. "We will await your decision". He was so professional. I wanted to smash her in her stupid smug face. How could they make a decision about how I might hypothetically get on in a hypothetical future where students may hypothetically be interested in my private life? Part of me really wanted to just tell her where she could stick her job, which is what I planned to do eventually anyway, but I wanted the satisfaction of knowing I was in the clear and still had a profession to fall back on if things didn't work out in the long run.

We all stood and shook hands and then left the school, possibly for the last time. As we parted at the cars, James and Harry shook hands and then hugged. "Thanks mate" said Harry. "We really appreciate all you have done for Alex".

"Well, we've done all we can now" replied James. "We'll just have to wait for the decision. We can always appeal if you're not happy".

"I just want it all to be over!" I said.

"I know" said James sympathetically. "I've done all I can for now to try and end things for you. We'll just have to see what happens next."

"I know" I replied. "I just hate not knowing!"

Harry and I headed back to Mum and Dad's to pick up George and Scarlett and then hit the road back home. We didn't talk much on the way home and Harry could sense my tension as once we got home and had settled the kids to bed, he turned to me and said "Are you OK?"

I was a bit taken aback and replied "Well, yeah. I'm disappointed things weren't concluded today, but I'm fine"

"That's ok then" he said. "Everything will be ok, you'll see"

"I know" I said returning his kiss as he got up to go and make a cup of tea. "I wish there wasn't all these issues to be dealt with and we could just get on and enjoy our lives!"

Harry laughed, "That's life unfortunately. There's always something to be dealt with".

Caitlin was also in the room with us and she watched Harry leave the room. She waited until she heard the kettle boiling, then, she bit her lip and turned to me. "What were you doing at the clinic with Danny the other day?"


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty-Seven

I gaped at her "Wh..what do you mean?"

"I mean" she replied. "Exactly what I said. What were you doing coming out of the Brannigan Clinic with Danny last week?"

"I…I wasn't. It wasn't me!" I'm a really crap liar!

"Don't give me that" her voice was dangerously quiet and her eyes were flashing. "I saw you with my own eyes. You, Danny and Scarlett…"

I felt tears prick the back of my eyelids. We thought we had been so careful. I mentally kicked myself. I knew that I should have hung back and not left together, but I didn't think anyone would see and I was anxious to get Scarlett home.

I knew I had no choice. "Ok" I said, meeting her steely gaze. "Ok. I'll tell you everything. But not now, tomorrow. Ok? I promise"

Caitlin regarded me for a moment and then nodded sharply. "Ok" she said. "I'll hold you to that" and with that, she got up and disappeared.

Harry was whistling cheerily when he returned to the living room with three cups of tea.

"Oh" he said "Has Caitlin gone to bed"

"Yeah" I said, "She said she had a headache coming on"

"Well then" said Harry, winking at me as he sat down on the sofa next to me. "Let's find something crap to not watch on TV instead."

He kissed me on the cheek and reached for the remote. After flicking through a few channels, he found something half decent and snuggled up next to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked me, seeming slightly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied, smiling at him. "Just a bit tired and pissed off!"

"I can understand that" he smiled back. "That sodding woman needs a good hard fuck if you ask me!"

"Who?" I said "Rachel? Not by you!"

"Yeah" he nodded grinning. "Has she always been such an uptight bitch?"

"No" I said, "Before she was the head she was lovely. I guess the power has gone to her head". I reached over and placed my hand on his thigh. "But I don't want to talk about her anymore"

"Oh really" said Harry, placing his hand on top of mine and wrapping his fingers around it. With his other hand he slowly stroked my jawline and turned my head to face him. "What do you want to talk about then?"

"Nothing" I said leaning forward and kissing him suddenly on the lips. He pulled away slightly, before leaning in and returning my kiss with equal force.

Spurred on by him and feeling frustrated by the meeting at school and my altercation with Caitlin over something I thought was finally behind me, I was overwhelmed with passion. I knelt up on the sofa next to Harry and faced him squarely. I pushed him back against the cushions, hitched up my skirt and straddled his lap.

I pinned him down and kissed him deeply and furiously.

"Woah!" he exclaimed when I released him. "Mrs Feisty! Where's she been hiding?"

"She's been here all along!" I replied, flirtily. "She just doesn't get let out to play that often!"

"Well, I think I should see more of her!" Harry said. I could tell my assertiveness was turning him on by the hardening lump I could feel as I moved around on his lap.

He could have got out of my grasp very easily, but he played along. There was no way I was a match for his strength but I was enjoying the feeling of power he was allowing me to have. My tiredness evaporated as I took out my pent-up frustrations on him. I moved my hands from his shoulders and started to run them down his biceps. He grabbed my arms just above my wrists and held my arms away from him so that I couldn't touch him.

"Ah ah!" he said, playfully. "No touching!"

I resumed kissing him, biting and sucking his lower lip in the way he loves. He slowly released his grasp on me and I immediately began caressing his muscly arms and across his chest and down to his well toned stomach. I began to lift his t-shirt and Harry obligingly lifted his arms and allowed me to remove it and toss it on the floor behind me. He reached up and began unbuttoning my blouse and I quickly shrugged it from my shoulders and it joined his t-shirt on the floor.

I leant forward, enjoying the feeling of my skin touching his and I drank deeply of his scent as I began to kiss his chest. I slid off his lap and knelt on the floor between his legs. I looked up at him from beneath my eyelids as I began to unbuckle his belt and jeans. He raised his hips slightly to allow me to slide his jeans down his thighs and I then began kissing slowly and gently up his leg. As I reached his groin, his cock was already straining at the waistband of his boxers and as I gently rubbed it through the material, he reached down and took my chin in his hand, forcing me to look up at him.

As I gazed into his gorgeous blue eyes, which were burning with desire, I felt goosebumps prickle my skin and my nipples hardened. I was about to pull Harry's boxers down to take him in my mouth, when he took hold of my wrists and pulled me back up his body until I was straddling him once again. As we kissed slowly, deeply, passionately, I could feel myself growing wetter as he pushed his rock hard cock against my knickers.

Harry ran his hands down my stomach and placed them on my hips, forcing me down and into closer contact with him. He deftly reached behind me and undid my bra one-handed and I leant forward and grazed my nipples against his chest. I could feel Harry starting to throb against me and I was desperate to feel him inside me, but I wanted the moment to last forever.

I wrapped my feet around Harry's calves as I leant forward to kiss him once again. His hands were on my bum and he slid my skirt further up so it was around my waist and with another swift movement, slipped my knickers to one side and thrust into me. Despite how wet and turned on I was he still stretched me and the force of his thrust took me by surprise. I gasped as I felt him fill me in one swift motion.

He still had his hands on my backside as he began to slowly guide me up and down, controlling the rhythm. It started slowly at first and I braced my legs against his to help me slide up and down his length. I grazed my hand across Harry's face and then rested my hands on his chest. He had his mouth open slightly and was gazing at me with a look of intense concentration. I could tell instantly that he was as turned on as I was and there was every chance that we could finish this very quickly if we wanted to.

I leant forward once more and rested my cheek against his. My breathing was becoming rapid and shallower as my passion took control of my body. The slight moans Harry was releasing told me he was close as well. I turned and kissed his cheek as I continued to move up and down his shaft. "I love you" he whispered to me.

"I love you too" I replied and in that moment I felt Harry tense at the same moment my own muscles contracted and we came together, stifling our moans, even though we knew there was little chance of us being overheard.

I let the intense feelings course through me until I was spent and collapsed gently onto Harry's chest. We rested there for a moment, recovering, basking in the afterglow of our love. Then Harry gently moved his hands over my back, lovingly smoothing my skin.

Reluctantly, I kissed him softly and collecting my discarded clothing, motioned for him to follow me upstairs. We showered together, hardly exchanging a word and then sank into bed.

Despite feeling totally satisfied and just a little bit pleased with myself for taking control of my emotions and turning them to my advantage. I couldn't sleep. With a deepening sense of foreboding in the early hours, I got up and went to look in on George and Scarlett, both of whom were sleeping peacefully. I made a cup of tea and went to watch the sun's golden rays infiltrate the grey night.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixty-Eight

The following morning, Harry left early for a band meeting to discuss plans for their next tour and the release of their Greatest Hits album. He mentioned to me over breakfast that the guys had suggested I do the photography for the promotion and album. I was thrilled at the idea and although it wasn't really paid work, it was still another great job and more for my portfolio.

Caitlin barely said two words to me over breakfast and left to take George and Oliver to school and I tried to take my mind off things by playing with Scarlett, who was growing quickly and catching up with her early birth nicely. But I just couldn't concentrate. I was really worried about telling Caitlin everything, but I wasn't quite sure what details to tell her and what to leave out. I needed to talk to someone and there was only one person who I could discuss it with.

I sent Danny a quick text. "Morning. I know you have a meeting today, but is there any chance you can give me a quick call? I need to speak to you privately. A x"

It was a long shot as there was every chance he would already be with the guys and wouldn't be able to escape, and I was surprised when my phone rang a short while afterwards. I glanced at the display. It was Danny.

"What's up, Alex?" Danny sounded cheery, but his voice was laced with concern. "Is everything ok?"

"Erm, not really" I replied. How to say this? I just came out with it. "Caitlin saw us leaving the clinic together the other day and she wants to know what was going on. I've said I'll tell her, but I'm not sure what to say!"

"Caitlin saw us?!" Danny was incredulous. "How could she have seen us?"

"I don't know" I replied. "But all that matters is that she did and now I don't know what to tell her!"

Danny went quiet for a moment. "Can't you just tell her I went with you to a check-up for Scarlett?"

"I'm not sure she'll buy that, Danny. She's not stupid. Why would you come with me to a check-up?"

"Hmm" said Danny. I could tell he was trying to come up with a story, but I really didn't want to lie. I wanted to tell Caitlin the truth. But could I trust her not to say anything to anyone else? Especially Harry?

Finally, Danny said "I think you'll have to just see how it goes and tell her as much as it seems right to do at the time".

"I think you're right, Danny" I replied quietly. "Thanks".

"Ok. Let me know how it goes?" he said.

"I will. Thanks, bye" I said sadly.

A little while later, Caitlin returned home. She went to the kitchen and made us both a cup of tea and brought them through into the living room. We sat and watched Scarlett as she lay on her playmat.

I bit my lip and turned to Caitlin. "I need to tell you what has been going on. I want to tell you the truth, but you have to swear to me that you won't tell anyone else".

Caitlin turned to me. "You can trust me, Alex. We've been friends for years. I'm just concerned there's something going on that could ruin everything and I'm worried about you".

I took a deep breath and began to tell her the story. I told her about the campfire by Loch Ness, about our engagement party, about Harry telling me he never wanted to see me again and about my little encounter with Danny.

She listened, wide-eyed and in silence as I spoke.

"So, when I found out I was pregnant, I knew there was a slim chance the baby could be Danny's and so we were at the clinic to get a paternity test done".

"And..?" she said, breathlessly.

"Scarlett is 100% Judd!" I replied. "I kind of knew all along that she was going to be, but had to get it checked out".

Caitlin sat and regarded me in silence for a moment. When she eventualy spoke, her voice was a little unsteady and she said. "I'm sorry Alex. I'm sorry for doubting you."

"It's OK" I replied. "I made a mistake, but at the time, I thought Harry and I were finished. I was devastated, lonely and confused. Danny just so happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"So what now?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, I thought getting the paternity results would be an end to it. Danny and I mutually agreed that we didn't feel right together and as far as I'm concerned that's how it still stands".

"So there's nothing still going on between you and Danny?"

I got to my feet and crossed to place my cup of tea on the bookshelf. "Definitely not! It was weird…I can't quite explain it but it just felt wrong between us, afterwards." I looked at her "I felt like I'd just had sex with my brother!"

Despite everything, Caitlin laughed. I continued "So you have got to promise me that you won't breathe a word of this to anyone. Nobody knows except you, Danny and me. I made a mistake. I know that. But at the time, I thought Harry and I were finished, so it wasn't cheating. It was just a mistake".

Caitlin stood and joined me at the bookcase. She placed a reassuring hand on my arm and said "I won't say a word to anyone, Alex". She withdrew her hand and looked down at the floor. "I thought you two still had something going on and I didn't want your family or the band to break up. I was going to try and make you see sense, but you've already seen it".

I hugged her. "Thank you, Caitlin. I wanted so badly to tell you, at the time and everyday since, but I just couldn't find the words!"

"Well" she replied, looking slightly sheepish. "Thank you for telling me!" she looked up at me and paused for a moment. "I was sure something was going on, but I'm really pleased it's all in the past". She looked down at the ground. "I thought you were being a greedy bitch and not satisfied with Harry, you'd got your claws into Danny as well!"

I laughed and said "No, you've nothing to fear there. I'm completely happy to 'make-do' with Harry."

Caitlin hugged me again and went off to do some sorting out.

I had just finished feeding and changing Scarlett when the phone rang. "Hello" said a familiar voice when I answered. It was Detective Shaw.

"Mrs Judd" she said, and seemed slightly hesitant as she spoke. "It would seem we have some news about your accident. Are you able to come down to the station as soon as possible?"

"News?" I said. "What do you mean? Is everything ok?" A sudden realisation dawned. "Oh god! Harry! Where is Harry?!"


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty-Nine

"Calm down, Mrs Judd, Harry is fine. I've just spoken to him and he's on his way too," replied Detective Shaw. "There hasn't been another accident, we have a development in our investigation and would prefer to tell you about it in person. I'm sorry to have alarmed you!"

"No, that's ok" I said, laughing at myself for panicking. "I'll be there as soon as I can". When I told Caitlin, she suggested she keep Scarlett, who had just gone down for a nap so that I could get to the station as quickly and unhindered as possible.

I was grateful and headed to the police station. I recognised Harry's car (now on its third incarnation) as I parked in the secure car park and headed into the reception. The officer on duty showed me through to the interview rooms immediately. Harry was already in there, talking to Detective Shaw and her colleague. I flew to him and hugged him. Reliving the build up to his accident, our breakup and my tryst with Danny to Caitlin earlier had made me realise how much he meant to me and how devastated I would be if I lost him.

Harry chuckled as I hugged him and then held me away from him and studied my face "You ok?" he asked, concern etching his chiselled features.

"Yeah" I said, hastily dashing away a couple of tears that had escaped. "I'm fine. When Detective Shaw phoned, I thought for one awful minute…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

Harry clutched me to his chest and stroked my hair. We sat down close together and held hands.

"Thank you both for coming down" began Detective Shaw looking at us. "The reason I've asked you to come in is because we think we have enough evidence to make an arrest in your accident investigation"

Harry and I looked at one another. "Really?" exclaimed Harry. "Who? How?"

"I'm afraid I can't say who at this stage, Mr Judd, but I can tell you some of the 'How'. The suspect has been identified from a partial palm print found on one of the callipers of the car that we took away at your wedding."

"Is it someone we know?" I asked.

Detective Shaw looked a little unsure. "As I said, I can't confirm anything at this stage. We don't believe the suspect is known to you directly, but we are currently doing thorough background checks to try and establish any potential links".

There really wasn't much more she could tell us and I was a little puzzled as to why she had dragged us all the way down to the station to tell us they had _possibly_ identified someone who _possibly_ might have done it! Feeling mightily disappointed, Harry and I parted, reluctantly and headed our separate ways. As he climbed into his car, Harry winked at me and nodded his head at one of the patrol cars. "In the back of a Police car! Fancy that?"

I gaped at him in mock horror and said "No! We might get arrested!"

He grinned and said, "If we're in the back of a police car, we've probably already been arrested! Might as well make the most of it!" He winked at me again, got into his car and drove off. I held my breath as I watched him drive away. Recently, every time I saw him get into a car and drove out of view, I expected a fireball and great plume of smoke to rise up from behind the buildings.

I shuddered and got back into my car and headed home. I told Caitlin what I knew and we passed a pleasant afternoon playing with Scarlett and chatting. I was glad that I had told her about me and Danny and that I didn't have to keep it a secret from her any longer. I knew that I could trust her not to tell anyone and I felt as thought by sharing it that a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

By the evening, I was exhausted, so immediately after dinner, I asked Caitlin to keep an ear out for Scarlett, as I knew Harry had some work to do in his office and took myself off to the bathroom for a relaxing soak and an early night.

I put my iPod into the dock and decided to listen to Bon Iver. I sank into the scented bubbles and sighed deeply. I tipped my head back and enjoyed the soothing feeling of the water and listened to the atmospheric music. I must have dozed off as the next thing I knew, Harry was kneeling behind me, scooping up a handful of water and drizzling it down the back of my neck. He stroked my cheek and kissed me lightly as he softly began to gently massage my neck. "That feels amazing," I murmured.

I watched as he stood up and quickly slipped off his shirt and jeans and stepped out of his boxers. Our bathtub was huge and it was one of the best things about our new house. I moved further down the bath as Harry stepped in and sat behind me, his legs around mine. I settled back against his chest and he turned my head to his and kissed me softly on the lips. I moaned slightly as I was trying to relax and his presence in my bath was having quite the opposite effect on me.

I had hardly noticed that he had brought his hands up to my chest and was massaging my slippery wet breasts, flicking my nipples gently and causing them to stiffen rapidly. I moaned again, partly at the sensations he was causing me and partly as I felt his cock rapidly growing hard and pressing into my lower back.

Harry slid his hands down my stomach and back under the water. His left hand reached to stroke my inner thigh and his right started to tease me. He slid his fingers back and forth and up and down. I smiled as I thought to myself "The benefits of being with a drummer: he can maintain different rhythms with both hands at the same time!" He slowly moved his left hand to slide two fingers slowly and gently inside me, making me moan again and squirm back against him, feeling his now rock-hard erection digging firmly into my back.

He worked his fingers expertly, slowly increasing his speed until he brought me closer and closer to my climax. But just as I neared the point of no return, he stopped and tilted my head back so he could kiss me properly. I tried to express my dissatisfaction, but this just made him kiss me harder.

He reached around my wet body and turned me around. We locked eyes and it felt like he was looking into my soul. I pressed my body against him and kissed him hard. My legs interlocked with his and I could feel his hard cock now pressing against my belly. I sat up on his thighs and he reached down between my legs and continuing stimulating me as before. I simultaneously I reached my hand between our bodies, gripping his erection tightly. I began to stroke his cock, loosening and tightening my grasp in a rhythm with his motions.

As he turned me on more and more I squirmed against his chest, moaning and whispering soft pleas into his kisses while all the time continuing to massage him. I soon felt myself nearing orgasm again and Harry sensed this also as he relentlessly continued stroking me, making me writhe against him as I climaxed. He murmured in my ear as I came against him, "God you're beautiful, I love your body...I love how you touch me, and how you come for me."

As my body began to relax, I grasped his cock gently in my hand again, swirling my fingers softly over the smooth skin of his shaft. Harry leant me back slowly against the side of the bathtub, bringing his left hand down over my belly, and he placed his fingers inside me once again. My fist closed more firmly around his cock in response, my thumb circling the head firmly. He moaned into my breasts as he became hypersensitive to my touch. I tipped my head back with my eyes closed and my breath began to come in short gasps of pure pleasure. I gently rolled him in my fingers, kneading him and stroking all the tender places that would bring him pleasure as well. Harry looked up at me and smiled, a look of pure lust in his eyes.

I smiled back at him, continuing to alternate between long strokes of my hand up and down the shaft of his cock, and swirling my palm around the hard smooth head. At the same time I leaned in to kiss him, hard and fierce, moaning again. He kissed me back, gently sucking on my tongue to muffle my moans. "Feeling more relaxed now?" he whispered, gently sucking and nibbling at my neck.

I smiled into our kiss. "Hardly…" I replied.

He pulled my body on top of his again, as he lay against the tub wall, holding me close against him. I really needed to feel him inside me and he sensed this, raising my bum up out of the water, and slowly sliding my hand off his now-throbbing cock. I let go reluctantly, whispering a simple "Please..."

In response, Harry gently pushed his cock against my pussy, the water making his entry very easy. He began small thrusts in and out of me as we kissed passionately. I gripped his shoulders tightly, gasping and moaning against his kisses. Gradually, he built the speed of his thrusts as I rocked my hips against him, causing small waves in the warm bathwater.

He pushed my upper body back and returned to sucking on my nipples, and I cried out and arched my back, pushing my breasts into his mouth. I drew in quick, gasping breaths as my body shook with the combined pleasure. My pussy tightened around his cock with shiver of desire. As his thrusting grew more and more frenzied, our moans increased, and we could each feel the other nearing orgasm. Harry gripped my hips tightly as my whole body pulsated around his rock-hard shaft, and I cried out between breaths, rocking back against him.

"God..." Harry said hoarsely, "You feel so good, I can't hold out much longer."

My eyes closed as I begged him in response, "Please Harry...please..."

He thrust deep into me one last time as his throbbing cock emptied in pulsing streams as my body clenched and rocked around him. I sank onto his chest, whimpering quietly in the aftershocks, kissing him softly.

The water had begun to cool and I shivered a little. I reached for the plug to let out the remaining water and Harry stood up and reached for the towels hanging next to the bath. He helped me to my feet and then to step out of the bath and wrapped the soft towel around me, gently rubbing me dry.

I took a second towel off the rail for him and threw it around him like a cape. Harry laughed at me softly as I stared with hungry appreciation at his muscular arms and chest while he dried off. Then, I took him by the hand and led him into the bedroom.

I slept well, and Scarlett only woke once in the night, so the next morning I felt refreshed and relaxed. I wondered if there would be any more developments today or if we could have a quiet day! Harry was due to be at home all day and had suggested we invite Tom and Gi over for coffee as they hadn't really had chance to nose around our new house much yet.

Harry was just texting Tom as we sat drinking coffee after breakfast, when the phone rang. Harry answered it and mouthed to me it was Detective Shaw. He put the call on speakerphone so I could hear what she had to say.

"We have made an arrest in connection with the investigation into your car sabotage. I can now tell you that the name of the suspect is Peter Barraclough. Does that name mean anything to either of you?"

I thought hard and looked at Harry. He screwed up his face and shook his head. "Not to me, it doesn't. How about you Alex?"

I shook my head also "Sorry, no, I don't recognise it."

"What can you tell us about him, Detective Shaw?" asked Harry.

"Very little over the phone I'm afraid, but if you would like to come down to the station, we can discuss it a little more securely".

So much for our relaxing day at home!

We arrived at the police station and Detective Shaw showed us into the interview room once more. She began to tell us about the suspect. "His name is Peter Barraclough, 34. He works as a PA in a law firm but is also a qualified car mechanic…"

"Hence the ability to tamper with the vehicles" Harry interrupted.

"Quite so, Mr Judd" said Detective Shaw and then slid a photo of the suspect across the table towards us. Harry picked it up first and looked at it closely.

"Do you recognise him, Mr Judd?" asked the Detective.

"No, I'm afraid I don't," said Harry. "He must be just some nutter, or you've got the wrong guy". He put the photo back down on the table. I picked it up and glanced at it. I did a double take and looked at it again.

"Oh my god! It's Peter!" I exclaimed.

Harry looked at me. "Yes, that's what Detective Shaw said he was called!"

"No! I mean, I know! But no! It's Peter! James' partner! I recognise him from our wedding!"

"Really?" exclaimed Harry, snatching the photo back from me. "Are you sure? I don't recognise him!"

"Harry, you'd had a bit of a skinful that day! You hardly recognised your brother at one point!"

Detective Shaw was looking at us, waiting for us to stop talking, clearly wanting us to explain the connection.

I stopped and said "James Brown is Harry's friend and our lawyer! He's been helping me with my gross misconduct case and he's worked for the band for years! He did all the conveyancing work on our house move as well!"

"So, he's a good friend, Mr Judd?" asked Detective Shaw.

"Yes" said Harry, looking slightly bewildered. "He's a _very_ good friend. I've known him half my life!" He looked at me and then at the Detective. "James can't be involved!" he said sadly.

"Are you sure you recognise this man, Mrs Judd?" Detective Shaw asked me.

I stuttered slightly. "Yes, yes I think so".

"Perhaps seeing him in person would help?" she replied.

We were taken off to a side room, which had a two-way mirror. The suspect would be brought into the adjacent room. He wouldn't be able to see or hear us, but we would be able to have a good look at him.

When we were in position, Detective Shaw pressed a button and spoke into a panel near the glass. "We're ready. Bring him in please".

The door to the room on the other side of the glass opened and a uniformed officer led a man in handcuffs in and sat him down on a chair directly opposite us. Although I knew he couldn't see us through the mirror, I still shrank back and grabbed Harry's arm.

"It's him!" I exclaimed. "That's James' partner, Peter!"

Harry peered at the man who was less than six feet away from us. "Yeah, I recognise him now". He turned to Detective Shaw. "Are you certain it's him?"

The detective nodded. "His palm print was found on your brake calliper Mr Judd and you have both just identified him as being known to you." She paused and looked at us intently. "Can you think of any reason why this man would wish to harm you?"

I shook my head "I've only met him once – at our wedding, and I haven't seen him since. I've only ever said two words to him! He doesn't know us at all!"

Harry didn't say anything. He was just staring at Peter. "He must be in shock" I thought to myself. Coming face-to-glass with the man who has been trying to kill you is pretty unsettling.

"Mr Judd?" said Detective Shaw. "Did you know him previously? Can you think of any reason he would have to harm you?"

Harry didn't answer for a moment and then said. "No. Like Alex said, we only met him at our wedding reception and barely spent five minutes talking to him".

Detective Shaw pressed the button on the panel and said, "Ok, we're done. Take him back to the holding cells". The door to the room opened again and a different officer took Peter by the arm and led him out.

Detective Shaw took us back to the interview room. "I'm afraid you saying that you know this man puts a slightly different slant on the investigation.

"We will need to interview you both to establish exactly your prior relationship with him to help determine if there is any motive for him to have sabotaged your cars in an attempt to kill you".

I stared at her in disbelief. "Wh…what do you mean?" I gasped.

The detective looked at me. Her eyes softened and when she spoke, her voice was kind. "Don't be alarmed, Mrs Judd. There is no fault here, all we need to do is establish background information so that when we question the suspect we can check if his story matches yours".

She turned to Harry. "This man is in a relationship with your lawyer…" she consulted her notes "Mr James Brown?"

"Yes, I believe so". Harry replied. His voice was quiet and he seemed sad. He was taking this turn of events badly. I took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He didn't acknowledge my touch.

"Do you know how long they have been in a relationship?" asked Detective Shaw.

"No, no idea" said Harry. "James and I don't discuss personal matters any…only business ones".

"Did you know that Mr Brown was a homosexual?" asked the Detective.

"What does that matter?" asked Harry, almost indignantly. "What difference does it make if he is?"

"None at all" replied Detective Shaw, smiling slightly, to try and placate Harry. "It's merely a routine question.

"We will need to interview you separately from now on. Just to ensure that everything is done above board and there is no chance of any evidence being refused admission if this goes to court. You understand?" she asked us.

We both nodded.

"Are you able to get it out of the way now?"

We both nodded again.

"Very well" said Detective Shaw. She nodded to her constable colleague who left the room and returned moments later with a female officer.

I left with the female officer and Detective Shaw, leaving Harry in the original room. My questions did not take long to get through. I really didn't know anything. I had only met Peter on that one occasion and had only spent a very short length of time speaking to him at the reception. The majority of the questions seemed to be about James and what my relationship with him was and what I knew of Harry's relationship with him. Again, this was very little and my interview was wrapped up quite quickly. Detective Shaw told me I was free to go, but that Harry would likely need to remain at the station for a while longer.

I phoned Caitlin and asked her to come and fetch me. The officers wouldn't let me see Harry to say goodbye and this upset me quite a lot.

Caitlin arrived as quickly as she could and I was able to console myself with cuddles with Scarlett.

I told Caitlin what had happened and she was just as gobsmacked as I was. I couldn't stop thinking about it. About James. About Peter. About Harry. What was going on? My paranoid brain kept coming up with all sorts of scenarios, each more far-fetched than the next. I decided to stop letting my mind wander and wait for Harry to come home and tell me for himself what had happened.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter Seventy

Harry was gone for ages. I had bathed George and Scarlett and tucked them both up in bed before I heard his car pull into the drive, the garage door open and close and finally, his key in the door. I was careful not to bombard him as soon as he walked in, much as I wanted to know all about what had been said, I knew he'd tell me when he was ready.

He looked drained and distraught as he walked through the door. He smiled thinly at me as he put his keys in the bowl by the front door and hung his jacket on the hook. He silently crossed the hall to where I was standing and took me in his arms. He nuzzled into my neck and held me tight. We stood there for what seemed like ages and when he finally released me, I could see there were tears in his eyes and a look of great anguish on his face.

I led him by the hand into the living room and sat him down on the sofa. "Shall I make you a cup of tea?" I asked quietly.  
>He shook his head. "No. I think I'd like something a bit stronger".<p>

I got up from the sofa and went to the mini bar and selected a bottle of brandy and poured a generous measure into a glass for him. He took it from me without a word and sipped it slowly. He was just staring into space and not saying anything. This was so unlike Harry and my heart went out to him. I wanted to help him, say something comforting, but I just couldn't find the words.

Finally, he spoke. He shook his head slowly and looked up at me. "I can't believe it, Alex. I just can't believe it" he said sadly.  
>"Tell me, Harry?" I asked gently. "Tell me what happened?"<br>"I can't believe he could do this! That he of all people could do this to me! To you! To us!"  
>I was confused. "Who, Harry? Who are you talking about?"<br>"James!" He exclaimed and tightened his grip on his glass. He downed the rest of the amber liquid and held it out to me. I took it from him and refilled it.  
>"James?" I asked, quietly.<br>"Yeah, James!"  
>I still didn't really understand, but it was clear James was involved somehow. I waited patiently for Harry to be ready to tell me.<br>When he did, I listened aghast as he told me what had happened at the police station.

"They asked me about my relationship with Peter." He began. "I couldn't tell them much as, like you, I only met him for the first and only time, at our wedding reception.  
>"James hadn't mentioned him to me, so there wasn't much I could tell them.<br>"Then they asked me about James" he continued.  
>I already knew some of what he told me. Harry and James had been friends at school and had always been close. They shared interests in music, cricket and girls.<p>

"Then, one day, James told me there was something he had to tell me...something really important." Harry said. I could tell it was really painful for him to recount all this to me.  
>"James told me...he told me that he was gay and...and that he thought he had fallen in love with me!"<br>I tried not to look too shocked at this startling news. "When was this?" I asked Harry. "How old were you?"  
>"Sixteen" Harry replied. "It was at James' sixteenth birthday party. We were all pretty pissed so I thought he was just mucking around. But he was deadly serious".<br>"And then what?" I asked, feeling somehow like I was prying.  
>"I was gobsmacked, as you can imagine! We'd always gone chasing after the girls; James was more into it than I was so I just couldn't believe it!"<p>

After a pause to down his second drink, Harry continued. "I pushed him away! I told him that was his choice, but that there was no way I felt the same!  
>"We didn't speak for over a year. Then, just after I got into the band, I literally bumped into him in the corridor and we got chatting. He was really apologetic and told me that he shouldn't have said what he did".<br>"Had he made a mistake?" I asked.  
>"No!" Harry replied. "Well, I'm not sure! He said that he wasn't in love with me and that he was sorry for what he'd said.<br>"I missed him. We'd been friends for years and had always got on so well. I felt ashamed of myself for reacting how I did, but we forgave each other and have kept in touch ever since".  
>I didn't really understand how this story bore any relevance to James' partner having been arrested for tampering with our cars, but I patiently waited for Harry to be ready to continue.<p>

"We kept in touch and when James qualified as a lawyer, I recommended him to the guys and as you know, he has done all our legal work for the past ten years.  
>"About two years ago, I was at a really low ebb. I'd just broken up with...with my girlfriend and was feeling pretty wretched. James came over to go through our contracts for the new recording deal we were about to sign and we started drinking. We got absolutely shitfaced and started reminiscing about our school days."<br>Harry sighed as he stopped talking and looked up at me. "This is a skeleton I hoped you would never see".

What the hell was he about to tell me?

"I got upset and James comforted me. We started drinking. A lot. Then we kissed...and...and one thing led to another..."  
>Harry looked at me helplessly. "We kissed Alex, we had sex and we were together for about six months".<br>I stared at him. I didn't know what to say! Harry had just told me he'd had a gay relationship! I was in no way prejudiced against homosexuality; some of my best friends at college were gay, but this was my husband! I couldn't help but feel slightly repulsed, even though this was a totally irrational feeling and I mentally chastised myself for my bigotry.

It was common knowledge that there was a running joke about Harry and Dougie being gay and before I had met him, even I had joked that I was sure Harry would one day turn out to be gay. Was this that day? Was everything about to end? I thought about all the things he had done, that I should have seen as signs, the Attitude magazine interviews and photo shoots, the pride in his appearance and obsession with the gym...  
>"I ended it" Harry continued. "One day, I realised that I wasn't gay and although I love James as a friend, it wasn't me and I got back together with...with my girlfriend".<br>I knew he was talking about Izzy.

I mentally did some calculations. I'd known Harry for just over a year. That meant his relationship with James had ended only a few months before we met and he must have gone back to Izzy in the interim. Was that the real reason they had split up? Was it the reason he had thrown himself into the relationship with me? To prove something? To himself? To his bandmates? To Izzy?  
>My head was starting to spin. I poured myself a brandy as I refilled Harry's glass again.<p>

I still didn't understand how this was all connected to the accidents. "I had to tell the police all of this, about my relationship with James, which is why I'm telling you as I didn't want you to hear it from anyone other than me".  
>I wondered if he would have told me if this hadn't happened. Would he just have kept it secret? We were married. We weren't supposed to have secrets from each other. "<em>You're a fine one to talk, Alex!"<em> I thought to myself, mentally kicking myself for judging him.

Harry continued once more. "The police said spurned lovers have one of the strongest motives for committing crimes of passion against their exes, and they took what I told them as a basis for having sufficient evidence to arrest James." He sighed again. "Which they did. I had to wait while they hauled him in and processed him and then they interviewed him...and...and he confessed everything!"

It turned out that James had never got over Harry rejecting him and was still in love with him. He had said he would do anything to get him back, to make him see the error of his ways, to realise and accept his true self. Apparently, James had been happy to wait for this to happen naturally while Harry was with Izzy as he could see how ill-matched they were and he had been sure it would end eventually, but when I came along, he decided matters needed taking in hand and did what he could to speed up the conclusion he wanted.

Harry told me that the police had asked him to observe James' interview in the same room we had been in earlier, with the two-way mirror and that he had to listen to James telling the story of how he had befriended Peter and started a relationship with him, but was still looking for a way to win Harry back. He had done a lot of their legal work over the years for considerably less payment than it was worth and had worked hard to ingratiate himself with the band so they had an excuse to keep him around and he could work on changing Harry's mind.

Then, Harry had told him he had met me and that he was serious about us. He had told him he was going to ask me to marry him, before we went off to Monaco and that had apparently been the final straw for James. He decided that he needed to get me out of the picture so that he could be there to pick up the pieces and console the grieving Harry. When James discovered Peter was also a mechanic, he talked him into sabotaging the brakes on my car the weekend of our engagement party, but Peter had made a mistake and had tampered with the wrong car.  
>Harry and I both had black BMW X5s, so, in the dark, Peter had interfered with Harry's car instead of mine.<p>

I had to sit down at this point. I had lived with the shadow of someone being out there, wishing harm upon Harry and I for a long time and although it wasn't something I had been able to get used to, to actually be told that someone you know and had trusted and considered a friend really wanted you dead was extremely hard to deal with.

So, after Harry was mistakenly injured in the crash, James decided to try again. This time, Peter got the right car and he had so very nearly succeeded in his quest. But then, I had foiled him once again by barely surviving the crash and in a desperate last measure, James had persuaded Peter to sabotage the car he knew we would both be leaving the wedding in and had I not been so paranoid, he likely would have triumphed that time.

My head felt like it was going to explode. I could hear the blood pounding in my ears and everything seemed to be swimming. Although I was sitting down, I felt really faint. Harry must have noticed I was looking a bit odd, because he slid down the sofa towards me and placed a reassuring hand on my arm.  
>I tried not to recoil and snatch my arm away as he touched me, but he sensed my stifled movement.<br>"I don't blame you for reacting like this, Alex" he said, his voice low and muted. "I can't believe it. I trusted James; he was such a good friend. I can't believe he would do this...that he would try to hurt you".  
>I clenched my lips together tightly as I bit back the tears that were threatening to appear. That wasn't why I had nearly leapt away from him, but I couldn't admit that to him. Once I had composed myself, I said "So what happens now?"<br>"I'm not really sure" Harry said uncertainly. "They're holding both James and Peter in custody while they gather the evidence to charge them, but as James has come clean and incriminated Peter, I guess it won't be long" He paused and sighed. "I think he's gone a bit mental, to be honest".  
>"What do you think they will charge them with?"<p>

Harry paused for a moment before he spoke. "Detective Shaw seemed to think attempted murder was likely for both of them as they were equally involved. Peter may have actually carried out the tampering, but it was at James' command. He's pretty persuasive..."  
>"I bet!" I snorted, the statement coming out much more contemptuously than I meant it to. I looked at Harry. "I'm sorry..." I said "I didn't mean..."<br>"It's ok, Alex" Harry replied. "I completely understand. You've reacted a lot better than I thought you would already!"  
>"How did you think I would react?" I asked<br>"Well" Harry smiled a little. "You're still here for a start..."  
>I looked over at him and smiled back. I shifted down the sofa and put my arms around him. He embraced me back.<br>"We're fine, we're both fine. The kids are fine and everything's good" I said, as reassuringly as I could.  
>"And us...?" Harry said.<br>"We're fine." I repeated, kissing him softly. "I love you. Everyone has things in their past they would rather forget, or hope that never see the light of day..." Luckily, Harry didn't ask what any of mine were; else I'm sure I would have felt compelled to tell him about Danny and Scarlett's paternity concerns as he had been so honest with me.

Maybe one day we will be able to laugh about it.  
>You never know.<p> 


	71. Epilogue

This isn't a chapter, I just wanted to say a huge thanks to everyone who has read my story.

I've been writing it for nine months and it really feels like it has become my baby! What started as a minor daydream about what it would be like to meet Harry has been transformed into an amazing adventure, with twists and turns and highs and lows.

I want to thank in particular everyone who has taken the time to write a review or has tweeted me about the story. I've read every single one and your comments have made me smile and think and have kept me going when I felt like giving up on the story or was devoid of inspiration.

I'm sad that this story has now come to an end, but I have already started writing a new one! It is absolutely nothing like this one has been and I hope to be able to publish something in the new year.

So please, stay in touch! Add me as a favourite author so you will receive email notifications when I publish new stories or follow me on twitter: lexxii_jones

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year and remember, keep dreaming because You Never Know what might happen in the future :oD

Much love

Lexxii


End file.
